kehidupan baruku
by Acies Adam
Summary: Dia yang dibesarkan sebagai alat untuk membunuh dan dikenal sebagai iblis dari padang pasir, dan dia yang tumbuh di daerah konflik dan besar di bawah salah satu mafia di Prancis kini mencoba untuk memulai kehidupan barunya. Mampukah dia beradaptasi di dunia yang benar-benar berbeda dengan dunianya dahulu?
1. Chapter 1 : Namaku Adalah

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **One Piece by Eichiiro Oda**

 **Highschool DxD by Ichie Isibumi**

Genre : Friendship, Slice of life, Drama, Family, Coming-of age, Romance

(Cerita ini terinspirasi setelah melihat Violet Evergarden)

 **Summary :** Dia yang dibesarkan sebagai alat untuk membunuh dan dikenal sebagai iblis dari padang pasir, dan dia yang tumbuh di daerah konflik dan besar di bawah salah satu mafia di Prancis kini mencoba untuk memulai kehidupan barunya. Mampukah dia beradaptasi di dunia yang benar-benar berbeda dengan dunianya dahulu?

Chapter 1 : Namaku Adalah

 **Shanghai, November 2012**

Shanghai, sebuah kota megapolitan di negri tirai bambu. Kota ini merupakan kota terbesar di China dan juga kota terbesar ke delapan di dunia. Kota yang terkenal dengan ciri khas masakannya yang manis juga sungai Huangpu yang membelah kota Shanghai menjadi dua bagian. Tidak hanya itu, sungai ini juga terkenal dengan sungai yang tidak pernah membeku, padahal Shanghai merupakan kota yang secara astronomis terletak pada daerah sub-tropis yang berarti suhu menjadi sangat dingin dan turun salju pada musim dingin.

Pagi ini langit di kota Shanghai terlihat cukup cerah setelah semalam sempat turun salju yang cukup lebat, banyak orang yang terlihat mulai berlalu-lalang untuk melaksanakan kegiatan sehari-hari mereka, tidak mempedulikan hawa dingin yang masih terasa akibat salju yang turun tadi malam. Pemandangan serupa juga terlihat di dalam sebuah rumah sakit megah yang berada di kota ini, Shanghai Changhang Hospital. Rumah sakit ini mempunyai banyak faasilitas yang lengkap dan juga berbagai kelas kamar untuk melakukan rawat inap, mulai dari kelas tiga yang merupakan kelas biasa hingga kelas satu yang meruapakan kamar yang luas dengan kasur king size dan berbagai macam fasilitas unggulan lainnya. Di dalam salah satu ruangan kelas satu rumah sakit ini, terdapat sesosok remaja dengan surai berwarna raven dan memiliki model seperti pantat bebek yang melihat keramaian kota melalui jendela rumah sakit dengan menggunakan sebelah matanya. Ya, hanya sebelah mata, karena mata kiri remaja tersebut tampak dibalut perban putih yang melingkari dahinya dan belakang kepalanya.

 _tok... tok... tok_... terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari luar ruangan.

"Yo! Ini aku, boleh aku masuk?" tanya seseorang yang berada di luar.

"Hn," gumam pelan remaja itu. Tentu saja gumaman itu tidak akan terdengar oleh orang yang kini sedang berada di luar ruangan.

Seakan mengerti kalau si penghuni ruangan mengijinkannya untuk masuk, orang tersebut langsung membuka pintu itu, lalu menutupnya kembali. Tamu tersebut terlihat memiliki perawakan pria dewasa dengan usia berada di sekitar akhir 30-an atau mungkin awal 40-an, pria tersebut mempunyai rambut yang cukup aneh dengan warna hitam yang mendominasi dan warna emas yang berada di poni rambut pria itu. Pria itu memperhatikan dengan cermat seorang remaja yang ingin dia temui yang kini sedang duduk termenung di ranjang besar sambil mengamati pemandangan melalui jendela, setelah puas memperhatikan, pria itupun memutuskan untuk menghampirinya.

"Bagaiamana keadaanmu? Apa kau sudah mulai terbiasa dengan pengelihatanmu? Maaf aku baru bisa mengunjungimu sekarang," tanya pria itu.

"..."

"Saya sudah hampir satu bulan di sini, dan selama itu saya juga sudah membiasakan dangan pengelihatan saya yang sekarang meskipun terkadang masih sedikit terganggu," ucap remaja itu setelah berpikir sejenak.

"Begitu ya, aku senang mendengarnya,"

"Iya, jadi saya sudah siap keluar dari rumah sakit ini dan kembali ke Paris untuk bertugas."

"..."

"..."

Terjadi keheningan di dalam ruangan itu. Sang remaja menatap tegas netra milik pria itu, seakan mengatakan kalau dia benar-benar serius dan yakin dengan ucapannya. Pria itu akhirnya menghembhuskan napas pelan, dia melihat langit-langit, seakan-akan mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk diucapkan kepada remaja di depannya.

"Kali ini kau tidak akan kembali lagi ke Paris," ucap pria itu dengan nada rendah.

Remaja berambut raven itu sedikit mematung mendengar ucapan dari pria dewasa itu, dia menatap netra milik pria tersebut, berusaha meyakinkan dirinya kalau apa yang pria itu ucapkan adalah suatu kebohongan.

"Kenapa? Kenapa anda berkata demikian, Ketua Azazel?" tanya remaja tersebut dengan nada yang sedikit meninggi.

Pria dewasa yang kini diketahui bernama Azazel itupun menghela napasnya lagi. Dia seakan sudah tahu kalau remaja di depannya akan bereaksi demikian. Azazel sudah mengerti seperti apa reaksi remaja di depannya jika dia terus berterus terang mengenai alasan yang melarang remaja di depannya kembali lagi ke Paris, ke tempat remaja tersebut hidup dan bekerja sebelumnya. Meskipun Azazel sudah mengerti, dia tetap bingung bagiaimana dia harus menjelaskan semua ini padanya.

"Ketua Azazel, tolong beritahu saya. Apa karena saya telah kehilangan mata kiri saya lalu saya dianggap tidak lagi kompeten dalam bekerja? Kalau memang begitu, saya akan berlatih lebih keras lagi agar pimpinan percaya kalau saya masih mampu untuk bekerja, saya tidak akan melakukan kesalahan lagi saat bekerja. Selain itu...

Selain itu, bagaimana dengan kondisi tuan muda? Tuan muda baik-baik saja bukan?" tanya remaja tersebut sambil terengah-engah karena berteriak.

"..."

"Ma- maafkan saya karena sudah berani berteriak di hadapan anda, Ketua Azazel," ujar remaja itu lagi dengan nada yang lirih.

Sempat terkejut karena remaja yang selama ini dirinnya kenal sebagai remaja yang tenang, berkepala dingin, dan tidak pernah menunjukan emosinya kini justru berteriak di hadapannya. Jika dia kini berada di hari-hari biasanya, mungkin dia sudah menggoda remaja tersebut karena memperlihatkan sesuatu yang tidak pernah dia lihat. Namun, hari ini bukanlah hari yang biasa mereka lalui, Azazel tidak bisa bercanda untuk saat ini.

"Tidak, aku senang kau akhirnya menunjukan emosimu itu. Lalu, kau yang kehilangan mata kirimu bukanlah alasannya. Aku sangat yakin kalau kau mampu beradaptasi dengan cepat terhadap kondisimu saat ini," ujar Azazel yang merespon pertanyaan remaja tersbut.

"Emosi? Saya tidak mengerti akan hal itu tapi, jika memang bukan karena itu, lalu apa alasannya? Maafkan saya karena telah lancang ketua tapi, tolong jawab terlebih dahulu pertanyaan saya tentang keadaan tuan muda," jawab remaja itu sambil menatap lurus ke arah Azazel.

"..." Azazel terdiam, dia benar-benar tidak tahu harus bagiamana menjelaskan ke remaja ini.

"Tuan muda Sanji selamat, dia baik-baik saja. Sekarang dia sedang berada di tempat yang jauh untuk menenangkan diri, dia sengaja ditempatkan ke tempat yang jauh sendirian untuk melindunginya dari konflik yang mungkin akan terjadi antara keluarga Vinsmoke dengan Charlotte. Lalu, alasan tentang kau tidak lagi kembali ke Paris adalah karena permintaan dari tuan muda Sanji sendiri, permintaan terkahir sebelum dia pergi jauh,"

"Permintaan terakhir? Apa itu semacam perintah dari tuan muda Sanji?"

 _'Aku tidak tega berkata seperti ini tapi, dia terlalu polos untuk menerima kenyataannya,'_ gumam Azazel dalam hati.

"Ya, ini adalah perintah dari tuan muda Sanji!" ucap Azazel dengan tegas.

"..."

"Baiklah, saya mengerti,"

 _'Seperti biasa, dia menerima setiap perintah tanpa ragu. Aku bersyukur selama ini tidak ada perintah kepadanya untuk melakukan misi bunuh diri,'_ ucap Azazel dalam hati yang miris melihat keadaan mental remaja di depannya.

"Karena kau sudah tidak akan lagi kembali ke Paris, aku memutuskan untuk mengirimmu ke tempat lain," ucap Azazel

"Tempat lain? Apa saya akan melayani orang lain lagi?"

"Apa ini seperti saat keluarga Vinsmoke membeli saya secara ilegal dari militer Irak?" Remaja itu memberondong Azazel dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebut sambil memasang wajah datarnya.

"Tentu saja tidak. Bukan hal mengerikan semacam itu yang aku maksud!" kini giliran Azazel yang berteriak.

"Maafkan Saya," balas remaja dengan cepat.

Azazel, dia tidak mengerti bagaimana menjelaskan maksudnya kepada remaja di hadapannya ini. Remaja ini sering salah menangkap maksud yang diucpakan baik olehnya, ataupun oleh tuan muda yang tadi sempat mereka perbincangkan. Apa dia marah? Tidak, Azazel sama sekali tidak marah dengan sikap remaja ini, dia mengerti kenapa remaja ini bersikap seperti itu. Seorang yatim piatu yang tumbuh di daerah konflik, dipungut oleh seorang petinggi militer Irak karena bakatnya yang luar biasa sudah terlihat sejak dia masih berusia sekitar 9 tahun, dididik dalam militer s ejak usia dini, dijadikan mesin pembunuh untuk menambah kekuatan militer Irak dalam perang teluk ke dua, dan berakhir menjadi kaki tangan keluarga Vinsmoke yang merupakan salah satu keluarga mafia di Prancis. Hal itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menjelaskan alasan tentang sikap remaja di hadapannya ini.

Azazel sangat ingin membuat remaja ini menjadi remaja yang normal pada umumnya, hal itu juga merupakan salah satu keinginan dari tuan mudanya. Dia menginginkan remaja itu hidup normal bukan semata karena keinginan tuan mudanya, tapi karena memang Azazel benar-benar menginginkan hal itu juga di dalam hatinya. Meskipun begitu, Azazel merasa tidak tahu harus bagaimana, dia hanya mempunyai sedikit pilihan. Dia merasa membawanya ke psikiater bukan langkah yang tepat, dia tidak bisa mempercayakan remaja ini begitu saja ke orang lain mengingat bakat yang remaja itu miliki. Ya, Azazel tidak mempunyai pilihan lain lagi.

"Huuuhhh," Azazel menghela napas panjang.

"Tidak, kau tidak salah. Aku akan mengurus sisa-sisa keperluan yang akan digunakan untuk kepindahanmu. Bersiap-siaplah, kita akan berangkat besok siang menggunakan pesawat terbang," Azazel memberi penjelasan kepada remaja tersebut.

"Saya mengerti!" balas remaja itu.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Apa ada yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Maafkan saya tapi, bolehkah saya mengetahui tempat yang akan saya tinggali selanjutnya?" tanya remaja itu dengan nada yang sopan.

"Jepang, kau akan pindah ke Jepang."

"Jepang...

"Itu adalah negara tempat nyonya Sora berasal kan? Tuan muda Sanji dan nona Reiju juga sangat menyukai negara itu," respon remaja itu.

"..."

"Jika tidak ada hal yang ingin kau tanyakan lagi, maka aku akan pergi dulu," ucap Azazel sambil berjalan menuju pintu lalu keluar meninggalkan remaja itu sendirian di dalam ruangannya.

 _'Jepang ya...'_

Sekelebat ingatan masa lalu menghampiri remaja itu, ingatan saat dia baru saja tiba di kediaman Vinsmoke, ingatan saat dia pertama kali bertemu dengan tuan mudanya, ingatan berharga yang tidak mungkin dia lupakan.

 _Di sebuah rumah yang begitu megah dan indah, rumah besar dengan arsitektur khas zaman Eropa pada abad pertengahan, rumah dengan air mancur besar di halaman depan, dan taman asri yang mengeliling air mancur tersebut, serta terdapat sebuah jalan yang berada di gerbang masuk rumah, jalan yang menuntun kendaraan untuk masuk ke rumah tersebut dan terus berlanjut hingga akhirnya jalan itu menuntun kembali ke gerbang keluar yang akan menuju ke jalan raya. Di suatu sudut rumah itu, atau lebih tepatnya di halaman belakang yang tidak kalah asri dari taman di depan rumah, terdapat dua orang anak yang berusia sekitar 15 tahun. Satu anak mempunyai rambut pendek khas potongan militer dengan warna raven, dan satu lagi mempunyai rambut lurus panjang menutupi sebelah matanya dengan rambut berwarna pirang serta alis keriting yang cukup lucu._

 _"Wow hebat, kau bukan hanya mempunyai akurasi yang tinggi saat melempar pisau tapi, kau juga sangat cepat karena bisa menyamai catatan waktuku dalam berlari!" puji anak pirang tersebut dengan tulus._

 _"Terimakasih atas pujiannya, tuan muda," balas anak raven._

 _"Aku suka mendapat pengawal yang seusia denganku tapi, bukannya anak seusia kita lebih baik kalau bermain sambil menikmati masa muda?" tanya anak berambut pirang._

 _"Bermain? Masa muda? Maafkan saya, tapi saya tidak mengerti," ujar anak berambut raven dengan wajah datarnya._

 _"..."_

 _"..."_

 _Anak berambut pirang tersebut memandang aneh anak yang sedang menjadi lawan bicaranya. Tidak, dia tidak sedang memikirkan hal-hal yang negatif atau semacamnya tentang anak itu. Sebagai pewaris sealnjutnya dari keluarga Vinsmoke, dia sangat paham alasan kenapa anak itu berkata demikian._

 _"Ah, ngomong-ngomong namaku Sanji. Ayah sudah mengenalkanku saat di ruangannya tadi tapi, dia tidak mengenalkan namamu. Jadi, namamu siapa?" tanya anak bernama Sanji tersebut yang berusaha memulai pemebicaraan kembali._

 _"Nama?"_

 _"Ya,"_

 _"Apa itu?"_

 _"Hah? Uhmmm, itu adalah cara bagaimana orang lain memanggilmu,"_

 _"Saya tidak yakin tapi, orang-orang di tempat saya berasal menyebut saya dengan sebutan iblis gurun pasir"_

 _Dia, Sanji terdiam mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh anak itu. Dia tidak habis pikir seperti apa kehidupan yang telah dilewati oleh anak yang seusia dengannya itu._

 _"Kau tahu, iblis gurun pasir bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa disebut sebagai nama," ucap Sanji dengan lirih._

 _"Maafkan saya," balas anak itu._

 _"..."_

 _"Bagaimana kalau kau kuberi nama?"_

 _"Memberi saya nama?"_

 _"Ya, apa kau mau?"_

 _"Saya tidak masalah selama itu tidak memberatkan anda, tuan muda,"_

 _"Tentu saja tidak,"_

 _Keduanya terdiam untuk beberapa saat, terik matahari dan suara anggota-anggota yang bekerja di bawah keluarga Vinsmoke menemani kegiatan mereka saat ini. Sanji terus berpikir tentang nama apa yang cocok untuk anak ini, sedangkan anak yang satunya dengan senan tiasa menunggu tuan mudanya dengan tenang untuk memberikannya sebuah nama, sesuatu yang selama ini tidak dia miliki._

 _"Ah aku tahu!" ucap tiba-tiba Sanji sekaligus mengalihkan perhatian anak di depannya._

 _"Bagaimana kalau Sasuke?" lanjut Sanji._

 _"Sasuke?" beo anak itu._

 _"ya, Sasuke! Dia adalah salah satu cerita rakyat dari Jepang, negara tempat ibuku berasal. Kau tahu? Sasuke adalah seorang ninja legendaris, jadi itu sangat cocok untukmu yang sangat hebat saat melempar pisau dan cepat saat berlari!" jelas Sanji dengan semangat._

 _"Sasuke, ya?" gumam anak itu lagi._

 _"Bagaimana? Apa kau suka?" tanya Sanji_

 _"Selama tuan muda tidak masalah, saya juga demikian," balasnya._

 _"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan pergi ke tempat Ayah untuk memberi tahu namamu yang baru!" ucap Sanji lalu berjalan pergi._

 _'Aku memberikannya sebuah nama, bukannya ini terdengar seperti aku adalah seorang kakak baginya? Hahaha!' ucap Sanji senang dalam hati._

 _Anak berambut raven itu, dia memandangi punggung Sanji yang terus menjauh meninggalkannya. Banyak hal yang ingin dia tanyakan ke tuan mudanya itu tapi, dia tidak bisa menanyakannya karena dia tahu hal itu bukanlah pekerjaannya. Dia tidak tahu kenapa dia begitu ingin bertanya, tapi ada satu hal yang benar-benar dia sedang rasakan saat ini namun, dia tidak mengerti kenapa dia merasakan hal ini._

 _'Perasaan ini..._

 _'hangat,' ucap remaja itu di dalam hati, sambil memegang dada kirinya._

 _"Hei kau, anak baru! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"_

 _sebuah suara bariton membuyarkan lamunannya, dia pun menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat siapa orang yang memanggilnya. Di sana terlihat sebuah tubuh besar dan gempal dengan tatapan tajam yang akan membuat takut banyak orang yang melihatnya. Tidak untuknya, dia yang sudah hidup dalam peperangan sudah terbiasa melihat tatapan semacam itu, bahkan dia sudah berkalli-kali melihat pemandangan yang jauh lebih mengerikankan dari pada tatapan milik orang di depannya itu._

 _"Aku tahu kalau kau adalah anak baru tapi, jangan bermalas-malasan dan segera pahami apa yang menjadi tugasmu!"_

 _"Saya mengerti,"_

 _"Selain itu, siapa namamu?"_

 _"Nama saya adalah..._

 _'namaku... aku mempunyai sebuah nama,'_

 _"nama saya adalah Sasuke!" anak itu, Sasuke, dia menjawabnya dengan nada dan sorot mata yang tegas, sangat mencerminkan terhadap berbagai macam hal yang selama ini sudah dia lalui._

 ** _Bersambung_**

Author Note : Ini adalah cerita pertama yang aku upload di ffn. Semoga terhibur dan mohon kritsarnya untuk membantu saya lebih berkembang lagi. Terimakasih


	2. Chapter 2 : Keluarga

**Story by Adam Ridhatullah**

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **One Piece by Eichiiro Oda**

 **Highschool DxD by Ichie Isibumi**

Genre : Friendship, Slice of life, Drama, Family, Coming-of age, Romance

(Cerita ini terinspirasi setelah melihat Violet Evergarden)

 **Summary :** Dia yang dibesarkan sebagai alat untuk membunuh dan dikenal sebagai iblis dari padang pasir, dan dia yang tumbuh di daerah konflik dan besar di bawah salah satu mafia di Prancis kini mencoba untuk memulai kehidupan barunya. Mampukah dia beradaptasi di dunia yang benar-benar berbeda dengan dunianya dahulu?

Chapter 2 : Keluarga

XxxxX

 **Tokyo, Japan**

"Tokyo, siapa yang tidak kenal tempat ini? Kota megapolitan terbesar di dunia dengan jumlah penduduk sekitar 37 juta jiwa lebih sekaligus kota tersibuk ke dua setelah New York ini mempunyai berbagai macam daya tarik yang membuat kota ini begitu terkenal. Tokyo adalah adalah kota megapolitan yang memiliki tingkat ekonomi terbesar di dunia. Puluhan atau bahkan ratusan perusahaan yang terdaftar sebagai perusahaan global di dunia ini mempunyai basis di Tokyo, hampir dua kali lipat dari kota Paris. Tokyo juga digambarkan sebagai salah satu dari pusat komando perekonomian di dunia, bersama dengan New York dan London.

Selain dari ekonomi, Tokyo juga terkenal dengan fashion, budaya, dan teknologi mereka. Shibuya, Shinjuku, Akihabara, Roppongi, Odaiba, Kabukichou dan masih banyak lagi, semua itu adalah distrik-distrik besar dan ptempat-tempat terkenal yang melambangkan fashion dan budaya di Tokyo," jelas ketua Azazel panjang lebar.

Ya, itu tadi adalah monolog ketua Azazel setelah kami keluar dari bandara Narita. Saat ini kami sudah tiba di Jepang, atau lebih tepatnya Tokyo, setelah sebelumnya kami melakukan penerbangan dari Shanghai. Saat ini kami sedang berdiri di belakang garis kuning sambil menunggu sebuah kereta listrik untuk melanjutkan perjalanan kami selanjutnya.

"Jadi, selanjutnya saya akan tinggal di Tokyo?" tanyaku kepada ketua Azazel.

"Tinggal di Tokyo? Hahahaa" ketua Azazel tertawa dengan keras setelah mendengar pertanyaanku "tentu saja tidak Sasuke. Jika aku memintamu untuk tinggal di Tokyo, itu terdengar seperti aku menyeruhmu untuk menggapai sebuah cita-cita yang besar,"

"Lalu, kenapa anda menjelaskan tentang Tokyo? Selain itu, Kabukichou bukanlah sebuah distrik yang pantas untuk mewakili Tokyo, Kabukichou hanya tempat prostitusi, dunia malam, dan sarang yakuza di Jepang," balasku.

Sejujurnya, aku benar-benar jengkel saat ketua Azazel mengatakan aku tidak akan tinggal di Tokyo setelah dia menjelaskan panjang lebar tentang Tokyo, itu terasa seperti aku sudah mendapat info yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan pekerjaanku.

"Tentu saja itu mewakili, hiburan malam di Jepang merupakan salah satu penyumbang ekonomi terbesar di negara ini. selain itu, jika kau sudah menaiki tangga kedewasaan, informasi ini akan menjadi sangat berguna. Hahahaha," kelakar ketua Azazel dengan bangganya.

Aku tidak menggubris ucapan ketua Azazel, sudah dua tahun aku bekerja bersama ketua Azazel dan dari situ aku paham betul kalau ketua Azazel adalah tipe orang yang suka bercanda. Aku tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu, lagi pula ketua Azazel adalah orang yang profesional, dia akan menjadi seseorang yang sangat serius dan menakutkan jika sudah berhadapan dengan sebuah misi. Tapi apa-apaan itu? berkata tentang Kabukuichou dengan nada yang bangga, seakan-akan dia kesini hanya untuk pergi bermain dengan para wanita jalang di sana.

Pada akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk untuk tidak mempertanyakan lagi kemana aku akan dikirim atau pekerjaan apa yang akan diberikan kepadaku, tidak ada gunanya menanyakan hal itu, karena ketua Azazel pasti akan menjelaskan semuanya saat sudah sampai di tempat tujuan.

Aku memperhatikan keadaan sekitar di stasiun bandara Narita, meskipun saati ini aku sedang berada di negara yang diklaim sebagai negara teraman di dunia, bukan berarti tidak akan ada sekolompok orang yang akan menyerang kami tiba-tiba. tidak ada pilihan lain selain tetap menjaga mempertahankan kewaspadaan akan keadaan di sini.

Stasiun bandara Narita, di sini terlihat benar-benar ramai, banyak orang yang sedang mengantre dengan sangat tertib, bahkan ada yang terlihat tertidur di kursi yang disediakan seakan mereka tidak takut jika ada yang tiba-tiba menikam atau mengambil barang-barang berharaga mereka.

Ini adalah kali pertama bagiku pergi ke Jepang meskipun nyonya Sora, nyonya yang dia layani di keluarga Vinsmoke, berasal dari Jepang. Aku tidak pernah mendapat misi ke Jepang karena tugas utamaku adalah menjaga tuan Sanji, dan tuan Sanji sendiri adalah pewaris utama keluarga Vinsmoke sehingga dia tetap akan di Eropa untuk mengurus berbagai keperluan yang bersangkutan dengan relasi keluarga Vinsmoke, sekligus mempersiapkan dirinya sebagai calon pemimpin selanjutnya.

"Sasuke," ketua Azazel memanggilku tiba-tiba.

"Ya, ada apa ketua Azazel?" aku dengan cepat membalas panggilan ketua.

"Kau bisa bahasa Jepang kan?" tanyanya padaku.

"Iya, tuan muda Sanji mengajari saya,"

"Bagus, semua anggota memang diwajibkan menguasai bahasa Jepang untuk mengawal nyonya Sora dan nona Reiju yang sering berkunjung ke kampung halamannya. Kalau begitu, mulai saat ini biasakanlah untuk menggunakan bahasa Jepang. Lalu, jangan panggil aku ketua lagi, cukup panggil Azazel saja atau Azazel- _san_ ,"

" _Wakarimashita, Azazel-san,"_

Tidak perlu penjelasan lebih lanjut tentang ini, aku sudah mengerti alasan kenapa ketua Azazel memerintahkanku seperti itu. Bagaimanapun, kami sekarang berada di Jepang, bahasa Inggris tidak akan banyak berguna di sini, apalagi bahasa Prancis.

Aku harus bersikap normal agar pekerjaanku berjalan dengan lancar, aku sudah paham betul apa yang harus kulakukan, aku sudah berkali-kali mengerjakan yang mengharuskanku untuk berbaur dengan masyarakat sekitar. Meskipun begitu, aku merasa misi kali ini berbeda dengan misi-misi yang sebelumnya pernah kulakukan tapi, aku tidak yakin dengan pemikiranku saat ini. Bagaimanapun juga, aku harus benar-benar serius dan selalu waspada agar tidak menimbulkan kesalahan sekecil apapun. Aku tidak boleh melakukan kesalahan agar bisa mendapat kepercayaan lagi dari pimpinan, tuan Vinsmoke Judge, agar aku diizinkan kembali ke Paris dan berada di sisi tuan muda.

XxxxX

Setelah menempuh perjalanan sekitar 45 menit dengan menggunakan kereta listrik, kini kami sudah tiba di stasiun yang menurut Azazel- _san_ menjadi stasiun tujuan kami. Meskipun terhitung cepat, kereta listrik ini sebenarnya juga berhenti di stasiun-stasiun lain karena bagaimanapun yang kami naiki adalah kereta ekonomi, bukan kereta express.

Jika aku memperhatikan lebih rinci lagi, stasiun ini lebih kecil dan orang yang berlalu lalang juga lebih sedikit jika dibandingkan dengan stasiun bandara Narita. Meskipun tidak sebesar stasiun bandara Narita, stasiun ini masihlah tetap terlihat sangat bersih dan tertata, perilaku dan budaya penduduk Jepang memang berbeda dengan Prancis, aku benar-benar kagum pada bagian yang satu ini.

Setibanya di stasiun, Azazel- _san_ tidak berkomentar apapun kali ini. Itu mungkin karena dia sudah lelah dan malas untuk berbicara denganku karena aku sama sekali tidak menanggapi ocehannya, aku hanya menanggapi dengan gumamman atau jawaban singkat seperlunya. Jangan salahkan aku, karena menurutku ocehan Azazel- _san_ sama sekali tidak penting dan tidak membicarakan informasi tentang pekerjaan yang akan aku lakukan kali ini.

Saat berjalan keluar dari bangunan Stasiun, aku sempat berbalik dan melihat ke atas bangunan stasiun itu untuk memastikan tempat aku berada sekarang ini, dan di sana tertulis.

'Chiba Station'

Chiba, ya? Waktu tempuh untuk sampai ke sini sekitar 45 menit perjalanan dari bandara Narita menggunakan kereta listrik. Itu berarti tempat ini tidak begitu jauh dengan Tokyo, tapi kurasa tempat ini bukan kota yang besar seperti Tokyo.

"Ini bukanlah prefektur yang besar, tapi prefektur ini mempunyai lokasi yang cukup strategis karena lokasinya yang bersebelahan dengan Tokyo," Seakan mengerti apa yang sedang kupikirkan, Azazel- _san_ mulai membuka pembicaraan dengan penjelasan singkat tempat mereka berada saat ini.

Serius, apa orang ini benar-benar bisa membaca pikiranku?

"Hn," akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk membalasnya seperti biasa.

"Dengan populasi yang hanya sekitar enam juta jiwa, berbatasan langsung dengan Tokyo melalui teluk Tokyo, serta akses yang mudah menuju ke Tokyo, tempat ini menjadi tempat yang sangat nyaman untuk ditinggali," lanjut Azazel- _san_ dengan tatapan mata yang seakan sedang menerawang jauh ke belakang.

Aku hanya melirik sebentar ke arah Azazel- _san_ sebagai respon dari penjelasan pria dengan poni emas itu. Aku sempat berpikir kalau tidak biasanya Azazel- _san_ menampakkan senyum seperti itu. Azazel- _san_ memang suka bercanda, tapi dia sangat-sangat jarang menampakkan senyum damai. Hal itu semakin memperkuat opiniku bahwa misi kali ini berbeda dengan misi-misi sebelumnya

"Nah Sasuke, selamat datang di prefektur Chiba. Tempat ini akan menjadi awal dari kehidupan barumu," ucap Azazel- _san_ lembut dengan senyum yang masih menghiasi wajahnya.

Berhentilah tersenyum seperti itu! Kau terlihat semakin menakutkan, Azazel- _san_.

omong-omong, kehidupan baru? Misi seperti apa yang akan kukerjakan kali ini? aku memikirkan hal itu, itu bisa menjadi petunjuk tentang apa yang akan aku kerjakan. Sekeras apapun aku berpikir, aku masih tidak sepenuhnya mengerti dengan situasi ini karena ini adalah pertama kalinya bagiku yang akan mengerjakan suatu misi yang berhubungan dengan kehidupan baru.

"Saya mengerti, Azazel- _san_ ," balasku sambil terus memutar otakku tentang kemungkinan-kemungkinan misi yang akan kudapatkan.

Beberapa detik setelah mengatakan itu, datanglah sebuah taksi yang menghampiri kami untuk mengantarkan ke tempat yang akan kami tuju selanjutnya.

XxxxX

Taksi yang kami tumpangi kini sudah berhenti tepat di depan sebuah rumah, kamipun turun dari taksi tersebut, tentu saja Azazel- _san_ membayar ongkos terlebih dahulu sebelum turun dari taksi.

Saat ini aku sedang memperhatikan rumah itu, banyak pikiran-pikiran yang masuk dalam otakku, salah satunya adalah tentang model rumah yang ada di depanku kini. Rumah yang ada di depanku saat ini hanyalah sebuah rumah biasa, Ini bukanlah rumah seperti yang aku bayangkan selama perjalanan, rumah besar seperti milik keluarga Vinsmoke dengan pemiliknya yang merupakan bos mafia atau yakuza. Lingkungan di sekitar rumah itu juga tampak biasa, sangat tenang, dan tidak mencurigakan sama sekali.

Rumah ini hanya rumah biasa, hanya rumah biasa dengan dua lantai, pagar yang tidak terlalu tinggi, dan halaman depan yang relatif biasa-biasa saja.

"Biar kutebak, kau pasti bingung dengan rumah yang kita datangi bukan?" ucap Azazel- _san_ tiba-tiba.

"Hn," balasku.

Sudah kubilang, apa kau bisa membaca pikiranku, Azazel- _san_?

"Kau pasti salah menangkap apa yang sudah aku jelaskan selama ini," ucap Azazel- _san_ sambil menghela napas lelah.

Salah menangkap? Aku tidak mengerti, aku hanya menangkap apa yang Azazel- _san_ katakan. Jika memang dia berpikir kalau aku salah tangkap, bukankah harusnya dia menjelaskan dengan lebih rinci lagi?

"Maafkan saya," balasku lirih.

"Tak apa, aku sudah menduganya dari awal. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya secara detail di dalam," balas Azazel- _san_.

Menduga dari awal? Sebenarnya sampai sejauh mana kau bisa membaca pikiranku, Azazel- _san_?

Setelah mengatakan itu, Azazel- _san_ menekan bel yang menempel di tembok sebelah pintu dari rumah itu. Tidak berselang lama, pintu terbuka dan muncullah seorang wanita dewasa yang masih tampak cantik meski sudah berusia sekitar awal 40-an dengan rambut hitam sepunggung dari dalam rumah.

"Azazel- _san_ , kaukah itu?" tanya wanita itu.

"Ya, sudah lama tidak bertemu," balas Azazel- _san_.

"Masuklah, suamiku sudah menunggu kedatangan kalian. Di dalam juga ada putraku," ajak wanita tersebut.

Setelah mendengar ajakan itu, Aku dan Azazel- _san_ masuk ke dalam rumah mengikuti sang wanita dari belakang. Bagian dalam dari rumah itu tampak biasa saja, seperti rumah pada umumnya, tidak ada yang spesial maupun mencurigakan dari rumah ini. ruang tamunya menjadi satu dengan dapur dan ruang makan, hanya dipisahkan dengan sebuah meja panjang. Ada dua rak dan sebuah lemari yang menghiasi ruang tamu, dan di rak tersebut banyak terdapat buku-buku bacaan, mulai dari pengetahuan umum hingga sekedar novel biasa. Penghuni rumah ini kurasa gemar membaca buku.

"Silahkan duduk, Azazel- _san_ , dan Sasuke-... _kun_? Kau benar Sasuke- _kun_ yang diceritakan Azazel- _san_ kan?" Wanita itu mempersilahkan kami berdua untuk duduk di ruang makan.

Di ruang makan terlihat ada dua orang yang sudah berada di sana duluan, tentu saja mereka adalah tuan rumah dari rumah ini. Di sana terlihat seorang pria dewasa yang mungkin seumuran dengan Azazel- _san_ dan seorang remaja yang mungkin beberapa tahun lebih tua dariku, meskipun aku tidak yakin dengan usiaku, tapi aku yakin kalau pemuda itu lebih tua dariku. Mereka tampak duduk dengan tenang sambil menyeruput teh yang ada di gelas mereka.

"Yo, sudah lama tidak bertemu, Fugaku," sapa Azazel- _san_ ke sang tuan rumah.

"Ya, senang melihatmu masih sehat, Azazel- _san_ ," balas pria dewasa yang akhirnya kuketahui bernama Fugaku tersebut.

"Sasuke, kuperkenalkan kau pada mereka. Pria dewasa ini bernama Uchiha Fugaku, dia adalah kenalanku yang bisa aku percaya di Jepang, lalu di sebelahnya adalah istrinya, Uchiha Mikoto, dan yang itu adalah putranya, Uchiha Itachi, dia sekarang berusia sekitar 21 tahun kalau aku tidak salah ingat," ucap Azazel- _san_ yang sambil menunjuk satu persatu anggota keluarga itu.

"Saya adalah Sasuke, senang bertemu dengan anda semuanya," balasku sambil berdiri dan melakukan _ojigi_

Keluarga Uchiha? Aku tidak pernah mendengar nama itu, nama mereka tidak ada dalam daftar relasi keluarga Vinsomke di Jepang. Baik relasi bisnis, teman, atau bahkan musuh, aku benar-benar yakin kalau nama mereka tidak ada dalam semua daftar. Aku tidak mungkin salah ingat _._

"Dan keluarga Uchiha sekalian, anak ini adalah anak yang sebelumnya sudah kuceritakan pada kalian, dia adalah Sasuke," lanjut Azazel- _san_ yang memperkenalkan Sasuke di hadapan keluarga Uchiha.

Seluruh keluarga Uchiha pun mengamatiku dengan seksama, dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Aku memutuskan kembali ber- _ojigi_ sekali lagi dan kemudian duduk di sebelah Azazel- _san_.

"Sasuke, tidak usah berpikir terlalu keras. Mereka tidak ada hubungan sama sekali dengan keluarga Vinsmoke," ucap Azazel- _san_ sambil menatap mataku.

Lihat bukan? Sudah berapa kali kau membaca pikirkanku, Azazel- _san_? Selain itu, kenapa kau membawaku ke mereka kalau tidak ada hubungannya dengan keluarga Vinsmoke? Tentu saja aku tidak bisa mengatakan protesku, bagaiamanapun juga dia adalah atasanku.

"Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya dari awal tapi, sebelum itu aku ingin memastikan padamu, Fugaku. Apa kau benar-benar tidak keberatan dengan permintaanku?" tanya Azazel- _san_ kepada Uchiha Fugaku- _san_.

"Tentu saja, keluargaku berhutang nyawa padamu, Azazel-san. Jika dengan merawat anak ini bisa membantuku membayar hutangku, maka akan aku lakukan!" tegasnya.

"Terimakasih, Fugaku. Sekarang Sasuke," Azazel- _san_ kembali menatapku "mulai sekarang kau akan tinggal di sini. belajarlah menjadi remaja normal, dan nikmatilah hidupmu. Kau tidak lagi terikat deangan keluarga Vinsmoke, mafia, atau dunia militer lagi.

Hidupmu adalah milikmu sendiri, kau bebas menentukan mau jadi apa dirimu selama kau bisa mempertanggung jawabkannya. Kebebasanmu adalah keinginan terakhir dari tuan muda," ucap Azazel- _san_ menjelaskan situasinya

Jantungku sempat terhenti saat mendengarnya, napasku terasa menjadi lebih berat dari biasanya.

Apa-apaan ini? apa aku dibuang? Tidak, Azazel- _san_ pernah berkata padaku saat di Shanghai kalau aku tidak dibuang. lalu, apa? Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali, keinginan terakhir tuan muda?

Ingatanku kembali melayang pada hari itu, hari di mana aku kehilangan mata kiriku, hari di mana aku terakhir kali bertemu dengan tuan muda.

XxxxX

 _"Larilah Sasuke, kau harus menyelamatkan dirimu!" ucap tuan muda Sanji padaku._

 _"Tidak, prioritas saya adalah keselamatan anda, tuan muda,"_

 _"aku baik-baik saja bodoh, aku pasti akan menyusulmu," ucapnya sambil tersenyum._

 _Saat ini, kondisi kami berdua benar-benar jauh dari kata baik. Timah panas bersarang ditubuhku sebanyak tiga kali, satu di tangan kanan, satu di punggung, dan satu lagi di paha kanan. Bukan hanya itu, kapalaku mengalami pendarahan cukup banyak karena berbenturan dengan benda tumpul,, dan mataku benar-benar terasa sakit setelah terkena pecahan kaca yang sengaja ditusukkan oleh musuh. Sedangkan tuan muda, dia mengalami 5 luka tembak, masing-masing ada di badannya, kepalanya juga mengalami pendarahan hebat akibat pukulan dari sebuah batangan besi, aku juga yakin dia sedang mengalami patah kaki sekarang._

 _Lalu dia berkata dengan seenaknya kalau dia akan menyusulku? Jangan bercanda!_

 _Saat ini kami sedang bersembunyi di belakang bangunan tua yang berada di pelabuhan Port de Solferino, Paris. Langit malam tanpa bulan dan bintang menambah suasana tegang dalam persembunyian kami. Misi yang seharusnya sudah selesai kini menjadi berantakan karena sabotase dari keluarga Charlotte._

 _"Bau ini," aku bergumam._

 _Aku mencium bau bubuk mesiu yang terbakar. Ini tidak bagus, tempat ini sudah benar-benar disabotase dari awal._

 _"tuan muda, kita harus segera pergi,"_

 _Aku berusaha membopong tuan muda dengan sekuat tenaga tapi, dia justru menendangku dengan sekuat tenaga sehingga aku terjatuh ke dalam sebuah gorong-gorong besar._

 _Sebelum menendang, tuan muda sempat berkata._

 _"Kau sudah seperti adikku sendiri, Sasuke. Maka dari itu, hiduplah dengan bebas,"_

 _Itu adalah kalimat terakhir yang aku dengar dari tuan muda Sanji. Tuan muda berkata seperti itu sambil tersenyum ke arahku tapi, aku tidak mengerti tentang hidup bebas yang tuan muda maksud._

 _'Booooommmm'_

 _Suara ledakan yang keras terdengar di telingaku, dan bersamaan dengan itu, kesadarankupun mulai meninggalkanku._

 _XxxxX_

"Sehari sebelum kalian pergi menjalankan misi, tuan muda Sanji mengajakku ke dalam ruangan pimpinan. Tuan muda membicarakan masa depanmu bersama denganku dan pimpinan. Dia meminta kebebasanmu pada pimpinan, dan memintaku untuk merawatmu setelahnya.

Pimpinan awalnya menolaknya tapi, nyonya Sora yang mengetahui pembicaraan kamipun ikut mendesak pimpinan agar mau membebaskanmu. Pimpinan akhirnya menyetujui pembebasanmu setelah kau melaksananakan misimu bersama tuan Sanji," Azazel- _san_ menjelaskan alasan kenapa dia membawaku ke sini.

Semua orang dalam ruangan ini diam memperhatikanku. Mereka menunggu reaksiku, sedangkan aku sendiri tidak tahu harus beraksi seperti apa.

Aku masih mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi, dan aku juga berusaha mengingat ingatan saat aku masih bersama tuan muda.

"kami semua di sini sudah mengetahui situasimu, Sasuke- _san_. Kami tahu kau pasti terguncang karena sudah tidak bersama dengan orang yang penting bagimu tapi, ini juga demi kebaikanmu. Aku rasa, Sanji- _san_ benar-benar peduli padamu," nyonya Uchiha berkata dengan lembut.

"Sehari sebelum kalian pergi menjalankan misi, tuan muda Sanji mengajakku ke dalam ruangan pimpinan. Tuan muda membicarakan masa depanmu bersama denganku dan pimpinan. Dia meminta kebebasanmu pada pimpinan, dan memintaku untuk merawatmu setelahnya.

Tuan muda peduli? Kebaikanku? Memangnya, apa yang terbaik untukku itu?

"Maafkan saya, saya benar-benar tidak menyangka dengan hal ini. selain itu, saya tidak mengerti apa yang harus saya lakukan," ucapku dengan kepala menunduk.

"Singkatnya, kau sekarang menjadi keluarga kami. Kau akan mulai hidup barumu bersama kami, mempelajari banyak hal, dan melakukan sesuatu yang remaja normal lain lakukan," kali ini sang kepala keluarga yang berbicara.

"..."

Keluarga baru? kehidupan baru? Apa itu berarti tidak akan ada lagi misi pembunuhan? Tidak ada lagi hari tanpa senapan? Tidak akan ada lagi darah yang berceceran di lantai? Aku baru menyadari arti kehidupan baru yang diucapkan Azazel- _san_ kepadaku. Entah kenapa bagian lain dalam diriku merasa bahagia saat mendengarnya.

"Saya masih belum sepenuhnya mengerti tapi, saya mohon kerja samanya," ucapku sambil berdiri dan melakukan _ojigi_.

Suasananya menjadi lebih ringan dari sebelumnya, semua orang mengehembuskan napas lega setelah mendengar aku berkata seperti itu. Sejujurnya, aku memang belum mengerti sepenuhnya tapi, aku akan mencari arti kehidupanku dan mencari sesuatu yang aku inginkan seperti yang tuan muda Sanji katakan.

"Tidak usah seformal itu Sasuke- _kun_. Lagi pula, aku juga cukup senang karena mempunyai seorang adik," sang putra berujar sambil tersenyum. Matanya menyipit saat tersenyum, auranya benar-benar mirip dengan nyonya Uchiha.

"Itu benar, mulai saat ini kau adalah putraku dan aku adalah ibumu. Fugaku- _kun_ mungkin agak menakutkan, tapi sebenarnya dia sangat perhatian jadi, tidak perlu sungkan dengan kami," lagi, nyonya Uchiha berkata dengan senyuman yang masih menghias wajahnya.

 _"Kazoku? Haha-ue? Chichi-ue? Aniki?"_ aku berkata seperti itu tanpa sadar.

Semua yang mendengar ucapanku juga tersenyum dengan hangat.

"Ya, kau bisa memanggil kami seperti itu," ucap sang kepala keluarga " tidak, kau harus membiasakan memanggil kami seperti itu mulai sekarang!"

Uchiha Fugaku- _san_ , atau mungkin sekarang aku harus membiasakannya memanggil _chichi-ue,_ dia tersenyum tipis kearahku.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke Azazel- _san_ , dia juga tersenyum lembut ke arahku. Lalu dia mengarahkan tangannya ke kepalaku dan mengacak-acak pelan rambutku, ini adalah sesuatu yang tidak pernah Azazel- _san_ lakukan sebelumnya.

"Azazel- _san_ , apa suatu hari aku bisa bertemu dengan tuan muda?" aku bertanya dengan lirih.

Saat aku bertanya seperti itu, senyum di wajah Azazel- _san_ pun menghilang. Aku merasakan kalau suasananya berubah menjadi tidak nyaman. Meski begitu, aku sudah tidak bisa menahan pertanyaan ini lebih lama, tujuan awalku datang kemari adalah karena aku berpikir kalau aku masih mempunyai kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan tuan muda.

"Aku tidak bisa menjamin tapi, yang pasti kau harus melakukan ini semua dengan sungguh-sungguh. Aku yakin dengan begitu tuan muda pasti senang," balas Azazel- _san_ sambil tersenyum.

Jika aku melakukannya dengan sungguh-sungguh maka tuan muda akan senang? Jika tuan muda senang bukankah itu berarti aku bisa punya kesempatan untuk bertemu dengannyakan?

"ah, ini sudah larut, aku akan pergi ke hotel yang sudah aku pesan," ucap Azazel- _san_ tiba-tiba

"Kau tidak bermalam di sini? Kami sudah menyiapkan kamar untukmu juga," sahut Uchiha Fugaku atau _Chichi-ue._

"Tidak, aku mengambil penerbangan pertama ke Paris. Aku tidak ingin merepotkan kalian"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Azazel- _san_ bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Kami, aku, _chichi-ue, haha-ue,_ dan _aniki_ , mengantar Azazel- _san_ sampai ke pagar.

Azazel- _san_ memperhatikan kami satu-persatu sebelum dia pergi, lalu dia berkata.

"Aku akan mengirim uang bulanan untuk keperluan Sasuke bersekolah, makan, dan lain-lain. Semoga itu bisa membantu kalian semua,"

"Kau tidak perlu sampai seperti itu Azazel- _san_ ," balas _chichi-ue._

"Tidak, aku sudah merepotkan kalian dengan meminta merawat Sasuke. lagi pula, Sasuke juga tetap menjadi tanggung jawabku bagaimanapun juga,"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Azazel- _san_ mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahku. Dia memandang jauh ke dalam mataku seakan benar-benar ingin memastikan keadaanku sebelum dia pergi.

"Jangan terlalu merepotkan mereka. Di dalam kopermu ada buku rekening, sekaligus ATM yang sudah kupersiapkan. Di dalam tabungan itu ada uang yang sudah kau hasilkan selama 2 tahun kau bekerja di bawah keluarga Vinsomke. Pergunakanlah uang itu dengan bijak" Azazel- _san_ berkata padaku.

"Saya mengerti dan, terimakasih atas semuanya, Azazel- _san_ ,"

Aku membungkuk sedalam-dalamnya yang aku bisa di hadapan Azazel- _san_. Dia, Azazel- _san_ sudah sangat berarti bagiku, dia sudah dengan sabar membimbingku selama aku bekerja di keluarga Vinsomke, dia tidak kalah berarti dari tuan muda.

Aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau perpisahan secara langsung akan sangat berat seperti ini. aku tidak tahu tapi, di dalam diriku ada gejolak yang mengatakan tidak ingin berpisah dari orang yang berarti bagiku.

Azazel- _san_ menempatkan tangannya di atas kepalaku dan mengacak kepalaku dengan sedikit keras, aku tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Keluarga Uchiha yang melihat adegan inipun tersenyum dengan hangat, aku tidak bisa melihatnya, tapi aku merasakan demikian.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Uchiha Sasuke," ucap Azazel- _san_ dengan suara yang lembut.

Setelah mengatakan itu, Azazel- _san_ pergi meninggalkan kami. Aku masih berada di posisi yang sama dengan sebelumnya, yaitu membungkuk. Tidak terasa, ada sesuatu yang mengalir dari mata kananku, air mata? Ini pertama kalinya aku menangis. Apa perpisahan memang seperti ini? Bahkan bisa sampai membuatku mengeluarkan air mata.

Setelah kepergian Azazel- _san_ , kami masuk ke dalam dan aku meminta izin untuk menata barang-barangku ke dalam ruangan yang sudah disiapkan

Hari ini, aku mendapatkan sesuatu yang tidak terduga dalam hidupku, mulai dari keluarga, kehidupan normal, dan beratnya sebuah perpisahan. Aku masih belum mengerti sepenuhnya tapi, dengan nama baru ini, Uchiha Sasuke, aku akan memulai kehidupan baruku dan mencari arti dari kehidupanku mulai saat ini.

 **Bersambung**

 **Author Note :** Chapter 2 update dengan tema yang masih membahas perkembangan mental Sasuke. Saya juga mengucapkan terimakasih untuk yang sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca dan review fanfic saya ini.

terimakasih atas waktunya dan mohon review, kritik, saran untuk membantu author mengkoreksi kesalahan cerita ini.


	3. Chapter 3 : Hari Pertamaku yang Kacau

**Story by Adam Ridhatullah**

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **One Piece by Eichiiro Oda**

 **Highschool DxD by Ichie Isibumi**

Genre : Friendship, Slice of life, Drama, Family, Coming-of age, Romance

(Cerita ini terinspirasi setelah melihat Violet Evergarden)

 **Summary :** Dia yang dibesarkan sebagai alat untuk membunuh dan dikenal sebagai iblis dari padang pasir, dan dia yang tumbuh di daerah konflik dan besar di bawah salah satu mafia di Prancis kini mencoba untuk memulai kehidupan barunya. Mampukah dia beradaptasi di dunia yang benar-benar berbeda dengan dunianya dahulu?

Chapter 3 : Hari Pertamaku yang Kacau

XxxxX

 **Chiba, November 2012**

Sinar dari matahari pagi terlihat menembus kamarku, suara burung juga menemani pagiku. Suara indahnya seolah mampu menenangkan diriku yang gelisah. Berapa lamapun aku mendengarnya, itu akan selalu terasa menyangkan.

Aku menatap pantulan diriku di cermin, di sana terlihat bayangan diriku yang sedang menggunakan kemeja putih dengan dasi hitam polos yang dipadukan dengan sebuah blazer berwarna hitam dengan garis putih yang memanjang dari kerah dan terus tersambung hingga bawah lalu melingkari bagian bawah blazer tersebut, serta di sebelah dada kiri dari blazer terdapat sebuah logo sekolah yang mulai hari ini akan menjadi tempatku mencari pengalaman baru.

Saat aku melihat ke arah wajahku, di sana terdapat luka diagonal di mata kiriku. Meskipun kelopak mata kiriku tertutup tapi, aku bisa tahu, tidak, siapapun yang melihatnya pasti bisa tahu kalu dibalik kelopak mata ini sudah tidak ada apa-apanya lagi.

Aku menghembuskan napasku dengan panjang, merenungkannya lebih jauh hanya akan membuatku depresi dan tidak bisa fokus.

Aku akhirnya mengambil penutup mataku lalu memakainya. Aku juga tidak lupa mengalungkan syalku dan memakai mantel berwarna biru navy yang sudah disiapkan oleh pihak sekolah agar siswa mampu menghadapi dinginnya musim dingin yang mulai datang ini. Setelah aku yakin semuanya siap, aku memutuskan untuk keluar kamar dan turun ke lantai bawah untuk sebuah sarapan

Di meja makan hanya terdapat aku dan _nii-san_. _Chichi-ue_ dan _haha-ue_ sudah terlebih dahulu berangkat bekerja.

Kami berdua menikmati sarapan dengan tenang. Aku melihat ke arah jam, '07:19' kurasa masih banyak waktu sebelum jam pertama dimulai.

Keheningan yang menemani kami lenyap saat _nii-san_ bertanya kepadaku.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu tentang hari pertamamu ke sekolah?"

"Saya belum memulainya, jadi saya tidak berkomentar untuk saat ini,"

"Ya, kau benar, aku dulu juga berpikir seperti itu tapi, saat aku sudah berada di sekolah tekanannya menjadi terasa lebih besar. Apalagi teman SMP-ku tidak ada yang satu SMA denganku,"

"Terimakasih atas sarannya, _nii-san_. Saya akan berangkat sekarang,"

"Ah ya, hati-hati di jalan dan jangan tersesat. Lalu, sudah kubilang untuk jangan terlalu kaku,"

 _Nii-san_ berkata seperti itu sambil tersenyum hangat ke arahku. Aku tidak tahu harus membelas seperti apa. Akhirnya aku memilih untuk ber-ojigi sebagai jawabanku.

Aku keluar rumah dan mengambil sepeda yang terparkir di sebelah rumah lalu menaikinya. Ya, aku berangkat sekolah menggunakan sepeda. Sebenarnya aku bisa saja menggunakan kereta untuk berangkat, aku bisa menaiki Keiyo Line dari stasiun Kaihimmakuhari. Meskipun sistem transportasi di Jepang terbilang rumit, aku sudah mempelajari semalaman tentang jalur-jalur kereta di kawasan Kanto, khususnya di Prefektur Chiba, agar mempermudah aktifitasku di sini.

Jarak antara rumahku dengan sekolahku lumayan jauh, sekitar lima kilo meter lebh dan butuh waktu kurang lebih 30 menit dengan bersepeda agar aku bisa sampai ke sana.

Pada awalnya aku sempat bingung karena jarak sekolahku cukup jauh. Maksudku, saat aku melihat map di mesin pencarian otomatis pada komputer, ada beberapa sekolah yang lebih dekat dengan rumahku dan dua di antaranya memiliki kualitas yang cukup bagus. Lalu _haha-ue_ mengatakan kalau sekolah yang akan kumasuki merupakan sebuah sekolah elite dan salah satu sekolah terbaik di Kanto, bahkan di Jepang. Dikatakan elite karena alumninya banyak diterima di univeristas negeri ternama, dan ujian masuk sekolahnya-pun juga terkenal sulit. Selain itu, di sekolahku juga terdapat sebuah kelas budaya internasional yang kudengar kalau kelas itu berisi murid-murid kaya. _Nii-san_ juga salah satu alumni sekolah itu dan sekarang dia sedang kuliah di Universitas Tokyo jadi, kurasa kualitas sekolahku nanti memang bagus.

Ah, ngomong-ngomong soal _nii-san_ dan tempat kuliahnya di Tokyo, kedua orang tua angaktku juga bekerja di Tokyo, mereka melakukan perjalanan pulang-pergi dari rumah hingga tempat kerjanya. Mereka berdua bekerja di perusahaan yang bagus. Meskipun begitu, bukan berarti keluarga Uchiha adalah keluarga yang kaya raya. Jika dikategorikan, keluarga Uchiha adalah keluarga dengan ekonomi menengah ke atas.

Ah, aku akhirnya sampai di sekolahku. Ini lebih cepat dari dugaanku, aku hanya perlu menempuh waktu 29 menit. Saat aku masuk ke halaman sekolah, di sana terdapat sebuah logo yang sama dengan logo yang terdapat di blazerku.

Chiba Inage Municipal Senior High School, atau yang lebih dikenal dengan Inage Senior High School, itu adalah nama dari sekolah baruku sekaligus sekolah pertamaku.

Angin yang berhembus cukup kencang seakan menyambut kedatanganku di sekolah ini, aroma khas dari laut tercium di hidungku. Meskipun mulai memasuki awal musim dingin, aroma sebuah laut memang memiliki ciri khasnya tersendiri.

Sekolahan masih terlihat sedikit sepi. Ya, itu bisa dimaklumi mengingat saat ini masih sekitar pukul delapan lebih sepuluh, masih ada sekitar 40 menit lagi sampai jam pertama dimulai.

Aku memutuskan untuk mengakhiri observasiku dan menaruh sepedaku di tempat parkir lalu mencari ruangan kepala sekolah.

XxxxX

"Jadi kau adalah murid baru itu ya, Uchiha-kun?"

"Iya, itu saya,"

"Ah, kau berada di kelas 1-G. Tapi, sebelum itu tunggulah dulu karena ada yang ingin menemuimu. Dia bilang, dia kenal dengan orang tuamu,"

Aku memutuskan untuk memilih diam dari pada merespon omongan orang di depanku.

Saat ini, aku berada di ruang kepala sekolah dan orang yang berbicara denganku saat ini adalah kepala sekolah itu sendiri.

Bukan bermaksud kurang ajar karena tidak membalas perkataannya. Tapi serius, aura orang di depanku saat ini benar-benar suram. Dia seakan berkata 'siapa bajingan yang sudah menemuiku di saat seperti ini?'. Kurasa orang ini mempunyai tidur yang sangat buruk semalam. Auranya benar-benar sangat tidak nyaman.

Seseorang, tolong keluarkan aku dari tempat ini!

 _Tok... tok... tok_

Sebuah suara ketukan pintu terdengar di telinga kami, itu pasti orang yang ingin menemuiku. Siapapun kau, aku berterimakasih karena sudah datang kemari dengan cepat.

Pintu terbuka, di sana terdapat seorang wanita dewasa yang kutaksir berusia sekitar akhir 20-an, mungkin 29 tahun, dan memakai pakaian khas seorag guru.

"Saya ingin menemui murid baru itu,"

Hebat, dia mampu berkata terus terang tanpa ragu meskipun suasana hati atasannya sedang buruk.

"Ah, Grayfia _-sensei_ , anak ini adalah murid baru itu. Apa kau akan langsung pergi? Aku tidak keberatan jika kau berbicara dengannya di ruanganku,"

Apa-apan ini? Kenapa auramu mendadak begitu cerah, kepala sekolah? Senyummu juga terlihat menjijikkan, kepala sekolah _-san_.

"Tidak, terimakasih. Saya akan sekaligus mengajaknya berkeliling," Wanita ini menolaknya dengan nada sesopan mungkin.

"Permisi,"

wanita ini, atau mungkin aku harusnya memanggilnya Grayfia _-sensei_ sedikit membungkuk lalu meninggalkan ruangan. Akupun mengikutinya keluar, tentu saja aku sebelum itu membungkuk dan mengucapkan salam ke kepala sekolah.

Saat perjalanan mengelilingi sekolah, Grayfia _-sensei_ berkata.

"Huuhh... berbicara dengan kepala sekolah terkadang membuatku jijik, benar kan?"

"Hn,"

Bagaimana kau bisa bicara seperti itu tentang atasanmu sendiri? Terlebih lagi, ini adalah lingkungan sekolah. Bagiamana jika muridmu mendengarnya?

"Senyumannya juga terlihat sedikit menjijikkan. Mungkin jika dia tidak memakai kacamatanya, pasti matanya juga terlihat menjijikan, benar kan?"

"Hn,"

Jangan bertanya padaku! dia itu atasanmu, Grayfia _-sensei_.

"Apalagi dengan menawariku memakai ruangannya, bukannya dia terlihat seperti om-om tua dengan perut buncit yang sedang menggodaku, benar kan?"

"Hn,"

Sudah, tolong hentikan! Kepala sekolah _-san_ bisa menangis jika mendengar ucapanmu, Grayfia _-sensei_. Siapa sebenarnya kau ini? _Shiroyasa_?

"Sialan. Mentang-mentang aku belum menikah, dia jadi berpikir bisa menggodaku kapan saja!"

Tidak tidak tidak! Kenapa kau jadi membahas urusan pribadimu? Selain itu, kenapa kau menyalahkan kepala sekolah _-san_ atas masalah pribadimu? Jika memang itu masalahnya, segeralah menikah, sialan!

Aku harus segera menghentikan omongan wanita ini. Jika tidak, aku khawatir kalau dia benar-benar akan menumpahkan semua emosinya ke kepala seakolah _-san._

"Maafkan saya karena memotong umpatan anda terhadap kepala sekolah _-san_ tapi, bukankah anda punya alasan lain hingga ingin menemui saya, _sensei_?"

"Kurasa kau lebih kaku dari apa yang aku bayangkan sebelumnya, Sasuke," Grayfia _-sensei_ membalasku sambil menghembuskan napas pelan.

Pandangan matanya menjadi lebih serius dari sebelumnya. Kurasa dia memang ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting denganku.

"Sejujurnya aku tidak menyangka kau bisa pindah di awal musim dingin ini. Meskipun kau pindah dengan menggunakan nilai rapormu yang tinggi di sekolah sebelumnya tapi, aku berharap kau bisa mengikuti semua pelajaran karena mengingat nila-nilai dan dokumen yang dikirimkan untuk mendaftar semuanya hanyalah dokumen palsu,"

Apa? Bagaimana dia tahu semua ini? Raut wajahnya begitu tenang. Aku meningkatkan kewaspadaanku kali ini. Aku benar-benar tertipu, aku tidak menyangka ada yang tahu tentang kepindahanku.

"Jangan memasang sikap siaga seperti itu, sikapmu bisa menimbulkan kesalahpahaman. Aku kenal Azazel _-san_ , aku sama sepertimu. Aku dulu juga bekerja di bawah keluarga Vinsmoke,"

"Benarkah?" Aku mencoba memastikan itu padanya. Kewaspadaanku masih belum kukendurkan, bisa saja orang ini adalah musuh yang sedang menyamar.

"Aku berakhir di tempat ini juga karena Azazel _-san_. Sekitar 13 tahun yang lalu, aku melakukan misi di daerah Yokohama, terdapat konflik hebat dengan salah satu yakuza di sana. Keluarga Uchiha juga tidak sengaja terlibat dengan konflik itu. Azazel _-san_ dan orang-orang yang dibawanya berhasil menggulingkan kekuasaan yakuza itu.

Dia berkata kalau itu adalah misi terakhirku dan menyuruhku menetap di Jepang untuk memulai hidup baruku. Ya, itu adalah cerita singkatnya,"

Aku pernah mendengar cerita itu. Menurut orang-orang yang bekerja di bawah keluarga Vinsmoke, kejadian itu adalah awal mula yang membuat Azazel _-san_ menjadi tangan kanan pimpinan.

Jadi, dia mempunyai masalah yang hampir sama sepertiku? Mungkin aku bisa banyak belajar darinya.

Meskipun dia sudah berbicara seperti itu tapi, aku tidak bisa percaya begitu saja pada wanita di depanku. Hanya ada satu hal agar aku bisa memastikannya.

"Kejayaan berasal dari sebuah keharmonisan," ucapku dalam bahasa Prancis.

"Bahu-membahu menurunkankan bendera lawan dan menjaga panji kebanggaan dari keluarga Vinsomke agar selalu terbang tinggi. _Oie Blanche_ datang untuk melapor,"

Grayfia _-sensei_ menjawab dengan lancar, tanpa jeda, dan tepat. Format kode namanya-pun sama dengan format yang digunakan oleh organisasi, nama hewan yang kemudian diikuti dengan sebuah warna.

Ya kurasa itu sudah cukup untuk membuatku percaya padanya.

"Aku menemuimu untuk mengatakan kalau aku bertanggung jawab akan dirimu. Aku tahu kau masih polos jadi, aku hanya ingin mengenalkan diriku kepadamu. Namaku adalah Grayfia Lucifuge, aku adalah seorang guru bahasa asing di sini,"

Grayfia Lucifuge, dia menatap lurus ke arah mataku. Tatapannya sesaat terlihat sangat tajam dan mengintimidasi. Aku berani bertaruh kalau wanita di depanku ini jauh lebih hebat dari apa yang aku bayangkan saat ini.

"Mohon bantuannya, sensei," aku mengatakan itu sambil sedikit membungkukan badanku ke arahnya.

Percakapan selanjutnya yang kami lakukan hanyalah sebatas bertukar informasi, atau lebih tepatnya adalah Grayfia _-sensei_ yang memberiku berbagai informasi, baik tentang SMA Inage maupun Chiba. Banyak sekali informasi baru yang aku peroleh dari beliau, seperti misalnya Chiba adalah salah satu produsen jagung terbaik di Jepang.

Detik berganti menit, menit berganti jam, dan setiap jam yang kulalui di sekolah ini hanya dengan belajar. Aku tidak melakukan, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya aku tidak tahu bagaimana berperilaku seperti remaja lainnya.

Saat aku pertama kali masuk ke kelas dan memperkenalkan diriku dihadapan 30 siswa yang ada di kelas, semuanya hanya diam dan mengomentariku dengan bisik-bisik. Meskipun bisik-bisik, aku masih mampu mendengar ucapan mereka walau samar.

Kebanyakan mereka mengomentari penampilanku dan tempat asalku dengan bebrbagai macam komentar seperti.

'Uchiha-kun? Dia dari Prancis? Pasti dia sangat pandai bahasa Inggris,'

ya, aku sangat pandai bahasa Inggris bahkan, aku bisa menggunakan lima bahasa.

'Lihatlah gaya rambutnya, emo! Kurasa dia bukan anak baik-baik,'

aku adalah seorang mantan pembunuh, tentu saja aku bukan anak baik-baik seperti kalian.

'Dia tampan tapi, wajahnya sangat kaku. Apa mungkin dia seorang preman?'

asal kau tahu nona, aku ini lebih dari sekedar preman.

'Hei lihat, dia memakai penutup mata di mata kirinya, pasti dia seorang _chuunibyou_!'

ya, aku adalah chuuni- tunggu, apa? Apa itu _chuunibyou_? Tuan muda tidak pernah mengatakannya padaku. Aku tidak yakin tapi, itu pasti bukan sesuatu yang bagus.

Ya, kira-kira seperti itulah kesan pertama para penghuni kelas terhadapku. Hari pertamaku di sekolah berlalu begitu saja tanpa ada sesuatu yang berarti. Aku masih belum menemukan arti dari kehidupanku atau menemukan sesuatu yang kuinginkan.

Saat ini jam pelajaran di sekolah telah usai. Masih jam tiga sore lewat lima belas menit, apa ini tidak terlalu awal untuk aku pulang? Umumnya, siswa-siswa di sini akan mengikuti kegiatan klub seusai sekolah mengingat kegiatan klub sendiri termasuk ke dalam salah satu kriteria penilaian pada mata pelajaran _home room._

Mata pelajaran _home room_ adalah sebuah masalah bagiku, aku baru masuk saat awal musim dingin. Itu berarti, aku benar-benar telat untuk menyusul karena sisa waktu yang kumiliki di kelas satu tinggal empat bulan. Aku baru mengetahui hal ini saat aku menggunakan jam makan siang untuk mempelajari kurikulum yang dimiliki sekolah ini. Kurasa, aku mengerti alasan kenapa Grayfia _-sensei_ memberiku ultimatum di pagi hari tadi.

Saat ini kekuranganku ada pada mata pelajaran budaya Jepang, _home room,_ dan kesenian. Aku benar-benar tidak mempunyai modal pada tiga mata pelajaran itu. Aku mungkin bisa bahasa Jepang dan mengerti beberapa _kanji_ tapi, bukan berarti aku bisa budaya Jepang.

Lalu kesenian, jika yang dimaksud di sini adalah kesenian dalam membunuh atau seni dalam berperang, aku yakin bisa melalui dengan nilai sempurna. Tapi sayangnya, bukan kesenian semacam itu yang diajarkan.

Satu-satunya cara adalah dengan mempunyai nilai setinggi mungkin pada mata pelajaran lain untuk menutup lubang yang aku hasilkan dari tiga mata pelajaran itu. Seharusnya aku bisa meraih nilai sempurna mengingat aku sudah banyak belajar sesuatu seperti kimia, fisika, geografi, logika, dan lain-lain untuk menunjang kemampuan membunuh dan berperang milikku.

Sambil menyandarkan tubuhku di salah satu sudut dinding koridor, aku melihat ke arah langit yang masih terlihat cerah, rasanya pikiranku kembali bisa fokus dan tenang. Suara para siswa yang sedang mengikuti kegiatan klub sepak bola di lapangan belakang sekolah, dan juga udara dingin yang mulai terasa menusuk ke dalam tubuh terasa seakan menemani dalam lamunanku. Rasa nyaman ini tanpa sadar membuatku memejamkan mata.

XxxxX

Aku membuka mataku, langit sudah mulai terlihat sedikit gelap. Aku melihat ke arah arlojiku untuk memastikan waktu.

Ah, sudah pukul enam petang. Kurasa aku harus segera pulang. Semenjak berada di rumah sakit, tubuhku menjadi lebih mudah untuk tidur. Aku tidak tahu apa ini adalah hal yang baik atau buruk. Yang pasti adalah, aku heran kenapa tidak ada yang membangunkanku sama sekali?

Saat aku dalam perjalanan mengambil sepeda, ternyata masih ada siswa-siswi yang berada di sekolah. Sekolah unggulan memang sesuatu.

Langit Chiba yang mulai menggelap menemaniku dalam perjalanan pulang. Sial, aku tidak menyangka kalau suhu udara akan turun dengan cepat. Apa mungkin hari ini akan turun salju atau hujan?

Dalam perjalanan pulang ini, aku mencoba untuk melewati rute yang berbeda dengan rute berangkatku tadi. Seharusnya ini akan menjadi lebih cepat karena aku mengikuti rute dari Keiyo Line. Satu-satunya alasan kenapa aku berangkat dengan rute yang memutar adalah karena Itachi _nii-san_ berkata bahwa momen terbaik saat berangkat ke sekolah adalah saat melewati jembatan Mihama yang langsung behadapan dengan teluk Tokyo, karena dengan begitu kau akan mendapatkan angin laut yang sejuk di pagi hari.

Aku terus menggerakkan pedal sepedaku dengan santai, seharusnya tidak masalah jika aku pulang sedikit terlambat. Lagi pula, _Chichi-ue_ dan _, haha-ue_ belum pulang dari tempat kerjanya. Sedangkan Itachi _nii-san,_ dia hari ini sudah pergi ke Tokyo. Meskipun hanya butuh waktu sekitar satu jam menggunakan kereta dari rumah menuju tempat kuliahnya, Itachi _nii-san_ lebih memilih untuk menyewa sebuah apartemen di sana dari pada harus bolak-balik Chiba-Tokyo.

Ya, alasan yang masuk akal sih. Terlebih lagi, kudengar dia bekerja paruh waktu di sana untuk membayar sendiri sewa apartemennya.

Saat aku mulai melintasi pinggiran sungai Hanami, rasanya cukup melegakan karena dengan begini aku akan segera sampai.

Di depan sana sudah terlihat perempatan dengan jalur kereta Keiyo Line yang melintas di atasnya. Jika aku berbelok ke kiri, maka aku akan sampai ke jembatan gantung yang digunakan untuk melintasi sunagi Hanami. Kudengar, area di sekitar jembatan gantung di sungai Hanami itu cukup populer untuk dijadikan piknik saat liburan akhir pekan.

Meskipun aku menyebutnya jembatan gantung, sebenarnya itu lebih seperti jembatan biasa yang digunakan kendaraan-kendaraan untuk melintasi sungai, bukan jembatan gantung yang bagus dengan segala lampu-lampunya.

Saat aku mengingat kembali bahwa taman di sekitar jembatan ini cukup populer di akhir pekan, maka tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau tempat ini juga akan disinggahi beberapa remaja di jam seperti ini. Entah itu untuk sekedar berkumpul atau bahkan memadu kasih, mengingat pencahayaan di taman cukup minim.

Betapa hebatnya aku. Saat aku akan melintasi jembatan, aku sudah melihat ada sekumpulan orang yang tersembunyi di dalam sana. Kurasa, kemampuan observasiku meningkat.

Bahkan dengan pencahayaan yang minim pun aku sudah bisa melihat kegiatan mereka. Satu wanita dengan banyak pria. Kudengar, pergaulan di Jepang, terutama di daerah Kanto, sudah seperti pergaulan di Eropa sana tapi, aku tidak menyangka kalau mereka akan sampai beramai-ramai mojok di tempat seperti itu.

Tunggu dulu, tadi aku bilang satu wanita dengan banyak pria kan? dan mojok?

Aku memutuskan untuk berhenti dan mencari sudut yang bagus untuk melihatnya. Jika kuperhatikan dengan lebih teliti, ternyata mereka memang nampak aneh. Alih-alih bercengkrama dengan menyenangkan, si wanita justru terlihat ketakutan dan para pria itu terlihat seperti mengancamnya.

Sial, apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa aku harus menolong wanita itu? Atau harus kutinggalkan saja? Jika aku menolongnya, memangnya siapa dia? Dan apa alasanku hingga sampai aku mau menolongnya?

Cih.

XxxxX

 _Wuushh... Bugh!_

"Aahh, siapa yang melempar tanganku dengan batu, brengsek?"

Teriak salah satu dari mereka yang terlihat sedang berusaha meraba gadis itu.

"Maafkan aku tapi, kurasa tanganku sedikit terpeleset tadi,"

"Brengsek, siapa kau? Apa kau cari mati, hah?" teriak salah satu dari mereka.

"Aku? Aku hanya orang yang kebetulan lewat. Cari mati? Tidak, justru kalianlah yang mencari mati,"

"Jaga ucapanmu, bocah!"

Pria yang tangannya kulempar tadi terlihat marah dan mulai berjalan ke arahku. Ya, kemarilah. Aku akan melayanimu.

Gadis yang dia tahan kini berlari entah kemana, mungkin bersembunyi, atau mungkin dia berlari ke rumahnya. Apapun itu, aku tidak peduli.

Aku juga berjalan ke arah pria itu dengan tenang namun pasti. Lampu taman yang sedikit remang-remang membantuku untuk melihat situasinya, ada 9 orang pria di sana. Mereka terlihat seumuran dengan _nii-san._ Ya, itu tidak masalah sebenarnya bagiku.

Selagi aku berjalan ke arahnya, aku pun mulai melepas blazerku. Gerakan tanganku cukup pelan, dan orang di depanku inipun terlihat fokus mengikuti gerakan tanganku.

Ya, bagus. Teruslah seperti itu. Aku sudah lama tidak melakukan ini, rasanya sangat menyenangkan setiap kali aku melakukannya.

Aku mulai mengeluarkan nafsu membunuhku secara perlahan. Bagus, seperti yang kuharapkan. Orang di depanku mulai berhenti dan mengeluarkan keringat dingin, matanya mulai melotot ke arahku dengan kaki yang sedikit gemetar. Bukan hanya dia, tapi mereka semua juga menunjukan raut wajah yang sama.

Apa mereka bercanda? Padahal aku hanya sedikit mengeluarkan nafsu membunuhku dan hanya mengarahkan ke bedebah yang kini berdiri beberapa langkah di depanku.

Terserahlah lah. Semakin melihat kalian seperti itu, semuanya semakin terasa menyenangkan bagiku.

Tangan kananku yang memegang blazer kini kuangkat ke samping, lalu setelah itu aku menjatuhkan blazerku. Mata pria itu yang memang fokus pada gerakan tangankupun otomatis mengikuti pergerakan tangan kananku dan blazerku yang mulai terjatuh.

Tidak lama setelah itu,

 _Bruugg.._

Pria itu jatuh dengan lutut yang menjadi tumpuannya.

Memukul? Tidak, aku tidak memukulnya. Aku hanya mengibaskan tangan kiri di depan wajahnya sesaat setelah blazerku jatuh. Kibasan dari tangan kiriku mengacaukan gelombang otaknya yang memang sudah kacau karena rasa takutnya.

Oleh karena itu, kini sekarang dia jatuh lunglai dengan lutut yang menjadi tumpuannya. Pupil matanya mengecil, mulutnya menganga mengeluarkan air liur, napasnya menjadi berat, dan keringat dingin keluar dari tubuhnya.

Yang kulakukan sebenarnya hanyalah sebuah trik kecil, mungkin trik ini bisa dibilang mirip seperti efek kejut. Hanya saja, efek kejut yang ditimbulkan akan terasa sangat berbeda karena perasaan takut akan kematian yang sudah menghampiri si korban terlebih dahulu. Dengan kata lain, trik ini hanya bisa dilakukan oleh orang yang mempunyai bakat murni sebagai seorang pembunuh.

"Tidurlah,"

 _Ctakk.._

Aku menyentil keningnya dengan sangat keras, pria di depanku yang memang sudah kehilangan setengah kesadarannya kini benar-benar pingsan.

Aku menatap mereka semua, tersisa delapan orang, ya?

"jadi, siapa selanjutnya? Ah, akan lebih baik kalau kalian menyerangku bersama-bersama,"

Aku mulai memprovokasi mereka agar mereka sedikit memiliki semangat. Memainkan psikologis orang lain sangat menyenangkan bagiku.

"B- b- brengsek, akan kubunuh kau, sialan!" teriak salah satu dari mereka.

Dibarengi dengan teriakan itu, mereka semua maju bersama-sama menyerangku. Huh, menyenangkan. Akupun sedikit menjilat sudut bibirku dan menatap mereka yang berlari ke arahku.

Aku ikut menghampiri mereka dengan langkah yang sedikit cepat.

 _Tap._

Aku menangkap wajah orang yang berlari paling depan ke arahku. Aku mencengkram wajahnya dengan sangat kuat, bahkan kuku-kuku jariku ada yang menancap di kulitnya.

Dengan cepat, aku membenamkan kepala orang yang ada di depanku ke tanah sekaligus untuk menghindari pukulan orang lain yang mencoba mengincar kepalaku.

Dengan posisi yang masih sedikit jongkok, aku memutar tubuhku dengan cepat sambil memukul orang yang sempat ingin memukulku tadi, pukulanku tepat mengenai ulu hatinya yang membuatnya terpelanting hingga 3 meter.

Aku cepat-cepat berdiri dan memasang kuda-kudaku, mengingat posisi berjongkokku sebelumnya sangat tidak mendukung dan tidak bisa membuatku bergerak secara bebas.

Baru saja aku berdiri, aku sudah melihat ada dua orang yang bersiap menyerangku dengan pukulan dari sisi depan dan samping kananku. Aku menghindari pukulan yang datang dari depanku dengan cara menunduk, lalu dengan gerakan yang cepat, aku menolak tubuhku ke sisi kanan sekaligus menghujamkan sikuku tepat di dada sebelah kiri orang yang datang dari kananku, orang itupun terpelanting kebelakang.

Orang yang menyerangku dari depan merasa tidak puas karena serangannya mampu kuhindari kini mencoba memukulku sekali lagi. Kali ini, aku menangkap tangannya dan memukul sikunya dengan keras, suara khas dari tulang yang patahpun terdengar.

Gelombang serangan datang lagi, kini tiga orang. Mereka datang dari arah yang sama.

Aku sedikit mundur kebelakang untuk mencari ancang-ancang. Meskipun jarak kami cukup dekat, tapi aku memilih untuk lari kecil ke arah mereka. Dengan kelincahanku, aku menunduk melewati mereka semua melalui celah-celah yang ada diantara mereka, kini mereka membelakangiku.

Saat salah satu dari mereka berbalik, aku langsung mendaratkan pukulan keras ke tulang hidungnya. Dia terpental sekitar empat sampai lima meter, aku yakin tulang hidungnya patah.

Saat dua orang lain yang belum sempat menoleh sepenuhnya, aku sudah memegang kepala mereka berdua. Aku membenturkan kepala mereka berdua dengan keras, mereka berdua jatuh dengan lutut dan tangan sebagai tumpuan. Aku memukul tepat bagian belakang kepala orang di kiriku, dia seketika langsung jatuh tengkurap. Tanpa membuang waktuku, aku langsung memutar dan sedikit meloncat sambil mengangkat kakiku, aku memberikan tendangan kapak tepat di kepala orang ini. Tendangan kapak adalah tendangan yang sangat mematikan, bisa dipastikan kalau dia akan mengalami gegar otak ringan kali ini.

Aku melihat sekeliling, delapan orang sudah tumbang, beberapa ada yang pingsan, beberapa juga ada yang sudah tidak bisa bergerak lagi.

Sekarang yang tersisa hanya satu orang saja. Dia terlihat terduduk ketakutan, kurasa dia cukup pintar karena tidak memaksakan diri melawanku. Kuperhatikan lagi sekitarku, gadis itu sudah benar-benar tidak ada. Kurasa dia memang sudah pergi.

"Si- si- sial. A- apa yang kau lakukan pa- pada teman-temanku, brengsek?"

Ah, aku tarik kembali ucapanku, kau tidak terlalu pintar ternyata. Kurasa dia tidak bisa menyadari kemampuannya sendiri dan kemampuan lawannya.

Dia memaksa berlari ke arahku, ayunan kakinya terlihat berat. Pasti dia menahan rasa takutnya, kurasa mempermainkan orang-orang ini tidak lagi menyenangkan.

Saat dia sudah hampir sampai di hadapanku, aku menyiapkan kuda-kudaku lalu mengayunkan kakiku secara memutar dengan timing yang tepat. Tumit kakiku tepat mengenai lehernya, dia terpental cukup jauh. Yang tadi itu pasti sangat sakit, aku tidak terkejut jika lehernya mengalami cidera yang parah.

Aku berjalan mendekati orang itu, matanya berkaca-kaca. Serius, dia ingin menangis? Di mana sikap sok jagoannya tadi? Dasar menggelikan.

"Aku cukup berbaik hati untuk tidak mengambil nyawa kalian semua. Kalian sangat membosankan, bahkan dengan kalian yang mengeroyokku, itu tidak cukup untuk meningkatkan adrenalinku.

Kau ingin berteriak? Kau ingin menangis? Dasar menyedihkan, sikap kalian tidak cocok dengan mulut besar kalian tadi. Ingatlah lukamu itu, dan hiduplah di bawah ketakutan akan kehadiranku!" aku mengatakannya dengan aura membunuh yang cukup pekat.

Setelah mengatakan itu, aku berbalik dan berjalan untuk mengambil blazerku. Entah kenapa aku mengatakan hal itu kepadanya. Seharusnya aku tidak perlu mengatakan itu karena pertarungan sudah selesai.

Mengingat luka dan hidup di bawah sebuah ketakutan, ya? Sebenarnya, dengan siapa aku berbicara? Atau lebih tepatnya, kata-kata itu aku tujukan untuk siapa? Percuma, memikirkannya hanya membuatku merasa tidak tenang.

"Berhenti di sana!"

Brengsek, kali ini siapa yang menggangguku lagi?

Aku melihat ke sumber suara. Sial, di sana ada beberapa orang dengan seragam polisi. Berdiri di bagian paling belakang, gadis itu berdiri di sana. Begitu ya, jadi dia bersembunyi di suatu tempat lalu memanggil para anjing pemerintah ini ya?

Aku tidak masalah kau memanggil mereka tapi, kenapa ekspresimu seperti itu? Kenapa kau melihatku dengan pandangan seperti itu? Apa kau benar-benar berharap untuk diperkosa oleh mereka, dasar jalang?

Sialan, berhentilah menatapku seperti itu!

Para anjing pemerintah inipun akhirnya menggiringku ke kantor polisi terdekat. Ini menyebalkan, kenapa aku justru dibawa? Aku hanya berniat menolong jalang sialan itu.

XxxxX

"haaahh, kau benar-benar membuat masalah di hari pertamamu. Kurasa, kau lebih susah untuk dijinakkan,"

Grayfia _-sensei_ , saat ini dialah yang sedang berbicara denganku. Sekarang aku sedang berada di dalam mobilnya. Saat menjalani pemeriksaan di kantor polisi tadi, aku meminta ke mereka untuk mengizinkanku memanggil Grayfia _-sensei_ dari pada orang tua angkatku. Aku sudah mulai bisa berpikir jernih saat berada di kantor polisi. Aku tidak ingin menyebabkan banyak masalah ke keluarga Uchiha, apalagi ini adalah hari pertamaku bersekolah.

Fakta bahwa aku masih memakai seragam sekolah dan orang tua angkatku yang masih bekerja di Tokyo menguatkan argumenku untuk memanggil salah satu guru dari sekolah. Banyak hal yang ditanyakan selama pemeriksaan tapi, aku dinyatakan tidak bersalah dan hanya harus menjalani wajib lapor selama seminggu sekali dalam satu bulan.

"Terimakasih sudah menolongku, _sensei_ ," ucapku dengan nada yang datar.

"Ya, bagaimanapun aku adalah gurumu," balasnya dengan tenang.

Keheningan melanda kami yang saat ini berada di dalam mobil.

Sejujurnya, Grayfia _-sensei_ tidak perlu repot-repot mengantarkanku menggunakan mobilnya. Apalagi ini terasa percuma karena aku harus mengambil sepedaku besok pagi-pagi sekali di kantor polisi atas permintaan Grayfia _-sensei._

"Ngomong-ngomong Sasuke, kau harus lebih memikirkan lagi tindakanmu kedepannya. Mulai saat ini kau tidak dilindungi oleh keluarga Vinsmoke, kau bisa dihukum atas perbuatanmu yang dinilai melanggar hukum,"

"Aku tahu itu, aku hanya melakukan apa yang ingin aku lakukan," jawabku acuh tak acuh.

"Yang ingin kau lakukan? Jangan bodoh. Di mataku, kau hanya ingin melampiaskan kekesalanmu saja,"

"Tahu apa kau tentangku?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dirimu tapi, kau itu sama sepertiku yang dulu,"

"..."

Aku merasa percakapan ini hanya akan berputar-putar saja jika aku terus meladeninya, itulah kenapa aku memilih diam. Meskipun begitu, Grayfia _-sensei_ terlihat masih ingin melanjutkan percakapan ini.

"Meskipun kau mealakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan tapi, kau tidak bisa begitu saja melakukannya seenakmu. Kehidupan adalah sesuatu yang sangat kompleks, meskipun ada yang bilang 'hidupku adalah milikku sendiri', pada kenyataannya adalah kau tidak bisa bersikap egois seperti itu,"

"..."

"Hidupku adalah milikku sendiri, kalimat itu merujuk pada sesuatu yang menjadi pendirianmu, sesuatu yang kau yakini, dan sesuatu yang harus kau jaga dengan keinginanmu sendiri,"

"Jika seperti itu, bukankah aku sudah memilikinya?"

Ya, bukankah aku sudah memilikinya bersama dengan tuan muda?

"Tidak, ini berbeda dengan yang selama ini kau lakukan. Apa kau merasa bisa melakukan sesuatu tanpa perintah dari tuan muda atau pimpinan?"

"..."

"Kau tidak bisa menjawabnya bukan? Sasuke, kau ini masih polos, banyak hal dari dirimu yang hilang. Selama ini kau masih belum memiliki hal itu. Perjalananmu masihlah baru dimulai,"

"Aku... tidak mengerti," ucapku pelan.

"Tak apa, kau bisa mempelajarinya perlahan-lahan. Selain itu, mulai saat ini kau juga harus memikirkan tindakanmu. Jika ada ungkapan 'hidupku adalah milikku sendiri', maka juga ada ungkapan 'hidupku juga milik orang-orang di sekitarku',"

"Apa-apaan itu? Bukankah itu menjadi sebuah kontradiksi?"

"Ya, kau benar. Karena itulah aku tadi bilang hidup itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat kompleks sehingga kau tidak bisa terus-terusan bersikap egois,"

Grayfia _-sensei_ mengatakan itu semua dengan nada yang sangat lembut, tatapannya yeng melihat ke arah jalan rayapun juga terlihat sangat teduh.

"Hidupku juga milik orang-orang disekitarku, itu mempunyai maksud bahwa kau harus selalu memikirkan dengan cermat apa yang akan kau lakukan, karena sesuatu yang akan kau lakukan itu akan berimbas kepada orang-orang yang kau anggap berharga. Jika kau terus melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh seperti tadi, kau hanya akan memberikan luka bakar secara perlahan kepada orang-orang di sekitarmu,"

"Luka bakar?" tanpa sadar, aku membeo atas penjelasan Grayfia _-sensei._

"Ya, luka bakar. Sejujurnya, kau sendiri mempunyai banyak luka bakar pada tubuhmu," ucap Grayfia _-sensei_ dengan tatapan menyendu.

"Aku... tidak memiliki luka bakar sama sekali,"

Setelah mendengar jawabanku, Grayfia _-sensei,_ hanya menampilkan senyum yang tidak terbaca.

Tidak lama kemudian, mobil yang kami naiki berhenti tepat di depan kediaman Uchiha. Aku pun membuka pintu untuk keluar dari mobil namun, Grayfia _-sensei_ memanggilku sebelum aku sepenuhnya keluar.

"Itu tadi adalah pelajaran tembahan yang kuberikan padamu, renungkanlah dengan baik. Lalu, ambil ini. itu adalah buku literatur, kau bisa belajar banyak hal dengan membaca buku yang seperti ini,"

Aku menerima buku yang diberikan oleh Grayfia _-sensei_. Setelah aku benar-benar keluar dari mobil, dia segera pergi meninggalkan keluarga Uchiha.

Aku memperhatikan buku yang kini berada di tanganku dengan seksama. Ini adalah buku literatur kuno, atau mungkin akan lebih mudah dipahami jika aku menyebutkan bahwa buku ini adalah sebuah buku yang diterbitkan sebelum dan sesaat perang dunia berlangsung. Simpelnya, seperti itulah yang disebut dengan buku literatur kuno.

Dan pada buku yang diberikan Grayfia _-sensei_ ini memiliki judul, _"Run, Melos!"_

 **Bersambung**

 **Author Note** : Kembali lagi bersamaku yang nubi ini dan cerita ini. Chapter kali ini sedikit memberi gambaran tentang Prefektur Chiba. Lalu juga ada adgean bertarungnya di pertengahan chap. Mungkin ada yang berpikir kalau pertarungannya membosankan karena Sasuke bisa mengalahkan mereka dengan sekali pukul. Tapi menurutku itu sangat logis, karena Sasuke sudah dididik di dunia militer sejak berusia 9 tahun, lalu masuk organisasi mafia dan difokuskan berlatih berbagai macam cara membunuh. Jadi, jika hanya berhadapan dengan berandalan kelas teri seperti itu, tentu saja itu bukan tandingan baginya.

Dalam author note kali ini, aku juga akan memberi penjelasan singkat tentang istilah asing yang kupakai dan menjnawab beberapa pertanyaan yang masuk.

 _Shiroyasa_ : Iblis putih.

 _Chuunibyou_ : Sindrom kelas 8.

 _Oie blanche_ : Angsa putih.

 _Home room_ : Salah satu mata pelajaran yang diterapkan hampir oleh seluruh sekolahan di Jepang. Home room, atau mungkin bisa disebut kekeluargaan, sebenarnya adalah materi non-akademis yang ada. Materi ini meliputi berbagai aspek seperti skill berorganisasi hingga skill non akademis yang berguna di kehidupan sosial. _Home room_ tidak diajarkan di kelas pada umumnya, sehingga siswa harus aktif ikut kepanitiaan, ekstrakulikuler/klub, kunjungan kerja, persiapan kelas pada event budaya, dharmawisata, dll.

 _Run, Melos!_ : Novel fiksi karya Osamu Dazai yang diterbitkan pada tahun 1940. Bercerita tentnag raja tiran yang memimpin suatu wilayah dan seorang pemberontak yang ingin mengkudetanya. Novel ini kental akan nuansa politik, dan perang. Selain itu, novel ini juga memberikan nilai-nilai sebuah kepercayaan dengan sudut pandang yang berbeda. Sangat saya rekomendasikan bagi penggemar novel.

Q : Seperti apa sifat Sasuke? Ada heroine gak?

A : Untuk saat ini sifat Sasuke sama seperti yang dikatakan Grayfia _-sensei_ , polos dan memiliki sesuatu yang hilang. Jika diibiratkan dengan _puzzle,_ maka banyak balok-balok penyusun milik Sasuke yang hilang. Jadi pada intinya, sifat Sasuke di sini mirip anak-anak yang masih labil, hanya saja Sasuke mempunyai logika yang sangat bagus. Untuk sifat Sasuke ke depannya, aku bisa membuat dia mennjadi seseorang yang dingin, kejam, atau bahkan brengsek. semua tergantung seperti apa orang yang menjadi teman pertama Sasuke. Untuk heroine, tentu saja ada. Saya adalah penganut faham heroine adalah hal yang sangat penting dalam cerita wkwk. Mungkin heroine-nya nanti baru keluar pada chapter 5 atau 6.

Q : Gaya penulisan kenapa berubah?

A : Ch 1 memang sengaja aku tulis dengan sudut pandang orang ke-3 serba tahu untuk membuka ceritaku. Lalu untuk chapter dua dan selanjutnya, aku akan menulis dengan sudut pandang orang pertama pelaku utama untuk lebih mengeksplorasi kehidupan Sasuke dan cara berpikirnya. Mungkin nanti akan ada saatnya aku menggunakan sudut pandang orang ke-3 serba tahu tapi, aku tidak akan memberikan tulisan "POV" untuk memulainya jadi, aku akan langsung merubahnya saja di tengah-tengah ceerita, tergantung situasi.

Q : Naruto ada di sini?

A : Tentu saja, karena Naruto dan Sasuke pasangan homo selalu mempunyai interaksi menarik di _manga_ aslinya.

Q : Sasuke itu semcam anak kandung yang hilang atau asli anak angkat?

A : Ini bukan sinetron mainstream di Indonesia jadi, Sasuke adalah anak angkat keluarga Uchiha. Serius ini, aku tidak akan mengangkat drama picisan seperti anakku hilang di medan perang atau semacamnya.

Yap, itu saja dariku. Untuk selebihnya, terimakasih untuk yang sudah memfollow, fav, dan review ceritaku. Terimakasih juga untuk para silent rider tentunya.


	4. Chapter 4

**Story by Adam Ridhatullah**

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **One Piece by Eichiiro Oda**

 **Highschool DxD by Ichie Isibumi**

Genre : Friendship, Slice of life, Drama, Family, Coming-of age, Romance

(Cerita ini terinspirasi setelah melihat Violet Evergarden)

 **Summary :** Dia yang dibesarkan sebagai alat untuk membunuh dan dikenal sebagai iblis dari padang pasir, dan dia yang tumbuh di daerah konflik dan besar di bawah salah satu mafia di Prancis kini mencoba untuk memulai kehidupan barunya. Mampukah dia beradaptasi di dunia yang benar-benar berbeda dengan dunianya dahulu?

Chapter 4 : Luka Bakar Itu Perlahan Menghilang Bersama Dengan Datangnya Malam Natal.

XxxxX

 **Chiba, Desember 2012.**

Sudah hampir tiga minggu sejak tragedi pemukulanku terhadap sekelompok pemuda di taman sekitar jembatan sungai Hanami, banyak hal yang tejadi setelah itu. Salah satunya adalah orang tuaku yang marah setelah Grayfia _-sensei_ memutuskan untuk memberi tahu mereka. Setelah kejadian itu pula, aku memilih untuk tidak melalui jalan itu lagi, baik itu saat berangkat ataupun pulang sekolah, agar tidak mengalami kejadian serupa.

Akhir-akhir ini juga aku mulai membaca banyak buku literasi seperti yang disarankan _sensei_. _Nii-san_ selama ini ternyata juga mengoleksi banyak buku, beberapa di antarnya adalah _Tale of Two Cities, In Search of Lost Time, No Longer Human, Brave New Wrold,_ dan masih banyak lagi. Di antara judul-judul yang kusebutkan, _No Longer Human, In Search of Lost Time,_ dan _Brave New World_ adalah buku favoritku. Ketiga novel itu pada intinya mengisahkan seseorang yang mengalami krisis jati diri, sama sepertiku.

Meskipun sudah membaca buku-buku seperti yang Grayfia _-sensei_ sarankan, aku tetap saja tidak mengerti apa yang beliau maksudkan saat berada di dalam mobil. Aku tidak mengerti apa saja bagian yang hilang dari diriku, aku tidak mengerti di mana luka bakar pada diriku, dan masih banyak lagi hal yang tidak aku mengerti. Semakin aku memikirkannya, semakin besar pula rasa resah yang muncul di kepalaku.

Oleh karena itu, aku akhirnya berada di sini, di belakang sekolah, tepatnya berada di samping lapangan tennis. Grayfia _-sensei_ menyuruhku pagi-pagi sekali untuk datang kemari setelah kemarin aku menceritakan permasalahanku padanya. Dia kini berdiri di sampingku dan bersandar di salah satu tembok. Aku menatapnya dengan diam, dia memejamkan matanya seakan memilah-memilah kalimat apa yang akan dia ucapkan.

"Hei Sasuke, apa kau percaya dengan apa yang akan kukatakan?"

Kurasa, Grayfia _-sensei_ sudah memutuskan apa yang akan dia bicarakan.

"Tergantung seperti apa anda mengatakannya," aku menjawabnya dengan alasan semasuk akal mungkin.

"Kau tahu, sebenarnya ..." Grayfia _-sensei_ menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Aku tidak tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini akan berjalan, tapi sepertinya wanita ini masih sedikit ragu untuk mengatakannya.

Grayfia _-sensei_ menarik napasnya dalam, lalu menghembuskannya. Seketika, matanya berubah menjadi lebih serius dari yang sebelumnya. Dia terlihat seperti saat aku bertemu pertama kali dengannya.

"Kau tahu, Sebenarnya... Sanji _-sama_ meninggal saat insiden di pelabuhan _Port de Solferino,_ "

"..."

Pandangan mataku menggelap seketika, napasku menjadi tidak karuan, aku tidak salah dengar, kan? Di saat seperti ini, aku berharap kalau dia menarik kembali ucapannya. Tapi, yang kulihat justru sebaliknya. Dia terus menatapku, tatapan matanya terlihat sangat serius.

Dia, dia, berani-beraninya dia berbicara seperti itu!

Seketika aku mencengkram kerah kemeja yang dia kenakan dan mengeluarkan aura membunuh yang sangat pekat ke arahnya.

"Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu? Tidak mungkin tuan muda meninggal!"

"Tidak mungkin dia meninggal? Apa menurutmu Sanji _-sama_ adalah seorang dewa? Dia hanya manusia biasa,"

"Jaga mulutmu itu!"

Aku meningkatkan aura membunuhku ke arahnya. Wanita ini, dia sudah berani berbicara yang tidak-tidak terhadap tuan muda.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang tuan muda. Jadi, berhentilah membual dan tarik kembali kata-katamu!" aku menekankan suaraku pada setiap kata yang kuucapkan.

"Azazel _-san_ sendiri yang memberitahuku hal ini, apa kau masih ingin bilang kalau aku tidak tahu apapun?"

Azazel _-san_? Tidak, ini pasti bohong! Wanita ini pasti bohong!

Wanita dihadapanku kini masih mempertahankan sikap tenangnya meskipun aku mencengkram kerahnya, dan mengeluarkan aura membunuh yang kutujukan kepadanya. sebutir keringat dingin terlihat di pelipisnya. Dia mulai merasakan intimidasiku meskipun dia berusaha menahannya. Di momen seperti ini, harusnya matanya mulai kehilangan fokus dan mulai memikirkan cara untuk keluar dari situasi ini.

Tapi, yang kulihat justru berkebalikan dengan yang kubayangkan. Meskipun dia mengeluarkan keringat, tapi napasnya masih sangat teratur, pandangan matanya tetap fokus, dan dia tidak terlihat akan kehilangan fokusnya. Matanya tidak menunjukan dia akan menarik perkataannya atau semacamnya, matanya memancarkan sebuah determinasi dari kata-kata yang sudah dia ucapkan.

"Jika kau tidak terima dengan ucapanku, kau bisa menghabisiku sekarang. Tapi, kau harus tahu, itu tidak akan bisa mengembalikan sesuatu yang sudah hilang,"

Suaranya melembut, tapi tatapannya tetap tidak berubah sama sekali.

"Kau..."

Aku kehilangan kata-kataku. Meskipun aku menolak percaya, tapi logikaku mengatakan kalau yang dia katakan benar. Berbagai kejadian di masa lalu berputar di kepalaku seperti sebuah loop.

Tenagaku seperti menguap entah ke mana, aku melepaskan tanganku dari kerah bajunya dengan perlahan, dan aura membunuhku hilang seketika seperti ditiup oleh angin musim dingin yang berhembus.

Pikiranku kosong, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Jika memang tuan muda sudah meninggal, lantas kenapa aku melakukan semua ini?

Tangan wanita ini menyentuh pipiku, dia sedikit membuyarkan lamunanku dengan berkata.

"Aku tahu ini berat, pulanglah ke rumah dan tenangkan dirimu. Aku akan menagantarmu. Tidak perlu khawatir soal sepedamu, aku akan meminta kurir untuk mengantarkannya ke rumahmu,"

Setelah mengatakan itu, dia menuju parkiran tempat moblnya diparkir. Seperti kerbau yang dicucuk hidungnya, entah kenapa aku mengikutinya dari belakang.

XxxxX

"Sasuke _-kun_ , ini sudah waktunya makan malam, apa kau tidak ingin turun ke bawah?"

Terdengar suara lembut dari seorang wanita di balik pintu kamarku yang aku yakini kalau itu adalah suara dari _haha-ue_ yang mengajakku untuk kesekian kalinya agar turun ke bawah.

Ini sudah dua hari sejak Grayfia _-sensei_ melakukan konfrontasi denganku, dan sejak itu pula, aku belum pernah keluar kamar sama sekali. Saat aku sudah diantarkannya ke rumah, aku bergegas menuju kamarku. Aku menghubungi Azazel _-san_ untuk memastikan apa yang dikatakan Gryafia _-sensei._

Dan yang dikatakan Azazel- _san_ adalah, dia membenarkan perkataan Grayfia _-sensei_ tentang kematian tuan muda.

Aku mengabaikan ajakan dari _haha-ue_ , bukan berarti aku tidak ingin menghargainya atau bagaimana, aku hanya merasa tidak mengerti apa yang harus aku lakukan saat ini, aku tidak tahu untuk apa aku hidup sekarang, aku sudah kehilangan segalanya.

"Aku akan meletakkan makananmu di depan kamar. Kali ini, tolong makanlah makananmu,"

Ini sudah berkali-kali pula _haha-ue_ memintaku untuk makan. Meskipun begitu, aku tetap tidak menyentuh makanan yang disajikan di depan kamarku. Aku hanya berharap, semoga aku bisa segera mati kelaparan.

Aku terduduk meringkuk di pojok kamarku, aku memeluk lututku dan membenamkan kepalaku ke dalamnya berharap itu bisa mengurangi beban pikiranku saat ini. Suasana gelap dan suhu kamar yang dingin menyelimutiku dalam kegelisahanku ini.

Rasa frustasi semakin menghantui pikiranku, semakin aku memikirkannya, seluruh tubuhku semakin terasa sangat panas. Ini seperti ketika kau menuangkan magma ke dalam gelas kaca, seluruh tubuhku bisa hancur kapan saja karena rasa panas ini.

' _Sejujurnya, kau sendiri mempunyai banyak luka bakar pada tubuhmu,'_

Perkataan Grayfia _-sensei_ tiga minggu yang lalu terlintas begitu saja dalam pikiranku.

Luka bakar? Apa ini yang dia maksud dengan luka bakar? Meskipun aku yakin bahwa tidak ada luka bakar di tubuhku, tapi tetap saja rasa panas yang sangat menyakitkan ini terus saja menyerangku.

Jika memang ini adalah luka bakar, kenapa aku baru merasakannya sekarang?

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku, mata kananku melotot seakan-akan ingin lepas dari kelopaknya, deru napasku menjadi lebih memburu dari sebelumnya. Cahaya bulan yang merembes masuk ke dalam kamarku melalui jendela, cahayanya yang indah sangat kontras dengan suasana yang ada dalam kamarku.

Di bawah cahaya bulan ini, aku, Uchiha Sasuke, memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidupku sekarang juga.

Aku melihat ke sekeliling kamar, kosong. Hanya ada kasur dan lemari di sini, tidak ada peralatan yang bisa kugunakan untuk melakukan bunuh diri.

Aku akhirnya memilih untuk menggerakkan kedua tanganku ke leher. Aku mencengkram leherku dengan sangat keras, sekeras yang ku bisa.

Mati, mati, mati, matilah diriku yang tidak berguna ini!

Mungkin, mencekik leherku sendiri tidak akan sampai membuatku terbunuh. Tapi, jika aku mencekiknya dengan sangat keras, itu bisa berpotensi untuk menghancurkan tenggorokkanku. Jika itu sudah hancur, aku akan kehilangan kesadaran. Didukung dengan kondisiku yang belum makan dan minum selama dua hari, aku rasa itu sudah cukup untuk bisa merenggut nyawa seseorang.

Deru napasku terasa semakin lemah. Meskipun begitu, aku tidak memerdulikannya. Aku bahkan semakin keras mencengkram leherku, aku tidak peduli kalau ini akan bisa menghancurkan tenggorokkanku, karena memang seperti itulah keinginanku.

Saat pandanganku mulai menggelap, aku mulai bisa melihat bayangan-bayangan masa laluku. Apa seperti ini perasaan orang yang akan mati?

' _Jadi, kau adalah iblis pemakan mayat yang banyak mereka bicarakan ya? Ikutlah denganku, aku akan mengajarimu cara bertarung dan menggunakan senjata dengan baik,'_

Ah, itu adalah ingatan tentang salah satu alasan kacaunya hiudpku dimulai _._

' _Aku membelinya dari militer Irak, dia adalah senjata pembunuh yang sangat bagus,'_

Aku hanyalah senjata pembunuh, ya?

' _Kau sudah seperti adikku sendiri, Sasuke. Maka dari itu, hiduplah dengan bebas,'_

Tuan muda, dia menginginkan aku hidup bebas, huh?

' _Jika kau melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh seperti tadi, kau hanya akan memberikan luka bakar secara perlahan kepada orang-orang di sekitarmu,'_

Aku akan memberikan luka bakar pada orang di sekitarku?

Bayangan Azazel _-san, Nii-san, Haha-ue, Chihchi-ue,_ Grayfia _-sensei,_ dan bahkan tuan muda terlintas di pikiranku.

Sebelum kesadaranku benar-benar menghilang, aku melepaskan cengkraman kedua tanganku pada leherku.

Jika aku mati, apa mereka juga akan mendapatkan luka bakar? Khususnya, Azazel _-san_ dan tuan muda yang sudah mendidikku sejak aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya, orang yang sudah mengajariku berbagai hal, dan orang yang tidak memandangku sebagai alat.

Sial, kenapa tangan yang sudah merenggut banyak nyawa kini justru tidak bisa mengambil nyawaku sendiri?

Aku berdiri dari tempatku lalu menuju pintu. Saat aku membuka pintu, di sana terdapat nampan yang di atasnya terdapat nasi kari, beberapa sayuran, dan sebotol air mineral. Di sana juga terdapat secarik kertas yang di dalamnya ada sebuah pesan.

'Makanlah dengan lahap, remaja seusiamu membutuhkan banyak nutrisi untuk memikat para gadis,'

Ini adalah pesan dari _haha-ue_. Meskipun terlihat simpel dan tidak memiliki makna, tapi perasaan dari sang penulis pesan ini seakan tersampaikan padaku.

Aku segera menghabiskan semua makanan yang sudah susah payah beliau disajikan ini dengan segenap hati. Setelah itu, aku turun ke bawah untuk meminta maaf kepada orang tuaku, sekalian mengembalikan nampan ke dapur.

"Ah, Sasuke," sebuah suara bariton yang tegas menyambangi telingaku.

Di saat yang sama pula, aku menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Di sana, terlihat kedua orang tuaku yang duduk di sofa sambil melihat tv sedang memerhatikanku. Mata _haha-ue_ sedikit membola dan terlihat berkaca-kaca, sedangkan _chichi-ue_ menatapku dengan intens.

 _Haha-ue_ , dia bangkit dari duduknya, menghampiriku dengan segera, dan memelukku. _Chichi-ue_ mengikutinya dari belakang dan memandangi kami dengan tatapan hangat melalui matanya yang terlihat tegas itu.

 _Haha-ue_ mengelus pelan belakang kepalaku, seakan ini adalah momen dimana aku sudah menghilang cukup lama.

"Kau... aku sangat senang kau mau keluar kamarmu," suara _haha-ue_ terdengar lirih di telingaku.

"Kami sangat senang kau baik-baik saja," kali ini _chichi-ue_ yang berkomentar.

"..."

"Maaf," hanya satu kata itu saja yang mampu keluar dari mulutku.

"Sasuke, apa yang terjadi dengan lehermu? Ada seperti bekas luka ruam di sana,"

Ah, ternyata dia menyadarinya, ya? Pengelihatan _chichi-ue_ ternyata cukup bagus juga.

"Ini, aku tadi hanya mencoba untuk bunuh diri," aku mengatakannya dengan menyentuh leherku.

"..."

"..."

 _Plakk_

Aku membelalakkan mataku, aku kaget, sangat kaget. Sensasi panas menggerayangi pipiku. Aku tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan tamparan keras di pipiku dari _haha-ue_. Aku menatapnya dengan penuh tanda tanya, aku berusaha mencari alasan kenapa dia sampai menamparku seperti ini.

"Kau, kenapa kau berbuat seperti itu, Sakuke _-kun_?" nada marah keluar dari mulut wanita yang kuanggap sebagai ibu ini.

"Sasuke,"

Aku menatap ke arah _chichi-ue_. Meskipun reaksinya lebih tenang dari _haha-ue_ , tapi matanya mengatakan kalau dia sedang marah, dan kecewa.

"Aku tahu kau sudah mendengar sesuatu yang meyakitkan, tapi melakukan bunuh diri bukanlah sebuah solusi. Jika kau melakukan itu, kau hanya akan membuat kami semua menjadi sedih,"

Sedih? Apa itu berarti mereka juga mengalami luka bakar?

"Kalian, apa kalian khawatir dengan kondisiku?"

"Apa maksdumu, Sasuke _-kun?_ Tentu saja kami khawatir, kami adalah orang tuamu. Itachi _-kun_ juga akan sedih jika mendengarnya!"

"Bukankah... bukankah... bukankah kalian merawatku karena kalian mempunyai hutang nyawa dengan Azazel _-san_?" entah kenapa aku menjadi ragu-ragu saat menanyakan hal itu.

Aku melihat mereka berdua dengan seksama. Mereka menampilkan ekspresi yang rumit setelah mendengar ucapanku. Kami diam saling memandangi satu sama lain, sebelum akhirnya _chichi-ue_ berkata.

"Fakta bahwa kami mempunyai hutang nyawa kepada Azazel _-san_ adalah benar, dan fakta kalau kami menerima tawaran dari Azazel _-san_ karena hutang itu juga benar,"

"Tapi, lebih dari itu, ada juga berbagai hal yang membuat kami menerima tawarannya," lanjut _chichi-ue_.

"..." aku diam, aku menunggu mereka menjelaskan lebih dalam lagi.

"Yang dikatakan ayahmu itu benar. Mendengar kalau di luar sana ada yatim piatu korban perang yang diperalat menjadi sebuah senjata pembunuh, dan tidak menikmati waktu sebagaimana semestinya, tentu saja itu membuat hati kami tergerak," _haha-ue_ mulai menjelaskan.

"Saat pertama kali aku mendengar kabar itu, aku berpikir seperti apa dirimu. Apakah kau orang yang terlihat kejam, menakutkan atau bagaimana. Tapi, setelah kau datang ke rumah kami, kami jadi sadar kalau sebenarnya anak itu hanyalah remaja pada umumnya, remaja yang tidak memiliki jati diri, remaja yang tidak mengerti alasan kenapa dia hidup. Itu memperkuat hati kami untuk menerimamu sebagai keluarga,"

Haha-ue menjelaskan itu semua dengan perlahan, tatapan teduhnya menembus mataku hingga terasa seakan menggenggam hatiku. Hangat, sangat hangat. Bahkan sensasi hangat dalam hatiku ini juga terasa sampai mataku.

Tidak kusangka, entah sejak kapan mataku mulai mengeluarkan air. Aku berusaha mengusap air mataku yang keluar, tapi air ini terus keluar tanpa bisa berhenti. Aku menangis, lagi? Meskipun aku menangis lagi, ini rasanya berbeda seperti saat perpisahaanku dengan Azazel _-san._

Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku menangis, apa aku merasa bahagia karena ada orang yang merasa khawatir denganku? Terlebih, orang-orang itu tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali denganku. Tapi, meskipun aku bahagia, kenapa air mata ini terus-terusan mengalir?

"A- aku.. aku... ak-"

Saat aku kesusahan mengeluarkan kata-kataku, sebuah tepukan kecil mendarat di pundakku. Tangan besar ini, tangan ini adalah milik _chichi-ue_.

Dia menatapku dengan tersenyum, sangat jarang melihatnya seperti itu.

"Tak perlu memaksakan untuk mengatakannya, Sasuke _-kun._ Semua yang ingin kau katakan sudah tersampaikan melalui air matamu," seperti biasa, _haha-ue_ selalu mengatakan sesuatu dengan lembut.

"I- itu sedikit memalukan, lagi pula aku tidak menangis. Selain itu, bagaimana kalian bisa mengerti jika aku tidak mengatakannya?"

"Itu karena kita semua memiliki perasaan yang nyata, dan perasaan itu tersalurkan oleh sebuah hubungan yang dinamakan keluarga," _haha-ue_ kembali memberiku sebuah jawaban.

Keluarga? Sudah tiga minggu aku berada di sini, tapi, kenapa baru sekarang aku mulai mengerti arti sebuah keluarga?

Kurasa, malam yang sedang terjadi ini akan menjadi malam yang sangat panjang. Dan mulai dari malam ini pula aku, Uchiha Sasuke, akan kembali menata hidupku yang sudah hancur.

XxxxX

Hari ini adalah hari Jumat, hari terakhir bersekolah sebelum memasuki libur musim dingin. Libur musim dingin sendiri akan berlangsung mulai malam natal hingga minggu kedua bulan Januari. Dengan kata lain, panjang libur musim dingin sekitar dua minggu.

Sama seperti tiga hari yang lalu, saat aku berada di belakang sekolah dengan Grayfia- _sensei,_ kini aku juga berada di tempat yang sama dengan orang yang sama. Alasanku mengajak dia ke sini adalah untuk meminta maaf atas kata-kata kasar dan perilaku buruk yang sempat aku ucapkan.

" _Sensei_ , aku tahu apa yang aku lakukan kemarin adalah hal yang buruk. Jadi, aku minta maaf padamu!"

Aku membungkukkan badanku sedalam mungkin, kata-kata yang kuucapkan keluar dengan begitu lancar. Percaya atau tidak, aku sudah berlatih melakukan ini hampir semalaman penuh.

Tidak ada balasan yang kuterima darinya, perasaan gusar sedikit menghampiriku. Aku memberanikan diri untuk melihat ke arahnya.

Di sana, dia, Grayfia _-sensei_ mentapku dengan senyuman yang sangat manis. Senyum manis yang menghias wajahnya dan matanya yang menyipit membuatnya terlihat begitu teduh. Rambut putih yang dibiarkan tergerai itu melambai-lambai tertiup angin di pagi hari. setelan pakaian khas guru dengan kemeja putih yang mempunyai garis-garis kecil secara vertikal berwarna hitam, celana jeans hitam, dan dasi merah hati yang melekat pada tubuhnya menjadi sebuah perpaduan yang sangat menawan, kombinasi ini memaksaku untuk berhenti bernapas sejenak, aku merasakan sebuah kharisma seorang pendidik yang luar biasa dari dirinya.

"Berhentilah membungkuk, itu akan membuat murid-murid lain berpikir kalau kau menyatakan perasaanmu padaku,"

Aku mengikuti perintahnya, akupun berhenti membungkuk dan mulai menatap matanya.

"Fantasimu tentang aku yang menyatakan perasaanku padamu itu terlalu tinggi, _sensei._ Aku tidak mungkin menyatakan perasaanku seperti pada novel-novel,"

Aku sedikit mencoba mencairkan suasana dengan berusaha melemparkan obrolan ringan kepdanya. Tapi faktanya justru berbeda, entah kenapa aura disekitarnya berubah menjadi suram.

"Sial. Entah kenapa kata-katamu justru membuatku terhina sebagai seorang wanita, aku jadi tidak merasa akan mendaptkan lamaran dari laki-laki lain," ucapnya sambil memegang dadanya dan memukul-mukul tembok.

Tidak! Ternyata aku baru saja menginjak ranjau darat. Seseorang, tolong cepat lamar dia sebelum dia benar-benar membuang sisi wanitanya!

"Ah- uh, ya, sebenarnya bukan seperti itu maskudku,"

Aku berusaha memalingkan wajahku karena tidak kuat dengan tekanan suram dari wanita di depanku ini.

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja. Aku akan berusaha lebih keras lagi menjadi seorang wanita ideal,"

Tolong hentikan itu, Grayfia _-sensei_! Kata-katamu terdengar seperti pertanda kegagalan saja. Maksudku, itu terdengar seperti dialog drama tv yang disiarkan di akhir pekan, dimana ada seorang anak yang berkata "aku akan berusaha lebih keras lagi untuk menggapai impianku", tapi kenyataannya justru anak itu akan berakhir dengan sebuah kegagalan.

"Aku sangat lega karena kau sudah melewati fase kritis dalam hidupmu,"

"Fase kritis?"

Lagi-lagi _sensei_ mengeluarkan kalimat yang susah kupahami. Tapi, aku senang karena aura suramnya sudah menghilang, aku harus hati-hati kali ini.

"Saat aku memberitahumu kebenarannya, kau mulai depresi dan mempertanyakan tujuan hidupmu, kan?"

"Hn,"

"Kau menjadi kehilangan akalmu, perasaanmu hancur, dan kau jatuh ke dasar jurang keputus asaan dalam hidupmu. Azazel _-san_ sangat marah padaku setelah dia mengetahui kalau aku menceritakan kebenarannya padamu. Tapi, aku menjelaskan padanya. Jika kau tidak bisa bangkit dari rasa putus asamu, maka kau sudah benar-benar tidak bisa diselamatkan. Pada intinya, semua kembali lagi kepada seperti apa motivasimu untuk bertahan hidup,"

"..." aku hanya diam saja mendengarkan ucapan beliau.

"Banyak orang berkata menjadi tidak tahu itu lebih baik dari pada tahu banyak hal. Itu tidak salah, tapi juga tidak sepenuhnya benar. Kau tidak akan mengalami banyak masalah jika kau tidak tahu kalau ada masalah. Tapi dalam beberapa kasus, menjadi tidak tahu itu sama seperti sebuah bom waktu yang siap meledak kapan saja saat kau tahu kebenarannya. Semakin lama kau tidak tahu, semakin besar ledakan yang akan ditimbulkan,"

Ah, aku mulai paham maksudnya. Ini seperti sebuah informasi dalam pertempuran. Saat kau memilih untuk tidak mencari informasi, maka kau akan selalu berpikir semua baik-baik saja hanya dari melihat permukaannya. Tapi, dibawah permukaan itu terdapat banyak gejolak yang hanya sedikit orang yang tahu. Gejolak itu akan menghancurkanmu seketika di waktu yang tidak kau perkirakan sama sekali. Oleh karena itu, menjadi tahu dan mencegah gejolak itu adalah langkah yang paling tepat untuk menyelesaikannya.

Setelah mengerti maksud yang sesungguhnya, entah kenapa rasa bersalahku pada beliau menjadi lebih besar dari sebelumnya.

"Melihat dari wajahmu, kurasa kau sudah mengerti apa yang aku ucapakan,"

"Ya, begitulah. Aku benar-benar menyesal sudah mengeluarkan kata-kata yang buruk saat itu,"

"Tak apa, yang terpenting adalah masalah terselesaikan, bukan?" Ucapnya seraya tersenyum ke arahku.

"Hn,"

Kata pamungkasku yang aku gunakan saat aku tidak tahu harus menjawab seperti apa akhirnya keluar. Namun, beberapa detik setelah itu aku mengingat sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan.

"ah, _sensei_. Sebenarnya, aku juga ingin bilang sesuatu,"

"..."

"Aku ingin bilang, ternyata selama ini aku mempunyai banyak sekali luka bakar di tubuhku," aku mengucapkannya dengan nada yang lirih.

Tatapan mataku sedikit menunduk.

"..."

Grayfia _-sensei_ masih terdiam. Namun, sedetik kemudian dia menampakkan sebuah senyum kecil di wajahnya.

"Syukurlah, jika kau sudah memahami rasa sakit itu, selanjutnya kau harus belajar dari pengalaman pahitmu dan memulai menata hatimu kembali,"

Ya, yang dia katakan itu benar. Setelah aku menyerah dengan hidupku, kini aku merasa sepereti telah terlahir kembali.

"Baiklah, itu saja pelajaran dariku untuk hari ini. sekarang sudah jam delapan lebih 19 menit. Setengah jam lagi pelajaran pertama akan dimulai, kurasa kau harus kembali ke kelasmu,"

"Aku mengerti,"

Pagi ini, di hari terakhir bersekolah sebelum memasuki libur musim dingin ini, aku mendapat banyak hal yang baru kumengerti. Tapi tetap saja, masih ada banyak hal yang ingin lebih kumengerti lagi.

XxxxX

Sore hari yang dingin datang menghampiri, salju mulai turun menghiasi langit Chiba. Meskipun suhu mulai dingin, tapi ekspresi orang-orang disekitarku terlihat kontras. Wajah mereka memancarkan aura yang hangat saat mereka saling bercengkrama dengan teman, kekasih, ataupun keluarga mereka.

Saat ini aku berada di Mc Donlad, salah satu nama restoran cepat saji, yang berada di dekat Mihama Ward. Mengingat ini adalah jari Jumat yang digabung dengan hari terakhir bersekolah, maka sudah wajar jika rumah makan ini terlihat penuh.

Sejujurnya, keberadaanku yang duduk seorang diri di sini bisa dibilang menganggu pemandangan bagi orang-orang. Maksudku, lihat saja orang-orang yang baru masuk lalu langsung keluar setelah melihat penuhnya tempat ini. Wajah mereka saat melihatku seakan bilang, "Lihat orang itu! Duduk sendirian di sana, harusnya dia membawa pulang saja makanannya agar memberi tempat untuk kita,".

Baik-baik, tuan bermata satu ini minta maaf karena sudah mengganggu kalian.

Omong-omong, alasanku berada di sini saat ini adalah karena orang tuaku lembur dan tidak ada bahan makanan yang bisa kumasak untuk sekedar membuat telur gulung.

Nasib seorang pekerja yang bekerja dibawah tekanan atasannya sungguh mengerikan, mereka tidak bisa menikmati hari libur yang menyenangkan ini. Jika kupikir lebih jauh, aku menemukan bahwa diriku yang dulu juga menyedihkan dimana aku tidak bisa duduk santai seperti ini.

Hidup tanpa bekerja memang yang terbaik!

Saat aku menikmati santapan nasi dengan ayam goreng krispiku ini, tiba-tiba saja ada suara asing yang mengagetkanku.

" _Dokugan no Ryuu,_ Date Masamune!"

Suara bass yang berteriak ke arahku benar-benar mengacaukan ritme makanku. Saat aku menoleh ke arahnya, di depanku berdiri seorang anak yang memakai seragam sama sepertiku. Dia berambut pirang jabrik, mata biru, serta tiga kumis kucing yang menghiasi kedua sisi pipinya. Di tangannya membawa nampan yang berisi sebuah burger dan minuman soda.

Apa-apaan dia? Kenapa dia tiba-tiba berteriak seperti itu? Selain itu, apa kau ini sebangsa manusia kucing?

"Ka- ka- kau, mungkinkah kau ini reinkarnasi dari Date Masamune yang terkenal itu, kan?"

Hentikan itu, kau benar-benar merusak pandanganku. Lagi pula, kenapa Date Masamune harus bereinkarnasi menjadi diriku? Hanya karena aku kehilangan mata kiriku, lantas kau bisa menyamakanku dengannya begitu saja?

"Ah, kau pasti bingung, saudaraku. Perkenalkan, aku adalah Namikaze Naruto, dan aku adalah reinkarnasi dari Tokugawa Ieyasu,"

Anak yang bernama kue ikan _-kun_ ini dengan seenak jidatnya duduk di kursi kosong yang ada di hadapanku. Dan lagi, kenapa kini dia mengaku-ngaku sebagai Tokugawa Ieyasu? Jika kau mengatakan kalau kau sebangsa manusia kucing, aku akan lebih memercayainya.

"Hn, namaku Uchiha Sasuke," aku membalasnya dengan memperkenalkan namaku.

Ini tindakan yang wajar di Jepang, kan? Saat ada orang lain yang memperkenalkan dirinya, kau harus memperkenalkan balik dirimu.

"Sasuke? Jadi kau adalah penggabungan antara samurai legendaris dengan ninja legendaris, ya?"

Kenapa kau kini justru menambahkan seorang ninja legendaris padaku? Seseorang, tolong bawa kue ikan _-kun_ ini ke tempat rehabilitasi!

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan," aku mengatakannya dengan nada yang sedikit dingin.

"Hm, ini kasus yang sedikit rumit. Mungkin kekuatan sejatimu masih tertidur di dalam tubuhmu,"

Bukan itu yang aku maksud, kampret!

"Lupakan. Namamu tadi Namikaze Naruto, kan? Kakakmu pasti bernama Namikaze _menma_ , lalu kau mempunyai adik kembar bernama Namikaze _nori_ , dan Namikaze _negi_ ,"

"Si- sialan, jangan menyamakan namaku seperti nama topping ramen. Meskipun namaku Naruto, bukan berarti aku ini topping ramen. La- lagi pula, aku tidak punya saudara sama sekali!"

"Bukankah memang kenyataannya namamu itu adalah topping ramen, kue ikan _-kun_?"

Aku berusaha memrovokasinya supaya suasana hatinya menjadi kacau dan segera angkat kaki dari kursi ini, akan lebih bagus jika dia langsung pergi dari tempat ini.

"Yah, kau ada benarnya juga sih, sela- ah! Aku melupakan sesuatu,"

Dia terlihat meletakkan minuman soda yang ada di tangan kanannya dan mulai mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya.

Di tangannya kini terlihat sebuah buku kecil, tidak terlalu tebal, dan di sampulnya terdapat sebuah gambar yang menunjukkan seseorang remaja memakai setelan olahraga serba oranye yang berusaha menggapai bola yang akan jatuh.

Dia terlihat tidak banyak bicara saat membaca isi buku itu. Matanya terlihat sangat berbinar-binar, dan mulutnya terkadang menggumamkan sesuatu yang aku yakin itu pasti berasal dari isi buku itu.

"Hei, Namikaze. Apa yang sedang kau baca?"

"Ah, ini adalah _manga_ ," fokus matanya menjadi beralih ke arahku.

" _manga_? Apa itu?"

Dia memandangiku dengan tatapan aneh. Hei, tuan, kenapa kau memandangiku seperti itu? Satu-satunya orang aneh di sini adalah kau, sialan!

"Kau tidak tahu _manga_? Ya ampun, mungkin penyebab kekuatan sejatimu tertidur adalah kau terlalu banyak bertapa di dalam gua," dia mengatakannya dengan nada yang menyiratkan sebah keprihatinan.

Tolong jangan membahas hal itu lagi. Selain itu, apa barusan dia mengejekku?

"Aku dari Prancis dan baru saja pindah ke Jepang bulan lalu," aku sedikit memberi klarifikasi kepadanya.

"Ah, begitu ya. Pantas saja aku tidak pernah melihat orang dengan penutup mata sebelumnya di sekolah,"

"Ya, aku juga tidak pernah melihat manusia pirang dengan kumis kucing di sekolah,"

Kukira orang bodoh ini tidak akan menyadari kalau kami memakai seragam yang sama.

"Ya, aku selalu menyendiri. Wajar kalau kau tidak tahu," dia berkata seperti itu dengan nada yang datar, tatapannya kembali teralih ke _manga_ yang ditangannya.

"Begitu ya,"

Suasana menjadi kembali tenang, aku bahkan bisa mendengar suara orang-orang di sekitarku. Pandanganku kembali teralihkan ke sampul buku yang dia baca. Jujur saja, aku cukup penasaran dengan buku yang bernama _manga_ ini.

"Namikaze, bisa aku pinjam buku yang kau baca itu?"

Dia dengan cepat menatapku. Tatapannya menjadi lebih bersemnagat dari pada saat dia mengatakan hal-hal aneh seperti reinkarnasi Date Masamune atau semacamnya. Dan jangan lupakan senyum lebarnya yang terlihat menyebalkan itu.

"Nah, ini adalah volume tiga. Aku akan meminjamkanmu volume satunya dulu supaya kau mengerti alur ceritanya. aku juga membawa _Shounen Jump_ , bisa dibilang ini adalah kumpulan manga sebelum mereka dicetak kedalam sebuah buku yang sesuai judulnya seperti ini,"

Dia menyerahkan buku yang sama seperti dengan yang dia baca tadi, yang membedakannya adalah gambar dalam sampul tersebut. Selain itu, dia juga menyerahkan sebuah buku besar dan sangat tebal ke arahku. Ayolah, aku hanya ingin membaca buku yang sedang kau baca, tidak perlu memberiku buku tebal ini, kan?

Tapi tetap saja aku menerimanya. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin menerimanya, tapi setelah melihat berbagai karakter berbeda di sampulnya yang terlihat menarik, aku tidak bisa untuk menolaknya.

"Apa tidak apa-apa kalau aku membawa ini?" tanyaku untuk memastikan.

"Tenang saja, aku sudah membaca semua isi majalahnya,"

Jadi, buku tebal bernama _Shounen Jump_ ini adalah sebuah majalah, ya?

Aku merasa dibodohi karena harus membawa pulang sebuah majalah. Tapi, nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Aku tidak bisa mengembalikannya sebelum aku membaca isinya. Akupun memutuskan memasukkan majalah tebal ini ke dalam tasku lalu memulai untuk membaca _manga_ yang barusan kupinjam.

Di sampul _manga_ yang kupinjam ini terdapat sebuah gambar dua anak remaja berambut oranye dan hitam, dan di sana juga terdapat sebuah tulisan yang aku asumsikan sebagai judul dari _manga_ ini.

 _Haikyuu!_ , itulah yang tertulis pada sampul ini.

 _Manga_ ternyata adalah sebuah komik yang ada di Jepang. Pada awalnya aku merasa menyesal karena sesuatu yang akan aku baca hanyalah sebuah bacaan anak-anak. Tapi, saat aku membaca halaman hingga halaman berikutnya, emosiku seakan dipermainkan oleh isi dari buku ini.

Tidak terasa waktu telah berlalu, hari sudah mulai malam. Aku dan Naruto kini berjalan menyusuri trotoar menuju rumah kami masing-masing. Sepeda yang biasa kunaiki sekarang aku tuntun untuk menyamakan kecepatanku dengan kecepatan Naruto yang berjalan kaki.

"Benar, kan? Haikyuu sangat menarik, kan, Sasuke?"

"Ya, tapi kurasa aku lebih menyukai Gintama. Meskipun aku mulai membaca di tengah-tengah serialnya yang ada di Jump, aku merasa kalau aku sangat menikmati ceritanya,"

"Ah, Gintama, ya? Itu bisa dikatakan sebuah masterpiece. Tidak ada _manga_ lain yang bisa membuatmu tertawa, tegang, sampai terharu dalam satu _chapter_ ,"

"Hn, mungkin aku akan membeli versi _Tankoubon_ -nya mulai dari volume pertama,"

"Woah... kau sudah mempunyai rencana itu? Ah, aku mempunyai koleksi _Blu-ray_ _anime_ Gintama, kau bisa meminjamnya jika kau mau,"

" _Anime_? Aku tidak pernah berpikir akan menontonnya sebelum ini. Tapi, kurasa itu adalah ide yang bagus, Naruto,"

"Benar, kan? Datang saja ke rumahku, aku akan memberimu alamatnya. Kita bisa menghabiskan waktu selama liburan musim dingin dengan menonton anime dan bermain game di kastil raja langit milikku. Aku juga punya banyak koleksi yang bagus, aku bisa memeperlihatkan koleksi-koleksiku padamu,"

"Baiklah, aku datang ke rumahmu,"

Seperti itulah percakapan kami saat pulang. Aku masih tidak menyangka akan bisa berbicara lancar dengan orang yang semula aku anggap aneh ini. Bahkan, aku tidak tahu siapa yang memulainya hingga kami memutuskan untuk memanggil nama panggilan kami masing-masing. Mungkin, mungkin saja, ini adalah sesuatu yang mereka sebut dengan hubungan pertemanan.

"Ah, omong-omong, kau tidak bisa menyebutnya kastil raja langit jika itu masih berada di bagian rumahmu,"

Naruto sedikit tidak terima dengan pernyataanku barusan, kamipun melakukan perdebatan kecil hingga persimpangan jalan memisahkan langkah kami.

Di hari terakhir bersekolah sebelum memasuki libur musim dingin ini aku kembali mendapat sesuatu yang tidak kuduga, seorang teman. Mungkin, orang-orang sekitar mengganggap kami aneh karena percakapan kami yang memang aneh.

Tapi, siapa peduli? Ini adalah hidupku, aku bisa melakukan apapun yang aku mau selama aku bisa mempertanggung jawabkannya. Kurasa, aku mulai sedikit mengerti tentang makna istilah "hidupku adalah milikku sendiri".

Ah, lebih dari itu, _manga_ adalah sesuatu yang sangat hebat!

 **Bersambung**

 **Author note** : Chapter 4 akhirnya sudah up. Kehidupan Sasuke yang semula berjalan di tempat kini mulai memasuki babak baru dengan bertemunya seseorang yang bisa Sasuke anggap sebagai teman pertamanya. Seperti yang pernah aku singgung di chapter sebelumnya, seperti apa sifat Sasuke itu tergantung dengan seperti apa sifat teman pertamanya. Dan di sini, Naruto muncul dengan sifat yang Sasuke deskripsikan dengan sesuatu yang aneh. Seorang yang suka bicara ngelantur, suka membaca manga, mengoleksi blu-ray anime, membawa Shounen Jump ke sekolah, kurasa pembaca sudah mengerti seperti apa sifat Naruto ini, dan sifat Sasuke juga tidak akan jauh-jauh amat dari sifat Naruto.

 _Dokugan no Ryuu_ : Naga bermata satu (Julukan Date Masamune pada saat era Sengoku

 _Menma, nori, dan negi_ : Topping pada ramen.

 _Shounen Jump_ : Salah satu majalah penerbit yang menerbitkan manga-manga di Jepag

 _Tankoubon_ : Kumpulan manga yang dicetak menjadi satu buku, biasanya akan berisi sekitar 10 chapter

Yap, itu saja dariku, terimaksaih aku ucapkan untuk yang sudah membaca fict ku dan memberikan review. Semoga chapter ini menghibur dan tolong review cerita ini untuk sekedar memberi kritik dan saran. Terimakasih


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **One Piece by Eichiiro Oda**

 **Highschool DxD by Ichie Isibumi**

Genre : Friendship, Slice of life, Drama, Family, Coming-of age, Romance

(Cerita ini terinspirasi setelah melihat Violet Evergarden dan Oregairu)

 **Summary :** Dia yang dibesarkan sebagai alat untuk membunuh dan dikenal sebagai iblis dari padang pasir, dan dia yang tumbuh di daerah konflik dan besar di bawah salah satu mafia di Prancis kini mencoba untuk memulai kehidupan barunya. Mampukah dia beradaptasi di dunia yang benar-benar berbeda dengan dunianya dahulu?

Chapter 5 : Pada Dasarnya, Uchiha Sasuke Hanyalah Seorang Remaja yang Tersesat

 **April 2013, Chiba**

Musim dingin yang dingin telah usai, dan kini saatnya untuk musim semi kembali datang. Musim semi bisa diartikan sebuah tahun baru di Jepang, waktu saat kehangatan matahari kembali menyapa tanah matahari terbit, waktu saat semuanya memulai sesuatu yang baru, dan waktu saat bunga sakura akan mekar.

Juga bagi hampir semua orang, musim semi adalah waktu yang tepat untuk mereka mekar seperti bunga sakura.

Saat ini, SMA Inage sedang ramai orang-orang berteriak dengan penuh semangat masa muda untuk mempromosikan klub mereka masing-masing. Ya, ini adalah sesuatu yang wajar karena ini adalah minggu pertama dalam tahun ajaran baru, sejujurnya aku sedikit terharu karena ini kali pertamanya aku naik kelas.

Ah, omong-omong tentang masa muda, apa yang sebenarnya mereka maksud dengan masa muda?

Apa itu berarti mencari teman sebanyak-banyaknya? Tidak.

Apa itu berarti melakukan hobi atau aktivitas yang kau suka? Tidak.

Bercengkrama dengan sahabatmu sepulang sekolah? Itu juga tidak.

Belajar mati-matian agar kau mendapat peringkat tinggi di sekolah? Konyol sekali, kau hanya akan dilihat sebagai siswa suram jika begitu.

Jika memang masa muda sesimpel itu, maka remaja-remaja yang berada dalam lingkungan minoritas dan mempunyai hobi yang berbeda dengan lainnya tidak akan merasa tertekan dengan komunitas sosial.

Masa muda, atau setidaknya sesuatu yang mereka sebut seperti itu, tidak lebih hanya sebuah perisai yang mereka buat agar mereka bisa berbuat sesuka mereka. Berbohong, melakukan kejahatan, dan melukai sesama, mereka melakukan itu semua dengan berdalih itu sesuatu yang wajar bagi anak muda. Tapi, bagaimana jika mereka yang lemah juga mencoba untuk melakukan hal itu? Mereka yang lemah hanya akan ditumbalkan untuk kepentingan para pemuja sekte masa muda.

Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya dengan detail, tapi masa muda bisa dibilang sebagai wujud lain dari hukum rimba. Mereka, orang-orang lemah yang berada di bawah akan dimangsa kapan saja oleh mereka yang berdiri di puncak rantai komunitas sosial. Strata sosial adalah segalanya bagi mereka.

Aku menghembuskan napas pelan. Ini baru hari keempat pada minggu pertama, tapi aku sudah harus berurusan dengan guru konseling. Yang benar saja, kenapa ada guru yang sangat teliti sampai bisa menemukan barang yang kusimpan dengan baik di dalam tas?

Perjalanan dari kelasku, kelas 2-D, menuju ke gedung utama tempat ruang guru berada tidak begitu jauh. Hanya saja, suasana di sepanjang taman di tengah-tengah gedung ini sangat ramai, ini membuatku merasa sedikit tidak nyaman.

Uhh, kilauan wajah polos bersemangat para murid baru itu membuat mataku sakit.

SMA Inage adalah sekolah yang sangat populer. Sekolah ini mampu bersaing dengan baik melawan sekolah-sekolah unggulan lainnya di Jepang dalam hal akademik, maupun non akademik. Setiap prestasi yang kau peroleh akan memuluskanmu dalam masuk universitas ternama. Itulah kenapa para murid baru ini sangat antusias bergabung ke klub-klub yang sudah ada.

Dari 32 klub yang ada di sekolah ini, ada beberapa yang menjadi favorit. Di antarnya adalah klub sepak bola, klub voli, klub drama, dan klub biologi. Keempatnya adalah klub dengan sumbangan prestasi terbanyak di sini.

Akhirnya, akhirnya aku bisa melewati kilauan anak muda itu dan tiba di depan ruang guru. Perasaan gugup menghantui diriku. Tidak, ini bukan berarti aku takut atau semacamnya, aku hanya khawatir terhadap nasib barangku yang disita.

Aku membuka pintu geser di ruang guru, dan masuk ke dalamnya. Suasana santai terlihat jelas di wajah para pendidik ini.

Saat aku berjalan ke ruangan konseling, aku menjadi teringat sesuatu. Saat itu adalah kali pertama aku masuk ke tempat konseling, itu dikarenakan ide bodohnya Naruto yang mengirim surat proposal atas namaku untuk mendirikan klub _manga_. Yang benar saja, mendirikan klub _manga_ di sekolah elit ini? Terlebih lagi, idiot itu bahkan membawa-bawa namaku segala.

Saat aku sampai ke ruang konseling, di sana ada seorang guru berambut putih yang memakai blus putih dengan rok span selutut sedang duduk di sofa. Dia adalah mantan pembunuh yang menjadi guru bahasa asing di SMA Inage, Grayfia _-sensei_.

Tunggu, aku tidak salah masuk bukan? Kenapa guru yang aku sangat ingin untuk tidak mendapat masalah dengannya justru ada di sini? Apa dia ingin berkonsultasi tentang masalah penyakit lajangnya?

"Ah, kau sudah ada di sini rupanya, duduklah!"

Dia menyapaku dengan pelan, tapi sapaannya tadi seakan mengatakan kalau dia sudah lama menungguku di sini. Aku mendapat firasat buruk, mencoba memikirkan apa hal buruk yang akan menghampiriku, tapi nihil, aku tidak bisa menemukan apapun. Ah, lebih baik aku duduk saja dan membalas sapaannya dengan biasa.

"Hn,"

"..."

"..."

"Baiklah, langsung ke intinya saja. Kenapa kau membawa benda ini ke sekolah?"

Tanyanya sambil mengambil sesuatu dari bawah meja kaca di depannya.

Aku sedikit menelan ludahku secara kasar untuk menghilangkan kegugupanku saat melihat benda yang ada di tangannya.

"Tu- tunggu dulu, kenapa itu ada di tangan anda? Ma- maksudku, kenapa anda di sini?"

"Huuh, mulai semester ini aku akan merangkap menjadi seorang guru konselor,"

Seorang konselor, kah? Aku penasaran seperti apa bimbingan yang diberikan olehnya untuk murid-muridnya. Tidak, tidak, ini bukan waktunya untuk memikirkan itu.

"Jadi?"

Sial, sebelum aku menjawab pernyataannya, dia sudah melemparku dengan sebuah pertanyaan dengan nada penuh selidik.

"Ya, seperti yang anda lihat, itu _manga_ Shokugeki no Soma."

"Aku tidak bertanya ini apa. Yang aku tanya, kenapa kau membawa benda ini ke sekolah?"

Berhentilah menatapku seperti itu, Grayfia _-sensei_ , laki-laki manapun tidak akan nyaman jika kau menatapnya seperti itu. Pantas saja kau masih melajang sampai saat ini.

"Tidak masalah, bukan? Maksudku, semua orang diperbolehkan membawa novel ke sekolah, kenapa aku tidak boleh membawa _manga_?"

Dia semakin menatapku dengan tajam saat mendengar jawabanku barusan.

"Kau... yang diperbolehkan adalah membawa novel literatur, bukan novel ringan, apalagi _manga_!"

Cukup, tolong turunkan tekananmu. Aku cukup yakin kalau aura menakutkanmu bisa sampai keluar ke tempat para guru lain berada. Jika terus begini, kau akan benar-benar melajang seumur hidupmu, _sensei_! Tolong pikirkanlah hal itu.

Selain itu, bukankah anda juga sering menonton _anime_ di ruang guru?

"huuuhh... kau harusnya tidak boleh membawa _manga_ ke sekolah, itu bisa membahayakanmu, kau tahu?" lanjutnya.

Akhirnya, dia mau menurunkan tekanan yang dikeluarkannya tadi.

"Hn? Aku tidak pernah mendengar kabar bahwa ada seorang siswa yang mati atau semacamnya karena membawa _manga_ di sekolah?"

"Bukan itu yang aku maksud, dasar bodoh!"

Dia berkata sambil menekankan kata "dasar bodoh". Hei, bukankah itu sedikit keterlaluan? Orang yang kau katai bodoh ada di sini lo.

Lupakan dulu hal itu sejenak. Sekarang, dia sedang memejamkan matanya dan mengepalkan tangannya seakan sedang menahan amarahnya. Aku merasa mendengar suara gemeletak dari jari-jarinya barusan. Aura menyeramkannya pun kini naik kembali, bahkan, ini lebih besar dari yang sebelumnya.

"A- ah, maaf,"

Aku segera minta maaf sebelum semuanya menjadi lebih buruk.

"Kau membuatku sakit kepala saat mendengarmu membuat ulah lagi. Kau tahu, sekarang para guru sudah mulai memerhatikanmu, bahkan kepala sekolah. Seharusnya kau tidak boleh membawa _manga_ di sekolah,"

"Bukankah itu tidak masalah selama itu tidak menggangguku? Lagi pula, aku tidak membacanya saat jam pelajaran,"

"Tapi, itu bisa menurunkan reputasimu di sekolah,"

"Aku tidak peduli dengan reputasi atau semacamnya. Aku menyukai diriku yang menjadi seorang _otaku_ ini, aku pun tidak berniat untuk memenuhi ekspektasi orang-orang terhadapku, dan keluargaku bahkan tidak masalah selama aku tidak membuat banyak masalah serta bisa mengikuti pelajaran di sekolah,"

Grayfia _-sensei_ menatap mataku dengan serius, tekanan yang diberikannya padaku sudah menghilang. Sejujurnya, aku tidak mempermasalahkan tekanannya, aku sudah biasa dengan hal itu. Aku hanya khawatir kalau dia tidak akan bisa menikah, serius ini.

Meskipun dia sudah menghilangkan tekanannya, tapi matanya terus menunjukkan kalau sekarang dia sedang berpikir. Grayfia _-sensei_ memejamkan matanya sebelum akhirnya beliau membuka suara.

"Baiklah, aku akan melupakan kejadian ini, tapi dengan satu syarat,"

Grayfia _-sensei_ mengatakan dengan nada yang tenang.

Dia menunjukku dengan jari telunjuk tangan kanannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya berada di atas pahanya. Posisi kakinya yang duduk menyilang seakan memberitahu kalau dialah bosnya di sini.

"Syaratnya adalah, kau harus menuruti perintahku. Jika kau mau memenuhi syaratku, aku akan melupakan kejadian ini, dan membiarkanmu membawa _manga_ selama itu tidak ketahuan,"

"Jika aku menolak?"

"Jika kau menolak, aku akan melarangmu membawa _manga_ ke sekolah lagi. Selain itu, dengan otoritasku sebagai guru bahasa asing dan guru pembimbing konselor, aku bisa saja menurunkan nilai bahasa asingmu dan menurunkan nilai _home_ _room_ -mu sampai di bawah standar. Dengan begitu, orang tuamu pasti juga akan melarangmu menekuni hobi _otaku_ -mu itu,"

"Tu- tunggu dulu. Bukannya itu sudah cukup berlebihan, _sensei_?"

"Terserah kau mau berkomentar seperti apa. Sebagai seorang guru, tentu saja aku akan melarangmu membawa _manga_ ke sekolah, apapun alasanmu. Tapi sebagai orang yang mengerti dirimu, aku tidak bisa melarangmu melakukannya selama itu tidak mengganggumu. Jadi, ini adalah penawaran terbaik yang bisa aku tawarkan padamu,"

Sambil mengatakan itu, Grayfia _-sensei_ sedikit menyunggingkan senyum liciknya.

Sial, wanita di depanku ini benar-benar menakutkan. Dia benar-benar sadar dengan posisinya, dan posisiku. Dengan memanfaatkan itu, dia bisa membuat suatu penawaran yang menguntungkan dirinya dengan cepat.

Aku mungkin bisa saja menolak tawarannya. Meskipun dia menurunkan nilai bahasa asingku menjadi di bawah standar, aku bisa saja mengajukan protes ke kepala sekolah. Statusku sebagai murid pindahan dari Prancis pasti akan membuat protesku diterima, apalagi semester lalu aku mendapat nilai tertinggi dalam pelajaran bahasa asing pada ujian akhir semester. Tapi, yang menjadi masalah di sini bukanlah nilaiku, tapi orang tuaku. Bukan, aku tahu bahwa orang tua yang dia maksud bukanlah keluargaku, melainkan Azazel _-san_. Azazel _-san_ bertanggung jawab penuh terhadap diriku, dan Grayfia _-sensei_ menjadi perpanjangan tangannya untuk membantu mengatasi masalahku di Jepang. Jika dia sudah membawa nama Azazel _-san,_ otomatis dia sudah menutup semua ruang gerakku untuk melawannya. Aku tidak menyangka Grayfia _-sensei_ akan bertindak sejauh ini.

Aku tidak punya pilihan lain, kurasa.

"Baiklah, aku menerima penawarannya,"

"Ah, aku senang mendengarnya. Kalau begitu, ayo ikut aku,"

Grayfia _-sensei_ beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan ini dan ruang guru. Aku hanya bisa mengikutinya dengan perasaan setengah hati.

Sambil menghela napas sejenak, aku hanya bisa berharap kalau ini bukanlah sesuatu yang merepotkan.

XxxxX

Saat ini kami, aku dan Grayfia _-sensei_ , sedang berdiri di depan sebuah ruangan di lantai tiga gedung khusus. Pintu dari ruangan ini terlihat sama seperti pintu ruangan pada umumnya di sekolah, yang membedakannya adalah tidak adanya nama pada papan penanda ruangan sehingga aku tidak bisa menebak ruangan apa ini.

Karena ini ada di lantai tiga gedung khusus, aku sama sekali belum pernah menginjakkan kakiku di sini. Itu karena seluruh lantai tiga, dan lantai empat gedung khusus digunakan sebagai tempat ruangan beberapa klub-klub yang ada di sekolah, aku yang tidak bergabung dengan klub apapun tentu saja tidak akan mau repot-repot pergi ke sini. Lalu, lantai pertama dan kedua terdapat ruang-ruang lain seperti kelas memasak, kelas musik, kelas kesenian, kelas kerajinan tangan, dan sebagainya. Ah, kantin juga berada di gedung khusus, tepatnya di sebelah ujung lantai pertama.

"Ayo masuk,"

Grayfia _-sensei_ berseru padaku seraya menggeser pintu geser ruangan tersebut. Terdengar suara 'sreeek' khas pintu geser saat dia menggesernya.

Aku masuk ke dalam ruangan ini mengikuti beliau dari belakang. Saat aku sudah ada di dalamnya, aku sedikit mempunyai gambaran tentang ruangan apa ini sebenarnya.

Di dalam ruangan ini terdapat setumpuk meja dan kursi yang tidak dipakai di belakang sana, terdapat papan tulis di depan, dan pendingin ruangan yang bertengger manis di dinding ruangan. Pada dasarnya, ruangan ini tidak jauh berbeda dengan ruang kelas lain. Mungkin, ukuran ruangan ini saja yang terlihat lebih besar dari pada ruang kelas.

Tapi selain itu, ada satu hal yang membuat ruangan ini terlihat sangat berbeda dengan ruangan lainnya. Yang membedakan ruangan ini dengan yang lainnya adalah keberadaan seorang gadis.

Ditemani dengan cahaya matahari senja, dia terlihat sedang menyesap segelas tehnya dengan tenang sambil berdiri melihat pemandangan di luar melalui jendela. Hembusan angin yang masuk membuat rambut pendeknya berkibar pelan.

Mungkin, kalau dunia akan kiamat, gadis itu akan tetap berdiri di sana sambil meminum tehnya. Dengan ilusi seperti ini, membuatku merasa kalau yang kulihat ini adalah sebuah lukisan mahakarya.

Momen dimana aku melihat gadis itu, baik pikiran maupun tubuhku serasa membeku.

Aku benar-benar terpesona dengan pemandangan ini.

Menyadari kedatangan tamu dari balik pintu, gadis itu menaruh tehnya di meja sebelahnya. Di meja itu juga terdapat sebuah teko elektrik.

"Grayfia _-sensei_ , bukankah tidak sopan masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu?"

Setelah mengatakan itu, gadis itu berjalan ke satu-satunya tempat duduk yang disediakan.

Elegan, itulah satu-satunya kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkannya. Rambut pendek sebahu, poni yang menutupi dahinya, dan kacamata yang bertengger manis di matanya membuatnya terkesan dewasa namun memiliki sisi manisnya tersendiri. Meskipun dia menggunakan seragam yang sama dengan gadis-gadis di sekolah, tapi gadis ini terlihat sangat berbeda dengan gadis lainnya.

"Meskipun aku mengetuk pintu, kau tidak akan meresponnya. Lagi pula, aku adalah penanggung jawab klub ini, jadi aku tidak perlu formalitas semacam itu,"

"Anda selalu langsung masuk tanpa menunggu respon dari saya. Lalu, ini masih terlalu dini untuk melepaskan formalitasannya,"

Dia menampakkan ekspresi protes dari wajahnya untuk merespon kata-kata _sensei_.

"Dan, siapa _chuunibyou_ yang ada di belakang anda itu?"

Dia menatapku dengan pandangan dingin. Baru bertemu sudah mengeluarkan aura permusuhan. Siapa kau ini? Kau semacam Vegetta dari _manga_ Dargon Ball atau bagaimana?

Ah, aku tahu gadis ini. Dia adalah Shitori Sona, dari kelas 2-J.

Sebenarnya, aku hanya sebatas tahu nama dan wajahnya saja. Aku tidak pernah berbicara dengannya ataupun menyapanya. Karena pada dasarnya, aku tidak pernah berbicara pada siswa manapun di sekolah ini, kecuali Naruto.

Di SMA Inage, selain sembilan kelas reguler yang ada pada setiap angkatan, juga terdapat sebuah kelas khusus pada masing-masing angkatan. Kelas itu adalah kelas budaya internasional. Kelas itu berisi siswa-siswi yang berprestasi yang juga menjadi andalan sekolah untuk bersaing dengan sekolah lain dalam hal akademik. Kelas tersebut punya standar dua hingga tiga kali lipat lebih tinggi dari kurikulum kelas reguler, ujian masuknya pun jauh lebih sulit dari kelas reguler. Kebanyakan yang mengisi kelas itu adalah siswa dari luar negeri atau siswa yang ingin meneruskan pendidikkannya di luar negeri.

Di kelas super elit itu, ada seorang siswi yang selalu menjadi pusat perhatian, atau lebih tepatnya, menjadi perhatian semua orang. Dia adalah Shitori Sona, dia menduduki peringkat satu dari seluruh siswa seangkatan di SMA Inage dalam ujian akhir semester. Bahkan dari yang kudengar, dia juga memiliki nilai tertinggi saat ujian masuk. Intinya, dia adalah gadis yang paling cantik dan sempurna di sekolah ini, dia bagaikan seorang dewi, siapapun tahu dia.

Sedangkan aku, aku hanyalah pria standar dengan level medioeker. Jadi, aku tidak akan tersinggung kalau dia tidak mengenalku. Tapi, aku hanya sedikit tersinggung saat dia memanggilku _chuunibyou._

"Ah, dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke, mulai sekarang dia akan bergabung dengan klub,"

Mengabaikan hal itu, aku segera mengenalkan diriku karena _sensei_ sudah mengenalkan diriku terlebih dahulu. Kau harus mengenalkan dirimu saat orang lain sudah mengenalkan dirimu, itu adalah aturan tidak tertulis pada komunitas sosial.

"A- ah, aku Uchiha Sasuke dari kelas 2-D, salam kenal. Dan... apa maksud anda bergabung dengan klub, _sensei_?"

Serius, tempat ini adalah klub? Tempat mirip gudang ini adalah klub?

"Sesuai kesepakatan tadi, kau akan bergabung di sini. Dengan begitu, masalahmu kuanggap selesai,"

Tanpa memberiku kesempatan untuk protes, _sensei_ kembali menatap Shitori dan berkata.

"Shitori, kau mungkin sudah mengerti hanya dengan melihatnya sekilas. Tapi akan kupertegas, dia ini punya banyak masalah di hidupnya. Dan sebagai hasilnya, dia menjadi seorang _otaku_ menyedihkan yang tertutup,"

Mengambil satu tarikan napas, _sensei_ kembali melanjutkan.

"Permintaanku adalah, aku harap kau bisa menyembuhkan penyakit menyedihkannya ini,"

"Kalau begitu, kenapa anda tidak mendidiknya dengan keras dan menanamkan kedisiplinan padanya?"

"Aku dengan senang hati melakukannya jika bisa kulakukan, tapi aku sendiri mempunyai banyak urusan yang harus kulakukan. Juga, kekerasan fisik tidak diperbolehkan di sekolah ini,"

 _Sensei_ , bukankah anda barusan mengatakan secara tidak langsung bahwa kekerasan verbal dibolehkan?

"Kalau begitu, dengan berat hati saya menolak permintaan anda. Melihat mata kirinya yang ditutup dan mata kanannya yang seram itu membuatku berpikir kalau dia akan melakukan sesuatu yang melanggar norma masyarakat,"

Sambil mengatakan itu, Shitori membenarkan posisi kerah baju dan pitanya.

Oi, oi. Kenapa kau bereaksi seperti itu? Apa kau pikir aku tertarik dengan dataranmu yang kau sebut dada itu? Eh, benar tidak ya? Tidak, tidak, tidak, aku tidak melihat dadanya. Aku tadi hanya tidak sengaja melirik ke arahnya, itu saja.

"Jangan khawatir, meskipun terlihat seperti penjahat yang menyedihkan, dia tidak mungkin melakukan tindakan seperti itu. Dia cukup pintar untuk mengkalkulasikan sesuatu yang akan menimbulkan masalah baginya. Lagi pula, dia adalah peringkat ke tiga saat ujian akhir semester kemarin,"

"Lebih tepatnya, aku ini seperti seorang pertapa yang bijak,"

responku dengan tiba-tiba sambil memejamkan mataku dengan bangganya, aku yakin saat ini aku sudah memberikan kesan yang bagus di hadapan gadis populer di sekolahku.

"Lihat bukan? Apa kau percaya kalau _chuunibyou_ konyol seperti dia akan melakukan tindak kriminal?"

"Ah, _chuunibyou_ konyol dengan tampang penjahat yang menyedihkan, ya?"

Gadis ini, menakutkan.

Shitori, kenapa kau merespon ucapannya dengan wajah seperti mendapatkan sebuah wahyu? Dan _sensei_ , tolong jangan mencuci otaknya dengan memasukkan kalimat-kalimat untuk mengejekku!

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu, oke? Aku serahkan anak ini padamu,"

Dengan ucapannya itu, _sensei_ pergi meninggalkan ruangan ini, dan meninggalkan sejuta pertanyaan yang masih ingin aku tanyakan padanya.

"..."

"..."

Suasana sepi menyelimuti kami berdua. Sejujurnya, akan lebih baik kalau mereka berdua meninggalkanku sendirian di ruangan ini. Jujur saja, aku belum siap dengan situasi ini. Maksudku, jika berdasar dengan _anime_ - _anime_ yang pernah kutonton dan _game_ _galge_ yang pernah kumainkan, situasi ini bisa-bisa mengarah pada sesuatu semacam komedi romantis.

Dari tempatku berdiri, kuperhatikan Shitori yang sedang membaca bukunya dengan tenang, suara lembaran kertas yang dibuka terdengar jelas di telingaku.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengambil kursi dan duduk, Uchiha- _kun_?"

"A- ah, kau benar,"

Akupun mengambil sebuah kursi terdekat dan menaruhnya di samping Shitori. Meskipun aku bilang di samping, sebenarnya jarak tempat duduk kami berkisar kurang lebih 2,5 meter. Kami duduk di masing-masing ujung meja panjang yang diletakkan di tengah ruangan.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan di sini. Tiba-tiba berada di sebuah ruangan bersama dengan gadis paling populer di angkatanku, tidak, bahkan termasuk gadis paling populer di seluruh sekolah memberiku sebuah tekanan tersendiri. Otakku terus berpikiran tentang sesuatu yang sangat tidak penting.

Shitori Sona terlihat seperti gadis dari kalangan elit kalau melihat apa yang dia lakukan saat merespon siswa lain. Bagiamanapun situasinya, dia akan selalu terlihat cantik setiap saatnya. Tapi, Shitori Sona juga tidak terlihat seperti orang elit lainnya. Melihatnya sekilas saja aku sudah paham, kalau gadis ini telah memutuskan ikatannya dengan lingkungan sosial sekitarnya. Shitori Sona bagaikan setangkai bunga kadupul, kecantikannya tidak ternilai, tapi juga banyak yang merasa enggan untuk mengambil atau bahkan merawatnya. Yang bisa orang lain lakukan adalah mengagumi kecantikannya.

Jadi, apa yang harus aku lakukan dengan nona cantik ini?

"Berhentilah melihatku terus, Uchiha- _kun_ , kau benar-benar mengerikan,"

dia mengatakannya dengan suaranya yang lembut namun datar.

Tidak sadarkah kamu, Shitori- _san_ , bahwa yang menyeramkan di sini adalah dirimu.

"Ma- maf, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Aku hanya sedikit bingung, aku dikirim ke tempat ini tanpa mengetahui apapun,"

"Uchiha Sasuke..."

Dia menggumamkan namaku dengan tangan yang memegang ujung dagunya. Ekspresinya seolah-olah menunjukkan kalau menggumamkan namaku adalah sesuatu yang berat.

"Ah, aku ingat sekarang. Ternyata kau benar-benar Uchiha Sasuke si peringkat tiga itu, ya?"

Bukankah _sensei_ tadi sudah memberi tahumu? Apa kau segitu meragukan diriku?

"Hn,"

Aku hanya membalasnya apa adanya.

"Kalau begitu, bagiamana kalau kita bermain sebuah permainan?"

gadis ini mengatakannya dengan senyum simpul di wajahnya.

"Permainan?"

Yang terbayang olehku adalah permainan-permainan erotis. Tapi, yang terpancar darinya bukanlah aura-aura yang manis, itu lebih terasa seperti sebuah pisau yang tajam yang bisa membunuhku kalau aku sampai salah mengeluarkan kata. Oi, kemana suasana rom-kom yang sedari tadi kubayangkan?

"Ya, coba kau tebak klub apa ini?"

Serius? Dia menyuruhku menebak tanpa sebuah petunjuk satupun? Kurasa, dia terlalu meremehan Uchiha Sasuke- _sama_.

"Kurasa... ini adalah klub literatur?"

"hmm.. alasannya?"

"Karena tidak ada barang khusus di sini. Selain itu, kau terlihat santai dan serius saat membaca bukumu. Jadi, sekolah tidak akan mempermasalahkannya meskipun kau terlihat santai atau tidak memiliki banyak anggota, karena klub literatur sendiri tidak memerlukan banyak biaya. Tidak ada jawaban lain yang lebih mendekati selain klub literatur,"

Saat aku menjawabnya dengan alasan yang masuk akal. Entah kenapa aku merasa menjadi seperti seorang anak SD berkacamata yang selalu memakai dasi kupu-kupu warna merah di dadanya. Aku bahkan sampai harus menahan diri agar tidak berteriak 'kaulah pelakunya'.

"Masuk akal, tapi sayangnya salah,"

Shitori mengatakannya sambil tertawa kecil.

Sekarang, aku menjadi sedikit gugup dibuatnya.

"Kau tidak sepintar yang kubayangkan. Baiklah, kuberi petunjuk. Yang kulakukan di sini adalah duduk, dan itu merupakan kegiatan klub ini,"

Huh? Petunjuk macam apa itu? Jika dia bilang itu sebuah petunjuk, maka tetap saja sebanyak apapun aku memikirkannya, klub literatur selalu muncul sebagai jawabannya.

Tunggu Sasuke, jangan gegabah. Gadis ini adalah gadis yang mengerikan, kau harus memikirkannya dengan hati-hati. Analisa seluruh ruangan ini.

Ah, aku mengerti, kurasa ini jawaban yang tepat.

"Ini adalah perkumpulan penelitian ilmu ghaib?"

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau ini adalah klub?"

"Ah, kalau begitu, ini adalah klub penelitian ilmu ghaib!"

"Salah, itu konyol sekali. Lagi pula, hantu itu tidak ada,"

Huh, dia berbicara seperti itu dengan sangat percaya diri sekali. Padahal, aku sudah ingin menunjukkan hal ghaib ini padanya. Asal kau tahu saja, aku bisa menghilang dari klub tidak jelas ini, dan tidak akan pernah kembali lagi!

Lagi pula, kau harusnya membalasku dengan 'h- ha? A- apa kau bo- bodoh? Tahu tidak, me- mereka itu tidak ada! Aku tidak mengatakan ini ka- karena aku takut a- atau semacamnya, ya!'. Alih-alih membalas seperti itu, kau justru menatapku dengan tatapan tajammu yang seolah berbicara 'orang idiot mati saja!'.

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku menyerah,"

Mendengar itu, Shitori hanya menunjukkan senyum mengejek yang terlihat seakan dia sudah menang sebuah pertempuran. Seberapa seriusnya dirimu dalam permain ini?

"Mereka yang mampu, termotivasi untuk memberikan sesuatu ke yang tidak mampu, membantu seorang tunawisma dengan memberinya makanan, membantu seorang nenek menyebrang jalan, membantu seorang pria yang tidak populer untuk mendekati gadis idamannya. Orang-orang menyebut itu sebagai tindakan sukarelawan, dan tindakan seperti itulah yang dilakukan di klub ini. aku, Shitori Sona, mengundangmu untuk bergabung dengan klub ini. selamat datang, di klub relawan,"

Entah kenapa Shitori mengatakannya sambil berdiri, apa dia sedang berkampanye? Tapi, harus kuakui kalau dia memiliki bakat murni sebagai soerang pemimpin. Namun, tetap saja, kata-katanya tersebut seakan menaburkan garam ke lukaku.

"Menurut Grayfia- _sensei_ , mereka yang memiliki superioritas memiliki tugas untuk menyelamatkan orang-orang yang eksistensinya menyedihkan. Aku akan memenuhi permintaan _sensei_ dan menyembuhkan sifat menyedihkanmu itu. Jadi, berterimakasihlah padaku,"

Gadis sialan, aku harus menunjukkan siapa yang lebih superior di sini.

"Tahu tidak? Aku ini menduduki peringkat tiga dalam ujian akhir semester. Jika aku tidak ada masalah dengan nilai _home_ _room_ , dan kesenian, aku bisa saja mengambil peringkat satu darimu. Selain itu, fakta kalau aku tidak memiliki pacar dan membatasi pergaulanku itu menunjukkan kalau aku ini sudah berada di level elit!"

"Menyedihkan sekali jika ada orang yang mengagung-agungkan prestasinya sendiri untuk menunjukkan seberapa hebat dirinya. Selain itu, apa yang baru saja kau ucapkan? Elit? Berhentilah mengakui dirimu sendiri, kau terlihat aneh!"

"Diamlah, aku tidak ingin mendengar itu dari gadis aneh sepertimu,"

Shitori, dia adalah gadis yang aneh. Aku tidak sengaja pernah mendengar gosip ini di kelas. Banyak yang bilang kalau gadis ini aneh, dan memiliki sesuatu yang berbeda dengan gadis lain.

Mungkin, inilah yang mereka sebut dengan kecantikan yang dingin. Lihat saja sekarang, gadis ini sedang tersenyum dingin ke arahku, atau lebih tepatnya, tersenyum sadis.

"Menurut observasiku, kau ini adalah semacam eksistensi lemah yang sedang mencari jati dirinya, kau mencari tempat dimana kau bisa berada dan diakui. Kurasa, aku harus mencarikan tempat bagimu di komunitas sosial. Mau bagaimana lagi? Kau terlihat seperti sesuatu yang perlu dikasihani. Aku harap kau tidak terlalu memaksakan dirimu. Tahu tidak? Menemukan tempat dimana kau seharusnya berada, bisa membuatmu terbakar habis dan menjadi bintang,"

"Itu cerita dari buku _The_ _Nighthawk_ _Star_ , kan? Ternyata kau cukup nerdy, heh,"

Mata Shitori sedikit melotot saat mendengar pernyataanku barusan. Sebelum akhirnya dia mengeluarkan suara batuk yang terkesan disengaja.

"Aku tidak menyangka ada anak SMA yang mengetahui sebuah buku yang diterbitkan tahun 1931,"

Yah, aku ini peringkat tiga, kau tahu? Sudah sewajarnya aku tahu buku-buku seperti itu.

"Ah, dari pernyataanmu tadi, kau menyamakanku dengan _The_ _Nighthawk_ _Star_ , kan?"

"Tidak, bukan begitu. Aku hanya menyamakanmu dengan Nighthawk,"

"Jadi, kau menganggapku buruk rupa, begitu?"

"Tolong jangan salah paham. Maksudku adalah, aku hanya meminta dirimu untuk bercermin, itu saja,"

Gadis ini, lidahnya benar-benar tajam. Apa aku harus terjebak di ruangan ini dengan nona berlidah tajam ini? Aku benar-benar akan mati sebelum lulus sekolah jika terus begini.

"Terserah kau saja,"

Meladeninya hanya akan membuat perdebatan di luar nalar ini tidak menemui titik akhir. Serius ini, aku lebih memilih kalah dari pada harus terus-terusan bermain kata dengan gadis ini.

"Omong-omong, kau sudah bisa berbicara normal dengan gadis secantik diriku. Seharusnya, setelah ini kau tidak akan mempunyai masalah untuk memulai pembicaraan dengan orang lain di luar sana,"

Jadi, dia masih belum berniat berhenti, ya? Dan, percaya diri sekali dia mengatakan dirinya cantik. Ya, uhm, memang sebenarnya dia cantik sih.

"Kau sebut pembicaraan ini normal? Kurasa, ada bagian dari isi kepalamu yang perlu diperbaiki,"

"Tidak, satu-satunya yang perlu diperbaiki di sini adalah dirimu sendiri. Kau hanya perlu mengubah dirimu menjadi lebih baik. Lihat, pandangan matamu saja sangat terlihat kalau kau adalah seorang skeptis,"

Dia menatapku dengan tajam sambil kedua tangannya disilangkannya di depan dadanya.

"Jangan bercanda, memangnya kenapa aku harus memperbaiki diriku?"

"Tentu saja agar kau bisa diterima masyarakat, itu akan menyelesaikan masalahmu,"

"Memaksa dirimu berubah agar diterima masyarakat, bukankah itu sama saja dengan kau melarikan diri dari masalah? Kenapa kau tidak menerima dirimu di masa lalu saja dan menghadapi dirimu yang sekarang?"

Komentarku sambil memalingkan pandanganku dari matanya.

"Kutegaskan sekali lagi! Aku, Uchiha Sasuke, tidak akan mengubah diriku dengan mengikuti dikte dari orang lain. Aku menyukai diriku yang sekarang, dan aku akan menghadapi masalahku dengan diriku yang sekarang!"

Suasana menjadi hening setelah aku mengatakan itu, hanya terdengar suara-suara teriakan yang aku asumsikan dari klub sepak bola yang sedang berlatih di lapangan sana.

Namun, keheningan ini terusik saat Shitori tiba-tiba berdiri dan menatapku dengan sangat tajam, lebih tajam dari yang sebelumnya.

"Jika kau tidak berubah, kau tidak akan bisa menyelamatkan siapapun!"

Kata-katanya yang sangat dingin dan penuh penekanan itu benar-benar berbeda dengan sikapnya yang elegan. Dia terlihat sedikit kehilangan kontrolnya.

Apa aku terlalu keras padanya? Serius, yang benar saja? Bukankah dari tadi dia yang terlalu kasar padaku?

Ah, sudahlah. Aku tidak peduli, hari ini benar-benar merepotkan.

XxxxX

Hari Jumat, biasanya aku akan sangat senang saat hari ini tiba. Bahkan, aku bisa terus-terusan bernyanyi dalam perjalanan pulang sekolah. Hei, ini wajar, kan? Saat kau berpikir kalau besok adalah hari libur, siapapun pasti akan sangat senang.

Namun, hari ini berbeda dengan hari Jumat sebelumnya. Alih-alih pulang dengan perasaan bahagia, aku harus kembali lagi ke tempat terkutuk ini, klub relawan. Ingatan menyebalkan tentang perdebatanku dengan Shitori kemarin masih membekas di pikiranku. Sejujurnya, aku sudah akan pulang ke rumah jika saja Grayfia- _sensei_ tidak memergokiku di parkiran sepeda. Wanita itu sudah seperti ninja saja.

Menarik napas sangat dalam, menyiapkan kekuatan mental, dan memikirkan kosa kata yang banyak untuk berhadapan dengan Shitori. Yosh, kurasa aku sudah siap.

Aku menggeser pintu ini lalu masuk ke dalam. Pemandangan yang sama masih terlihat seperti kemarin. Shitori sendiri terlihat duduk di kursinya. Dia memerhatikanku yang datang ke ruangan klub. Berusaha mengabaikan gadis itu, aku berjalan menuju ke singga sanaku.

" _Ara_ , kau kembali, Uchiha- _kun_? Kau sangat suka dihina rupanya, apa kau seorang masokis?"

Lihat, kan? Baru saja pantatku menempel di kursi, tapi dia sudah melemparkan ejekannya padaku. Bisakah dia menunggu sebentar? paling tidak, tolong biarkan pantatku beradaptasi dulu dengan kursi ini.

"Memiliki label Masokis lebih baik dari pada harus berhadapan dengan Grayfia- _sensei_. Lagi pula, jika dilihat dari pandangan umum, tidak ada yang salah menjadi masokis, kan? Kau akan terlihat sangat kuat karena tahan banting, itu bisa menjadi nilai tambah saat kau berada di komunitas sosial,"

"Kau mengatakan seperti itu seolah kau bangga dengan kelainan mentalmu. Seorang _otaku_ benar-benar menjijikkan,"

Shitori membalasku dengan menaruh telapak tangan kanannya di depan mulut dengan pandangan matanya yang melihatku jijik.

Kenapa yang awalnya membahas kehadiranku di klub, kini berubah menjadi mengomentari hobiku? Aku sangat berharap kalau dewa akan menurunkan bantuan atau kekuatan untuk menghadapi gadis sialan ini.

Seakan merespon harapanku pada dewa, pintu geser tiba-tiba terbuka dengan sangat keras. Aku tertawa dalam hati. Kurasa, dewa tahu mana yang harus ditolong dan mana yang harus dihancurkan, heh.

"Yo Sasuke, jadi ini adalah kastil iblis yang kau bicarakan kemarin? Aku tidak merasakan ada kekuatan jahat di sini,"

Saat mendengar suara itu, kepalaku serasa dihantam oleh gada dengan sangat keras. Di dalam bayangan imajinerku, di sana ada seorang dewa yang tertawa jahat ke arahku, dan di sebelah dewa itu terdapat Shitori yang memasang senyum dinginnya yang terlihat sadis.

Kenapa dari bantuan dan kekuatan yang kuharap datang menolongku, justru idiot satu ini yang datang? Orang yang bahkan tidak punya pengalaman berinteraksi dengan gadis kini harus berhadapan dengan Shitori yang merupakan gadis paling populer di sekolah.

Kulihat ke arah Naruto, dia ketakutan, keringat dinginnya mulai terlihat di beberapa bagian wajahnya. Sedangkan Shitori, dia melihat Naruto dengan pandangan seolah-olah dia menemukan hama baru yang harus disingkirkan. Maafkan aku Naruto, kurasa sebentar lagi kau akan _game_ _over_.

"S- s- Sasuke, di- dia, si- siapa?"

Jangan memaksa untuk bertanya kalau mentalmu belum siap, Naruto.

"Hn, dia iblis yang kuceritakan padamu,"

Jawabku sambil mengeluarkan buku dari tasku.

"Uchiha- _kun_ , siapa tamu tidak sopan yang berdiri di sana itu?"

Woaa... Shitori, pandanganmu barusan sangat-sangat menyeramkan. Kau harus berhati-hati, oke?

"Dia temanku, Namikaze Naruto dari kelas 2-F,"

Merespon tatapan mengerikan dari Shitori, Naruto langsung secepat kilat berpindah tempat yang semula berdiri di depan pintu, sekarang menjadi meringkuk di belakangku.

"Jangan bersembunyi di belakangku, nyawaku saja sudah terancam. Aku tidak mau melindungi karakter tidak penting yang bahkan HP nya tinggal sedikit,"

"Ka- kau pikir ini _game_ _RPG_?"

Aku dan Naruto saling menatap satu sama lain dengan pandangan yang sengit, sebelum akhirnya suara yang dingin menginterupsi kami.

"Ah, satu lagi idiot yang datang kemari,"

"Si- si- siapa yang kau panggil idiot? Lagi pula, te- tempat apa i- ini?"

Sambil memijit pelipisnya, Shitori menjawab.

"Ini adalah klub relawan. Temanmu yang bermata satu di sana itu adalah anggotanya, dan aku, Shitori Sona, adalah ketuanya,"

Seakan terkena pukulan keras di perutnya, mata Narutopun membola mendengar pernyataan gadis itu. Ah, kau pasti kaget tentang aku yang bergabung dengan klub, kan?

"Sasuke, iblis yang di sana itu adalah gadis paling elit di sekolah ini? Kau terjebak dalam masalah serius!"

Jadi, kau lebih tertarik dengan fakta itu, ya? Yah, aku tidak akan kaget jika Naruto yang penyendiri pun tahu tentang Shitori.

Omong-omong, kenapa kau bisa berbicara lancar denganku? Seberapa besar takutnya dirimu dengan seorang gadis, hah?

"Hn,"

"Ka- kalau begitu, a- aku juga akan bergabung dengan klub ini. A- aku akan me- menolong sahabatku a- agar tidak terkena pe- pengaruh burukmu,"

Naruto, dia mengatakan itu sambil berdiri dengan tangan kanan menunjuk ke arah Shitori.

Wooaahhh, keeren... air mataku serasa akan menetes

Atau setidaknya seperti itulah reaksiku jika saja aku melupakan fakta kalau Naruto berbicara seperti itu hanya untuk bergabung dengan klub yang tidak jelas ini.

"Aku sedikit tersentuh dengan hubungan aneh antar _chuunibyou_ yang kalian miliki. Tapi, aku tidak bisa membiarkan dua parastit menyedihkan seperti kalian berada dalam satu tempat,"

Kau tau, Shitori- _san_? Kau mungkin bisa saja menyerangku secara verbal terus-menerus. Tapi, apa kau tidak melihat reaksi Naruto? Dia sudah seperti akan menjadi abu jika kau terus-terusan menyerangnya.

Sebenarnya, aku setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan Shitori. Keberadaan Naruto di sini tidak akan membantu banyak. Tapi, jika aku bisa membuat beberapa strategi yang jitu, maka aku dan Naruto mempunyai kesempatan untuk mengalahkan gadis iblis ini. Aku tidak boleh mengabaikan variabel sekecil apapun agar aku bisa mengalahkannya. Meskipun peluangnya kecil, tapi jika kami bisa mengalahkan Shitori, maka kami bisa meninggalkan klub ini dengan sewajarnya.

"Tidak, aku setuju jika Naruto bergabung dengan klub,"

ucapku sambil menampilkan tatapan tajamku ke Shitori.

"Apa alasanmu?"

Balasnya dengan tatapan yang tidak kalah tajam denganku. Gadis ini, kurasa dia punya nyali yang besar karena berani membalas tatapanku.

"Meskipun dia seperti ini, tapi kemampuannya mengoprasikan komputer sangatlah hebat. Dia bisa menguasai berbagai macam aplikasi desain visual pada komputer, dan bahkan juga bisa mempelajari ilmu _hacking_ secara otodidak. Lagi pula, seminim apapun anggaran yang dikeluarkan oleh sebuah klub, kau tetap harus mencapai target anggota minimal agar klubmu tidak dibubarkan paksa dalam waktu satu bulan. Itu sudah kebijakan sekolah, bahkan Grayfia- _sensei_ tidak memiliki hak untuk mengintervensinya,"

Shitori terlihat memegangi ujung dagunya, kurasa dia benar-benar memikirkan untung dan ruginya jika Naruto bergabung dengan klub. Sedangkan Naruto, entah sejak kapan dia sudah mengambil kursi dan duduk percaya diri di sampingku. Kurasa si idiot ini mulai besar kepala.

"Di dunia yang moderen ini, kemampuan mengoprasikan komputer akan sangat berguna meskipun klub ini tidak memilikinya. Selain itu, fakta bahwa Naruto berada di sini karena adanya diriku juga menguntungkan karena dia tidak akan meninggalkan klub selama aku ada di sini. Dengan penilaianku yang objektif, aku menilai Naruto bisa berguna jika bergabung,"

"Ah, kurasa kau tidak akan menemukan seorang siswa yang dengan senang hati bergabung dengan klub ini. Meskipun kau memakai nama besarmu sebagai si peringkat pertama, tetap saja kau tidak akan bisa menarik perhatian siswa jika kau tidak mempunyai program yang menarik untuk memasarkan klub ini,"

Mengabaikan kelemahanmu dan terus meninggikan kelebihanmu, cara seperti itulah yang cocok bagi orang yang berada di kalangan bawah strata sosial seperti aku dan Naruto agar bisa bertarung melawan para kaum elit.

Bukankah itu tadi kampanye yang hebat? Bahkan idiot seperti Naruto bisa terlihat superior di tanganku. Aku kadang sangat takut dengan kekuatan hebat yang kumiliki ini.

"Aku membenci diriku sendiri yang menyetujui logikamu. Aku rasa memang itu sesuatu yang menguntungkan, tapi aku tidak akan segan-segan mengeluarkan Namikaze- _kun_ jika dia tidak bekerja dengan baik,"

Shitori terlihat mendesah kecil seakan tidak terima mengakui logikaku. Bagaimana rasanya saat pendapatmu dijungkir balikkan olehku, Shitori?

"Hn, tidak perlu khawatir, Shitori. Aku sendiri yang akan menjaminnya,"

Ucapku dengan senyum yang penuh dengan percaya diri.

"Sasukeeee,"

Ah, bisakah kau jangan menampilkan wajah yang menjijikkan, Naruto?

XxxxX

Hari Senin adalah hari yang paling mengerikan dalam seminggu. Coba bayangkan, kau yang sudah menikmati liburanmu di hari Sabtu dan Minggu tiba-tiba harus memulai aktifitas di hari Senin. Itu bagaikan kau sedang tertawa karena membaca lelucon pada _manga_ Gintama, namun tiba-tiba suasana menyenangkan itu berubah menjadi sesuatu yang mengerikan di pertengahan _chapter_.

Gorilla- _sensei_ benar-benar mengerti bagaimana mempermainkan emosi para pembaca, apa sebenarnya dia itu seorang _mangaka_ yang jenius atau hanya orang bodoh biasa?

Suasana hatiku yang kacau di hari Senin ini berbanding terbalik dengan suasana salah satu kelompok yang ada di deret paling ujung dekat jendela di kelas ini. Ah, posisi dudukku sendiri berada di deret paling ujung yang berbeda dengan kelompok yang ada di sana, berada di barisan tengah-tengah antara pintu depan, dan pintu belakang kelas.

Kelompok itu, belakangan ini aku mengetahui kalau mereka adalah kelompok paling populer di sekolah ini. Di sana ada Rias Gremory yang sama-sama murid pindahan dari luar negeri sepertiku, hanya saja, dia masuk sekolah ini saat akhir musim semi tahun lalu. Meskipun murid pindahan dari luar negeri, tapi prestasi akademiknya tidak terlalu mencolok. Dia hanya mampu menembus peringkat 100 besar dalam ujian kemarin, itu berarti prestasinya dalam bidang akademik adalah rata-rata.

Akan tetapi, meskipun dia tidak bisa menembus 50 besar, dia tetap saja menjadi pusat sorotan warga sekolah. Dengan parasnya yang cantik, rambut merah darahnya, dan ehem- dadanya yang lumayan itu, dia sukses menjadi sosok yang populer di sekolah ini. Memiliki daya pikat seksual adalah poin penting bagi setiap wanita.

Tapi di atas itu semua, sosok Rias Gremory memiliki suatu aura kuat yang bisa menekan siapapun yang dikehendakinya, hanya orang-orang yang memiliki aura yang setara atau lebih yang mampu melawan aura kuat milik Rias Gremory. Mungkin, poin inilah yang membuat sesosok Ras Gremory menjadi salah satu primadona di sekolah ini. Jika ada seorang gadis di sekolah yang mampu menekan balik Gremory, mungkin gadis itu adalah Shitori. Kalau aku menggambarkan Shitori sebagai seorang dewi, maka Gremory mungkin terlihat seperti seorang ratu.

Satu hal yang perlu diingat dengan baik, seorang ratu sekalipun tidak mungkin menang melawan dewi.

Selain Gremory, ada satu lagi orang yang sama hebatnya- tidak, lebih hebat dari Gremory. Dia adalah Yuuto Kiba, dia menjadi kapten tim sepak bola sekolah ini, dan sekaligus menempati peringkat kedua dalam ujian kemarin. Dia mempunyai kharisma murni seorang pemimpin, selalu menebar senyum kepada siapapun, dan terlihat sangat sabar dalam menghadapi apapun.

Jika dibandingkan denganku, maka tentu saja aku tidak ada apa-apanya. Perbedaan kami bagaikan bumi dan langit, pria medioker sepertiku tidak bisa disandingkan dengan kharisma Yuuto Kiba yang sangat bercahaya. Aku pernah dengar, jika hanya ada satu siswa yang mampu menandingi kharisma Yuuto, dan dia adalah ketua tim voli yang merupakan seorang _senpai_ dari tahun ketiga.

Yah, sebenarnya bukan tanpa alasan aku melirik kelompok mereka. Selain mereka yang secara alami menjadi pusat perhatian, entah kenapa aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengawasiku dari arah mereka. Aku tidak tahu siapa yang mengawasiku, perasaan sedang diawasi ini sebenarnya sudah muncul sejak aku masuk sekolah ini, atau lebih tepatnya sejak aku mulai mengenal Naruto. Hanya saja, perasaan ini menjadi lebih sering terasa akhir-akhir ini.

Merasa tidak menemukan _stalker_ yang mengawasiku, aku akhirnya memilih untuk pergi dari kelas dan menuju ruang klub. Aku khawatir Naruto sudah ada di sana duluan, dan dia harus menghadapi kekejaman Shitori sendirian.

Saat aku membuka ruang klub, di sana sudah terlihat Shitori yang sedang duduk di kursinya sambil membaca sebuah buku. Kurasa, dia tidak akan memulai pertengkaran konyol dalam waktu dekat ini. Aku sangat bersyukur akan hal itu, serius ini.

Di lain sisi, Naruto juga terlihat sedang duduk dengan tegap. Wajahnya menampilkan ekspresi yang sangat kaku, keringat dingin seakan membanjiri wajahnya. Jadi, Shitori sudah terlebih dahulu melayangkan serangan verbal ke arah Naruto, ya? Aku merasa kasihan melihat Naruto. Tapi, aku juga merasa senang karena tidak perlu meladeni Shitori untuk beberapa saat.

Maafkan aku Naruto, aku berjanji akan menraktirmu ramen pulang sekolah nanti.

Saat aku hendak duduk di kursiku, Shitori berkata pelan.

" _Konnichi wa_ ,"

Aku sedikit kaget saat dia menyapaku seperti itu. Tidak ada nada dingin atau nada provokatif di dalamnya.

"Ah- uhum, y- ya,"

Kenapa kau jadi gugup, Sasuke?

Aku tahu tidak ada maksud apapun dibalik sapaannya itu, tapi sikap yang tidak kuprediksi itu benar-benar membuatku kaget.

Wajah Naruto terlihat lebih santai saat aku sudah duduk di sampingnya. Aku mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tas, dan saat Naruto mengetahui apa yang aku keluarkan, dia pun ikut mengeluarkan sesuatu yang sama seperti milikku dari dalam tasnya

Tidak ada yang membuka obrolan di antara kami bertiga. Baik aku, Shitori, maupun Naruto sibuk membaca buku yang kami bawa. Mungkin, lebih tepatnya hanya Shitori saja yang benar-benar bisa dibilang membaca buku. karena yang aku, dan Naruto lakukan hanyalah membaca majalah _Weekly_ _Shounen_ _Jump_ yang kami beli saat perjalanan ke sekolah. Ini hari Senin, kau tahu? Senin adalah harinya _Shounen_ _Jump_!

Ini adalah situasi paling damai semenjak aku datang ke tempat ini. Awalnya aku berpikir Shitori akan memulai perang verbalnya saat melihatku mengeluarkan _Jump_ , tapi kurasa dia lebih tertarik dengan bukunya untuk saat ini.

Tu- tunggu, ini bukannya aku berharap Shitori akan memerhatikanku atau semacamnya, ya!

Situasi damai ini terusik saat kami mendengar suara ketukan pintu dari luar.

"Masuk,"

Shitori menjawabnya dengan lembut, dan menandai bukunya sebelum dia menutupnya. Hal yang sama dilakukan olehku, dan Naruto. Meskipun kami adalah _otaku_ yang berada di lapisan terbawah komunitas sosial, tapi kami tetap mengerti bagaimana cara menghormati seorang tamu.

"Permisi- ah, Naruto- _kun_ , kenapa kamu ada di sini?"

Suara kecil yang lembut terdengar dari mulut tamu ini.

Saat aku mendengar dia memanggil Naruto menggunakan nama pemberiannya, dan memanggilnya dengan honorofik "- _kun_ ", aku seketika menolehkan wajahku ke arah Naruto. Kulihat, wajahnya menjadi pucat pasi, dia terlihat lebih ketakutan dari pada saat berhadapan dengan Shitori. Apa gadis ini lebih menakutkan dari pada Shitori?

"Kau mengenalnya?"

"Ti- ti- tidak. Tentu sa- saja aku t- tidak mengenalnya,"

Jadi, Naruto tidak mengenalnya. Lalu, kenapa gadis ini mengenal Naruto? Apa sebenarnya Naruto diam-diam adalah pria yang populer?

Tidak, aku menepis kemungkinan yang tidak akan pernah terjadi itu.

Aku memerhatikan gadis itu, rambut hitam panjang sepunggung miliknya dengan poni mangkok, dan sepasang mata amethyst miliknya yang cantik. Tubuhnya mungkin sedikit lebih tinggi dari Shitori. Dia adalah tipe gadis yang memilki keanggunannya tersendiri, wajah manisnya mendukung itu semua.

Tunggu dulu, bukankah gadis ini salah satu murid di kelasku? Lebih tepatnya, dia tergabung dengan kelompok pertemanan milik Yuuto dan Gremory.

"A- ah, maafkan aku. Aku adalah Hyuuga Hinata dari kelas 2-D. Aku satu kelas dengan Uchiha-san,"

Ucapnya sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

"Dia sekelas denganmu?"

Ah, suara dingin ini kurasa ditujukan untukku

"Yah, aku baru menyadarinya beberapa detik yang lalu,"

"Menyedihkan sekali sampai kau kesulitan mengenali teman sekelasmu,"

Oh, jangan memulai perdebatan itu lagi. Untuk mencegahnya, aku berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan ke Hyuuga.

"Jadi, apa yang membuatmu sampai harus datang ke klub relawan ini, Hyuuga?"

Kini, pandangan kami bertiga tertuju kepada Hyuuga. Misi mengalihkan perhatian, Sukses!

"Eh? I- ini sebuah klub?"

Ada apa dengan responmu itu? Kau tidak tahu kalau ini sebuah klub? Kalau begitu, kenapa kau ke sini, huh?

Tunggu dulu, kurasa aku menyadari sesuatu. Gadis ini berasal dari grup Yuuto dan Gremory, kan? Lalu, fakta kalau dia tidak tahu bahwa ini adalah sebuah klub tidak bisa diabaikan. Selain itu, dia juga mengenal Naruto. Tapi, dilihat dari responnya saat masuk ke ruangan ini, itu menandakan bahwa dia tidak mengetahui kalau Naruto ada di sini.

Itu artinya, jika dia tidak memiliki urusan dengan klub, maka dia memiliki urusan dengan salah satu di antara aku, atau Shitori. Lalu, jika kuhubungkan dengan fakta bahwa aku merasa sering diawasi, dan perasaan itu beberapa kali berasal dari grup Yuuto, maka kesimpulannya adalah.

Yang melakukan _stalking_ padaku selama ini adalah kau rupanya, Hyuuga- _san_? Lalu, ada urusan apa kau denganku.

Aku secara perlahan sedikit menajamkan mataku ke arah Hyuuga. Aku tidak boleh gegabah dengan membongkarnya secara langusng, aku tidak punya bukti, dan aku harus mengetahui motifnya terlebih dahulu.

"Jika kau tidak memiliki urusan dengan kami, lebih baik kau pergi, Hyuuga- _san_ ,"

Ah, ibu ketua, kenapa kau sudah mengusirnya begitu saja? Apa sebenarnya kau tidak ingin bekerja? Ah, aku juga tidak ingin bekerja kok, jadi kau tidak perlu malu-malu.

"Ti- tidak, sebenarnya aku memiliki urusan dengan Uchiha- _san_ , tapi... Naruto- _kun_..."

Kenapa suaramu sangat kecil saat menyebut Naruto, dan jusrtu terdengar ragu-ragu? Lalu, kenapa wajahmu memerah?

"A- ah, be- be- benar yang di- di- dikatakan Shi- Shitori- _san_. Ka- kau lebih ba- baik pergi, Hyu- Hyuuga- _san_ ,"

Sangat jarang melihat Naruto mengusir seseorang. Bahkan, saat dia terpaksa berhadapan dengan gadis yang menakutkan, Naruto tidak akan mengusirnya secara langsung. Atau lebih tepatnya, Narutolah yang akan pergi tanpa diminta. Aku tidak paham kenapa dia begitu takut dengan perempuan.

"Ah, tidak! A- aku baru ingat, Naruto- _kun_. Aku ke sini untuk bertanya tentang pelajaran. Kamu Shitori- _san_ , kan? Lalu, Uchiha- _san_ , kalian ada di peringkat pertama, dan ketiga, kan?"

Hyuuga dari tadi lebih sering fokus kepada Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto terlihat sangat takut dengan Hyuuga. Hyuuga tidak lebih menakutkan dari Shitori, Naruto yang mampu bertahan dari serangan verbal milik Shitori, seharusnya mampu mengatasi ketakutannya terhadap Hyuuga yang bahkan tidak mengeluarkan ancaman apapun dari tubuhnya.

Ah, aku mengerti. Aku tidak tahu apa yang pernah terjadi di antara kalian berdua. Tapi, target _stalking_ -mu yang sebenarnya adalah Naruto, iya kan, Hyuuga?

Sial, aku merasa malu karena sudah mengira kalau akulah yang dia untit. Rasanya aku ingin segera pulang saja.

Tapi, ada satu hal yang masih mengganjal pikiranku.

"Naruto, kau yakin tidak mengenal gadis ini?"

Naruto sedikit menunjukkan ekspresi tidak sukanya saat aku bertanya seperti itu.

"Kan sudah kubilang. Jangan-jangan, kau tidak percaya padaku, Sasuke?"

"Tidak, bukan begitu. Mungkin saja dia satu SMP denganmu?"

"Tidak mungkin, aku saja saat SMP berada di Kobe,"

Ucapnya acuh sambil menyandarkan punggung ke sandaran kursi.

"Oh, benarkah? Kalau begitu, katakan padaku. Bagaimana orang Kobe saat menyebut McDonald?"

Hei, aku serius bertanya, lo. Aku pernah dengar kalau McDonald di sana sangat sedikit. Bukankah itu misteri?

"Tu- tunggu, apa-apaan pertanyaanmu itu? Itu tadi sangat menyakitkan, lo. Kau pikir orang Kobe berasal dari belahan dunia mana?"

Wajah Naruto yang sedikit merah karena kesal tentu saja menambah rasa penasaranku tentang McDonald di Kobe.

Saat kami bercanda tentang Kobe, sesuatu yang dingin terasa menusuk di kulitku. Saat kutoleh ke sumbernya, ternyata si ibu ketua sudah siap akan mencaci kami. Tapi, niatnya tidak terlaksana karena kami semua mendengar suara tawa pelan dari depan kami.

"Hihihi... Naruto- _kun_ lebih lucu dari yang kuingat. Ah, aku satu SD dengan Naruto- _kun_ , mungkin dia lupa,"

Hyuuga menjawab sambil tersenyum. Untuk ukuran orang yang sudah dilupakan oleh Naruto, reaksinya sungguh tidak terduga. Siapa kau ini? Malaikat?

"Huh, yang satu tidak mengenalnya sebagai teman sekelas, dan yang satunya lagi lupa dengan teman SD. Kalian berdua memang kombinasi yang buruk. Takdir jahat seperti apa yang tega mempertemukan kalian?"

Jangan bicara seolah pertemuanku dengan Naruto itu adalah sesuatu anomali yang merugikan, kampret.

"Tahan dulu, Shitori. Aku tidak ingin berdebat denganmu di depan klien pertamaku,"

"Kurasa itu adalah kalimat terbaik yang bisa keluar dari mulutmu, Uchiha-kun," ujar Shitori, "Maafkan dua orang ini yang merusak matamu. Jadi, apa yang bisa kami bantu, Hyuuga- _san_?"

Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu seolah-olah aku dan Naruto adalah pihak yang salah? Lihat, bahkan Naruto terlihat semakin depresi. Ramen tidak akan cukup untuk membuatnya bahagia, kau tahu?

"Hihihi... kalian semua kelihatannya sangat menyenangkan,"

 _Anoo_ , Hyuuga- _san_ , kurasa kau perlu melihat kembali arti menyenangkan di dalam kamus.

"Ah, sebenarnya aku ini sangat buruk dalam pelajaran bahasa asing, matematika, dan sejarah. Bahkan, mata pelajaran sejarah duniaku sangat jelek saat kelas satu . Jadi, aku ingin bertanya ke Shitori-san, dan Uchiha-san untuk mengatasi masalahku itu,"

Ah, pelajaran ya? Aku sendiri mau tidak mau belajar berbagai macam ilmu untuk memudahkanku membunuh, tapi aku tidak mungkin menyuruh orang untuk belajar membunuh agar bisa menguasai pelajaran di sekolah.

"Hmm, kalau kamu bicara soal bahasa asing, kuncinya adalah hafalan,"

Ya, aku setuju dengan yang diucapkan Shitori. Bagaiamanapun juga, kau harus banyak menghafal kosa kata dalam bahasa Inggris agar kau mudah menguasai pelajarannya.

"Lalu, untuk Matematika, Kau hanya perlu hafalan,"

Ya, kau benar lagi, Shitori. Menghafal rumus-rumus yang diajarkan dan mengulangnya terus-menerus adalah kunci untuk mengatasi matematika.

"Dan untuk sejarah, kau harus menghafalkan semuanya,"

Ah, itu dia. Seperti apapun kau memikirnya, kau tidak akan bisa menguasai sejarah jika kau tidak menghafal semua kejadiannya.

Tapi tunggu dulu, Shitori? Apa kau baru saja menerapkan cara belajarmu itu ke Hyuuga yang kesusahan dalam belajar? Apa kau tidak menyadari kalau perbedaan kalian itu sangat besar?

"Pe- percuma, Shitori- _san_. A- a- ada yang tidak bi- bi- bisa paham begitu saja ha- hanya dengan menghafal,"

Oh, Naruto. Aku acungkan dua jempolku karena berani mengritik seorang dewi.

"Sasuke, bagaimana menurutmu? Kau tahu, aku juga buruk lo di pelajaran sejarah, geografi, dan ekonomi dasar,"

Naruto menanyakan pendapatku dengan nada yang lancar, dan ekspresi yang santai? Hoi, kenapa wajah takutmu tiba-tiba hilang saat berbicara denganku?

Aku sedikit memikirkannya sejenak, cukup sulit untuk memberikan solusi seperti ini.

"Ya, sebenarnya tujuan sekolah ini adalah agar kalian bisa masuk ke perguruan tinggi yang kalian inginkan, benar tidak?"

Naruto dan Hyuuga mengangguk saat mendengar jawabanku. Sedangkan Shitori, dia terlihat tertarik dengan jawaban seperti apa yang akan kuucapkan.

"Jadi, kurasa kalian tidak perlu menguasai semua materi yang ada di buku,"

Aku memberi jeda sejenak sambil mengamati reaksi mereka bertiga.

"Maksudku, kalian bisa mengeliminasi mana yang kalian bisa lakukan, dan mana yang tidak. Aku punya _Nii_ - _san_ , dia bilang tidak semua materi akan diujikan dalam ujian masuk perguruan tinggi. Jadi, kalian hanya perlu fokus ke materi-materi yang sering dikeluarkan saja. Itu akan meningkatkan kemungkinan kalian lolos ujian, apalagi kalau kalian punya spesialisasi dalam salah satu mata pelajaran yang diujikan,"

Aku melihat ke arah Naruto dan Hyuuga, ekspresi mereka sangat cerah seperti seseoarang yang mendapatkan bimbingan ke jalan yang benar. Tolong jangan menatapku seperti itu, karena aku bisa-bisa berpikiran kalau aku ini utusan tuhan atau semacamnya!

"Ah, saran seperti itu lah yang aku inginkan. Kau hebat, Sasuke,"

"Umm... seperti yang diharapkan dari peringkat ketiga! Ta- tapi bukan berarti saran Shitori- _san_ buruk atau semacamnya, ha- hanya saja i- itu..."

Hyuuga terlihat ragu-ragu saat mengatakannya. Pandangannya melihat ke bawah dan tangannya terlihat bermain-main di atas meja.

"Huuh, aku terkesan dengan penjelasanmu. Tapi, bukankah itu tidak menyelesaikan permintaan Hyuuga- _san_ yang merasa buruk dengan beberapa mata pelajaran?"

Uuhhh, kau sangat kritis seperti biasa, Shitori. Ya, tapi dia memang benar kali ini.

Seluruh orang di ruangan ini hanya bisa diam memikirkan solusi terbaik. Naruto terlihat ingin mengutarakan sesuatu, tapi kurasa keinginannya itu langsung hilang entah kemana saat dia melihat ke arah Hyuuga.

"Kamu butuh sebuah metode belajar, kurasa,"

Shitori kembali membuka suaranya, dan itu sukses membuat pandangan kami bertiga teralih ke arahnya.

"Aku sendiri tidak bisa menjelaskannya, karena metode belajarku kurasa tidak akan cocok untuk orang seperti Hyuuga- _san_ ,"

Tunggu dulu, ibu ketua. Apa kau sadar tentang apa yang kau katakan barusan? Bukan, bukan itu. Apa kau sengaja berkata seperti itu barusan? Ibu ketua berlidah tajam baru saja secara tidak langsung mengatakan kalau Hyuuga- _san_ itu bodoh, lo.

Tolong lihat senyum milik Hyuuga- _san_ , kecut sekali, bukan?

"Uchiha- _san_ , apa kau juga punya metode belajar?"

Tu- tunggu, Hyuuga. Kau serius bertanya seperti itu padaku? Aku ini memang punya metode, tapi serius, itu tidak akan cocok untukmu. Maksudku, aku tidak mungkin memintamu menjadi pembunuh dulu, kan?

"A- ah, ya seperti itulah,"

Hyuuga terlihat menatapku dengan pandangan yang terisi penuh harapan. Tolong jangan menatapku seperti itu, Hyuuga. Aku jadi tidak tega untuk bilang metodeku itu tidak cocok untukmu. Lalu Naruto, kusarankan jangan melihatku dengan pandangan seperti itu juga, kau jadi mirip rubah licik, sialan.

Tapi tunggu, akhir-akhir ini aku juga mempunyai metode baru untuk belajar sejarah dunia, kan? Kurasa aku bisa memberinya contoh.

"Ya, aku punya metode saat belajar sejarah dunia. Tapi, karena di kelas dua sudah tidak ada lagi pelajaran sejarah dunia, kurasa itu akan sia-sia,"

"Tidak masalah, kan? Itu bisa jadi referensi, tahu tidak?"

Ah, baik-baik, akan kuturuti saja keinginanmu.

"Begini, kenapa tidak kau buat semacam personifikasi saja?"

Mereka yang ada di ruangan ini semuanya memiringkan kepalanya. Sudah kuduga tidak akan ada yang mengerti maksudku.

"Misal ya, misal, ini misal lo,"

Sebelum melanjutkannya, aku menarik napasku dalam-dalam, lalu mengeluarkannya.

"jadi, di sebuah kelas itu terdapat murid-murid yang punya latar belakang berbeda-beda, dan kepribadian yang berbeda-beda. Tapi, diantara murid-murid itu ada dua gadis jalang yang sangat mencolok, dan menarik perhatian, kalian tahu siapa nama kedua gadis jalang itu?"

Aku sedikit menjeda penjelasanku, dan memberi mereka pertanyaan. Namun, raut wajah mereka tidak berubah sama sekali, masih terlihat bingung.

"Nama mereka adalah Amerika- _chan,_ dan Soviet- _chan_ ,"

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi dengan Uchiha- _chan_?"

Tiba-tiba ada suara dingin yang menginterupsi, aku melihat Shitori sudah ingin menelanku hidup-hidup.

"Kampret, dengar dulu ceritaku. Jangan menyela, oke?"

Saat mendengar responku, Shitori merasa tidak setuju. Namun, saat dia melihat ekspresi Naruto dan Hyuuga, dia menghela napas, lalu berkata.

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja,"

Aku mencoba untuk batuk agar sedikit melegakan tenggorokanku.

"Amerika- _chan_ dan Soviet- _chan_ ini pernah berteman, tapi pertemanan mereka rusak karena sifat Amerika- _chan_ yang ceria dirasa tidak cocok dengan sifat Soviet- _chan_ yang kaku,"

"Setelah mereka tidak berteman, mereka jadi semacam rival dan ingin memperebutkan gelar ratu jalang paling populer di kelas. Mereka sebenarnya sudah tidak tahan untuk berkelahi, namun karena mereka tidak ingin terlihat memalukan di mata para pria, akhirnya mereka saling melemparkan gosip,"

"Gosip?"

Naruto membeo untuk merespon ceritaku.

"Ya, gosip. Gosip semacam 'hei, gadis itu berkencan dengan om-om kantoran saat pulang sekolah' atau semacamnya. Jadi, bisa dibilang kalau gosip di sini adalah perang dingin,"

Baik Naruto maupun Hyuuga membuka mulut mereka sebagai respon.

"Sementara mereka melakukan perang gosip, mereka juga mempunyai sebuah senjata rahasia yang orang-orang kelas tidak sukai. Jadi, mustahil bagi mereka untuk saling menghancurkan. Jika salah satu dari mereka nekat menggunakan senjata itu, maka akan dibalas dengan yang satunya. Selain itu, senjata rahasia itu bisa menimbulkan kekacauan yang hebat bagi seluruh kelas. Jika dijelaskan secara ilmiah, maka senjata rahasia itu adalah nuklir,"

Aku mengakhiri ceritaku, dan menatap Naruto serta Hyuuga. Alih-alih menampakkan wajah tercerahkan, mereka justru menampilkan ekspresi rumit yang tidak bisa kujelaskan sama sekali.

"Kenapa aku bisa sangat mengerti ceritamu itu?"

Yang berbicara itu adalah Shitori, dia menaruh siku kirinya di atas meja dan tangannya memegangi keningnya. Kurasa dia kali ini merutuki nasibnya yang mempunyai otak brilian,

Sambil memijit keningnya, Shitori melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Ya, pada intinya kau harus bisa membuat sebuah rangkuman lalu mengreasikan rangkumanmu itu dengan cara belajar yang paling cocok untukmu. Lalu, kamu jangan dengarkan Uchiha- _chan_ yang ada di sana itu,"

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, sialan!"

"Tapi Sasuke, kau benar-benar hebat karena bisa membuat cerita yang seperti itu. Sudah kuduga, seharusnya kita melanjutkan proyek _manga_ saja saat itu,"

Naruto tiba-tiba mengeluarkan suaranya sambil menempelkan kepalanya di atas meja, wajah lelahnya menatap ke arahku

"Tidak, itu merepotkan. Aku harus sering begadang untuk membuat cerita yang bagus,"

"Coba pikirkan baik-baik. Jika kita bersatu, kita bisa mengalahkan popularitas duo Ohba- _sensei_ dan Obata- _sensei_ ,"

Sambil mengatakan itu, Naruto tiba-tiba berdiri dan mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas.

"Bisakah kalian berdua tenang? Apa semua _otaku_ itu seperti kalian? Tidak punya tata krama di depan tamu,"

Shitori menatap kami dengan pandangan jijik. Dia sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya dan membuat gestur seakan bertemu tumpukkan sampah di jalan.

Saat aku hendak membalasnya. Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara orang yang berusaha menahan tawanya, dia adalah Hyuuga Hinata. Setelah dia berhasil mengatasi tawanya, Hyuuga terlihat mengusap air yang sedikit keluar dari ujung matanya.

"Sudah kuduga, klub ini benar-benar menyenangkan,"

"Tidak, Hyuuga- _san_. Tapi, jika kau merasa senang saat melihat kehidupan mereka berdua yang menyedihkan, kurasa aku masih bisa mengerti,"

Shitori mengatakan ejekan luar biasa itu dengan wajah datarnya. Gadis ini, benar-banar sadis.

" _Ne_ Uchiha- _kun_ , Namikaze- _kun_ , kurasa kalian masih memiliki peran di dunia ini,"

"A- a- apa maksudmu? A- apa ka- kau me- menganggap ka- kami i- ini semacam pe- pemeran po- pohon dalam drama?"

Ya, Naruto! Beri tahu dia seberapa penting peran kita ini.

"Hm? Jangan besar kepala, peran pohon masih terlalu bagus untuk kalian,"

Ah, kasihan Naruto. Dia sudah diserang sebelum berhasil melayangkan serangan.

"Ne, Shitori- _san_ , boleh aku bergabung dengan klub relawan?"

Pertanyaan tiba-tiba itu datang dari Hyuuga

"..."

"..."

"..."

Kami bertiga diam seketika, kami sangat tidak menyangka akan ada siswa yang dengan senang hati menawarkan diri bergabung dengan klub tidak jelas ini.

"Ti- ti- tidak, Ka- ka- kau ti- tidak bisa bergabung, Hyu-Hyuuga-san!"

"Eh? Kenapa? Bukannya kalian sendiri juga kekurangan orang? Aku tidak melihat ada anggota lain di sini, kalian benar-benar kekurangan orang, kan? Tidak masalah kalau aku bergabung, kan?"

Dia mencecar Naruto dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu. Hyuuga- _san_ , tolong kau lebih jaga jarak lagi dengan Naruto, oke?

Shitori diam dan memasang pose berpikir seperti biasa. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkannya, tapi kurasa dia juga sedikit senang saat mendengar permintaan Hyuuga.

"Hm, jika kamu ada di sini, itu sudah cukup untuk memenuhi jumlah anggota minimal. Sejujurnya masalah kami adalah mencari cara untuk merekrut anggota baru agar mau bergabung,"

Ya, kau benar sekali Shitori, itu persis seperti apa yang aku katakan saat menawarkan Naruto, tapi apa kau tidak sadar jika Hyuuga di sini, maka Naruto akan lebih tersiksa? Maksudku, dia itu takut dengan wanita, dan kalian berdua adalah wanita!

"Ta- tapi, Shi- shitori- _san_ , a- apa ka- kau yakin?"

Naruto menyuarakan protesnya dengan berusaha menatap sengit Shitori. Tapi yang terjadi justru Naruto terlihat seperti tikus yang mencoba melawan kucing.

"Memangnya kenapa? Bukankah Uchiha- _kun_ sendiri yang mengatakan itu? Jika kau mau protes, proteslah padanya!"

Sial, kenapa kau sengaja melemparkan masalah ini ke aku?

Naruto melihat ke arahku dengan tatapan memohon bantuan. Baik, baik, aku akan mencoba sesuatu. Jika Shitori tidak bisa diganggu gugat, maka satu-satunya jalan adalah memengaruhi Hyuuga.

"Hyuuga, apa kau tidak masalah dengan ini? Klub ini bukanlah klub normal. Lihat, di sisi ini ada dua _otaku_ , dan di sisi sana ada nona lidah tajam. Apa kau yakin ingin bergabung?"

Saat aku bertanya seperti itu, Hyuuga mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Naruto sekilas, dan kemudian langsung memalingkan wajahnya. Ah, aku lupa kalau dia sedang menguntit Naruto.

"A- aku tentu saja yakin!"

Sejurus kemudian, Hyuuga menatap mataku dengan penuh percaya diri. Maafkan aku Naruto, kurasa gadis ini tidak akan pergi jika kau tidak pergi.

Aku menghela napasku dan menyerah untuk mencoba menghalang-halangi Hyuuga bergabung dengan klub. Mengabaikan ocehan-ocehan Naruto yang terus mengoceh tanpa henti, aku juga sedikit melirik interaksi Shitori dan Hyuuga yang sedang berbicara tentang klub. Sesaat kemudian, aku menyandarkan punggungku di kursi, lalu menatap langit-langit.

Klub relawan, ya? Aku terjebak di klub ini karena ancaman dari Grayfia- _sensei_. Aku masih belum mengerti kenapa aku ditempatkan di klub ini. Tapi, bersama dengan munculnya cahaya senja, aku menatap satu-persatu orang yang ada di ruangan ini, dan berpikir.

Apa semua akan berjalan dengan baik-baik saja? Mantan pembunuh yang menjadi _otaku_ , seorang gadis penyendiri yang dingin dengan lidah tajamnya, seorang _otaku_ sekaligus _chuunibyou_ yang berisik serta takut dengan wanita, dan seorang gadis _stalker_. Sebuah klub yang difungsikan untuk mengatasi masalah orang-orang, justru berisikan dengan orang-orang yang bermasalah. Dari pada disebut sebuah klub, bukankah ini lebih cocok disebut dengan ruang isolasi? Lalu, akan seperti apa kami berempat nantinya?

Bersama dengan munculnya cahaya senja, aku menatap satu-persatu orang yang ada di ruangan ini, dan berpikir.

Bagaimana bisa klub yang berisi orang-orang bermasalah bisa berjalan dengan baik, kampret?

 **Bersambung**

 **Author Note :** Chapter 5 akhirnya selesai dengan 9k kata. Ntah keasikan nulis atau semacamnya, gak nyangka kalau ternyata sudah 9k kata. Di chapter 5 ini aku ambil time skip sekitar 4 bulan, dari akhir Desember sampai awal April. Sedikit informasi, tahun ajaran baru di Jepang di mulai di bulang April, di chap ini juga mulai menunjukkan seperti apa karakter Sasuke. Di chapter ini aku juga mengeluarkan heroine-nya. Mungkin beberapa ada yang tidakasing dengan klubnya, karena memang saya menulis cerita ini plotnya sedikit terinspirasi dengan anime itu. Selain itu, saya mungkin juga sedikit menyenggol beberapa manga atau novel di luar sana, dan untuk novel, itu semuanya rekomen untuk dibaca. Sip, saatnya membalas review yang masuk!

Q : Mapel home room dan tempat-tempatnya itu asli?

A : Ya. Mapel home room itu asli, dan metode penilaiannya sendiri sudah aku jelaskan di chap 3. Untuk lokasi, semuanya asli, dan ada di Chiba.

Q : Straight/yaoi?

A : Ini bukan yaoi, dan aku gak suka yaoi

Q : Sasuke juga ikutan jadi otaku?

A : Ya. Bukan hanya otaku, dia akan menjadi chuuni jika Naruto mengajaknya mengobrol dengan mode chuuni!

Q : Naruto punya sepepu dan sama-sama otaku?

A : Tidak, sudah dipertegas dengan ucapan Naruto sendiri kalau dia itu anak tunggal. Sasuke berkata kalau Naruto punya kakak dan adik kembar bernama menma, nori, dan negi itu adalah sebuah sarkasme. Sasuke menyindir nama naruto yang menjadi salah satu toping ramen, dan menma, negi serta nori juga merupakan salah satu toping ramen juga. Makanya Sasuke menganggap kalau naruto mempunyai saudara.


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **One Piece by Eichiiro Oda**

 **Highschool DxD by Ichie Isibumi**

Genre : Friendship, Slice of life, Drama, Family, Coming-of age, Romance

(Cerita ini terinspirasi setelah melihat Violet Evergarden dan Oregairu)

 **Summary** : Dia yang dibesarkan sebagai alat untuk membunuh dan dikenal sebagai iblis dari padang pasir, dan dia yang tumbuh di daerah konflik dan besar di bawah salah satu mafia di Prancis kini mencoba untuk memulai kehidupan barunya. Mampukah dia beradaptasi di dunia yang benar-benar berbeda dengan dunianya dahulu?

Chapter 6 : Akhirnya, Klub Relawan Mendapatkan Masalah yang Serius

XxxxX

Lapar, aku sangat lapar, apa perasaan lapar benar-benar terasa sangat menyiksa seperti ini? Sial, ini tidak akan terjadi jika aku tidak bangun kesiangan, dan tidak lupa membawa uang yang cukup untuk membeli makanan di kantin. Ini tidak akan terjadi jika si idiot Naruto tidak menghabiskan uangnya untuk melakukan _event_ _gatcha_. Ini juga tidak akan terjadi jika aku bisa kabur dari klub tidak jelas itu!

Lagi pula, apanya yang klub relawan? Lupakan tentang membantu mengatasi masalah siswa di sekolah, yang kami lakukan justru hanya duduk diam, dan mendengar ocehan-ocehan dari para budak cinta.

Mungkin, jika aku sampai di rumah dengan lebih cepat, aku bisa memakan sesuatu di sana. Tapi, perutku ini sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa laparku lagi. Kupkir, tidak masalah jika aku makan malam terlebih dahulu.

Aku menghentikan laju sepedaku sejenak untuk berpikir di mana lokasi terbaik dan makanan apa yang ingin kumakan.

Orang-orang mungkin akan berpikir kalau makanan terlezat akan terasa saat perut dalam keadaan lapar. Itu salah. Bagiku, makanan terlezat adalah saat dimana kau mendapat makanan dengan gratis, atau hasil dari ditraktir seseorang. Tapi, karena sekarang aku sendirian, aku tidak mungkin bisa mendapatkan makanan dengan cita rasa yang sangat lezat itu.

Aku mengambil dompet yang ada di kantong belakang celanaku. Saat aku membukanya, di sana terdapat uang 300 Yen. Dengan uang ini, kurasa aku hanya mempunyai satu pilihan.

 _Yosh_ , ayo pergi makan ramen!

Karena sekarang aku masih berada di dekat sekolah, maka stasiun Inage adalah opsi yang paling sempurna untuk berburu ramen. Di sana ada sebuah kedai ramen yang sudah menjadi langgananku, dan Naruto.

Sebelum berangkat, aku mengambil ponselku untuk mengirim pesan ke _haha_ - _ue_ , dan memberi tahunya bahwa aku akan makan malam di luar. Jadi, mungkin aku tidak bisa menyiapkan makan malam di rumah dengan tepat waktu.

Saat aku melewati stasiun, di sana terdapat distrik perbelanjaan yang berjejer tempat-tempat semacam rumah makan, tempat bowling, tempat karaoke, dan masih banyak lagi. Pada dasarnya, ini adalah tempat yang penuh kilauan masa muda, dan tempat yang cocok untuk digunakan kencan.

Tapi, tujuanku bukanlah distrik itu. Setelah melewati distrik perbelanjaan, akan ada perempatan, lalu aku tinggal belok kiri, dan menyebrang jalan. Tempat tujuanku ada di situ.

Inilah dia, warung makan ramen terbaik di dunia, Ichiraku Ramen!

Kuah kaldunya yang maknyus, mi-nya yang lembut dan tidak putus, dan rasa _umami_ -nya yang sangat nikmat, itu semua membuat seluruh tubuhku merasa sangat bergelora. Bahkan, dalam beberapa kesempatan, aku merasa seakan seluruh pakaianku sobek sana-sini, dan menjadi bugil.

Bukan hanya itu saja, poin penting dari kedai ramen ini adalah kau bisa menambah naruto dengan harga yang murah!

"Selamat datang- ah! Sasuke- _kun_ rupanya,"

Suara ramah dari salah seorang yang ada di kedai ini menyapaku saat aku masuk ke dalamnya. Pemilik suara itu adalah Ayame- _san_ , dia merupakan putri dari pemilik kedai ini.

Kedai ini adalah kedai yang lumayan besar meskipun lokasinya kurang strategis. Tapi meskipun lokasinya yang kurang strategis, tetap saja kedai ini ramai dikunjungi oleh pengunjung, terutama saat jam makan siang dan jam makan malam seperti sekarang.

"Ayame- _san_ , aku pesan miso ramen dengan porsi jumbo, dan juga tolong tambahkan narutonya. Lalu untuk minum, tolong segelas susu cokelat dingin, ya!"

"Miso ramen jumbo dengan ekstra naruto, dan segelas susu cokelat dingin akan segera datang!"

Ada sekitar tiga orang pegawai di sini, termasuk Ayame- _san_ , yang bekerja melayani pelanggan. Biasanya, si pemilik kedai, Teuchi- _san_ juga ada untuk sekedar bantu-bantu. Namun, kurasa malam ini dia tidak ada di kedai.

Aku duduk di bangku barisan yang menjadi satu dengan dapur. Bagi penikmat ramen, bangku ini adalah spot paling bagus untuk memakan ramen. Sambil menunggu pesanan, aku membaca _manga_ yang kemarin sempat aku beli saat pulang sekolah.

Tidak lama setelah aku mulai membaca _manga_ , terdengar suara dari arah depanku.

"Pesanan datang, terimakasih sudah menunggu,"

Mendengar suara dari Ayame- _san_ , aku otomatis mengarahkan kepalaku untuk melihat Ayame- _san_. Dia meletakkan pesananku tepat di hadapanku. Sambil meletakkan, dia bertanya.

"Jarang sekali melihatmu sendirian makan di sini, kemana Naruto- _chan_? Apa terjadi sesuatu di antara kalian?"

"Uhh... pertama-tama, tolong jangan bertanya seperti itu seolah-olah kami ini sepasang kekasih, Ayame- _san_. Lalu, Naruto sudah tidak punya cukup uang karena terlalu asik melakukan _gatcha_ ,"

Balasku dengan nada yang sedikit merasa terganggu dengan pertanyaan dari Ayame- _san_.

"Huh? Kenapa? Kalian cocok kok, Naruto- _chan_ itu, meskipun dia ceria, tapi dia kadang-kadang sangat kikuk. Sedangkan Sasuke- _kun_ , kamu terlihat gagah pemberani dan keren, tapi kadang juga tidak kalah aneh dengan Naruto- _chan_ , sih. Aku jadi penasaran, siapa yang cocok menjadi _seme_ , dan siapa yang jadi _uke_ , hm?"

Ayame- _san_ bertanya dengan mata yang bersinar, seperti ada efek blink-blink di dalam matanya.

Tidak, tidak. Arah pembicaraan ini sudah salah kaprah. Tolong jelaskan padaku, bukankah tadi dia membahas ketidak hadiran Naruto? Lalu, kenapa sekarang membahas sesuatu yang menakutkan? Apa alasan keberadaan Naruto sudah tidak penting lagi di kedai ini?

Selain itu, hubunganku dengan Naruto tidak terlihat seperti itu, 'kan? Iya, 'kan? Tunggu, meskipun kami sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, kami ini masih tetap menyukai lawan jenis, tahu tidak? Maksudku, aku saja sekarang sangat menyukai Tsukuyo, dan Nakiri Erina. Serius ini!

"Uhh... Ayame- _san_ , bisa tolong biarkan aku makan ramenku dengan tenang?"

Aku hanya mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan entah berantah ini dengan alasan inign segera memakan ramenku. Tidak, justru faktanya adalah aku benar-benar ingin segara memakan ramen ini.

Mendengar protesku, Ayame- _san_ hanya menggembungkan pipinya dan pergi untuk melakukan pekerjaannya lagi, tapi sebelum dia pergi, dia mengatakan.

"Ah, baik-baik. Jika kalian membuat membuat _manga_ lagi, tolong buat _manga_ _yaoi,_ ya?"

Tidak akan!

Tolong jangan berkata seperti itu dengan suara yang ringan, dan nada yang ceria. Lihat, pelanggan di sebelahku mulai melirikku dengan tatapan menyeramkannya, apa yang harus aku lakukan, Ayame- _san_?

Mengabaikan tatapan protesku, Ayame- _san_ terus melakukan pekerjaannya dengan wajah yang ceria, dan tanpa dosa. Meskipun seperti itu, Ayame- _san_ sebenarnya adalah perempuan yang sangat baik. Wajah manisnya, dan sifat cerianya benar-benar cocok dengan dirinya. Bahkan, Naruto yang mempunyai masalah berinteraksi dengan perempuan bisa berbicara dengan santai jika itu bersama Ayame- _san_. Yah, mungkin itu juga karena Naruto sudah menjadi langganan di sini bahkan sebelum dia pindah ke Kobe, sih.

Aku memakan ramenku dengan tenang, dan mencoba mengabaikan tatapan aneh yang berasal dari sebelahku. Meskipun aku mencoba tenang, di dalam hatiku tidak henti-hentinya memohon agar orang ini segera pergi. Sebenarnya, kenapa orang ini melihatku dengan pandangan seperti itu? Jika kau perempuan cantik, aku tidak masalah!

Rasa _umami_ yang khas dari sebuah _miso_ terasa sangat lezat di mulutku. Meskipun aku tidak mempunyai lidah dewa, tapi aku bisa merasakan kalau kuahnya benar-benar menggunakan perpaduan bahan-bahan yang sangat pas. Jika ini dibawa di _TV_ _Champions_ , pasti ini bisa memenangkan juara satu di sana.

Saat lidah dan pikiranku sedang melayang-layang dengan riangnya, aku mendengar sebuah suara asing yang memanggilku.

"Bukankah kamu Uchiha- _san_?"

Aku menoleh ke sumber suara yang memanggil namaku, di sana hanya ada remaja gendut dengan rambut pendek berwarna cokelat, dia hanya memakai kaos berwarna hijau dengan tulisan " _eat_ , _sleep_ , _and repeat_ ", dan celana hitam biasa.

Siapa?

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau Uchiha- _san_ akan makan di sini,"

Aku menyeruput mi yang masih menggantung di mulutku.

Siapa?

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?"

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku sebagai respon dari pertanyaannya.

Serius, kau ini sebenarnya siapa?

Hoi, bukankah adat yang benar adalah kau harus memperkenalkan dirimu terlebih dahulu? Meskipun kau sudah tahu aku, tapi itu bukan berarti aku mengetahui dirimu juga, gendut.

Kurasa, orang ini tidak akan memperkenalkan dirinya jika aku tidak bertanya padanya.

"Kamu ini, siapa?"

Dia hanya menatap mataku dengan tatapan bingung, bahkan dia juga mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali seakan-akan tidak percaya dengan pertanyaanku barusan.

"A- ah, kau tidak mengenalku? Padahal kita sekelas, lo. Ahahaha,"

Aku hampir saja tersedak saat mengetahui kalau dia sekelas denganku. Ini bahaya, bisa-bisa aku disangka orang yang buruk karena tidak mengenalnya.

"Ya, bukankah kita baru saja baru naik ke kelas dua? Kurasa, aku masih belum bisa mengingat nama semua orang di kelas,"

"Ta- tapi, uchiha- _san_ , kita juga satu kelas saat kelas satu, 'kan?"

Aku buru-buru mengambil susu cokelatku dan meminumnya untuk menghilangkan keterkejutanku. Ini lebih buruk dari yang kuduga. Ya, aku memang tidak berniat untuk menghapal nama-nama orang sih, tapi, apa memang aku seburuk itu?"

"Be- benarkah? Ya, sebenarnya itu, kau tahu? Ya semacam itu, sih,"

Apa yang aku katakan, sialan? Inilah kenapa aku tidak suka bertemu dengan orang-orang yang aku tahu atau mengetahuiku di tempat-tempat umum. Maksudku, kau harus mempersiapkan hal-hal merepotkan untuk sekedar berbasa-basi. Sejujurnya, aku akan sangat berterimakasih jika mereka dengan senang hati mau mengabaikan keberadaanku saat bertemu di tempat-tempat seperti ini.

"Y- ya, Namaku adalah Akimichi Chouji. Aku juga bukan siswa populer sih, jadi aku mengerti kalau Uchiha- _san_ tidak mengenalku, ahahaha,"

Tolong jangan berkata seperti itu, kau hanya akan membuat diriku ini seolah-olah terlihat lebih jahat karena tidak mengingat teman sekelasku. Sial, aku justru teringat perkataan gadis itu saat berada di klub.

"Ah, ya. Sebenarnya aku sendiri juga jarang mengobrol dengan orang-orang, jadi aku tidak begitu ingat. Jadi, ini bukan karena dirimu yang tidak populer atau semacamnya,"

Jika mengesampingkan Naruto, Shitori, dan Hyuuga, memang aku tidak pernah mengobrol dengan siswa lain.

Tapi, jika aku mengingat lebih jauh lagi, sebenarnya aku pernah mengobrol dengan siswa lain beberapa waktu yang lalu saat menjelang liburan akhir semester genap.

Kalau tidak salah, saat itu aku sedang menunggu kereta di stasiun Inage, lalu ada gadis di sebelahku yang berkata.

"Kudengar ada diskon untuk daging sapi di pusat perbelanjaan di Mihama, tahu tidak?"

Karena aku setiap Sabtu selalu membaca koran untuk mencari potongan harga kebutuhan rumah tangga, tentu saja aku mengerti maksud gadis itu, dan karena aku mengerti, aku jadi berpikir kalau gadis itu berbicara denganku.

"Ah, benar. Tapi, kau hanya akan mendapatkan sedikit potongan harga jika kau datang di AEON Mall, atau daerah di sekitarnya. Jadi kusarankan, kau lebih baik pergi ke super market di dekat MarinPia, karena di sana kau akan mendapatkan potongan harga jauh lebih tinggi dari pada di AEON Mall,"

Saat itu aku menjelaskan scara rinci dengan perasaan yang bangga. Jika masalah mencari potongan harga, akulah ahlinya di keluarga Uchiha!

Tapi, saat aku melihat ke arah gadis itu, responnya sungguh di luar dugaan. Dia mundur selangkah, dan menatapku dengan tatapan kaget yang seakan-akan berkata 'huh? Apa yang dikatakan orang ini?'.

"A- uh, y- ya. Aku tidak begitu mengerti, ta- tapi bukankah aneh ji- jika ada pria yang tahu hal-hal seperti itu?"

Si- sial? Aneh dari mana? Dan tolong, hentikan tatapan penuh kecurigaanmu itu! La- lagi pula, apa gadis ini tidak pernah membaca _manga_ Shokugeki no Soma?

Saat aku perhatikan lagi, ternyata ada gadis lain di belakangnya yang menatapku dengan tatapan yang sama dengan gadis tadi. Dan jika diperhatikan lebih dalam lagi, ternyata yang diajak berbicara tadi adalah gadis yang ada dibelakangnya itu. sial, itu sangat memalukan!

Percakapan penuh rasa malu itupun berakhir dengan aku yang berbicara sendirian sambil menatap tembok kamarku selama berjam-jam.

Aku menghela napas berat saat mengingat kejadian itu, dan wajahku pun tiba-tiba menjadi panas karenanya.

Lupakan Sasuke, lupakan. Itu adalah pelajaran berharga bahwa siswa biasa-biasa saja sepertimu tidak mungkin diajak berbicara secara tiba-tiba oleh gadis di tempat umum. Sekarang, kau hanya perlu fokus untuk menikmati rasa lezat dari ramen ini. Benar itu, kau hanya perlu fokus pada ramen!

Huh? Tunggu dulu, ini aneh sekali. Sejak kapan mangkuk ini menjadi kosong? Apa ada orang kurang ajar yang diam-diam mengambil ramenku?

Aku menatap sekitarku dengan tatapan curiga sebelum akhirnya mataku berhenti tepat di arah mangkuk mililk Akimichi.

Akimichi yang menyadari tatapan ganasku terasa sedikit terganggu dan bertanya.

"Ada apa, Uchiha- _san_?"

"Huh, tidak apa-apa. Bukan masalah,"

Masih dengan tatapan bingung di wajahnya, namun Akimichi lebih memilih untuk menyantap ramen dari pada lanjut bertanya padaku.

Ya, lagi pula jika dilihat-lihat, kurasa Akimichi bukan pelakunya, karena dia memesan _Shoyu_ ramen dengan ekstra daging babi.

"Ada apa, Sasuke- _kun_? Kau tidak sadar lagi kalau kau sudah menghabiskan ramenmu?"

Sang pemilik suara, Ayame- _san_ , datang menghampiriku dengan senyumnya. Bukan senyum lembut, melainkan senyum yang terlihat sedang berusaha keras untuk menahan tawa.

"Memangnya, aku ini pernah melakukan hal sekonyol itu?"

Jawabku sambil menyilangkan tangan di depan dada, dan menghembuskan napas pelan.

" _Ara_ - _ara_ , apa perlu aku sebutkan satu persatu cerita tentang misteri ramen yang hilang dari mangkuknya, karya Uchiha Sasuke- _kun_ , hm?"

"Tolong lupakan!"

Balasku dengan tubuh yang lemas, dan kepala yang menunduk. Sebenarnya, ini bukan kali pertama terjadi. Bahkan, aku tidak ingat sudah berapa kali kejadian aneh seperti ini terjadi. Menurut pandangan dari Ayame- _san_ , dan Naruto, aku terlalu bersemangat saat menikmati ramen sehingga tidak sadar kalau ternyata ramenku sudah habis. Tapi, bukankah itu sangat konyol?

Ma- maksudku, memangnya aku ini siapa? Bintang laut bodoh yang hidup di dasar laut? Ja- jadi, tentu saja alasan konyol dan memalukan seperti itu sangat-sangat aku tolak!

"Benarkah? Aku tidak menyangka kalau Uchiha- _san_ ternyata bisa melakukan hal konyol seperti itu,"

"Akimichi, yang benar saja. Apa kau percaya dengan cerita tidak masuk akal seperti itu?"

"Bukannya aku percaya atau tidak. Tapi, tadi Uchiha- _san_ sendiri yang menghabiskan ramenmu, 'kan?"

Ucapnya sambil meminum _ocha_ yang dia pesan.

Bukan hanya Ayame- _san_ , dan Naruto, sekarang Akimichi juga berpikir seperti itu? apa memang benar kalau selama ini aku seperti itu? ti- tidak, mereka pasti bersekongkol, 'kan? Iya, 'kan?

"Namamu tadi Akimichi- _kun_ , benar tidak?"

Akimichi yang namanya dipanggil oleh Ayame- _san_ untuk sekedar konfirmasipun menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai balasan.

"Kamu tahu? Meskipun punya mata yang menyeramkan, dan sifat yang cuek, Sasuke- _kun_ ini sebenarnya baik hati lo. Justru sifatnya yang dingin ini kadang terlihat lucu jika dicampur dengan kelakuan konyolnya saat bersama dengan Naruto- _chan_ ,"

"Naruto ini, apa dia anak yang sering terlihat bersamamu saat jam olahraga, Uchiha- _san_?"

Sebelum aku bisa menjawab, suara milik Ayame- _san_ terlebih dulu merespon pertanyaan Akimichi.

"Benarkah? Mereka selalu bersama saat jam pelajaran olahraga? Apa saja yang mereka berdua lakukan?"

' _Apa mereka terlihat seperti pasangan gay? Apa mereka melakukan sesuatu yang mesum saat pelajaran olahraga?'_

Apa ini? Kenapa ada semacam _subtittle_ yang keluar di otakku? Dan ajaibnya, _subtittle_ itu secara otomatis mengartikan maksud sebenarnya dari pertanyaan Ayame- _san_.

"Tidak ada, kami hanya melakukan kegiatan yang biasa siswa lain lakukan, itu saja,"

Akupun memutuskan untuk segera menjawab pertanyaan abstrak dari Ayame- _san_ dengan jelas supaya dia tidak berpikir hal-hal yang menyeramkan.

"Aahhh... aneh sekali kalau kalian hanya melakukan sesuatu yang biasa,"

Aneh dengkulmu! Justru akan semakin aneh jika kami melakukan sesuatu yang menjijikkan seperti ekspektasi liarmu. Lagi pula, kenapa kamu memasang wajah prihatin seperti itu, Ayame- _san_?

"Oh ya, Akimichi- _kun_. Tahu tidak, kalau kamu ada masalah, kamu bisa datang ke tempat Sasuke- _kun_ , dan Naruto- _chan,_ lo!"

Akimichi yang menjadi lawan bicara dari Ayame- _san_ hanya bisa memasang wajah kebingungan. Berbeda dengan Akimichi yang memasang ekspresi bingung, aku yang mendengar ucapan dari Ayame-san, seketika langsung memasang wajah sedikit terganggu.

"Tunggu dulu, Ayame- _san_. Kenapa harus datang padaku, dan Naruto?"

Ayame- _san_ yang mendengar nada protesku hanya memiringkan kepalanya. Sepersekian detik kemudian, dia menjawab pertanyaanku dengan sebuah pertanyaan, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya sebuah pernyataan.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kalian berdua bergabung dengan sebuah klub? Klub apa sih namanya? Kalau tidak salah namanya itu klub... klub... klub relawan, ah, iya. Klub relawan! Benar, 'kan? Kalian bergabung di klub relawan, 'kan?"

Sambil mengatakan itu, Ayame- _san_ menepukkan kedua tangannya seolah-olah dia sudah berhasil mengingat sesuatu yang sangat penting.

"Klub relawan? Aku tidak pernah dengar apapun tentang klub relawan. Apa yang kalian lakukan di sana?"

Saat bertanya itu, Akimichi bertanya padaku sambil menggaruk pipi besarnya.

Tidak, tolong jangan bertanya dengan pertanyaan yang sulit, Akimichi. Maksudku, aku bahkan masih tidak tahu apa yang kami kerjakan selama ini.

"Ya, itu klub masih baru berdiri, sih. Lalu kegiatan kami..."

Saat aku mencoba menigingat kegiatan-kegiatan yang kami lakukan di klub relawan, bayangan yang muncul di kepalaku adalah saat kami mendengar curhatan-curhatan para budak cinta, dan hal-hal receh lainnya. Dan saat aku mencoba untuk mengesampingkan hal itu, yang kuingat hanyalah ajang kompetisi saling lempar ejekan antara aku dan Shitori, lalu hal tidak jelas lain seperti Naruto yang selalu merasa terancam dengan interaksi yang dilakukan oleh Hyuuga.

Jika ditarik kesimpulan, maka kegiatan kami selama ini tidak lebih dari sekedar perkumpulan orang-orang kurang kerjaan, yang biasanya selalu berada di bar malam-malam untuk sekedar minum-minum.

Uhh, apa benar tempat itu bisa disebut sebagai sebuah klub?

Klub relawan, ya? Jika diibaratkan, klub relawan itu seperti sebuah kapal tanpa nahkoda. Tidak ada yang mengetahui ke mana kapal ini akan berlabuh, terombang-ambing dalam suatu lautan yang disebut ketidak pastian, dan tidak diketahui apakah kapal ini bisa sampai di tempat tujuannya atau tidak.

Sebenarnya, apa yang kami lakukan di sana? Apa yang aku harapkan terjadi di sana? Itu adalah pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang selalu muncul di kepalaku.

Jika aku boleh jujur, bisa dibilang aku saat ini mencoba mencari sesuatu yang mungkin bisa kutemukan di sana, tapi aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang aku cari, dan tidak mengerti seperti apa wujud dari sesuatu yang aku cari itu.

Aku yakin akan suatu hal, tapi di sisi lain aku juga tidak yakin apa hal itu benar-benar ada, atau hanya sekedar omong kosong.

Tapi aku cukup yakin pada sesuatu yang paling mendasar, baik aku maupun gadis itu, kami berdua sama-sama sedang mencari sesuatu yang kami harapkan bisa kami temukan di sana.

"Jadi, kegiatan kalian?"

Suara dari Akimichi menarik kesadaranku dari lamunanku, dan membawaku kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Ah, ya. Simpelnya, kami akan membantumu menyelesaikan masalahmu. Tapi, bagaimana masalah itu bisa terselesaikan kembali lagi ke usahamu, karena yang kami lakukan hanyalah membantumu dari belakang,"

"..."

Melihat wajah bingung dari Akimichi, aku hendak menambahkan penjelasanku lagi. Tapi sebelum aku menjelaskannya lebih lanjut, Ayame- _san_ menyerobotku dengan senyum manisnya yang biasa.

"Jika dianalogikan, klub relawan hanya akan memberimu alat pancing, dan mengajarimu cara memancing. Tapi, untuk masalah apakah kau akan mendapatkan ikan atau tidak, itu kembali lagi kepada usahamu di awal. Benar tidak, Sasuke- _kun_?"

Sebuah penjelasan yang simpel dan mudah dimengerti datang dari mulut Ayame- _san_. Memang, pengalaman dari banyaknya berinteraksi dengan berbagai macam pelanggan benar-benar sangat berguna. Dia bisa dengan mudah menjelaskan sesuatu ke orang yang baru ditemuinya.

"Ya, kurang lebih seperti itu. Tapi tunggu Ayame- _san_ , kenapa kau masih ada di sini? Bukankah lebih baik jika kau segera kembali bekerja?"

"Apa maksudmu, Sasuke- _kun_? Aku ini menejer pengganti lo, jadi aku bisa tidak bekerja jika memang itu memungkinkan,"

Tunggu, sebenarnya seperti apa pengertian menejer pengganti yang ada di kepalamu, Ayame- _san_? Ayahmu bisa marah lo jika mendengar itu dari putri kesayangannya.

Aku menengok ke arah Akimichi, dia terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu sejak mendengar penjelasan dari Ayame- _san_ mengenai klub relawan.

Aku menghela napasku sejenak. Di dalam hati, aku berharap kalau Akimichi tidak membawa masalahnya di klub. Lagi pula, memangnya seperti apa masalah yang biasa dihadapi oleh orang gendut? Jika aku melihat melalui kacamata umum, masalah yang biasa dilalui orang gendut kalau tidak cara untuk diet, ya mungkin butuh tempat referensi untuk membeli makanan manis.

Jika memang masalah yang akan dibawa Akimichi ke klub adalah tentang tempat membeli camilan manis, maka aku akan dengan senang hati membantunya. Selain ahli dalam mencari barang-barang rumah tangga yang mendapat potongan harga, aku ini juga mempunyai pengetahuan yang luas tentang berbagai macam camilan manis, lo!

Tapi apapun itu, aku berharap kalau dia tidak membawa masalahnya ke klub sama sekali. Karena bagaimanapun juga, aku ini adalah remaja yang tidak ingin mengerjakan apapun.

XxxxX

Meskipun aku ini adalah seorang imigran ilegal, mantan prajurit pasukan militer Irak, dan juga mantan pembunuh handal di Prancis, tapi aku ini pada dasarnya adalah seorang remaja. Jadi, aku harus bisa hidup layaknya remaja normal di kehidupanku yang baru ini. Aku bukan lagi seorang prajurit keji tanpa nama, bukan lagi seorang Sasuke yang menjadi mesin pembunuh bagi keluarga Vinsmoke, tapi aku sekarang adalah Uchiha Sasuke, putra kedua dari keluarga Uchiha yang tinggal di Prefektur Chiba. Sebuah keluarga kecil yang normal, yang sehari-harinya dihabiskan dengan sesuatu yang normal pula.

Itu adalah kalimat yang pernah diucapkan oleh _haha_ - _ue_ , dan kalimat itu akan selalu aku ingat sampai kapanpun.

Apa itu berarti aku akan membuang semua masa laluku? Tidak, aku tidak berniat membuangnya. Aku juga akan selalu mengingat dari mana aku berasal, dan seperti apa kehidupanku yang sebelumnya. Grayfia- _sensei_ pernah berkata padaku, bahwa jika aku diibaratkan sebuah _puzzle_ , maka ada banyak bagian kepingan _puzzle_ dari diriku yang hilang. Jika aku berniat untuk melengkapi semuanya, maka aku tidak bisa membuang masa laluku. Karena masa laluku adalah bagian dari hidupku yang menyusun diriku sedemikian rupa sehingga terbentuklah Uchiha Sasuke yang sekarang.

Lagi pula, jika kau membuang dirimu di masa lalu, dan merubah dirimu berdasarkan dikte orang lain, maka kau sudah kalah.

Jika aku mengelompokkan siklus kehidupanku, maka itu akan bisa dibagi ke dalam tiga fase.

Fase pertama adalah sosok diriku yang dipungut dari medan perang dan dididik untuk menjadi prajurit tanpa emosi, lalu dijadikan mesin pembunuh yang ahli dalam bela diri, penggunaan senjata api, dan strategi perang.

Fase kedua adalah saat aku diberikan nama Sasuke oleh tuan mudaku. Saat itu aku mulai mengetahui sebuah emosi yang dalam dengan tuan muda yang sudah menganggapku seperti adiknya sendiri. Tapi, dalam fase ini juga tidak berbeda dengan fase pertama. Aku diajari berbagai macam teknik membunuh yang juga dikombinasikan dengan berbagai macam ilmu pengetahuan, dan berbagai jenis bela diri yang ditujukan untuk membunuh target secara cepat. Puncaknya adalah saat dimana Azazel- _san_ mengajariku sebuah teknik yang bisa mempengaruhi kondisi mental seseorang, dan teknik itu hanya bisa digunakan oleh orang yang mempunyai bakat murni untuk menjadi seorang pembunuh.

Fase ketiga adalah saat dimana aku memiliki sebuah keluarga, saat-saat aku menjadi Uchiha Sasuke. Pada fase ini, aku diminta untuk hidup layaknya seorang remaja normal. Dikirim ke negara dengan tingkat kriminalitas terkecil di dunia, dan ditempatkan di sebuah prefektur yang terkenal ramah. Di tempat ini juga aku bertemu dengan seorang guru yang memiliki latar belakang yang hampir mirip denganku, dan menjadi perpanjangan tangan dari Azazel- _san_. Namun, alih-alih menjadi remaja dengan kehidupan normal, aku justru menjadi remaja dengan kehidupan yang tidak jelas. Menjadi seorang _otaku_ , kadang juga dianggap sebagai _chuunibyou_ , sangat menyukai makanan manis, dan suka mencari barang-barang kebutuhan rumah tangga yang mendaptakan diskon.

Aku menghela napas pelan. Aku benar-benar heran, kenapa masa remajaku sangat jauh dari ekspektasiku di awal aku memasuki sekolah? Sial.

Aku mengambil sekaleng MAX COFFEE yang keluar dari mesin penjual minuman otomatis. Aku meminum isinya sambil melakukan perjalanan menuju ruang klub.

Huuhh... meminum MAX COFFEE dingin saat musim semi benar-benar nikmat. Rasa manis yang pas dari kopi ini bisa mendinginkan tubuh, dan otakku yang sudah bekerja menerima pelajaran. Apalagi, suhu di lorong penghubung antara gedung khusus dengan gedung ruang kelas bisa dibilang hangat saat musim semi.

Saat setelah sampai di depan ruang klub, aku membuka pintu geser, lalu segera masuk ke dalam ruangan. Seperti biasa, pemandangan seorang Shitori Sona yang sedang membaca buku selalu menyambut kedatanganku di klub ini.

Sedangkan untuk Naruto, dan Hyuuga, mereka berdua belum datang di ruangan klub. Sebelum aku datang kemari, Hyuuga masih terlihat sedang mengobrol dengan grupnya di kelas. Sedangkan untuk Naruto, aku tidak tahu kenapa dia belum datang, kami tidak sekelas.

Aku mulai mendudukkan diriku di kursi kesayanganku. Setelah memastikan aku duduk dengan nyaman, aku mulai mengeluarkan bukuku. Saat ini aku membaca sebuah buku literatur. Asal tahu saja, aku ini tidak setiap waktu membaca _manga_ , hm.

"Kau datang lebih cepat dari biasanya, apa kau tidak memiliki teman untuk diajak berbicara di kelas, Uchiha- _kun_?"

Ah, ini dia, ini. Sebuah mulut yang tajam mulai menyapaku. Apa dia tidak pernah belajar kalau kata-kata itu bisa membunuh seseorang?

"Aku punya sebuah saran. Kenapa kau tidak menempatkan cermin di ruangan ini? Lagi pula, aku ini memiliki Naruto sebagai sobatku. Jadi, pertanyaan itu lebih cocok jika kau tanyakan untuk dirimu sendiri, Shitori,"

Shitori menatapku. Dia membetulkan letak kacamatanya, lalu kemudian membalas.

"Kalau begitu, pertama-tama aku harus tahu dengan jelas seperti apa definisi dari sebuah teman,"

"Ah, baik-baik lupakan saja. Hanya orang yang tidak mempunyai teman yang akan bertanya seperti itu,"

Aku membalasnya dengan mata yang bosan sambil mengalihkan perhatianku kembali ke buku yang kubaca.

"Tidak, bukan begitu. Asal kau tahu saja, aku ini adalah gadis yang sangat manis, cantik, dan cerdas. Dengan berbagai kelebihanku ini, banyak anak-anak perempuan yang iri terhadapku. Dan karena itu pula, mereka mulai mulai menjauhiku, lalu menyebarkan gosip yang tidak-tidak tentangku,"

"Kau hanya perlu mengabaikan gosip-gosip itu, bukan? Orang yang mengaku sebagai gadis cantik sempurna seharusnya lebih dari mampu untuk mengatasinya,"

Shitori tidak menjawab pernyataanku barusan. Merasa sedikit penasaran, aku memutuskan untuk melihat ke arahnya. Di sana terlihat sang nona cantik sempurna yang menundukkan kepalanya, ekspresinya tidak terlihat begitu jelas di wajahnya karena sedikit tertutup oleh helai rambut pendeknya.

"Kamu tidak akan mengerti,"

"Huh?"

Shitori menggumamkan sesuatu yang sangat pelan, ini tidak biasanya dia bereaksi dengan gumaman seperti itu.

"Saat aku kelas enam SD, aku sudah kehilangan 25 pasang sepatu _indoor_ -ku selama kurang lebih dua bulan. 23 di antaranya hilang karena disembunyikan oleh gadis-gadis di sekolahku, dan sisanya hilang karena di bawa lari oleh anjing. Bahkan, setelah itu aku harus membawa pulang sepatu _indoor_ -ku agar tidak hilang lagi. Dan bukan hanya itu saja yang terjadi saat bulan-bulan terakhirku di SD. Karena itu juga, setelah lulus SD aku memutuskan untuk pindah ke luar negeri,"

Suara lemah dari Shitori yang menceritakan sedikit kisah masa lalunya membuatku terpaksa menahan napasku untuk sementara, dia bercerita sambil membuang mukanya ke arah samping dengan sebuah tatapan sendu.

Gawat, gawat, ini sangat gawat. Kurasa aku baru saja menginjak ranjau darat. Aku tidak menyangka kalau sesi saling ejek ini akan berakhir dengan seperti ini.

Tapi jika aku menarik kesimpulan, pada dasarnya kami berdua ini mempunyai masalah dengan akar yang sama, yaitu bakat. Baik aku maupun Shitori, kami terbebani dengan bakat yang telah kami miliki sejak lahir.

Karena bakat luar biasa yang kumiliki, aku dipaksa untuk masuk ke dunia yang gelap, dan tidak mengenal kasih sayang. Sedangkan Shitori, karena bakat yang dimilikinya sejak lahir, dia dibuang oleh komunitas sosial yang merasa tidak terima dengan semua keistimewaan yang Shitori miliki.

Pada titik ini, aku merasa kalau kami berdua sekarang sedang berada pada sebuah jalan yang sama. Namun, ada sesuatu di dalam diriku yang mencoba untuk menyanggah semua itu.

Aku menghela napasku pelan. Aku tidak mempunyai ide sedikitpun untuk merespon Shitori.

"Yeah, uhm... maaf, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu,"

Aku mengatakannya dengan nada yang pelan. Pada akhirnya, hanya kalimat tidak bertanggung jawab itu yang bisa keluar dari mulutku.

Tidak ada respon apapun dari Shitori, dia hanya kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya membaca buku. Namun, atmosfer yang terasa aneh masih melingkupi ruangan ini. dalam kondisi seperti ini, aku berharap Naruto, dan Hyuuga segera datang ke ruangan klub. Mereka sudah terlambat 10 menit dari jam biasanya mereka datang ke klub.

Pucuk dicinta, ulampun tiba. Pintu ruang klub terbuka dan memperlihatkan sosok Naruto, dan Hyuuga yang datang bersamaan di ruang klub. Ini adalah sesuatu yang jarang terjadi jika melihat Naruto, dan Hyuuga datang secara bersamaan. Tapi, siapa peduli? Aku hanya berharap mereka segera datang, dan bisa mengubah atmosfer aneh yang ada di sini.

"Yahallo,"

"Y- yo,"

Sapaan aneh milik Hyuuga, dan sapaan penuh rasa takut milik Naruto menandakan kalau mereka sudah benar-benar ada di sini. Namun, baik aku maupun Shitori tidak ada yang menjawab sapaan dari mereka berdua.

Setelah Naruto, dan Hyuuga duduk di masing-masing kursi mereka, Hyuuga melihat ke arahku, dan Shitori secara bergantian.

"Huh? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi? Apa kalian saling megejek secara berlebihan, Sasuke- _kun_ , Sona- _chan_?

Seperti yang kuharapkan dari Hyuuga yang merupakan salah satu gadis populer di SMA Inage, dan bergabung dengan grup pertemanan milik Yuuto, dan Gremory. Dengan segala pengalamannya di dunia pertemanan, dia sudah pasti bisa merasakan situasi aneh ini.

Tapi, sudah berapa kali kubilang kalau jangan seenaknya memanggilku dengan nama pemberianku. Jika orang lain tahu, mereka bisa berpikir kalau kita ini teman dekat.

"Me- memangnya a- ada apa? Bu- bukankah i- ini terlihat no- normal?"

Berbeda dengan Hyuuga, Naruto yang tidak biasa berhubungan dengan dunia pertemanan tentu saja tidak menyadari keanehan ini.

"Tidak, tidak ada apapun,"

"Hn,"

Shitori merespon dengan suara yang lembut namun terkesan dingin. Mencoba menimpali komentarnya, aku pun mengeluarkan gumaman ala kadarnya yang sering kukeluarkan.

Hyuuga yang merasa tidak mendapat apapun dari pertanyaannya kini mencoba untuk merayu Shitori. Dia berkali-kali merengek ke arah Shitori agar memberitahunya, sedangkan Shitori? Gadis itu hanya membalas dengan komentar apa adanya, sambil sesekali memasang wajah pasrah.

Hal yang berbeda juga kulakukan dengan Naruto. Kami berdua membahas _one_ _shoot_ _manga_ yang dirilis minggu ini. saat ini kami sedang tidak membahas _Weekly_ _Shounen_ _Jump_ karena itu sudah kami lakukan hari Selasa kemarin. Yang kami bahas saat ini adalah _Akamaru_ _Jump_ , sebuah majalah yang masih dinaungi oleh _Jump_. _Akamaru_ _Jump_ secara khusus menerbitkan _one_ _shoot_ _manga_ , dan _spin_ _off_ dari serial _manga_ yang sudah terkenal.

Hyuuga sesekali merecoki kami dengan cara mengganggu kesenangan Naruto. Begitu pula dengan Shitori, dia mulai kembali melemparkan beberapa ejekannya ke kami. Kurasa, suasana tidak menyenangkan itu tadi memang bukan sebuah masalah yang perlu dibesar-besarkan.

Saat kami sedang menikmati kegiatan klub kami, atau mungkin lebih tepat jika disebut sebagai waktu santai kami, terdengar sebuah ketukan pintu yang berasal dari luar ruangan.

Perasaan tidak enak ini mulai menggerayangi tubuhku. Setelah berpikir kalau hari ini akan ditutup dengan tidak adanya pekerjaan, justru ada seseorang dengan seenak jidatnya akan memberi kami pekerjaan. Mungkin, seperti inilah perasaan para pegawai kantoran yang secara tiba-tiba diberitahu oleh atasan mereka untuk melakukan lembur. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku semakin mantap untuk tidak bekerja.

Aku benar-benar akan mengutuk orang ini jika saja nanti dia justru curhat tentang masalah percintaannya, serius ini.

"Masuk,"

Setelah Shitori mengonfirmasi bahwa si tamu boleh masuk ke dalam ruangan, pintu itupun mulai bergeser dan memperlihatkan sosok yang mengetuk pintu tadi.

Di sana berdiri seorang remaja laki-laki dengan perawakan gendut, rambut coklat pendek, dan mata sipit. Jas sekolah yang dia pakai juga terlihat sedikit kekecilan. Apa dia benar-benar memperhatikan ukurannya saat pengambilan seragam?

"Permisi,"

Ucapnya pelan sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Ah, aku ingat orang ini. Dia adalah Akimichi Chouji, teman sekelasku yang baru kusadari tadi malam saat makan ramen di kedai Ichiraku.

"Ah, silahkan duduk, Akimichi- _san_ ,"

Kali ini Hyuuga yang menawarkan tempat duduk ke Akimichi sambil memasang senyum manisnya.

"Apa kamu mengenalnya, Hyuuga- _san_?"

"Ya, dia adalah teman sekelasku,"

Setelah mendapat jawaban dari Hyuuga, Shitori mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahku dengan tatapan curiga.

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu! asal kau tahu saja, aku juga mengenalnya,"

"Uchiha- _kun_ , rasanya aneh sekali melihatmu mengenal teman sekelasmu,"

Shitori mengucapkan sindiran itu dengan pose berpikir seperti biasanya.

Apa-apaan dia itu? Apa dia benar-benar berpikir kalau aku tidak mempunyai teman di kelas? Yah, itu memang benar sih.

"Jadi, namamu Akimichi, ya? Apa yang membawamu datang kemari?"

Naruto membuka pertanyaan dengan pose yang khas seperti seorang detektif cilik yang menyebalkan di salah satu serial _manga_ yang populer.

"Ah, ya. Namaku Akimichi Chouji dari kelas 2-D. aku datang ke sini setelah Uchiha- _san_ mengatakan padaku kalau dia berada di klub relawan yang mau membantu menyelesaikan masalah orang lain,"

Sepersekian detik setelah Akimichi mengatakan itu, semua mata anggota klub relawan mengarah padaku, berbagai macam reaksi kudapatkan karenanya.

"Sasuke, ka- kau sudah ingin bekerja?"

"Ah, Sasuke- _kun_ tidak sebusuk yang aku kira rupanya,"

Kenapa dengan reaksi mereka berdua? Apa kalian tidak sadar kalau reaksi kalian sudah membuat Uchiha Sasuke- _san_ ini merasa menjadi seseorang yang tidak memiliki harapan? Terlebih Naruto, aku tidak ingin melihat reaksi itu dari idiot sepertimu.

Sedangkan Shitori, dia membelalakkan matanya dengan lebar seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang sudah dia dengar.

Apa-apaan dengan reaksi tidak wajarmu itu, kampret?

"Bukan aku, Ayame- _san_ yang mengatakan itu semua. Aku bertemu dengan Akimichi di kedai Ichiraku, lagi pula aku tidak akan menceritakan sesuatu yang bisa membuatku untuk bekerja,"

Mendengar penjelasanku barusan, Hyuuga hanya memberikan senyum pasrah di wajahnya. Sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum gembira seolah merasa dia tidak jadi kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga.

"Aku berpikir dirimu sudah tumbuh dewasa dan meninggalkanku seorang diri, Sasuke,"

Naruto mengungkapkan komentarnya. Jadi, itu adalah arti dari senyum bahagiamu, Naruto?

"Tidak akan!"

Aku tahu komentar Naruto tadi terdengar menjijikkan. Tapi, entah kenapa aku membalas komentarnya dengan nada yang tegas, sambil memejamkan mataku.

"Uchiha- _kun_ , Namikaze- _kun_ , bisakah kalian menghentikan drama _chuunibyou_ kalian? Lalu Akimichi- _kun_ , bisa kau lanjutkan?"

Seram, seram, itu tadi seram, Shitori- _san_! Kenapa kau mengatakannya dengan nada yang sangat tajam, dan dingin?

"Ba- baik. Jadi, aku ini sudah bergabung dengan klub voli sejak kelas satu. Tapi, sampai sekarang aku hanya dijadikan sebagai _ball_ _boy_ oleh pelatih dan para anggota klub. Itu bukan berarti aku tidak menerimanya atau semacamnya. Maksudku, aku juga mempunyai posisi idaman yang aku impi-impikan di klub voli. Jadi, bisakah kalian membantuku?"

Tunggu dulu, tunggu dulu. Aku memang berharap kalau yang datang kali ini bukan remaja labil yang konsultasi masalah cinta. Tapi, mengabulkan permintaan seorang remaja gendut yang menginginkan posisi di dalam klub voli? Apa itu mungkin? Maksudku, klub voli SMA Inage adalah salah satu klub dengan prestasi terbaik di sekolah ini. dengan kondisinya yang sekarang, bahkan peluangnya mendapatkan posisi di tim cadangan pun sangat kecil.

Saat aku sibuk memikirkan itu, suara lembut Hyuuga keluar untuk merespon permintaan dari Akmichi.

"Biar aku konfirmasi, kamu ingin menempati posisi yang sesuai dengan keinginanmu, benar?"

"Benar,"

"Kalau begitu, bisa kami tahu apa posisi yang kamu inginkan, Akimichi- _kun_?"

Ah, aku merasa senang karena ada Hyuuga di sini. Hyuuga adalah gadis yang baik, dia bisa merespon dengan cukup baik terhadap sesuatu yang membuatnya terkejut. Penguasaan diri, dan penempatannya berada pada level yang bagus.

Sedangkan Shitori, dia yang selalu bersikap tenang, rasional, dan logis kini memilih untuk diam. Kurasa, dia paham kalau dia tidak menahan dirinya, dia pasti mengeluarkan kata-kata yang menusuk.

Lalu Naruto, meskipun dia ini idiot, tapi dia memiliki pikiran yang kurang lebih sama sepertiku. Itu bisa dilihat dari ekspresinya yang terkesan kaget.

Kami bertiga menunggu jawaban Akimichi dengan tenang. Saat ini dia terlihat sedang menimang-nimang apakah dia akan memberitahukannya, atau tidak.

Setelah menunggu sekitar beberapa detik, akhirnya Akimichi mulai membuka mulutnya.

"Posisi yang kuinginkan adalah..."

Kami berempat menunggu dengan tenang, meskipun sebenarnya kami sangat penasaran di dalam hati kami. Aku tidak pernah berpikir kalau mendengarkan pernyataan posisi pemain di dalam voli bisa menjadi setegang ini, apa ini sudah berubah menjadi acara kuis atau semacamnya?

"Posisi yang kuinginkan adalah... menjadi seorang _libero_!"

Aku menghela napas pelan setelah mendengar jawabannya. Ah, Ternyata hanya _libero_. Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi? Benar, 'kan? Hahahaa.

Tidak, tentu saja tidak begitu reaksiku, kampret!

YANG BENAR SAJA!

Orang gendut seperti dia ingin menjadi seorang _libero_? Saat ini, detik ini, kami berempat dibuat syok oleh permintaan mengejutkan seorang _ball_ _boy_ yang bernama Akimichi Chouji.

 **Bersambung**

 **Author note** : Chapter 6 akhirnya selesai juga. Awalnya, chapter ini akan menjadi chapter yang tidak kalah panjang dengan chapter 5, tapi karena beberapa alasan, aku memutuskan untuk memangkas isi chapternya. Di sini memasuki arc kedua, setelah arc pertama mengisahkan saga Sasuke. Seperti yang sudah dijelaskan di chapter ini, arc ini membahas keinginan Chouji untuk menjadi seorang libero, apa itu libero? Libero adalah salah satu posisi sentral di voli, karena mereka adalah dinding pertahan terakhir. Itulah kenapa para anggota klub relawan terkejut saat mendengar permintaan dari Chouji. Di chapter kali ini juga Sasuke menegaskan kalau dia menyukai Tsukuyo (Heroine di Gintama), dan Nakiri Erina (Main Heroine di Shokugeki no Soma), dari dua karakter yang disukai Sasuke, bisa dikatakan kalau selera Sasuke adalah gadis yang tsundere. Itu menjadi masuk akal jika melihat chapter 5, dimana Sasuke berharap kalau Sona membalas komentarnya tentang klub penelitian ilmu ghaib dengan sesuatu yang berbau tsundere. Yep, saatnya membalas review yang masuk.

Q : dapat referensi dari anime oregairu?

A : ya, aku memakai klub relawan karena aku merasa plot yang aku gunakan cocok dengan klub relawan dari anime oregairu. Aku juga mengambil sisi violet dari anime violet evergarden untuk membangun sifat Sasuke.

Q : Kenapa memakai klub relawan?

A : Seperti yang sudah aku jelaskan sebelumnya. Selain itu, aku juga sempat berpikir untuk menggunakan Yorozuya dari anime Gintama, atau membuat seperti klub literatur seperti di anime Hyouka. Tapi, karena ceritaku ini berfokus pada pembentukan jati diri Sasuke, jadi aku rasa klub relawan dari anime Oregairu adalah yang paling cocok.

Q : Kenapa Sona? Kenapa bukan Rias atau Akeno?

A : Karena aku merasa kalau mereka lebih cocok untuk diberikan peran lain di cerita ini.


	7. Chapter 7 : Memorandum

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **One Piece by Eichiiro Oda**

 **Highschool DxD by Ichie Isibumi**

Genre : Friendship, Slice of life, Drama, Family, Coming-of age, Romance

(Cerita ini terinspirasi setelah melihat Violet Evergarden dan Oregairu)

 **Summary** : Dia yang dibesarkan sebagai alat untuk membunuh dan dikenal sebagai iblis dari padang pasir, dan dia yang tumbuh di daerah konflik dan besar di bawah salah satu mafia di Prancis kini mencoba untuk memulai kehidupan barunya. Mampukah dia beradaptasi di dunia yang benar-benar berbeda dengan dunianya dahulu?

Chapter 7 : Memorandum

XxxxX

Hari ini kami, klub relawan, mendapatkan sebuah permintaan yang bisa dikatakan hampir mustahil untuk direalisasikan. Seorang pemuda dengan tubuh gendut bernama Akimichi Chouji datang kepada kami, dan membawa sebuah permintaan yang terdengar gila.

Seseorang dengan tubuh gendut menginginkan sebuah posisi libero dalam suatu tim voli yang ada di sekolah kami.

Berdasar dari logika, dan pengalaman sejauh ini, belum ada sejarahnya orang dengan tubuh seperti itu berada pada posisi libero karena posisi itu bisa dikatakan sangat sentral dalam sebuah tim voli. Butuh postur tubuh yang tidak terlalu tinggi, gesit, dan refleks yang cepat untuk menempati posisi libero.

Saat setelah aku selesai mandi untuk menyegarkan tubuhku yang sudah seharian berada di sekolah, aku mengambil sebuah buku dari rak buku yang berada di ruang tamu. Pikiranku seakan secara otomatis memerintah tubuhku untuk mengambil buku ini setelah aku mengingat kembali tentang permintaan dari Akimichi.

Aku masuk ke kamarku untuk membaca buku ini dengan tenang, dan tanpa diganggu oleh siapa pun.

Sebuah buku yang menjadi salah satu favoritku, buku yang berjudul _The Nighthawk Star._

Aku tidak ingat sudah berapa kali aku membaca buku ini, bahkan aku sudah hampir hafal mengenai keseluruhan alur pada cerita ini. Tapi meskipun begitu, aku tetap tidak pernah merasa bosan walaupun telah membacanya berulang kali.

Kata demi kata aku baca dengan cermat, lembar demi lembar aku buka secara perlahan. Pikiranku hanya terfokus pada tulisan-tulisan yang terdapat pada buku ini.

XxxxX

 _Alkisah, ada seekor burung cabak yang buruk rupa, namun saudara-saudaranya memiliki tampilan yang sangat indah, jauh berbeda dengan dirinya. Melihat keberadaannya itu, tuhan memutuskan untuk memberinya sebuah nama 'Nighthawk'._

 _Nighthawk dibully oleh saudara-saudaranya karena dia berbeda dengan burung sejenisnya. Keseharian yang Nighthawk lalui tidak luput dari sebuah hinaan, cacian, makian, dan lain sebagainya._

 _Seekor rajawali yang menyandang nama asli dari "hawk" merasa murka saat dia mendengar ada burung lain yang buruk rupa yang memakai nama "hawk". Rajawali itu datang menemui, dan mengancam akan membunuh Nighthawk jika dia tidak mengubah namanya. Nighthawk tidak mau mengubah namanya, dia beranggapan kalau nama adalah pemberian, dan itu berasal dari tuhan._

 _Wujud fisik atau apapun itu, dia beranggap bahwa itu semua tidaklah penting. Yang terpenting dari sebuah makhluk hidup itu adalah jati diri, bukan penampilan. Itulah ideologi yang dia pegang teguh selama ini._

 _Merasa tidak terima dengan perlakuan sosial yang diterimanya, Nighthawk terbang tinggi menuju langit yang cerah, menuju Matahari, dan berharap Matahari akan menerimanya, sehingga tubuhnya kelak akan terbakar, dan cahayanya mampu menyinari bumi. Namun, Matahari menolaknya karena burung cabak adalah tipe burung senja, dan malam._

 _Tidak putus asa, Nighthawk menunggu datangnya sang malam. Kali ini, dia menuju ke bintang Orion di sebelah Barat. Orion tidak menghiraukan panggilan Nighthawk yang memintanya untuk membawanya._

 _Kembali, Nighthawk tidak menyerah, dia pergi ke Selatan untuk menemui bintang Canis Major. Bukan sebuah sambutan yang menunggunya, justru yang dia dapat adalah hinaan untuk tahu diri, bahwa Nighthawk adalah burung biasa. Butuh triliunan tahun untuk sampai ke tempatnya._

 _Tidak jera, Nighthawk pergi ke Utara, mencari bintang Ursa Major. Sama seperti sebelumnya, dia dianggap remeh, dan ditolak._

 _Nighthawk kemudian berputar-putar sampai empat kali, dan akhirnya menuju bintang di sebelah Timur, Aquila. Jawaban yang sama namun sedikit berbeda diterima oleh Nighthawk. Aquila mengatakan bahwa Nighthawk harus mati berulang kali terlebih dahulu, dan membawa banyak harta yang berlimpah untuk bisa pergi bersamanya._

 _Merasa kelelahan, dan disertai hawa dinginnya malam hari, Nighthawk-pun terjatuh, pandangannya mulai menjadi samar-samar, dan yang terlihat olehnya hanyalah pemandangan dari bintang-bintang yang ada di langit malam. Pada akhirnya, pandangannya menjadi gelap seutuhnya._

 _Saat membuka matanya, Nighthawk melihat tubuhnya mulai terbakar, dan menampilkan cahaya berwarna biru. Di sampingnya, terdapat bintang Cassiopea dengan cahaya putihnya, dan tersenyum hangat ke arah Nighthawk._

 _Bintang Cassiopea menemani saat-saat terakhir dari Nighthawk sebelum dirinya terbakar habis. Hingga saat ini, cahaya biru yang berasal dari tubuh Nighthawk terus menyinari langit malam. Terus menyinari, terus, terus, dan terus._

XxxxX

Aku menghembuskan napas pelan, dan menutup buku yang telah selesai kubaca, lalu menaruhnya di atas meja belajarku. Melihat jam beker yang ada di meja belajarku, aku sudah menghabiskan kira-kira sekitar empat jam untuk membaca buku ini.

Aku duduk di pinggiran kasurku sambil berpikir, apa bintang Cassiopea akan ada untukku? Apa ada sebuah tempat yang mau menerima manusia sepertiku?

Akimichi Chouji, apa yang akan dia lakukan untuk mewujudkan tempat yang dia inginkan? Apa yang akan terjadi jika dia tidak mampu mendapatkannya? Apa akan dia akan diterima di tempat yang dia inginkan? Apa dia akan terbakar oleh api itu? Atau dia hanya akan mati membusuk di atas tanah yang dingin?

 **Bersambung**

 **Author note:** Chapter 7 akhirnya rilis dengan word yang jauh lebih pendek dengan chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Ya, ini memang sengaja aku tulis seperti ini. Sesuai judulnya, memorandum, chapter ini hanya berisi pesan singkat yang ada di pikiran orang ini, siapa orang ini? Tentu saja Sasuke. Di chapter ini aku juga mencoba untuk menulis satu chapter yang tidak terdapat satu pun dialog di dalamnya, yang mungkin akan aku terapkan satu chapter pada setiap arc nantinya, dan chapter tanpa dialog ini kedepannya bukan hanya berbentuk memorandum, bisa juga sebuah narasi singkat, monolog, maupun penggambaran suasana. Dan yang muncul pada chapter tanpa dialog untuk kedepannya juga tidak harus Sasuke, bisa Naruto, Sona, Hinata, atau siapapun itu, tergantung situasi.

Lalu, kenapa aku berencana menulis satu chapter tanpa dialog pada setiap arc? Simpel saja, fungsi satu chapter tanpa dialog ini beragam. Pertama, untuk mengatur tempo cerita agar tidak terlalu cepat, namun tetap diisi dengan sesuatu yang padat. Kedua, chapter tanpa dialog ini nantinya juga menunjukkan tentang apa inti dari arc yang akan aku tulis, atau apa poin penting dari arc yang akan aku tulis. Ketiga, untuk mengeksplor jauh lebih dalam tentang isi pikiran karakter yang muncul di chapter itu.

Buku The Nighthawk Star yang sempat disinggung oleh Sona, dan Sasuke di chapter 5 kembali aku munculkan di sini, dan menjadi topik utama dalam chapter ini.

Yap, saatnya menjawab pertanyaan yang masuk.

Q : Sasuke bilang kalo dia nggak mau merubah dirinya karena didikte orang lain kan? Tapi bukannya dia jadi seperti ini karena disuruh sama azazel ya?

A : Tidak, Azazel hanya meminta Sasuke untuke menikmati masa mudanya, melakukan apa yang dia ingin lakukan asal dia bisa mepertanggung jawabkannya. Azazel tidak mendikte harus menjadi seperti apa Sasuke.

Q : apakah rias akan jadi si jalang dari oregairu?

A : Dilihat dari sisi manapun, Rias memang cocok jadi si jalang wkwk.


	8. Chapter 8

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **One Piece by Eichiiro Oda**

 **Highschool DxD by Ichie Isibumi**

Genre : Friendship, Slice of life, Drama, Family, Coming-of age, Romance

(Cerita ini terinspirasi setelah melihat Violet Evergarden dan Oregairu)

 **Summary :** Dia yang dibesarkan sebagai alat untuk membunuh dan dikenal sebagai iblis dari padang pasir, dan dia yang tumbuh di daerah konflik dan besar di bawah salah satu mafia di Prancis kini mencoba untuk memulai kehidupan barunya. Mampukah dia beradaptasi di dunia yang benar-benar berbeda dengan dunianya dahulu?

Chapter 8 : Bahkan, Orang Seperti Namikaze Naruto pun Berani Mendeklarasikan Perang

XxxxX

Waktu transisi setelah pelajaran olahraga merupakan salah satu waktu yang paling disukai oleh banyak siswa, itu karena kebanyakan dari mereka akan memanfaatkan sedikit waktu yang disediakan untuk melakukan transisi antara pelajaran olahraga, menuju ke pelajaran selanjutnya. Kebanyakan siswa akan menghabiskan waktunya untuk bersantai-santai, tentu saja aku juga termasuk siswa yang meluangkan sedikit waktuku untuk bersantai, dan sekarang aku sedang bristirahat di kursi pinggir lapangan sepak bola.

Aku meneguk sekaleng MAX COFFE-ku dengan perlahan-lahan sambil menikmati sensasinya. Rasa manis dari kopinya seakan mampu mengisi kembali staminaku yang sudah hilang saat berolahraga. Yah, meskipun faktanya aku tidak lelah sama sekali walaupun sudah mengikuti serangkaian kegiatan dalam pelajaran olahraga.

Tapi bagaimanapun juga, menambah asupan glukosa setelah berolahraga memang yang terbaik!

Meskipun kebanyakan siswa memilih bersantai-santai untuk menikmati waktu transisi, tapi ada beberapa pula yang memilih untuk melakukan kegiatan seperti berlatih kecil-kecilan atau semacamnya.

Salah satu dari beberapa siswa itu adalah Akimichi Chouji. Dia terlihat sedang melakukan lempar tangkap menggunakan bola tennis dengan salah seorang yang mungkin saja juga berasal dari kelasku, yang entah siapa itu namanya, akupun tidak begitu peduli.

Pada umumnya, melakukan lempar tangkap ditujukan untuk melatih refleks mata, dan juga tubuh agar keduanya mampu melakukan gerakan harmoni tanpa harus diperintah oleh otak terlebih dahulu. Lempar tangkap juga merupakan latihan yang cocok untuk dilakukan saat sela-sela waktu kosong seperti ini. Selain itu, lempar tangkap juga bisa digunakan sebagai pendinginan saat kau sudah melakukan olahraga yang cukup berat sebelumnya.

Mengingat keinginannya untuk menjadi libero, kurasa latihan lempar tangkap memang cocok baginya untuk dilakukan di waktu senggang seperti sekarang.

Ini adalah kali pertama aku memerhatikan Akimichi saat melakukan olahraga karena sebelumnya aku bahkan sudah tidak peduli dengan keberadaannya, dan tidak mengenalnya sama sekali.

Pada awalnya, aku hanya berpikir kalau permintaan Akimichi tempo hari hanyalah semacam permintaan bodoh yang tidak sadar diri. Tapi, setelah memerhatikannya beberapa hari ini, terutama pada saat jam olahraga saat ini, aku jadi merasa kalau dia memang sangat serius dengan keinginannya.

Libero, ya? Bagaimana caranya membuat anak gendut seperti dia mendapatkan posisi libero?

Meskipun Akimichi sudah mengatakan kalau dia tidak masalah jika menjadi pemain cadangan, atau bahkan berada di tim B, aku rasa masih sangat sulit untuk mengabulkan permintaannya.

Aku mendongak ke arah langit biru, angin sepoi-sepoi yang sangat sejuk menerpa pori-pori kulitku. Bau khas dari angin laut menjadi semacam aroma terapi tersendiri bagiku.

Damai.

Perasaan seperti inilah yang sangat aku suka dari kehidupanku saat ini. Tidak ada muntahan timah panas, tidak ada strategi pembunuhan, dan tidak ada lagi perang.

Aku mengalihkan netraku menuju ke arah gedung khusus. Lokasi lapangan sepak bola, lapangan rugby, dan lapangan tennis yang berada di belakang gedung khusus tentu saja membuatku otomatis melihat ke gedung khusus setiap saat aku mengalihkan pandanganku menuju ke arah bangunan sekolah.

Aku mengalihkan pengelihatanku ke tempat di mana ruangan itu berada. Lokasi klub relawan yang berada di ujung lantai tiga di gedung khusus, dan tempatnya yang dekat dengan lapangan sepak bola membuatku bisa mengintip sedikit pemandangan yang ada di dalam ruang klub.

Jendela itu, itu adalah tempat di mana Shitori sering gunakan untuk melihat pemandangan sore hari ke arah lapangan. Sebenarnya, apa yang selama ini Shitori lihat dari sana?

Saat sedang memerhatikan jendela ruang klub, netraku menangkap sesuatu dari balik jendela sana, dia adalah Shitori. Dia terlihat sedang mengambil sesuatu dari meja di dekat jendela, meja yang digunakan untuk menaruh peralatan minum teh.

Apa yang dia cari di sana? Atau lebih tepatnya, apa yang dia lakukan di sana? Tidak mungkin seorang peringkat pertama mengendap-endap keluar kelas untuk bolos di ruang klub, 'kan?

Entah ada angin apa, Shitori mengalihkan pandangannya menuju ke arahku. Pandangan kami bertemu satu sama lain, iris hitam legam milikku bertemu dengan iris violetnya yang indah, kami saling memandang untuk beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya dia mengakhiri itu, dan beranjak seperti mengambil sesuatu dari sekitarnya.

Aku masih penasaran apa yang gadis itu lakukan di sana, aku masih yakin kalau gadis itu belum keluar ruangan karena gorden jendela ruangan masih dia biarkan tersingkap.

Tebakanku ternyata benar, Shitori kembali lagi ke sisi dekat jendela. Kali ini, dia membawa semacam kertas karton yang dia gulung. Shitori membuka jendela klub, dan membentangkan kertas karton tersebut.

Aku membaca tulisan besar yang ditulis dengan tebal menggunakan spidol hitam. Di sana, tertulis sebuah kalimat.

' _Menyingkir dari sana, Uchiha-chan!'_

Ughh... aku secara otomatis mengepalkan tanganku. Bahkan dalam kondisi seperti ini, dia masih sempat-sempatnya mengejekku.

Gadis sialan itu, apa maksudnya? Memangnya aku ini anjing?

Aku melihat kembali ruangan klub. Jendela, dan gorden sudah sepenuhnya tertutup. Itu berarti Shitori sudah tidak berada di sana.

Tunggu dulu, tunggu, dia tidak bermaksud sengaja pergi ke sana hanya untuk memraktikan metode ejekan barunya, 'kan? Benar, 'kan? Mengesalkan sekali.

"Yo, Sasuke, ada apa?"

Suara yang sangat familiar menyapaku.

"Hn, apa urusanmu sudah beres, Naruto?"

"Yaaa, aku sekarang merasa lebih lega. Aku tidak menyangka kalau akan keluar sepadat itu,"

Naruto mengatakannya sambil mengelus-elus perutnya, dan memasang wajah seakan dia sudah dilahirkan kembali.

"Apa saja yang sudah kau makan semalam, bodoh?"

"Entahlah, bukankah hanya orang kurang kerjaan saja yang rela mengingat semua yang dia makan saat makan malam?"

"Asal kau tahu saja Naruto, hanya orang idiot yang tidak mau mengingat apa saja yang dimakan semalam. Aku bersumpah kalau suatu saat kau bisa saja dibunuh menggunakan racun di makananmu,"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, _dokugan_ _no_ _ryuu_? Tubuhku ini sudah kebal dengan racun! aku pernah menerobos masuk ke penjara yang paling mematikan di dunia, lalu menyelinap ke lantai enam, dan keluar hidup-hidup dari sana bersama pasukan-pasukanku!"

Ini dia, Naruto mode _chuunibyou_ sudah aktif!

"Jangan menyamakan dirimu dengan _mugiwara_ _no_ _Luffy_. Hanya bagian idiotmu saja yang cocok dengannya, selebihnya tidak ada! Lagi pula, kalau berbicara soal kehebatan, tidak ada yang lebih hebat dari pada samurai yang menggunakan seni enam pedang miliknya dengan kekuatan yang setara dengan cakar naga!"

Aku mengucapkan kalimat _chuuni_ tersebut sambil memegangi wajahku dengan memasang senyum khas Date Masamune.

"Kau benar-benar reinkarnasi dari Date Masamune! Ah, omong-omong, apa kau ada ide tentang permintaan Akimichi?"

"Tidak sama sekali,"

"Huuhhhh..."

Kami terdiam beberapa saat, meskipun terlihat seperti ini, tapi ternyata Naruto adalah orang yang bisa serius saat bekerja. Ah, meskipun terkadang dia masih sering bermain-main sih.

"Aku baru tahu kalau Akimichi ternyata sangat tekun saat berolahraga, tapi kenapa dia masih gendut? Bagaimana menurutmu, Sasuke?"

Yah, itu juga masih menjadi misteri bagiku. Kemungkinan paling masuk akal adalah, meskipun dia tekun berolahraga, tapi dia memiliki pola makan, dan pola tidur yang tidak sehat. Namun, jika aku melihat porsi ramennya saat itu, dia hanya memakan porsi normal, dan meminum ocha. Bahkan, dia tidak menghabiskan kuahnya, yah, tapi dia memesan ekstra daging babi, sih. Namun, itu harusnya tidak menjadi masalah yang besar karena dia tidak menghabiskan kuahnya.

Jika dibandingkan denganku, atau Naruto yang sering memesan dengan porsi jumbo, dan terkadang masih sering menambah beberapa mangkuk lagi, rasanya itu menjadi tidak adil bagi Akimichi.

Jadi, apa yang membuat dia menjadi gendut seperti itu? apa faktor keturunan genetis?

"Entahlah, kenapa kau tidak bertanya langsung padanya?"

"Apa kau menyuruhku untuk menggali kuburanku sendiri?"

"..."

"Kau tahu, saat aku memikirkannya, entah kenapa aku merasa tidak adil dengan Akimichi. Maksudku, dia benar-benar tidak terlihat berkurang berat badannya meskipun setiap hari melakukan olahraga,"

Hoo. Aku tidak menyangka kalau Naruto juga merasa demikian.

"Kalau begitu, semangatlah saat pelajaran olahraga. Jangan bermalas-malasan seperti tadi,"

"Apa maksudmu? Kan sudah kubilang, perutku tadi sakit,"

"Jadi, Tokugawa Ieyasu juga bisa sakit perut?"

"Kau pikir Tokugawa Ieyasu tidak punya perut? Cepat minta maaflah, atau kau akan terkena kutukannya,"

"Aku tidak bilang begitu, bodoh! Lagi pula, sejak kapan samurai memiliki kemampuan untuk memberikan kutukan?"

Seperti inilah hari-hariku jika bersama Naruto, tidak memiliki bahan obrolan yang jelas, hanya bisa mengobrol sana-sini, dan tidak jarang pula mengobrol menggunakan bahasa yang tidak dimengerti oleh orang awam.

Aku tahu ini jauh dari kata normal, tapi aku sangat menikmatinya.

XxxxX

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi, itu menandakan berakhirnya proses belajar mengajar di sekolah ini. banyak siswa yang berbondong-bondong pergi ke tempat klub mereka, tapi tidak sedikit juga yang lebih memilih untuk langsung pulang ke rumah. Sedangkan aku, aku terus berjalan di sepanjang koridor sekolahan untuk menuju ke lokasi yang kemarin telah kami berlima setujui untuk mejadi titik temu hari ini.

Sejujurnya, jika harus masuk ke dalam golongan murid yang ikut kegiatan klub, atau murid yang langsung pulang ke rumah, seluruh jiwa dan ragaku sudah pasti memilih untuk langsung pulang ke rumah. Dan jika memang aku harus mengikuti kegiatan klub, aku akan dengan senang hati mendirikan sebuah klub yang bernama "klub langsung pulang ke rumah" yang kegiatannya berisi tentang memraktikan bagaimana cara pulang ke rumah dengan cepat setiap pulang sekolah. Bukankah itu bagus? Itu akan membantu mengurunagi jumlah siswa yang keluyuran tidak jelas sehabis pulang sekolah!

"Sasuke- _kun_ , tunggu!"

Aku mendengar teriakan dari arah belakangku. Aku menghentikan laju jalanku lalu membalikan badan, dan mendapati Hyuuga Hinata yang sedang berlari kecil menuju ke arahku.

Saat dia sudah berada di sampingku, akupun mengatakan protesku padanya.

"Sudah berapa kali aku bilang, jangan memanggilku begitu! orang-orang akan mengira kalau kita ini teman,"

"Bukankah kita memang teman, Sasuke- _kun_? Kita ini satu klub lo, satu klub, benar tidak?"

Hyuuga mengatakan hal seenteng itu sambil memasang senyum manisnya yang biasa. Huh, jalan pikiran orang yang populer memang dipenuhi sesuatu yang berkilauan.

"Satu klub bukan berarti menjadi teman, 'kan? Jika logikamu seperti itu, suatu saat kau akan menjadi orang yang mudah ditusuk dari belakang, lo,"

"Huh, kenapa kau selalu berpikir seperti itu, sih? orang-orang tidak sejahat itu kok,"

Orang-orang tidak sejahat itu, ya? Jika kau sudah melihat apa yang selama ini aku lihat, aku akan ragu kalau kau bisa mengatakan sesuatu seperti itu dengan mudahnya.

Orang-orang di sekitarku, aku selalu yakin mereka mempunyai maksud dan tujuan terselubung di balik kata-kata, dan perilakunya. Itu adalah sesuatu yang sampai kapanpun akan selalu kupercayai.

Kami berdua berjalan bersama-sama menuju tempat tujuan kami. sesekali Hyuuga akan mengajakku untuk berbicara, namun pembicaraan itu tidak bertahan lama. Meskipun aku hanya membalas seadanya, Hyuuga benar-benar terlihat tidak tersinggung atau kesal karena responku. Sekarang, aku mengerti kenapa gadis ini bisa bertahan dengan baik saat berkomunikasi dengan Shitori.

Karena suasana yang cukup mendukung, dan kondisi kami yang sekarang sedang berjalan berduaan. Aku memutuskan untuk bertanya sesuatu kepadanya yang selama ini mengganjal di pikiranku.

"Hei Hyuuga, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Tentu saja, kenapa tidak?"

Hyuuga membalasku dengan suara kecilnya, dan senyum manis yang selalu setia menghias bibirnya.

Aku menghentikan jalanku satu langkah di depan Hyuuga, dan berdiri menghadapnya secara langsung. Dia yang melihatku berhenti secara spontan juga ikut menghentikan langkahnya.

Aku mulai bertanya dengan nada yang sesantai mungkin agar dia tidak merasa kalau aku sedang mencurigainya.

"Sebenarnya, kenapa Naruto begitu takut denganmu?"

Aku melihatnya, pupil mata milik Hyuuga sempat mengecil dalam sepersekian detik. Dalam waktu sepersekian detik itu, aku berhasil menangkap satu-satunya perubahan gestur pada tubuhnya.

Tidak ada perubahan lain selain pupil matanya, bahkan Hyuuga masih bisa mempertahankan senyum di bibirnya. Seperti yang kupikirkan sebelumnya, Hyuuga Hinata memiliki penguasaan diri yang bagus.

"Jika itu tentang Naruto- _kun_ , bukankah lebih sopan jika bertanya langsung kepadanya?"

Sebuah jawaban yang cukup cerdas. Dia tidak menolak pertanyaanku secara langsung, juga tidak memberikan penjelasan tentang pertanyaanku. Dia memilih untuk menolak secara halus. Jika aku terus memaksa, itu hanya akan membuatku terlihat kalau aku mencurigainya.

"Yah, kau benar. Kurasa akan lebih mudah jika berbicara ke Naruto,"

Aku membalasnya dengan nada datar, lalu membalikan badanku, dan melanjutkan perjalananku. Sedangkan Hyuuga, dia juga mengikuti dari belakang.

Jika Naruto memang mau memberi tahuku, aku tidak akan bertanya hal itu ke Hyuuga. Dan kurasa Hyuuga juga sadar kalau aku bertanya kepadanya, itu berarti Naruto tidak ingin aku tahu tentang masa lalu mereka berdua. Hyuuga adalah gadis yang cukup bagus dalam membaca suasana. Ternyata, gadis ini tidak sebodoh yang aku kira. Lagi pula, SMA Inage adalah sekolah elit, jadi pasti sebagian besar siswanya memiliki keunggulannya masing-masing.

Aku menghela napasku pelan. Kurasa, baik Naruto, maupun Hyuuga mempunyai garis yang tidak bisa kulewati untuk saat ini. yah, aku tidak masalah sih. Karena bagaimanapun juga, aku pun mempunyai garis, dan menebarkan banyak ranjau darat di sekitarku agar mereka tidak terlalu dekat denganku.

Setelah berjalan melewati koridor-koridor sekolahan, akhirnya kami berdua sudah sampai di tempat tujuan kami, yaitu di samping gedung olahraga sekolah. Gedung olahraga SMA Inage bisa dibilang besar.

Di sana, di samping gedung olahraga sudah ada Shitori, Naruto, dan Akimichi. Shitori, dan Naruto terlihat sedang berdiri dengan jarak yang saling berjauhan. Naruto benar-benar mencari aman kali ini.

"Shitori- _chan_ , Naruto- _kun_ , dan Chou- _shi_ Yahallo,"

Hyuuga terlebih dahulu menyapa mereka sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Serius ini, sebenarnya siapa orang kurang kerjaan yang membuat sapaan aneh itu? Lagi pula, Chou- _shi_? Apa itu? sejak kapan kau memanggil Akimichi seperti itu? kenapa kau membuatnya jadi terdengar seperti nama pantai yang terkenal di Chiba?

"Ha- hallo,"

"Y- y- yo, Hyuuga- _san_ ,"

Lihat, 'kan? Sapaan aneh itu membuat Shitori, dan Naruto bingung untuk merespon bagaimana.

"Yahallo, Hinata- _san_ ,"

Yang benar saja, Akimichi juga mengerti sapaan itu?

Baiklah lupakan sejenak sapaan tidak jelas itu. Kemarin, Shitori memutuskan untuk melakukan sebuah tindakan. Meskipun kami berempat masih belum memiliki rencana, tapi Shitori memilih untuk mencoba melakukan komunikasi terlebih dahulu dengan ketua klub voli. Lalu, Hyuuga mengatakan kalau dia mengenal seseorang yang mungkin bisa dimintai pertolongan sebagai jembatan komunikasi antara klub relawan, dengan ketua klub voli.

Maka, saat ini yang kami lakukan hanyalah menunggu datangnya orang yang dimaksud oleh Hyuuga. Aku melihat-lihat keadaan sekitar, di sana terlihat Akimichi yang sedang berbicara dengan Naruto, dan Hyuuga. Apa si gendut itu tidak tegang sama sekali saat menunggu negosiasi alot yang mungkin terjadi sebentar lagi?

Merasa tidak menemukan sesuatu yang menarik, aku memutuskan untuk mendekat ke arah Shitori, dan menanyakan sesuatu.

"Shitori, bagaimana pendapatmu?"

"Kau itu _otaku_ , sampah, idiot, mati saja!"

Shitori mengatakan kata-kata pedasnya yang sangat jauh dari maksud pertanyaanku dengan nada yang sangat dingin. Jika itu bukan aku, mungkin orang yang berbicara dengannya akan mengalami trauma mental.

Maksudku, Lihat saja Naruto, sampai sekarang dia sangat menghindari interaksi dengan Shitori sebisa mungkin.

"Bukan, aku tidak bertanya tentang penilaianmu terhadapku, sialan!"

"Aku tahu, aku hanya ingin menghinamu,"

Bisa-bisanya gadis ini mengatakan maskudnya secara terus terang dengan nada yang sangat dingin itu.

Shitori terlihat menghela napas sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan.

"Aku sendiri tidak yakin dengan hasil negosiasi nanti. Kau pasti sudah mengerti, 'kan? Jadi, kau tidak perlu basa-basi denganku,"

Jadi, dia merasa kesal karena aku bertanya sesuatu yang jawabannya sudah pasti aku ketahui, ya? Setidaknya, kau bisa meresponku dengan kata-kata yang lebih manis, 'kan?

"Hinata, hallo-hallo. Ah, ada Chouji- _kun_ juga, hallo-hallo,"

Sebuah suara asing dengan sapaan yang entah berasal dari planet mana menginterupsi kami berlima.

"Ino- _chan_ , yahallo,"

Balas Hinata dengan sapaan anehnya yang juga sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah gadis yang dipanggil Ino ini.

Gadis yang dipanggil Ino ini memiliki perawakan yang cukup tinggi, lebih tinggi dari Hyuuga, memiliki rambut pirang, dengan wajah yang sangat mulus bagaikan porselen. Jika kuperhatikan, kurasa aku tidak asing dengan gadis ini. Kalau tidak salah, dia adalah salah satu anggota dari grup pertemanan milik Gremory, dan Yuuto.

"Nah, dia adalah temanku sekaligus menejer klub voli, Yamanaka Ino,"

Hyuuga memulai sesi perkenalan dengan mengenalkan temannya. Ya, itu lebih baik karena aku bisa tahu namanya. Jika tidak, mungkin gadis di sampingku ini akan melayangkan ejekannya lagi ke arahku.

"Nah, Ino- _chan_ , yang memakai kacamata ini adalah ketua klub relawan, Shitori Sona- _chan_ ,"

Hinata merangkul tangan kanan Shitori secara tiba-tiba. Sedangkan Shitori yang kaget memasang wajah risih, dan berusaha melepaskan tangannya.

"Hallo-hallo, aku tahu dia Hinata, mau bagaimana lagi? Shitori- _san_ sangat terkenal,"

Yamanaka melemparkan kembali sapaan anehnya itu sambil melambaikan kedua tangannya, sedangkan Shitori hanya memalingkan wajahnya yang sedikit merah karena merasa malu dengan perlakuan Hyuuga.

"Nah, yang memakai penutup mata di mata kirinya itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke- _kun_ , dia satu kelas dengan kita. Sedangkan yang punya rambut pirang di sana itu Namikaze Naruto- _kun_ , dari kelas 2-F"

"..."

Belum ada respon yang keluar dari mulut Yamanaka. Apa dia mengabaikan kami? Dia tidak mengabaikan kami, 'kan?

"Jadi Hinata, ada perlu apa denganku?"

Dia benar-benar mengabaikan keberadaan kami! Padahal aku sudah bersiap untuk membalas sapaan anehnya itu, sialan.

Sebelum menjelaskan maksud, dan tujuannya, Hyuuga sengaja berdehem untuk mengambil perhatian kami semua.

"Jadi Ino- _chan_ , bisakah kamu membantu kami berbicara dengan Sabaku- _senpai_? Ada yang ingin kami bahas dengannya,"

Yamanaka terlihat terdiam, dia seperti masih merasa tidak puas dengan jawaban yang diberikan Hyuuga.

"Aku tidak masalah dengan itu selama aku bisa melakukannya, tapi ada apa?"

"Umm, sebenarnya..."

Hyuuga melihat ke arah Akimichi. Merasa paham dengan maksud tatapan Hyuuga, Akimichi menganggukan kepalanya sebagai respon.

Melihat hal itu, Hyuuga mulai menjelaskan semua situasinya secara detail, mulai dari awal hingga akhir. Terkadang Akimichi, dan Shitori menambahkan beberapa hal untuk melengkapi penjelasan dari Hyuuga.

Yamanaka menyilangkan kedua lengannya sambil mendengarkan seluruh penjelasan dengan seksama. Tidak jarang pula dia sedikit mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya sebagai respon bahwa dia mengerti situasinya.

"Jadi begitu, Chouji- _kun_ selama ini ingin menjadi libero?"

Yamanaka mengonfirmasi itu dengan bertanya langsung ke Akimichi.

"Yah, seperti itulah, Yamanaka- _san_. Tapi itu bukan berarti aku tidak suka degan kegiatan di klub voli, atau semacamnya,"

Yamanaka Ino terlihat sedikit menundukan kepalanya sambil berpikir sesuatu, sebelum akhirnya dia menatap Akimichi, lalu mengatakan.

"Sejujurnya ini cukup sulit. orang yang memiliki wewenang penuh atas pengaturan posisi di klub adalah pelatih,"

"Apa Sabaku- _senpai_ tidak bisa diajak berunding?"

Suara lembut yang terkesan tajam itu datang dari Shitori.

"Jika itu rekomendasi dari Gaara- _senpai_ , aku rasa pelatih akan mempertimbangkannya. Tapi, apa Gaara- _senpai_ mau memberi rekomendasi untuk Chouji- _kun_?"

Kami semua terdiam mendengar pertanyaan dari Yamanaka. Sejujurnya, sejak awal kami sudah mengetahui duduk permasalahannya. Akimichi yang memiliki badan gendut itu pasti akan sangat sulit mendapatkan posisi di sana. Bahkan, aku tidak bisa menyalahkan mereka kalau seandainya mereka melihat Akimichi dengan sebelah mata.

"Karena itulah kami ingin berbicara dengan Sabaku- _senpai_. Jadi Ino- _chan_ , kamu bisa membantu kami, 'kan? Setidaknya, bawa kami ke sana,"

Hyuuga sedikit merengek pada Yamanaka, dia sedikit menggoncang-goncangkan bahunya.

"Yah, aku bisa mengantarkan kalian ke sana. Tapi, aku tidak yakin Gaara- _senpai_ akan mendengarkan kalian. Dia itu sangat tegas lo,"

"Itu memang tujuan kami datang ke sini, Yamanaka- _san_ ,"

Mendengar pernyataan tegas dari Shitori, membuat Yamanaka mau tidak mau membawa kami masuk ke dalam gedung olahraga.

Tidak berlebihan jika aku berpikir bahwa ini akan menjadi sebuah negosiasi yang sulit. Datang ke hadapan orang tertinggi dalam suatu struktur organisasi tanpa persiapan yang matang hanya akan membuat kami terlihat seperti sekumpulan orang-orang idiot yang dengan bodohnya masuk ke lubang buaya.

Seorang Shitori tentu saja tidak ingin dirinya terlihat bodoh dihadapan orang lain. Lantas, kenapa dia begitu nekat pergi tanpa sebuah persiapan?

Sebelum kami benar-benar masuk ke dalam gedung olahraga, Yamanaka yang memimpin jalan di depan terlihat sedikit mengendurkan bahunya, lalu dia memberi sebuah peringatan terakhir kepada kami.

"Aku harap kalian membawa sebuah penawaran yang meguntungkan, atau setidaknya memiliki rencana yang bagus,"

XxxxX

SMA Inage memiliki gedung olahraga yang sangat luas, dan besar. Saking besarnya, gedung olahraga SMA Inage mampu memuat lapangan-lapangan olahraga yang dikhususkan di dalam ruangan seperti, voli, badminton, basket, dan arena untuk klub-klub bela diri. Berbeda dengan klub voli, badminton, dan basket yang memungkinkan untuk melaksanakan kegiatan klub mereka secara bersamaan, untuk klub bela diri seperti judo, kendo, dan karate harus bergantian dalam menggunakan arena bela dirinya.

Antara arena milik klub voli, dengan arena-arena milik klub lain dibatasi dengan menggunakan semacam papan yang ditempeli oleh iklan-iklan yang bekerja sama dengan pihak sekolah.

Selain itu, di ujung gedung olahraga sana terdapat sebuah panggung yang digunakan sebagai pidato sambutan saat memasuki tahun ajaran baru, apel tiap minggu, dan juga pertunjukan saat acara festival budaya.

Aku menjadi berpikir, jika gedung olahraga SMA Inage saja sudah sebesar ini, lalu seperti apa gedung olahraga SMA Makuhari Sohgoh yang memang terkenal dengan bangunan sekolahnya yang besar, dan luas.

Saat aku sedang melakukan observasi terhadap banyaknya orang-orang yang berada di sini, tidak terasa bahwa kami berenam sudah sampai di tempat para anggota klub voli berkumpul.

Yamanaka pergi meninggalkan kami, dan menuju ke seorang pemuda dengan rambut merah di sana. Yamanaka terlihat berbicara dengan orang itu, beberapa saat kemudian, orang itu melihat ke arah kami dengan tatapannya yang tajam.

Setelah pemuda itu berbicara dengan Yamanaka, dia berjalan pelan menuju ke arah kami dengan Yamanaka yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Saat dia sudah berada di hadapan kami, dia berkata dengan nada datarnya.

"Aku adalah Sabaku Gaara, ketua klub voli. Ada perlu apa denganku?"

Mendengar pemuda yang ternyata bernama Sabaku Gaara itu memperkenalkan dirinya, Shitori yang merasa memiliki kedudukan yang sama tinggi dengannya maju kedepan untuk memperkenalkan kami semua.

"Aku adalah Shitori Sona, ketua klub relawan. Dan mereka, kecuali Akimichi- _kun_ , adalah anggotaku. Kami ke sini ingin berbicara denganmu, _senpai_ ,"

Sambil memperkenalkan kami, Shitori sedikit menundukan kepalanya sebagai formalitas. Melihat Shitori melakukan itu, mau tidak mau membuat kami, anggota klub relawan, juga ikut melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang Shitori lakukan.

Jadi, pemuda bernama Sabaku Gaara ini adalah ketua klub voli yang gosipnya mampu mengalahkan kepopuleran seorang Yuuto Kiba? Sabaku Gaara, dia mempunyai perawakan tinggi tegap, rambut pendek berwarna merah yang dibiarkan acak-acakan, dan tatapan mata yang sangat tajam.

Dia tidak menampilkan senyum hangat seperti yang selalu Yuuto perlihatkan, dia juga tidak melihat orang dengan tatapan ramah seperti yang selama ini Yuuto lakukan. Jika harus mempertimbangkan dua poin itu, tentu saja Sabaku- _senpai_ kalah dengan Yuuto. Tapi, jika dilihat dari sisi lainnya, aku berani bertaruh kalau Sabaku- _senpai_ unggul jauh jika dibandingkan Yuuto.

Orang ini, dia memiliki aura yang sangat kuat, sikap tenangnya, dan caranya melihat orang lain sangatlah berbeda dengan ekspektasiku selama ini. Jika Yuuto mempunyai bakat menjadi pemimpin dengan kehangatannya, maka Sabaku- _senpai_ memiliki bakat menjadi pemimpin yang mengandalkan ketenangannya. Aura yang dipancarkan oleh Sabaku- _senpai_ mengingatkanku dengan aura yang dimiliki oleh Shitori. Hanya saja, yang membedakannya dari Shitori adalah, Sabaku- _senpai_ tidak memasang tembok penghalang di sekitarnya, yang membuat orang-orang menjadi takut untuk berada di dekatnya. Jadi, jika kusimpulkan, Sabaku- _senpai_ adalah kombinasi antara Shitori, yang dibumbui dengan sedikit dari sifat Yuuto.

"Aku mulai langsung ke intinya saja. _Senpai_ , bisakah _senpai_ mempertimbangkan untuk memberi kesempatan bagi Akimichi- _kun_ untuk menempati posisi libero dalam tim?"

Tanpa melakukan basa-basi, dan langsung menuju ke pokok masalah. Jadi, seperti ini gaya negosiasi yang Shitori lakukan? Yah, aku tidak terkejut karena memang ini sudah terlihat dari sikapnya sehari-hari.

"Tidak,"

Menjawab singkat, jelas, padat, dengan nada yang terkesan dingin. Wow, ini seperti aku sedang melihat dua Shitori yang saling konfrontasi.

"Tidak bisakah _senpai_ mempertimbangkannya terlebih dahulu?"

"Apakah jawabanku terdengar kurang jelas di telingamu, Shitori Sona?"

"..."

"..."

Shitori terlihat meremas bagian samping dari roknya, mendengar penolakan mentah-mentah seperti itu tentu saja semakin membuat frustasi bagi Shitori yang berada pada posisi yang sedang menawarkan. Jangankan Shitori, aku bahkan tidak memiliki poin penting yang bisa kutawarkan kepada Sabaku- _senpai_ agar dia mau memberi kesempatan pada Akimichi.

"Bisakah aku mendengar alasanmu, _senpai_?"

Shitori melemparkan pertanyaan yang sudah pasti jawabannya. Namun, apa yang dia lakukan saat ini sudah benar, semakin banyak Sabaku- _senpai_ berbicara, maka semakin terbuka pula bagian yang bisa kami masuki.

"Alasanku? Aku yakin kalian semua yang datang ke sini sudah mengetahui alasanku,"

Umpan yang dilempar oleh Shitori tidak berhasil membuat Sabaku- _senpai_ buka suara. Justru sebaliknya, dia menajamkan pandangannya, dan berusaha mengintimidasi kami melalui tatapan matanya.

"Huh, bukankah tidak adil bagi seorang ketua jika hanya melihat anggotanya melalui bentuk fisik?"

Shitori terlihat mulai memainkan provokasi. Dia juga membalas tatapan tajam dari Sabaku- _senpai_. Dari titik ini aku mengakui, kalau nyali yang dimiliki oleh Shitori benar-benar besar.

"Klubku adalah klub voli. Bentuk fisik adalah poin utama bagiku,"

"Kau sudah gagal sebagai seorang ketua dalam hal yang paling mendasar, _senpai_!"

"Klubmu dan klubku sangatlah berbeda, kau tidak bisa menerapkan caramu mengatur klubmu ke dalam klubku,"

"Aku tidak berbicara tentang cara mengatur klub. Yang ingin kusampaikan adalah, bagaimana sikapmu yang tidak memberi kesempatan bagi anggotamu yang lain,"

"Orang dengan kondisi fisik paling prima, dan mental paling siap adalah prioritas utama untuk masuk ke dalam tim. Kuharap, kau tidak lupa kalau ini adalah klub olahraga,"

"..."

Apa yang dikatakan Sabaku- _senpai_ sangatlah benar. Tidak ada orang di sini yang bisa menyanggah logika tersebut.

Namun, Shitori terlihat masih tidak terima dengan ucapannya. Aura intimidasi yang dikeluarkan oleh Sabaku- _senpai_ , dibalas oleh Shitori dengan mengeluarkan intimidasinya. Saling melihat satu sama lain dengan tatapan tajam, dan saling melakukan intimidasi. Mereka berdua terlihat seperti sedang melakukan perang dingin, dan siap meledak kapan saja. Aku melihat ke arah semuanya, baik dari klub relawan, maupun klub voli tidak ada yang berani menginterupsi mereka.

Aku benar-benar tidak percaya kalau Shitori datang kemari tanpa persiapan. Aku menghela napas melihat tingkahnya yang gegabah ini, aku maju ke samping Shitori, dan berkata.

"Hei, kita sudahi saja. Jika diteruskan, ini hanya akan menjadi sesuatu yang buruk,"

Shitori melihatku dengan tatapan tidak sukanya, sedangkan aku hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan datar. Meskipun Shitori terlihat tidak suka, namun pada akhirnya dia menyetujuiku, dan menurunkan tekanan yang sedari tadi dia keluarkan.

"Huuh... Kau benar, Uchiha- _kun_ ,"

Shitori mengambil napas sejenak, dan menoleh ke arah klub relawan, dan kembali menatap ke arah para anggota klub voli, termasuk Sabaku- _senpai_.

"Kami akhiri pembicaraan sampai di sini. Maafkan kami karena sudah tidak sopan, dan terima kasih atas waktunya, _senpai_."

"Hn,"

Akimichi yang sedari tadi hanya diam, dan berdiri di pinggir di antara klub relawan dengan klub voli pun tidak luput dari tatapan Shitori. Kini, Shitori menatap matanya, kemudian berkata.

"Akimichi- _kun_ , maaf karena tidak bisa menolong banyak. Kami akan memikirkan cara yang lebih baik lagi,"

"A- ah, tidak. Akulah yang seharusnya minta maaf karena sudah merepotkan kalian,"

Shitori hanya menggumam tidak jelas sebagai responnya. Setelah selesai berbicara dengan Akimichi, Shitori kembali menatap semuanya satu-persatu, kemudian dia menundukan kepalanya sedikit sebagai salam penutup. Hal yang sama juga dilakukan oleh anggota klub relawan.

Atau, setidaknya seperti itulah yang aku pikirkan. Karena faktanya, ada satu orang yang kini justru sedang menatap Sabaku- _senpai_ dengan garang.

"Kau, apa kau selama ini tahu apa saja yang sudah dilakukan oleh Akimichi?"

Suara bariton yang terkesan dingin itu membuatku terkejut. Bahkan, Shitori, dan Hyuuga juga menampilkan wajah terkejut sama sepertiku. Tidak ada yang menyangka kalau Naruto akan mengatakan itu ke Sabaku- _senpai_.

"Jika kau ingin bilang kalau Akimichi sudah berlatih dengan giat, maka akan kukatakan padamu bahwa kami semua yang ada di sini juga selalu berlatih dengan keras,"

Sebuah suara yang lebih dingin kini keluar dari mulut Sabaku-senpai.

"Brengsek, jika kau sudah tahu, setidaknya beri dia kesempatan untuk menunjukan hasil latihannya!"

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya tadi? _Kouhai_ ,"

Naruto menggeretakan gigi-giginya, aku tidak pernah melihat Naruto semarah ini sebelumnya.

"Oi Naruto, kita pergi sekarang. Kita pikirkan lagi apa yang akan kita lakukan selanjutnya,"

"Setelah mendengarnya merendahkan orang lain seperti itu, aku tidak bisa pergi begitu saja dari sini. Tidak, aku justru sangat ingin memukul wajah menyebalkannya ini,"

"Namikaze- _kun_ , tu-"

Sebelum Shitori selesai dengan ucapannya, Sabaku- _senpai_ terlebih dahulu memotongnya.

"Jadi, kau pikir kau bisa mengubah pikiranku jika aku kalah berkelahi melawanmu?"

Sambil mengatakan itu, Sabaku-senpai maju ke arah Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto, dia tetap berdiri tegap tanpa merasa takut sama sekali meskipun di depannaya kini berdiri orang yang lebih hebat darinya.

Aku harus segera menghentikan mereka berdua, jika tidak, masalah yang lebih serius akan datang menghampiri kami. Aku berjalan ke arah Naruto, namun, dia memberi kode melalui tangannya yang seakan-akan memintaku untuk tidak ikut campur dulu.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan berkelahi denganmu. Baik kau atau aku yang menang, itu tidak akan membuktikan apapun,"

Sabaku- _senpai_ berhenti di tempatnya, dia menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tertarik.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

Kami semua penasaran dengan apa yang ingin Naruto ucapkan, tidak terkecuali diriku.

Naruto menghela napasnya pelan, bahunya terlihat sedikit santai, kemudian matanya menatap tajam ke mata Sabaku- _senpai_.

"Sabaku- _senpai_ , kami, klub relawan, menantangmu bermain voli dalam format empat lawan empat!"

 **Bersambung**

 **Author note** : Yosh, yosh, chapter ke-8 akhirnya up setelah susah payah meluangkan waktu untuk mengetiknya. Di sini aku ingin menunjukan kelebihan Hinata, dan mununjukan kalau Naruto tidak sepengecut yang selama ini dikira, bahkan Sasuke tidak menyangka Naruto akan semarah itu. tentu saja, Naruto tidak akan marah tanpa alasan yang jelas. Ada semacam trigger bagi Naruto yang tidak sengaja disinggung oleh Gaara. Di sini juga diperlihatkan kalau tebakan Sona sebelumnya yang mengatakan kalau Sasuke adalah orang yang skeptis adalah benar. Sasuke juga masih menjaga jarak dari para member klub relawan, bahkan dengan Naruto yang sudah dia anggap sebagai sobat.

Itu saja dariku, terimakasih bagi kalian yang sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca, review, dan fav/foll cerita ini.

See you next chap!


	9. Chapter 9

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **One Piece by Eichiiro Oda**

 **Highschool DxD by Ichie Isibumi**

Genre : Friendship, Slice of life, Drama, Family, Coming-of age, Romance

(Cerita ini terinspirasi setelah melihat Violet Evergarden dan Oregairu)

 **Summary :** Dia yang dibesarkan sebagai alat untuk membunuh dan dikenal sebagai iblis dari padang pasir, dan dia yang tumbuh di daerah konflik dan besar di bawah salah satu mafia di Prancis kini mencoba untuk memulai kehidupan barunya. Mampukah dia beradaptasi di dunia yang benar-benar berbeda dengan dunianya dahulu?

Chapter 9 : Kini, Mereka Berempat Sudah Siap Untuk Pergi Bertempur

XxxxX

Eksistensi apakah yang terancam punah dari muka bumi ini?

Jika ada orang yang bertanya seperti itu, apa jawaban yang paling cocok untuk menjawabnya? Merak? Serigala? Harimau? Badak? Orang utan?

Ya, semua jawaban yang akan disebutkan memang benar, tapi kurang tepat. Menurutmu, apa yang membuatnya menjadi kurang tepat? Itu karena pengertian dari kepunahan sejati itu sendiri adalah habisnya suatu populasi dari muka bumi ini, dan efek dari kepunahan itu adalah hancurnya roda kehidupan di muka bumi, bahkan bisa saja roda kehidupan itu berhenti selama-lamanya.

Jika kita mengacu pada pengertian dari sebuah kepunahan sejati, maka jawaban yang paling cocok untuk menjawab pertanyaan tersebut adalah manusia yang baik. Tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau keberadaan manusia yang baik di muka bumi ini semakin lama semakin berkurang. Saat kau melihat dari atas hingga bawah tangga sosial, maka kau akan melihat bahwa semuanya telah didominasi oleh orang-orang yang busuk. Baik itu di dalam birokrasi pemerintahan, sekolahan, bahkan lingkungan sekitar rumah, kau akan menemukan orang-orang busuk itu di mana-mana.

Lalu, kenapa keberadaan manusia yang baik bisa dihubungkan dengan kepunahan sejati? Tentu saja karena jika mereka sudah menghilang dari muka bumi ini, maka dunia akan jatuh dalam kegelapan, dan tinggal menghitung tahun hingga dunia ini benar-benar hancur sepenuhnya.

Maksudku, apa yang kalian harapkan jika para manusia yang baik itu punah, dan orang-orang yang busuk itu mengambil alih tatanan dunia? Lihat saja untuk saat ini, mereka sudah menguasai hampir selurah roda kehidupan, dan yang terjadi adalah banyaknya kekacauan di berbagai belahan dunia. Orang-orang busuk itu menjatuhkan para manusia baik dengan segala cara, membunuh karakter mereka, dan melimpahkan segala kejelekan yang ada di dunia kepada manusia yang baik.

Menjadi manusia baik berarti harus siap dihancurkan, kau akan berhadapan dengan para pemimpin tiran, dan mendapatkan tekanan dari segala arah. Bahkan jika kau telah berhasil melewati seorang pemimpin tiran, lalu menjadi sebuah pemimpin dari suatu kelompok, maka kau akan berhadapan dengan pemimpin tiran lainnya yang menginginkan kehancuranmu. Pada intinya, menjadi orang baik itu berarti sama saja dengan melawan seluruh kebencian, dan kekejaman yang ada di dunia ini.

Selain itu, menjadi orang yang baik dengan menjadi orang yang bodoh itu memiliki sebuah perbedaan yang tipis. Terkadang, kau tidak akan tahu jika ada orang yang terkena tipu daya itu karena mereka adalah tipe orang yang terlalu baik, atau justru tipe orang yang terlalu bodoh.

Di dalam sebuah _anime_ , atau _manga_ -pun juga begitu. Mereka, para orang-orang baik, cenderung bertindak tanpa pikir panjang terlebih dahulu. Dan saat mereka berada dalam kondisi kritis karena ulah mereka sendiri, maka mereka akan beralasan "Tubuhku bergerak dengan sendirinya". Sangat bodoh, 'kan? Tidak, tunggu, atau sebenarnya mereka itu memang orang yang baik? Atau mungkin mereka adalah kombinasi antara orang yang baik, dengan orang yang bodoh?

Entahlah, karena memang orang yang baik dengan orang yang bodoh itu berbeda tipis.

Pada awalnya aku tidak percaya dengan pernyataan "tubuhku bergerak dengan sendirinya". sampai temanku, Namikaze Naruto, dengan segala kebodohannya, atau mungkin dengan segala kebaikannya, menantang seorang Sabaku Gaara bertanding voli.

Yah, karena kebaikan- tidak, karena kebodohan Naruto itu kini kami semua berada dalam masalah yang lebih rumit.

Tapi, karena dari awal aku bukanlah orang yang baik maupun orang yang bodoh, jadi aku tidak begitu peduli, dan tidak bisa membantu banyak dengan pertandingan itu. Maksudku, aku ini sudah membunuh ribuan nyawa. Jadi, apa yang diharapkan dari orang sepertiku?

Lalu, apa itu berarti aku ini orang yang busuk? Aku tidak tahu pasti, tapi akan lebih tepat jika aku disebut sebagai orang yang tidak berguna.

Aku datang ke kota ini dengan tujuan menikmati hidup baruku yang damai, yang entah bisa sampai kapan bisa kunikmati ini. bukan justru duduk dan menyelesaikan setiap permasalahan orang lain yang datang.

Karena itulah, untuk menikmati kehidupan damaiku ini, aku memutuskan untuk menghabiskan akhir pekanku dengan cara tidur-tiduran di sofa ruang keluarga, sambil memainkan sebuah _game_ _RPG_ dari PS Vita milikku ini.

Akhir pekan berarti hari bermalas-malasan di dunia, 'kan? Jadi tidak ada salahnya aku yang merupakan eksistensi tidak berguna ini melakukan malas-malasan seperti yang dilakukan oleh orang tidak berguna lainnya. Lagi pula, aku sudah menyelesaikan semua tugas rumahku, bahkan aku juga sudah selesai berolahraga untuk sekedar menjaga kondisi tubuhku, dan agar menjaga instingku tidak tumpul.

Suasana damai di Sabtu pagi yang cerah ini terusik oleh suara dari ponselku yang kuletakan di atas meja. Ponselku berdering pertanda ada orang yang berusaha untuk menghubungiku. Tidak perlu bagiku untuk melihat layarnya agar mengetahui siapa orang yang meneleponku. Dari sekitar 7,5 miliar populasi manusia di dunia, aku hanya memiliki enam kontak yang aku simpan di ponselku. Jika dilihat dari waktu menghubunginya, dan situasiku saat ini, maka yang menghubungiku pasti antara Naruto, atau Grayfia- _sensei_. Lalu, jika melihat dari kebiasaan bagaimana cara Naruto menghubungiku, maka sudah pasti itu bukan dirinya.

Maksudku, jika Naruto memang butuh sesuatu, dia akan langsung datang kemari, karena jarak rumah kami hanya berjarak satu stasiun. Bahkan jika dia tidak bisa kemari, maka dia akan mengirimkan pesan terlebih dahulu sebelum akhirnya dia meneleponku setelah 3 menit dia mengirim pesan. Jika itu bukan Naruto, maka bisa dipastikan kalau yang menghubungiku adalah Grayfia- _sensei_.

Yah, apapun itu, aku tidak berniat mengangkatnya. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk membiarkan ponselku, dan mlanjutkan permainanku. Jika dia marah, nanti aku tinggal mengiriminya pesan kalau aku sedang buang air besar, atau pergi ke super market dan lupa tidak membawa ponsel.

Saat ponselku berhenti berdering, aku merasa sedikit lega karena aku tidak perlu memikirkan apa yang ingin Grayfia- _sensei_ katakan. Namun, beberapa detik kemudian, ponselku berdering untuk yang ke dua kalinya. Sama seperti sebelumnya, aku tidak berniat untuk mengangkat ponselku. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk tetap memainkan permainanku lagi.

Hal yang sama terjadi berulang-ulang sampai empat kali. Wanita itu terus menghubungiku, aku tidak tahu kalau dia ternyata sangat keras kepala dalam urusan menelepon seseorang. Seharusnya dia sudah sadar kalau orang tidak kunjung mengangkat telepon, maka itu berarti orang itu memang tidak ingin mengangkat telepon. Saat ponselku berhenti berdering, aku mendengar suara seorang wanita yang sangat familiar di telingaku.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , ponselmu berdering dari tadi, kenapa tidak kau angkat saja?"

Ah, dia adalah ibuku. Dia datang dari arah kamarnya, jika dilihat dari matanya, kurasa dia baru saja bangun tidur. Bagi seorang wanita karir sepertinya, hari libur seperti ini memang sangat cocok untuk digunakan istirahat setelah bekerja keras selama hari kerjanya.

"Tidak, lagi pula aku sudah tahu siapa yang meneleponku. Selain itu, aku juga sudah mempunyai garis besar tentang apa yang ingin dia bicarakan,"

Aku membalas ucapan dari ibu dengan nada yang acuh tak acuh sambil terus memainkan _game_ -ku.

"Itu kasar sekali lo, Sasuke- _kun_. Siapa tahu yang menghubungimu itu seorang gadis, 'kan?"

Uhh lagi-lagi soal gadis. Apa ibu-ibu selalu tertarik dengan kisah percintaan putranya? Maksudku, bukan hanya aku saja yang selalu ditanyai soal gadis oleh ibu, Itachi _nii_ - _san_ juga ditanyai hal serupa. Bahkan lebih gilanya, ibu pernah memaksa Itachi _nii_ - _san_ agar membawakan seorang cucu yang lucu untuknya jika dia pulang dari Tokyo.

"Tidak mungkin _Haha_ - _ue_. Yang menghubungiku bukanlah seorang gadis, melainkan hanya seorang wanita yang ingin segera menikah,"

"Ah, jadi Grayfia, ya? Kurasa tidak masalah jika kamu menikah dengan Grayfia,"

Hampir saja, hampir saja aku menjatuhkan PS Vita kesayanganku ini. aku mem- _pause_ _game_ -ku untuk sementara, dan bangun dari posisi tidurku di sofa agar aku bisa melihat wajah ibuku. Dia, ibuku hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa sambil menikmati secangkir kopi di meja makan.

Aku menghela napasku berat lalu membalasnya dengan nada yang suram sambil menatap wajahnya.

" _Haha_ - _ue_ , bercandamu menyeramkan,"

"Bercandamu yang dulu lebih menyeramkan, Sasuke- _kun_. Apa maksudnya? Menikah dengan seorang _seiyuu_?"

"..."

Uhh, dia kembali membahas hal itu. itu adalah perkataanku yang paling memalukan yang pernah kuucapkan. Lagi pula, jangan salahkan aku. Salahkan saja Kugimiya Rie, dan Oonishi Saori yang terlalu manis. Aku memalingkan wajahku dari ibu, sekarang aku cukup yakin kalau wajahku berubah warna menjadi merah.

"Tapi, selama itu membuatmu senang, apapun itu tidak masalah bagiku, Sasuke- _kun_. Hanya saja, wanita tua ini ingin segera menimang seorang cucu,"

"Kalau begitu, mintalah kepada _nii_ - _san_. Dia yang paling tua, 'kan?"

"Itachi- _kun_ selalu langsung pergi jika sudah membahas itu hmm. Jahat sekali, 'kan?"

Aku melihat ke arah ibu, dia sedikit memijat keningnya saat mengatakan itu. memang sudah wajar bagi wanita seusianya menginginkan seorang cucu. Aku sudah banyak sekali melihat kasus serupa di _anime_ - _anime_ yang aku lihat selama ini.

"Yaaa, _Haha_ - _ue_ , kurasa caramu meminta cuculah yang membuat Itachi _nii_ - _san_ kabur,"

Aku mengatakan itu bukan semata-mata ingin membela _nii_ - _san_ atau bagaimana, aku hanya mengingatkan ke ibu agar dia melakukan pendekatan dengan baik, dan benar.

Saat aku melihat ke arah ibuku, dia melanjutkan acara minum kopinya dengan tenang seolah tidak mendengar ucapanku yang barusan. Aku diabaikan, ya?

Aku menghela napas pelan, lalu tersenyum tipis. Bagaimanapun juga dia adalah ibuku, meskipun bukan ibu kandung, tapi aku yakin dia mempunyai cara tersendiri untuk mengungkapkan perhatiannya pada kami.

Aku kembali merebahkan diriku di atas sofa, dan berniat melanjutkan _game_ -ku. Namun, itu tidak terealisasi saat aku mendengar perintah dari ibu.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , lebih baik kamu menghubungi Grayfia, pasti ada sesuatu yang penting, 'kan?"

Aku terdiam mendengar perintah dari ibu. Kalau ibu sudah berkata demikian, mau tidak mau aku harus menuruti perintahnya. Maksudku, meskipun aku ini masuk ke dalam kategori orang yang tidak berguna, tapi setidaknya aku ingin berbakti kepada orang tua.

Aku mengambil ponsel yang tergeletak di meja. Saat membukanya, ternyata sudah ada empat panggilan tidak terjawab, dan 12 pesan yang masuk dari Grayfia- _sensei_ , sesuai dugaanku, huh?

' _Angkatlah teleponku,"_

Oh, pesan pertama hanya berisi sebuah pesan yang singkat rupanya.

' _Kubilang, angkatlah teleponku!'_

Jadi, dia juga mengirim pesan sesaat setelah aku tidak mengangkat teleponnya, ya?

' _Aku tahu kau ada di sana, jadi angkatlah teleponku!'_

Aku tahu dia punya insting yang bagus.

' _Sialan!'_

O- oke, ini pesan yang sangat singkat.

Aku memutuskan untuk membaca satu persatu pesan yang masuk, hingga akhirnya aku sampai di pesan yang terakhir.

' _Serius, aku akan membunuhmu!'_

A- apa ini? kenapa aku bisa merasakan hawa membunuh yang begitu pekat hanya dari sebuah pesan. Se- sekarang aku mengerti kenapa dia hingga saat ini masih melajang. Maksudku, laki-laki mana yang akan tahan jika tidak mengangkat telepon saja sudah dikirimi sebuah pesan yang sangat mirip dengan pesan pembunuhan, huh?

Y- ya, dari pada membuat masalah dengan guru nyentrik itu, lebih baik aku menuruti saja permintaannya.

Dengan ini, aku pergi ke kamarku untuk berganti setelan olahraga, dengan celana berwarna hitam, dan kaos putih polos yang kututupi dengan sebuah jaket olahraga. Aku tidak percaya ini, keteguhan hatiku bisa-bisanya goyang hanya karena sebuah pesan.

Aku menatap pantulan diriku di cermin yang terpasang di lemariku. Setiap kali aku melihat wajahku, pandanganku selalu terfokus pada kelopak mata kiriku yang tertutup, tidak ada apapun di sana. Sudah hampir setengah tahun aku kehilangan mata kiriku, itu berarti sudah setengah tahun juga semenjak kejadian itu. Aku menarik napasku dalam-dalam, dan mengeluarkannya dengan kasar. Mengabaikan rasa sakit yang mulai terasa kembali di tubuhku lagi, aku segera keluar dari kamar sambil memasang penutup mataku.

Saat aku pergi ke dapur untuk mengisi tupperware-ku dengan air minum, aku melihat ayahku yang sudah bangun, dan sedang menikmati kopi paginya sambil membaca koran. Saat pandangan kami bertemu, aku otomatis mengucapkan salam padanya.

"Pagi,"

"Hn,"

"..."

Baik, tidak ada yang bisa mengganggunya saat dia sudah berhadapan dengan koran.

"Kau akan keluar, Sasuke?"

Oh, aku terkejut. Aku kira dia tidak akan mengalihkan pandangannya dari koran.

"Begitulah,"

"Apa kau akan belanja? Atau pergi ke pameran hewan peliharaan?"

"Aku a-,"

"Sasuke- _kun_ akan kencan dengan Gryafia,"

Sebelum aku menjawab, suara dari ibu terlebih dahulu menginterupsi percakapan kami. Lebih parahnya, dia mengatakan sesuatu yang bisa membuat semua orang salah paham.

"Ini hanya kegiatan klub, Naruto juga ada di sana,"

"hum, tidak seru sama sekali,"

Tunggu ibu, apanya yang tidak seru? Apa kau benar-benar ingin aku menikahi Grayfia- _sensei_? Seseorang, tolong cepat nikahi guru itu sebelum aku benar-benar dipaksa ibuku untuk menikahinya.

"Kegiatan klub, ya? Baiklah, ambil ini,"

Ayah memberikan uang pecahan 500 Yen padaku. Uang saku di akhir pekan? Tidak buruk juga.

"Aku sudah membawa air minum, lagi pula aku akan naik sepeda. Jadi, kurasa tidak perlu, _Chichi_ - _ue_ ,"

"Aku tahu, kau akan berolahraga, 'kan? Jadi, gunakan ini untuk menraktir Grayfia minuman yang paling nikmat,"

Aku mematung mendengar pernyataan dari ayah. Apa barusan dia menanggapi serius ucapan ibu? Yang benar saja. Lagi pula, apa maksudnya minuman paling nikmat? Dia tidak menyuruhku menraktirnya minum-minum di bar, 'kan? Serius ini.

Satu-satunya cara untuk menghindar dari kesalah pahaman yang menyebalkan ini adalah segera pergi. Oleh karena itu, aku mengambil begitu saja uang yang disodorkan oleh ayah, dan cepat-cepat pamit untuk menuju tempat pertemuan kami.

XxxxX

Sungai Hanami adalah sungai yang bersumber dari kota Yachiyo, dan bermuara di kota Chiba, atau lebih tepatnya di teluk Tokyo. Sungai ini merupakan sebuah sungai yang membelah prefektur Chiba.

Meskipun tidak seikonik, dan tidak sebesar sungai Arakawa yang membelah Tokyo yang bahkan sudah terkenal sejak zaman Edo sebagai sungai Asakusa, sungai Hanami tetap menjadi salah satu kebanggaan warga Chiba, dan merupakan salah satu destinasi liburan murah meriah bagi warga Chiba di akhir pekan.

Tentu saja, sebagai warga Chiba, aku juga sangat menyukai sungai Hanami. namun, karena suatu kesalahan yang pernah kulakukan saat hari pertamaku masuk sekolah, aku benar-benar sebisa mungkin menghindari sungai ini, terutama saat pulang ataupun saat berangkat sekolah. Bukan berarti aku tidak ingin melewati tempat ini, aku hanya saja berusaha tidak terlalu sering untuk berkeliaran di sekitar jembatan sungai Hanami.

Namun saat ini, aku dengan sangat terpaksa harus mengikuti petuah dari ibu ketua klub relawan yang disetujui oleh sang guru pembimbing klub relawan agar bertemu di sekitaran sungai Hanami.

Dalam perjalanan kemari, Naruto telah terlebih dahulu mengirimiku pesan kalau mereka saat ini sedang berada di Selatan taman Ryokuchi. Itu berarti mereka saat ini sedang berada di sisi Barat sungai Hanami. Jika aku ingat-ingat lagi, sebelah Selatan taman Ryokuchi sering digunakan anak-anak kecil untuk bermain-main.

Aku memperhatikan sekitar, dan pandanganku akhirnya menemukan sesosok eksistensi menyebalkan seorang gadis berkacamata, hanya dengan melihatnya saja aku sudah tahu kalau itu mereka. Mereka semua sudah berkumpul. Di sana ada Grayfia- _sensei_ , Naruto, Shitori, Hyuuga, Akimichi, dan Yamanaka. Mereka semua menggunakan setelan olahraga masing-masing.

Tunggu sebentar, Yamanaka? Kenapa Yamanaka ada di sini? Maksudku, dia berada di pihak lawan, 'kan? Saat aku sedang memikirkan beberapa kemungkinan, Naruto yang melihat kedatanganku segera berlari ke arahku.

"Sasuke, aku kira kau tidak datang. Kau tahu, aku benar-benar kesepian di sana!"

Naruto mengucapkan dengan nada memelas sambil menunjuk kumpulan para gadis, atau mungkin tiga gadis ditambah satu wanita.

"Bukankah ada Akimichi? Lagi pula, kenapa kau begitu takut dengan perempuan?"

"Akimichi begitu akrab dengan Shitori- _san_ , Hyuuga- _san_ , dan Yamanaka- _san_. Aku merasa seperti aku tidak memiliki rekan untuk menjaga punggungku dari musuh,"

"Jangan takut, perang masih belum di mulai,"

Tepat setelah aku mengatakan itu, aku dan Naruto sudah sampai di tempat semuanya berkumpul. Baru saja sampai, tapi aku langsung merasakan sesuatu yang sangat menusuk dari arah kumpulan para gadis, tanpa menoleh pun aku sudah tahu siapa yang mengeluarkan aura menusuk ini.

"Kau bodoh. Menurutmu sudah berapa lama kau terlambat, Uchiha- _kun_?"

Wow, wow, wow. Apa ini? Shitori mengungkapkan kekesalannya secara langsung? Tidak ada sarkasme sama sekali? Tidak ada nada mengejek? Suaranya benar-benar dingin, selaras dengan eskpresinya yang sekarang sedang menunjukan raut wajah kesal.

"Tenang dulu Shitori,"

"Tenang? Baiklah, aku harap kau punya alasan yang masuk akal,"

"Aku tidak ingin beralasan apapun. Tapi dengarkan aku, oke? Kau tahu, polisi datang setelah peristiwa terjadi, dan pahlawan selalu datang terlambat. Kau tahu artinya? Artinya, keterlambatan adalah simbol keadilan. Jadi kau tidak perlu semarah itu hanya karena aku terlambat, 'kan?"

Shitori terlihat menundukan kepalanya, dia mengepalkan tangannya hingga kuku-kuku jarinya terlihat memutih. Aura tidak mengenakan yang keluar dari tubuhnya semakin menandakan kalau dia benar-benar marah.

O- oh, kurasa jawabanku tadi semakin menghabiskan kesabarannya.

Sebelum Shitori menumpahkan segala kekesalan yang ada pada dirinya. Grayfia- _sensei_ terlebih dulu menepuk pelan pundaknya. Hal itu seakan membawa Shitori untuk menguasai dirinya lagi.

"Karena Sasuke sudah datang, kita mulai pemanasan dengan berlari mengelilingi tempat-tempat yang sudah kutandai sebanyak 10 kali. Khusus Sasuke, kau berlari sebanyak 20 kali,"

Aku mengerjapkan mata kananku, hanya itu? Serius ini, hanya itu? Aku menatap Grayfia- _sensei_ yang sudah terlebih dahulu berjalan ke pembatas sungai. Lalu aku melihat Shitori yang terlihat puas dengan hukuman yang diberikan Grayfia- _sensei_.

Melihat Shitori yang sudah puas, aku tidak ingin memikirkan apa-apa lagi. Kurasa, hukuman ini hanya dibuat oleh Grayfia- _sensei_ agar Shitori tidak meledak-ledak seperti yang akan terjadi tadi.

Mengikuti titah dari Grayfia- _sensei_ , saat ini kami berlima berlari mengitari titik-titik yang telah ditandai olehnya. Lintasan lari kami berada di sisi luar taman Ryokuchi, atau lebih tepatnya tepat berada di sebelah sungai Hanami. Jika diperkirakan, jarak lintasan lari kami sekitar setengah dari keliling lapangan sepak bola.

Seperti dugaanku, tempat ini cukup populer saat akhir pekan, terutama di kalangan anak-anak, dan orang tua. Lihat saja sekarang, saat aku sudah mencapai 13 putaran, entah datang dari mana, tiba-tiba aku sudah memiliki tiga anak kecil yang berlari mengikutiku dari belakang. Aku tidak tahu mereka ini anak siapa, datang dari mana, dan kenapa tiba-tiba mengikutiku. Maksudku, dari sekian orang-orang yang berlari bersamaku, kenapa harus aku yang mereka ikuti?

Mereka bertiga adalah grup yang cukup nyentrik. Ada bocah dengan ingus yang keluar dari hidungnya, bocah perempuan dengan kuncir dua, dan satu lagi adalah bocah jabrik dengan gigi yang hilang satu. Karena aku tidak tahu mereka, aku memutuskan untuk memberi mereka julukan masing-masing yaitu si bocah ingusan, si kuncir dua, dan si gigi ompong untuk membedakan mereka bertiga.

Si gigi ompong yang berada di sisi kiriku menarik-narik jaket olahragaku agar mendapat perhatianku. Saat aku menoleh ke arahnya, diapun bertanya.

" _Nii_ - _san_ , _nii_ -san _,_ kenapa mata kirimu ditutup?"

"Hm, hm, kenapa kau menutupnya?" Kali ini si kuncir dua yang bertanya.

"Hei, bukankah tidak sopan bertanya seperti itu? tapi aku juga penasaran sih,"

Si bocah ingusan mengingatkan kedua temannya. Untuk ukuran anak kecil, si bocah ingusan ini cukup sopan juga, namun sayangnya dia tetap saja tidak ada bedanya dengan kedua temannya. Selain itu, saat aku melihat ingusnya, aku jadi merasa geli sendiri.

"..."

Anak kecil memang selalu jujur dengan apa yang mereka pikirkan. Namun, terkadang apa yang ingin mereka katakan itu bisa saja menyerang tepat di daerah yang tidak ingin orang lain bahas. Tapi, anak kecil tetaplah anak kecil, dan mengkhianati rasa penasaran anak kecil bukanlah perbuatan yang bagus. Aku pernah membaca ini di buku psikologi ibu dan anak, jika ada anak kecil yang bertanya tentang sesuatu yang tidak ingin dijawab, maka memarahi seorang anak, mengalihkan pembicaraan, atau memilih untuk tidak menjawab adalah pilihan yang salah. Jadi, menjawab dengan sedikit candaan adalah pilihan yang terbaik untuk menghadapi situasi ini.

Oleh karena itu, aku sudah paham dengan apa yang harus aku jawab.

"Asal kalian tahu saja, penutup mata ini adalah segel yang menyegel kekuatan kegelapan yang ada di dalam tubuhku,"

"Woah, benarkah? Kami juga punya alat yang bagus! _Nii_ - _san_ , lihat kacamata google ini? kami menggunakan kacamata ini untuk mengontrol kekuatan laser yang ada di mata kami,"

Si bocah gigi ompong berkata dengan riangnya sambil memamerkan kacamata google yang mereka pakai di kepala mereka.

"Ne, _nii_ - _san_ , apa lagi yang bisa dilakukan mata kirimu?"

Si kuncir dua bertanya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Hmm, sebenarnya ini rahasia. Tapi karena kalian juga pengguna kekuatan super, jadi aku akan mengatakan rahasiaku. Dengarkan baik-baik, oke?"

Ketiga bocah ini menganggukan kepalanya dengan antusias sebagai respon.

"Sebenarnya, saat ini aku sedang memburu serikat hitam bernama _Dark_ _Legion_. Mereka adalah organisasi yang sangat berbahaya. Kalian lihat _nee_ - _san_ berkacamata yang ada di sana?"

Kataku sambil menunjuk seorang gadis dengan mulut paling berbahaya seantero SMA Inage. Ketiga bocah polos ini otomatis mengikuti kemana arah jariku melihatnya.

"Hm, aku melihatnya,"

"Ah, yang itu ya?"

"Iya, aku melihatnya,"

" _Nee_ - _san_ yang di sana itu salah satu anggota _Dark_ _Legion_. Dia bisa mengeluarkan racun mematikan dari mulutnya. Kekuatan kalian tidak akan berguna jika melawannya. Jadi, lebih baik kalian lari jika bertemu orang yang mencurigakan, mengerti?"

Shitori yang kujadikan sebagai subjek pembicaraanpun menoleh ke arah kami dengan tatapan dinginnya. Ja- jadi, dia masih marah, ya?

"Wah, benar sekali. Tadi dia sempat terlihat menakutkan,"

Si gigi ompong mengatakannya sambil terlihat ketakutan. Bahkan, anak kecil seperti mereka juga merasa takut dihadapan Shitori.

Omong-omong, lihat, 'kan? Berbicara dengan bocah yang banyak tingkah, atau bocah yang suka ingin tahu seperti mereka bukanlah hal yang buruk. Namun sayangnya, kebanyakan orang hanya suka dengan anak kecil dengan sifat yang manis. Anak kecil dengan sikap manis, dan tidak menyusahkan lebih cepat populer dikalangan orang-orang.

Menyedihkan memang, tapi seperti itulah manusia. Mereka hanya melihat apa yang ingin mereka lihat, tidak terkecuali diriku.

Berlari sambil bercanda dengan ketiga bocah ini cukup menyenangkan. Namun, mereka tetaplah bocah, stamina mereka tidak akan cukup untuk terus mengikutiku. Oleh karena itu, saati ini mereka sudah pergi entah ke mana. Lagi pua, aku juga sudah menyelesaikan 20 putaranku.

Aku menghela napas pelan sambil berjalan ke arah Grayfia- _sensei_ , dan yang lainnya berkumpul. Agar tidak terlihat mencurigakan, aku sedikit membuat napasku terengah-engah agar mereka tidak curigaku padaku. Maksudku, akan aneh jika mereka melihatku tidak kelelahan sama sekali setelah berlari sebanyak 20 putaran.

"Aku tidak menyangka Uchiwa- _kun_ bisa sangat akrab dengan anak kecil,"

Aku terdiam saat Yamanaka berkata seperti itu sambil memandang wajahku. Aku menengok ke kanan, dan ke kiri sambil mencari sesosok orang yang dipanggil Uchiwa- _kun_ olehnya.

Oi, Uchiwa! Di mana kau, Uchiwa? Gadis pirang ini mengajakmu bicara lo.

Aku kembali melihat Yamanaka yang masih setia memasang senyum manisnya ke arahku. Tunggu, jangan bilang kalau Uchiwa- _kun_ itu aku? Apa dia bercanda? Aku tahu _kanji_ Uchiha itu sedikit sulit untuk dibaca, tapi seharusnya kau bisa membacanya saat namaku ditulis menggunakan _hiragana_ , 'kan? Atau jangan-jangan gadis ini tidak tahu kalau itu dibaca "ha", bukan "wa".

"Tunggu, namaku bu-,"

"Kurasa itu bakat alaminya sebagai seorang _chuunibyou_. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika idiot yang satunya lagi ikut bergabung,"

Si gadis berkacamata yang seram ini memotong ucapanku. Dan sebelum aku bisa membalas ledekan dari Shitori, kali ini giliran Yamanaka yang memotong perkataanku.

"Maksudmu Namimaki- _kun_?"

"Si- siapa yang kau panggil Na- Namimaki, otak udang?"

"Bukankah namamu memang Namimaki? Dan jangan seenaknya memanggil orang lain dengan otak udang, ya!"

"Su- sudah ku-,"

"Ne, Naruto- _kun_ , Ino- _chan_. Bukankah tidak baik jika kita bertengkar?"

Hyuuga yang satu-satunya teman Yamanaka di sini mencoba menengahi pertengkaran antara Namimaki- _kun_ , dengan otak udang- _chan_. Di lain pihak, Shitori yang melihat situasinya kini sedang memijit pelipisnya karena keadaan yang tidak jelas ini. Sedangkan Akimichi kini terlihat sedang berbincang-bincang serius dengan Grayfia- _sensei_ di sana.

Naruto berjalan menghampiriku dengan mulut yang mengerucut, begitu pula dengan Yamanaka yang berjalan ke arah Hyuuga. Di sisi lain, Grayfia- _sensei_ terlihat berjalan ke arah kami setelah pembicaraannya dengan Akimichi selesai.

"Baiklah, semuanya tolong perhatikan. Tapi sebelum itu, kalian boleh duduk,"

Grayfia- _sensei_ sedikit berteriak sambil menepuk-nepukan telapak tangannya dengan tujuan mencari perhatian dari kami semua. Mengikuti arahannya, kami semua kini mendudukan pantat kami senyaman mungkin, sesuai perintah dari _sensei_ untuk duduk beristiarahat.

"Seperti yang sudah dikatakan Shitori kemarin. Tujuan kita di sini adalah untuk membahas pertandingan melawan klub voli yang akan diadakan dua minggu lagi, sekaligus berlatih untuk mempersiapkan diri,"

"Lalu, apa yang dilakukan Yamanaka di sini?"

Aku memotong penjelasan _Sensei_ sambil melihat ke arah Yamanaka. Merasa kuperhatikan, akhirnya dia angkat suara.

"Aku akan mengatakan hasil dari keputusan-keputusan Gaara- _senpai_ , Uchiwa- _kun_ ,"

"Tunggu. Namaku Uchiha, bukan Uchiwa,"

"Bisa saya jelaskan, _sensei_?"

"Tentu saja, Yamanaka,"

Tidak, aku diabaikan lagi? Kali ini, bahkan Grayfia- _sensei_ ikut mengabaikanku juga. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan para perempuan yang ada di sekitarku? Kenapa mereka suka sekali mengabaikanku?

"Terimakasih, _sensei_ ,"

Dengan ucapannya itu, Yamanaka kini berdiri di samping Grayfia- _sensei_ sambil menghadap kami semua.

"Pertama, aku akan mengonfirmasi lagi kalau klub voli menerima tantangan dari klub relawan untuk bertanding voli dengan format 4 vs 4. Karena tujuan utama dari pertandingan ini adalah untuk menunjukan kemampuan Chouji- _kun_ sebagai libero, maka pertandingan nanti akan menggunakan libero. Jadi, setidaknya klub relawan harus menyiapkan minimal lima orang agar syarat utama terpenuhi,"

Yamanaka menghentikan penjelasannya sejenak sambil melihat kami satu persatu, kemudian dia melanjutkan.

"Karena ini pertandingan antara amatir melawan pemain berpengalaman. Maka, Gaara- _senpai_ mengajukan kalau pertandingan akan diadakan dengan satu set, dan _game_ _point_ sebanyak 15 _point_. Sampai titik ini, apa klub relawan setuju?"

Kami berlima masih diam sebagai tanggapan dari syarat yang diajukan oleh pihak klub voli. Kami diam bukan karena kami tidak mengerti dengan aturan yang diterapkan. Kami diam karena kami semua sadar apa yang menanti di hadapan kami. Aku melihat wajah Naruto, Shitori, Hyuuga, dan Akimichi secara bergantian. Wajah mereka terlihat rumit, terutama Naruto yang merupakan pelaku utama sehingga pertandingan ini bisa terjadi. Kurasa, Naruto sadar kalau aksi gegabahnya tempo hari telah membawa klub relawan ke dalam kesulitan yang sangat serius. Oleh karena itu, saat ini dia berusaha untuk diam agar semuanya tidak menjadi lebih rumit lagi.

Yah, aku tidak bisa serta merta menyalahkan Naruto, sih. Meskipun terkesan gegabah, tapi yang dilakukan Naruto memang sudah tepat. Sejak awal, kami memang tidak mamiliki rencana yang bagus untuk menawarkan Akimichi sebagi libero. Menantang bertanding klub voli memang metode yang paling cepat, kami bisa langsung membungkam klub voli jika berhasil menang.

Meskipun aku berpikir seperti itu, kemungkinan kami menang hanya sebesar 3%. Ini bukannya aku terlalu meninggikan mereka atau bagaimana. Faktanya, sang _ace_ dari klub voli, Sabaku Gaara, dia adalah _ace_ dengan peringkat kedua terbaik dari seluruh _ace_ muda yang ada di Jepang. Mendengar nama besar yang diperoleh Sabaku- _senpai_ saja sudah membuat kepercayaan diri kami mengecil. Dengan prestasinya itu, tidak kaget jika sang pelatih sampai menaruh respek terhadapnya. Satu-satunya jalan yang kami miliki saat ini justru menuntun kami ke sebuah langkah bunuh diri.

"Bagaimana, Shitori?"

Suara dari Grayfia- _sensei_ memecah keheningan yang melanda kami. Shitori terlihat begitu keras dalam memikirkan keputusannya. Aku sangat yakin bahwa di kepalanya saat ini sedang berputar berbagai macam skenario yang mungkin bisa terjadi dari keputusan-keputusan yang akan dia ambil.

"Baiklah, kami terima persyaratannya, Yamanaka- _san_ ,"

Seperti yang diharapkan dari seorang Shitori Sona. Dia menjawabnya dengan tatapan mata yang lurus ke depan, di balik suaranya yang tenang itu terdapat sebuah determinasi yang sangat tinggi.

"Hm, kalau begitu aku lanjutkan. Satu tim terdiri dari dua perempuan, dan tiga laki-laki. Itu menyesuaikan dengan sumber daya yang dimiliki klub relawan. Dan yang terakhir, Gaara- _senpai_ berpesan, kalau klub voli akan menurunkan tim terbaiknya,"

Pesan terakhir yang dikatakan Yamanaka cukup untuk membuat kepalaku menjadi pening. Berhadapan dengan nama besar Sabaku- _senpai_ saja sudah membuat kami begitu kerepotan, dan sekarang dia menurunkan kekuatan terbaiknya? Yang benar saja. Hingga hari ini, kami semua berharap semoga mereka meremehkan kami, dan menurunkan tim cadangan mereka. Tapi faktanya, Sabaku- _senpai_ benar-benar menjawab tantangan kami tanpa ampun. Orang itu, dia benar-benar tidak meremehkan, dan tidak memandang rendah kami sekalipun kami adalah sekumpulan orang-orang amatir.

Mengetahui hal itu, sesuatu yang berada di dalam diriku menjadi sangat bergejolak mendengarnya. Tanpa disadari oleh siapapun, aku menyeringai dengan sangat tipis. Mendengar kalau dia tidak meremehkan kami, aku menjadi benar-benar tertarik dengan pertandingan ini, dan ingin mengalahkannya.

Setelah mengatakan semuanya, Yamanaka sedikit membungkuk ke arah Grayfia- _sensei_ sebagai bentuk penghormatan kepada yang lebih dewasa.

"Baiklah, kita semua tahu kalau ini bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah. Mengalahkan klub voli dengan tim yang kita miliki saat ini adalah sesuatu yang hampir mustahil. Tapi, ada satu hal yang ingin kukatakan pada kalian. Kerja keras, dan kerja tuntas, maka kalian pasti akan mendapatkan hasilnya,"

Grayfia- _sensei_ memberikan sedikit motivasi pada kami. Pada intinya, yang ingin dia sampaikan adalah kami mustahil untuk menang melawan klub voli. Karena itulah, dia memberi motivasi ke kami untuk melakukan sekuat tenaga, bukan motivasi agar kami bisa menang.

"Dan sekarang, kita mulai memilih posisi-posisi yang akan ditempati. Shitori, aku ingin kau menjadi setter, sekaligus kapten tim,"

Shitori yang tiba-tiba ditunjuk seperti itu spontan saja merasa terkejut.

"Kenapa harus aku, _sensei_?"

"Karaktermu sangat cocok dengan setter, benarkan, Akimichi- _kun_?"

"A- ah, begitulah. Umumnya, setter adalah orang yang tenang, dan cepat dalam mengambil keputusan,"

Akimichi adalah satu-satunya orang yang paling paham tentang voli di tim kami. Karena itulah, keberadaannya di sini sangat penting sebagai persiapan kami.

"Selanjutnya, yang akan menjadi _ace_ -,"

"Aku yang akan menjadi _ace_ ,"

Semua mata kini tertuju padaku. Deklarasi sepihakku yang mendadak ini sukses membuat seluruh anggota klub relawan, Akimichi, dan Yamanaka terkejut.

"Uchiha- _kun_ , kuharap kau mengerti apa yang akan terjadi jika kau menjadi _ace_ ,"

Shitori menatapku dengan tajam. Tidak ada nada provokatif, ataupun tatapan dingin yang dikeluarkan oleh Shitori. Yang ada hanyalah sebuah pertanyaan yang menuntut sebuah pertanggung jawaban. Tidak ingin kalah, aku membalas tatapan tajam dari Shitori yang memberitahunya bahwa aku benar-benar yakin tentang ucapanku.

"Begitu ya, kalau begitu sudah diputuskan, Sasuke yang akan menjadi _ace_ ,"

Semuanya menjadi lebih terkejut saat mendengar keputusan Grayfia- _sensei_ , kecuali Naruto, dan Shitori.

"Tunggu _sensei_ , aku tahu Sasuke- _kun_ itu pintar dalam akademik, tapi apa tidak masalah memutuskannya tanpa mengetes dulu?"

"A- aku setuju. S- s- sasuke juga sangat bagus dalam olahraga,"

Bukan Grayfia- _sensei_ , justru Narutolah yang membalas pertanyaan dari Hyuuga.

"Jika kuingat-ingat, Uchiha- _san_ memang terlihat tidak ada masalah selama pelajaran olahraga,"

Naruto, dan Akimichi yang selama ini berada pada waktu yang sama denganku dalam pelajaran olahraga pun menyuarakan kesetujuannya. Hal itu membuat Hyuuga mau tidak mau menelan kembali protesnya. Namun, sang ibu ketua saat ini masih sibuk dengan pemikiran-pemikirannya.

"Baik, aku akan percaya dengan keputusan _sensei_. Kuharap kau tidak melakukan tindakan bodoh, Uchiha- _kun_ ,"

Grayfia- _sensei_ yang mendengar semua suara sudah bulat memberikan senyum hangatnya. Melihat dia yang bersikap seperti itu, membuat kami semua, kecuali Yamanaka, juga memasang senyum kami masing-masing. Energi positif yang dipancarkan oleh Grayfia- _sensei_ juga ikut mengangkat moral kami.

Aku berjalan mendekati Yamanaka. Di depannya, aku memasang senyum penuh percaya diri, lalu berkata.

"Yamanaka, tolong sampaikan pesanku kepada Sabaku- _senpai_. kami, klub relawan, tidak akan kalah melawan klub voli,"

Dengan pesan singkat itu, kami bergegas, dan beranjak untuk memulai latihan perdana kami. Seperti apa hasil yang kami peroleh, semuanya akan ditentukan mulai dari sekarang.

 **Bersambung**

 **Author note :** Kugimiya Rie, dan Oonishi Saori adalah seiyuu yang biasanya mengisi suara karakter tsundere. Jadi, Sasuke benar-benar menyukai karakter tsundere.

Di chapter ini aku memperlihatkan seperti apa interaksi Sasuke dengan keluarganya. Selain itu, keluarga Uchiha sangat mengenal baik Grayfia. Dan di sini juga diperlihatkan kalau Sasuke masih belum bisa move on sepenuhnya dari masa lalunya.

Sungai Hanami adalah tempat dimana Sasuke membantai sembilan orang yang mencoba melecehkan seorang gadis di chapter 3. Lalu, pertanyaannya, kenapa Sasuke enggan berkeliaran di sekitar sana? Entahlah wkwkwk.

Yup itu saja, sekarang saatnya menjawab beberapa revie yang masuk.

Q : Apa Sasuke akan berhadapan dengan Vinsmoke?

A : Lihat saja nanti ya hehe.

Q : Sona cewek yang pernah diselametin Sasuke?

A : Gak nyangka ada pertanyaan seperti ini, tapi sayang cewek yang diselamatin Sasuke itu bukan Sona.

Q : Banyakin tokoh One Piece biar seimbang thor.

A : Pengennya sih gitu, tapi sayangnya kebanyakan tokoh OP itu memakai nama khas barat. Sedangkan aku di sini menggunakan setting negara Jepang, jadi sebisa mungkin memakai chara dengan nama Jepang. Bahkan, nama Sona Sitri-pun aku rubah menjadi Shitori Sona untuk mendukung ceritaku. Tapi, nanti juga ada kok chara2 OP lain yang muncul. Meskipun tidak begitu banyak.

Q : Akamaru sudah ganti GIGA.

A : Memang, tapi pergantiannya itu baru sekitar tahun 2016 kalau gak salah. Sedangkan setting waktu cerita ini ada di tahun 2012-2013, jadi aku tentu saja menggunakan Akamaru Jump.

Oke, sekian dari saya. Terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca, mereview, dan foll/fav cerita ini. kritik saran dari reader sekalian tetap ditunggu ya.


	10. Chapter 10

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **One Piece by Eichiiro Oda**

 **Highschool DxD by Ichie Isibumi**

Genre : Friendship, Slice of life, Drama, Family, Coming-of age, Romance

(Cerita ini terinspirasi setelah melihat Violet Evergarden dan Oregairu)

 **Summary :** Dia yang dibesarkan sebagai alat untuk membunuh dan dikenal sebagai iblis dari padang pasir, dan dia yang tumbuh di daerah konflik dan besar di bawah salah satu mafia di Prancis kini mencoba untuk memulai kehidupan barunya. Mampukah dia beradaptasi di dunia yang benar-benar berbeda dengan dunianya dahulu?

Chapter 10 : Uchiha Sasuke vs Sabaku Gaara

XxxxX

Dua minggu telah berlalu sejak hari itu, tidak ada sebuah perkembangan yang berarti sejak kami memulai latihan pertama. Sejak awal, berharap mampu mendapat kemampuan bermain voli yang setara dengan seorang profesional adalah sesuatu yang mustahil. Lagi pula, klub relawan memang hanya berisi sekumpulan orang-orang dengan masalah sosial. Jadi, jangan terlalu berharap banyak kepada kami.

Selama dua minggu ini, kami semua melakukan apapun yang bisa kami lakukan untuk menutupi kekurangan tim sebagai seorang _middle_ _blocker_. Meskipun dia menempati posisi _middle_ _blocker_ , Hyuuga hanya diminta untuk memfokuskan latihannya tentang bagaimana cara melakukan _block_ yang benar. Umumnya, _middle_ _blocker_ juga beberapa kali melakukan _spike_ untuk membantu penyerangan, atau terkadang juga menjadi umpan agar _spiker_ , khususnya yang menjadi _ace_ , bisa melakukan _spike_ terbaiknya. Namun, Hyuuga tidak diberi amanah itu karena memang dia adalah seorang gadis dengan kapasitas rata-rata seorang perempuan dalam bidang olahraga

Lalu Naruto, Grayfia- _sensei_ memutuskan untuk menjadikannya seorang _deffender_. Pada dasarnya, tugas seorang _deffender_ sama seperti seorang _libero_. Tapi, yang membedakan _deffender_ dengan _libero_ adalah seorang _deffender_ sesekali membantu penyerangan, sedangkan libero benar-benar difokuskan untuk bertahan. Karena memiliki karakteristik posisi yang hampir sama, Akimichi memutuskan untuk membantu Naruto dalam berlatih melakukan _receive_ maupun _pass_ yang baik, dan benar. Selain itu, Naruto bilang, dia terkadang juga berlatih melakukan _spike_ karena mengingat Hyuuga yang tidak bisa dipaksa untuk melakukan _spike_.

Untuk Shitori, dia adalah seorang _setter_ , atau _tosser_. Bisa dibilang tugasnya adalah yang terberat di sini. Untuk menjadi seorang _tosser_ bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah. Seorang _tosser_ harus memiliki kecerdasan, kecepatan dalam mengambil keputusan, visi, dan akurasi yang bagus. Seorang _tosser_ berfungsi menjadi otak serangan dalam sebuah tim. Melihat karakteristik Shitori, memang dia adalah orang yang sangat cocok untuk menjadi _tosser_.

Sedangkan aku, aku dipercayai untuk menjadi _spiker_ sekaligus _ace_ dalam tim dadakan ini. Tidak, dari pada dipercayai, mungkin lebih tepatnya adalah aku yang mengajukan diriku sendiri untuk menempati posisi itu. Ini bukan berarti keegoisanku atau semacamnya, karena jika kami ingin menang, maka mau tidak mau aku harus menjadi seorang _ace_.

Karena aku adalah _spiker_ , dan Shitori adalah _tosser_ , maka akhir-akhir ini dia dengan seenak jidatnya menentukan jadwal latihan yang khusus dilakukan hanya untuk kami berdua. Keputusannya memang masuk akal, karena bagaimanapun juga, dia harus sudah terbiasa memberikan _toss_ yang bagus untukku agar aku mampu mengeluarkan _spike_ terbaikku. Sebenarnya, aku tidak setuju dengan idenya karena jika aku menurutinya, maka itu berarti aku harus bekerja dua kali lipat lebih berat dari yang lainnya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, aku tidak bisa melawan saat Grayfia- _sensei_ sudah memberiku peringatan keras.

Selain itu, saat aku melihat Shitori yang seorang diri bekerja jauh lebih keras dari yang lainnya, tentu saja itu membuat perasaanku menjadi tidak enak. Tidak, aku tidak mengasihani gadis itu atau semacamnya karena Shitori adalah gadis yang tidak ingin dikasihani oleh orang lain. Jika dilihat lebih dekat, justru Shitori merupakan gadis yang jauh lebih kuat dari apa yang terlihat. Lalu untuk meringankan sedikit bebannya, aku memutuskan untuk meminjaminya _manga_ Haikyuu kepada Shitori, tentu saja, aku sudah menaruh catatan-catatan di dalamnya tentang apa yang ingin aku lakukan saat pertandingan nanti.

Aku menghembuskan napasku dengan kasar sambil menyandarkan punggungku di kursi. Jika mengingat kembali latihan-latihan yang sudah kami lalui, maka kemungkinan kami menang masih berkisar di angka 5%. Tapi, jika semuanya berjalan sesuai dengan apa yang aku perhitungkan, maka kemungkinan kami menang bisa meningkat hingga 63%. Sebuah angka yang besar tentu saja, oleh karena itu, aku akan melakukan apapun agar semua berjalan sesuai dengan skenarioku.

Suasana kelas yang cukup sepi karena istirahat makan siang membuatku lebih merasa tenang. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, sekeras apapun aku menyangkalnya, aku tetap tidak bisa berbohong kalau aku sedang memikirkan banyak hal saat ini. Melawan orang yang tidak meremehkanmu sama sekali adalah sesuatu yang sangat buruk. Padahal, aku sudah berharap kalau mereka akan meremehkan kami karena itu bisa menjadi senjata makan tuan bagi mereka. Sayangnya, hal itu hanya menjadi angan-angan belaka. Tapi, itu justru membuatku menjadi sangat bersemangat untuk mengalahkan Sabaku- _senpai_.

" _Ne_ , Hinata, Ino, apa tidak ada cara lain untuk menyelesaikan masalah klub kalian?"

Aku mendengar sebuah suara yang sudah tidak asing dari seberang sana. Meskipun sudah sering mendengarnya, tapi itu bukan berarti aku juga sering berinteraksi dengan pemilik suara tersebut. Karena sang pemilik suara itu adalah Rias Gremory, salah satu siswi top di SMA Inage.

Gosip tentang klub relawan yang menantang klub voli dalam sebuah pertandingan voli sudah menyebar dengan cepat. Meskipun begitu, yang beredar bukanlah gosip seperti "klub relawan membantu seorang siswa gendut untuk mendapatkan posisi di dalam tim". Gosip yang beredar justru gosip murahan yang mengatakan kalau kami adalah klub baru yang berusaha mencari perhatian untuk merekrut anggota lain. Tentu saja itu sangat mengganggu kami, tapi kami membiarkannya karena memang itu bukan masalah yang harus kami permasalahkan.

Untungnya, Yamanaka dengan kebaikan hatinya sudah membantu kami dengan menekan beredarnya gosip itu. Meskipun dia tidak menglarifikasi alasan sebenarnya klub relawan menantang klub voli, setidaknya apa yang dia perbuat sudah membantu kami untuk lebih fokus ke pertandingan.

Aku melirik ke arah grup yang paling populer di kelas ini, di sana terlihat ada Hyuuga, Gremory, Yamanaka, dan Yuuto. Yah, sebenarnya masih ada lagi tiga siswa yang di sana, hanya saja aku tidak tahu, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya aku tidak mau tahu tentang nama mereka.

"Yah, Gaara- _senpai_ bilang dia benar-benar tertarik saat Namimaki- _kun_ menantangnya,"

"Jadi, ini semua gara-gara anak bernama Namimaki- _kun_ itu?"

Gremory terlihat merespon perkataan Yamanaka sambil memainkan ponselnya.

Omong-omong, sampai kapan Yamanaka akan memanggil nama Naruto dengan Namimaki? Tidak bisakah anak itu memanggil kami dengan nama yang normal?

"Tidak juga, Sasuke- _kun_ bilang memang menantang klub voli itu jalan paling masuk akal yang bisa dilakukan,"

Hyuuga mencoba meluruskan apa yang dipikirkan oleh Gremory. Yah, tapi mungkin apa yang dilakukannya hanya sekedar untuk melindungi Naruto dari gosip yang lebih tidak bertanggung jawab, yang mungkin saja bisa beredar ke depannya.

"Woah, memangnya siapa si Sasuke- _kun_ itu?"

Salah seorang dari mereka yang tidak aku tahu namanya tiba-tiba masuk ke pembicaraan mereka.

"Hyudou- _kun_ , kamu benar-benar parah sampai-sampai tidak tahu nama teman sekelasmu sendiri? Sasuke- _kun_ itu lo, yang duduk di sana, Uchiwa Sasuke- _kun_ , lihat!"

Kampret, siapa orang yang kau panggil Uchiwa Sasuke- _kun_? Jika kau mengatakan orang bernama Hyudou itu buruk karena tidak tahu nama teman sekelasnya, lalu bagaimana denganmu yang bahkan salah membaca nama teman sekelasmu, Yamanaka- _san_?

Yah, karena Yamanaka yang tiba-tiba menunjuk diriku, aku dengan secepat kilat mengganti posisi dudukku yang semula bersandar di kursi menjadi telungkup di atas meja agar mereka tidak mengira kalau aku menguping pembicaraannya.

"Uchiwa Sasuke?"

"Kau mengenalnya, Kiba- _kun_?" Tanya Gremory.

"Tidak juga, aku hanya ingat kalau Uchiwa Sasuke itu mendapat peringkat tiga di ujian kenaikan kelas kemarin,"

"Hmm, tapi tetap saja kamu jauh lebih hebat 'kan, Yuuto- _kun_?"

Tidak bisa kubayangkan bagaimana wajah Gremory yang berbicara dengan nada manis seperti itu kepada Yuuto. Selain itu, bisakah mereka berhenti memanggil Uchiwa? Orang tuaku bisa menangis ini kalau mereka mendengar nama keluarganya diperlakukan seperti ini.

Huh, tidak ada gunanya jika aku terus berdiam diri di sini sambil melihat obrolan mereka, akan lebih baik bagiku jika aku berjalan-jalan keliling sekolah sambil mengganti suasana.

Maksudku, ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk mengisi ulang _mood_ -ku dengan sekaleng MAX Coffee!

XxxxX

Duduk bersantai di belakang gedung khusus sambil ditemani dua bungkus _choden_ _nure_ _senbei_ , dan sekaleng MAX Coffee benar-benar membuatmu terlihat kalau kau sangat mencintai Chiba. Tidak, bahkan hanya dengan meminum sekaleng MAX Coffee, atau memakan sebungkus _choden_ _nure_ _senbei_ di waktu luang seperti ini sudah membuatmu terlihat bangga menjadi orang Chiba.

Yo, aku adalah Uchiha Sasuke, warga asli prefektur Chiba, bukan seorang imigran gelap! Yohohohoo.

Serius ini, sekarang aku benar-benar menahan diri agar tidak berteriak seperti itu.

"Tolong buanglah sampah pada tempatnya,"

Aku refleks membalikan badanku saat mendengar suara yang amat sangat teramat tidak asing bagiku. Suara ini adalah salah satu suara yang tidak ingin aku dengar saat aku sedang menikmati waktu santaiku seperti sekarang ini.

"Uhh, tidak ada sampah di sini. Bahkan, aku belum menghabiskan salah satu makananku ini, Shitori,"

Ya, ini adalah suara dari Shitori Sona. Gadis yang memiliki paras cantik, dan wajah manis, namun mempunyai sifat yang sadis. Sungguh, wajah dan sifatnya sangat berbanding terbalik. Saat ini, dia sedang berdiri membelakangiku yang sedang duduk santai di dekat lorong gedung khusus ini.

"Tidak. Maksudku, sampah sepertimu itu tidak baik jika dibiarkan tergeletak di sini, Uchiha- _kun_ ,"

Jadi, yang dimaksud sampah itu adalah diriku, ya? Kejam, kejam sekali, Shitori- _san_!

"Tahu tidak, sampah inilah yang nanti akan kau andalkan saat pertandingan. Jadi, tolong jangan rusak _mood_ -ku saat ini,"

Shitori terlihat diam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya membuang napasnya. Dia terlihat lebih santai setelah melakukan itu. Sejujurnya, jika Shitori tidak memasang wajah dinginnya, dia akan terlihat jauh lebih manis dari apa yang terlihat sehari-hari.

"Jadi, apa yang membawamu kemari? Aku yakin kau bukan tipe orang yang akan kebetulan bertemu denganku di tempat yang sering dibuat malas-malasan ini 'kan, Shitori?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan _manga_ -mu saja,"

"Oh, begitu. Terimakasih banyak karena tidak membakarnya,"

Ucapku yang sedikit sarkas sambil menerima bingkisan kantong plastik yang diserahkan oleh Shitori.

"Aku sempat kesal saat kau bilang ini adalah jalan keluar terbaik bagiku. Tapi, kurasa aku sekarang memang harus berterimakasih padamu. Jadi, terima kasih, Uchiha- _kun_ ,"

Aku melihat Shitori yang sedikit menundukan kepalanya ke arahku. Sebuah pemandangan yang bahkan tidak pernah terbayangkan sama sekali olehku. Dan pada detik itu pula, dia membuatku tidak bisa menjawab ucapan terima kasihnya karena saking terkejutnya diriku.

Maksudku, melihat Shitori menundukan kepalanya kepada orang sepertiku yang jelas-jelas dibencinya adalah sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah dibayangkan oleh siapa pun, 'kan?

"Untuk permintaan yang kau tulis di sana, aku tidak bisa menjanjikannya padamu. Tapi, aku akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin agar kita bisa melakukannya, Uchiha- _kun_ "

Aku menghembuskan napas pelan sambil berbalik ke posisiku semula.

"Jangan khawatir, Shitori. Mendengarmu berkata seperti itu saja sudah membuatku menjadi sangat yakin,"

Aku mengatakannya dengan nada yang tenang, namun pasti. Saat ini, yang perlu kami lakukan hanyalah membayar hasil dari latihan kami, dan mengambil sebuah kemenangan yang sudah kami incar dari awal.

XxxxX

Jam pulang sekolah sudah sewajarnya menjadi momen yang paling ditunnggu oleh seluruh pelajar di dunia ini. Jika ada yang bilang tidak suka dengan jam pulang sekolah di depanku, maka aku akan bersumpah untuk menendang bokongnya sampai dia mau menarik kembali ucapannya.

Seharusnya, itulah yang terjadi. Tapi sekarang, kami harus berhadapan dengan salah satu klub paling berprestasi di sekolah, sekaligus kaptennya yang merupakan salah satu siswa terpopuler, atau mungkin paling populer di sekolah ini.

Suasana di dalam gedung olahraga yang seharusnya ramai karena aktivitas-aktivitas klub lain kini mendadak tenang, dengan diiringi bisikan-bisikan yang tidak bisa aku dengar dengan jelas. Aku melihat ke sekeliling, seluruh orang yang berada di gedung olahraga menghentikan aktivitas mereka. Bahkan, di bangku tribun juga terlihat ada beberapa siswa-siswi yang aku yakini berniat menonton pertandingan kami.

Tekanan yang kami rasakan saat ini benar-benar kuat. Dari seluruh tim dadakan, hanya aku, Shitori, dan Grayfia- _sensei_ yang terlihat masih mampu memasang wajah tenang. Untuk Grayfia- _sensei_ , aku sangat yakin tekanan semacam ini tidak akan berpengaruh padanya, bagaimanapun juga, Garyfia- _sensei_ mempunyai masa lalu sepertiku, dan pengalamannya pun lebih banyak jika dibandingkan denganku. Tapi untuk Shitori, aku rasa kalau saat ini dia juga sedang berusaha menenangkan dirinya, sama seperti anggota yang lain.

Di sisi seberang, aku melihat tim lawan yang jauh lebih tenang dari pada tim kami. Sudah jelas di sini, selain kemampuan, perbedaan jam terbang sangat terasa di antara tim kami. Pengalaman adalah senjata yang mengerikan. Setajam apapun pisaumu, jika kau tidak pernah menggunakannya dalam pertarungan asli, maka pisaumu tidak lebih dari sekedar tongkat pendek biasa.

Namun jika berbicara soal pengalaman, maka pengalamanku tentu saja jauh lebih banyak jika dibandingkan dengan seluruh siswa, atau siswi yang ada di sini. Meskipun tidak ada hubungannya dengan voli, tapi aku sangat yakin bahwa pengalamanku akan sangat berguna dalam situasi ini.

Dari seberang sana, aku melihat Sabaku- _senpai_ berjalan ke arah kami. Tidak ada yang tahu apa alasannya kemari. Bahkan, aku juga enggan berspekulasi tentang ini. Dia menatapku dengan tatapan tajamnya, merasa sadar jika tatapannya diarahkan padaku, aku membalas tatapannya dengan tatapan yang tidak kalah tajam menggunakan satu-satunya mata yang masih aku punya.

Sesampainya di hadapan kami, atau lebih tepatnya di hadapanku, dia tiba-tiba bertanya padaku tentang sesuatu yang tidak aku duga sama sekali.

"Beberapa bulan yang lalu, aku mendengar ada siswa SMA Inage dengan tampilan menyeramkan yang membantai sekelompok mahasiswa. Apa kau tahu orangnya, Uchiha?"

Tentu saja aku merasa kaget saat dia menanyakan itu kepadaku. Namun, hal seperti itu tidak akan berhasil mempengaruhiku. Karena sejak awal, aku sudah tahu kalau ada gosip yang menyebar di internet soal perkelahian antara siswa SMA Inage yang membantai sekelompok mahasiswa. Aku bukanlah orang yang bodoh, jadi aku langsung menyadari kalau subjek yang ada di gosip itu adalah aku.

Hanya saja, aku tidak menyangka bahwa akan ada orang yang menanyakan hal itu langsung kepadaku.

Saat itu, aku sangat yakin bahwa tidak ada siapapun yang berada di sana kecuali para mahasiswa, dan gadis yang aku selamatkan. Para polisi pun tidak akan menyebar gosip seperti itu di internet. Jadi, apa yang dia tanyakan saat ini adalah murni dari instingnya saja.

Aku juga mempunyai keyakinan, apa yang dilakukannya saat ini merupakan usahanya untuk mengganggu fokusku. Menggunakan kabar burung untuk menekan lawanmu, huh? Rupanya, dia merupakan orang yang cukup licik juga.

"Jika kau mencari orang yang seperti itu, kenapa kau tidak datangi saja satu persatu klub bela diri, Sabaku- _senpai_?"

Aku membalasnya dengan nada cuek, dan tampang malas yang biasa aku lakukan. Jika aku meresponnya dengan nada dingin, maka aku akan masuk ke dalam perangkapnya.

"Aku hanya merasa kalau penampilanmu itu menyeramkan, bukankah begitu? Tapi, semoga beruntung,"

Sambil mengucapkannya, Sabaku- _senpai_ berbalik untuk kembali ke tempat timnya semula.

Seluruh tim dadakan memandang bingung percakapan kami, tapi tidak ada satupun yang berniat mengomentarinya. Jika ini ada di situasi yang biasa, maka Naruto dan Shitori pasti akan menjadi orang pertama yang berkomentar dengan segala pertanyaan ingin tahu dari Naruto, atau ejekan dari Shitori.

Aku menatap punggung Sabaku- _senpai_ dengan intens. Aku akui kalau dia memiliki insting yang sangat kuat karena bisa menebak sesuatu hanya berdasar gosip-gosip yang beredar. Tidak diragukan lagi, Sabaku Gaara adalah orang yang harus aku waspadai untuk saat ini.

Tapi, mengajakku melakukan _psy_ _war_ adalah satu hal yang menjadi kesalahan fatalmu, _senpai_. Tanpa kau sadari, apa yang kau lakukan telah membawamu ke dalam ritme permainan yang ingin aku ciptakan.

"Tunggu, Sabaku- _senpai_!"

Aku sedikit meninggikan suaraku saat memanggilnya. Bukan, tujuanku bukanlah untuk menarik perhatian Sabaku- _senpai_ , karena dengan jarak yang sekitar tiga meter, tanpa berteriakpun aku sudah mampu memanggilnya.

Saat Sabaku- _senpai_ membalikan badan, dan menatap ke arahku. Inilah saatnya aku menjalankan rencana awalku.

"Bisakah kalian, tim volimu, melakukan _serve_ terlebih dulu?"

Sabaku- _senpai_ mengerutkan keningnya tanda bahwa dia bingung dengan permintaanku.

Berbeda dengan lawan bicaraku, hampir seluruh anggota tim dadakan memelototkan matanya karena tidak percaya mendengar perkataanku. Hanya Shitori yang masih bersikap tenang karena aku sudah menjelaskan rencanaku kepadanya, dan juga Grayfia- _sensei_ yang memandang interaksi kami dengan tatapan tertarik.

Sangat wajar mereka beraksi seperti itu, karena jika klub voli mengambil _serve_ duluan, itu berarti mereka juga melakukan serangan lebih dulu. Jika mereka melakukan serangan lebih dulu, maka itu akan berakibat fatal bagi kami. Tapi, tentu saja aku bukan orang bodoh yang meminta hal seperti itu tanpa tujuan sama sekali.

"Sasuke, apa yang kau bicarakan? Jika mereka melakukan _serve_ duluan, kita bisa-,"

"Namikaze- _kun_ , diamlah. Kita masih belum terbiasa dengan voli, setidaknya biarkan mereka melakukannya terlebih dulu,"

Sudah kuduga, Naruto akan menjadi orang pertama yang protes sambil berteriak. Maksudku, memang seperti itulah karakter Naruto. Dan sesuai instruksiku, Shitori akan membalasnya sambil meninggikan suaranya juga. Apa yang dilakukan Naruto adalah sesuatu yang sudah kuperhitungkan. Lalu, agar semuanya berjalan senatural mungkin, maka dengan berat hati aku harus menyembunyikan rencanaku dari Naruto.

Aku merasa sangat bersalah karena membohonginya. Oleh karena itu, aku sudah berniat menraktirnya ramen sebagai permintaan maafku nanti. Lagi pula, aku yakin Naruto pasti mengerti situasinya.

Jika semuanya berjalan lancar, maka selanjutnya adalah.

"Tidak, siapa yang mengambil _serve_ pertama ak-,"

"Apa maksud kalian, _Kouhai_?"

Dapat! Umpannya tertangkap.

Aku sudah mencari info tentangnya. Nama _senpai_ yang berteriak tadi adalah Sun Bikou, seorang siswa kelas tiga dengan darah keturunan China yang juga sering dipanggil Bikou. _Middle_ _blocker_ , sekaligus trio andalan di tim utama klub voli. Dia memiliki semangat, stamina, kecakapan, dan kelincahan yang tinggi. Namun, di atas itu semua, dia juga mempunyai kelemahan fatal, yaitu mudah terprovokasi, dan mempunyai harga diri yang tinggi.

Sejak awal, targetku bukanlah Sabaku Gaara. Melakukan provokasi dengan Sabaku- _senpai_ adalah sesuatu yang sia-sia, kecuali kami memiliki bahan yang sangat bagus untuk memrovokasinya. Karena itu, orang yang kuincar sejak awal adalah Bikou- _senpai_. Dan untuk mencapainya, yang harus aku lakukan adalah meninggikan suaraku agar terdengar olehnya.

"Tunggu Bikou-,"

"Cukup Gaara. Aku tidak ingin kita direndahkan lebih dari ini! menerima tantangan dari para amatir seperti mereka, dan menurunkan pemain terbaik dari tim putra-putri saja sudah merendahkan martabat klub voli. Lalu sekarang, mereka ingin kita melakukan _serve_ pertama hanya karena mereka tidak terbiasa?"

"Bikou tenanglah, tujuan Uchiha yang sebenarnya adalah-,"

Sebelum Sabaku- _senpai_ menyelesaikan ucapannya, dia terpaksa berhenti karena melihat orang-orang di sekitar mulai membicarakan apa yang Bikou katakan.

Sabaku Gaara adalah orang jenius, karena itulah dia sadar alur seperti apa yang akan terjadi jika memakan umpanku, dia juga adalah tipe orang yang tidak akan pernah meremehkan lawannya sekalipun. Namun, kejeniusan Sabaku- _senpai_ , dan sifat kesatrianya berbanding terbalik dengan Bikou- _senpai_. Dalam sebuah perang, orang yang sombong dengan mulut besar adalah orang yang akan mati di awal-awal peperangan. Karena itulah, memanfaatkan dengan baik orang seperti Bikou- _senpai_ dalam sebuah perang akan membuatmu mendapatkan banyak keuntungan.

"Gaara, jika kau bersikeras dengan sikapmu itu, aku lebih baik mengundurkan diri saja. Maksudku, akan sangat bodoh bagiku meladeni mereka yang bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa soal voli!"

"Bikou- _san_ , tenanglah,"

Salah satu teman mereka terlihat mencoba menenangkan Bikou- _senpai_ yang terlihat jengah dengan situasinya.

Sejak awal, yang ingin dikatakan Sabaku- _senpai_ untuk membalas permintaanku adalah melakukan lempar koin untuk mengetahui siapa yang mendapat kesempatan _serve_ pertama, lempar koin adalah hal yang wajar dilakukan dalam laga tidak resmi seperti ini. Itu artinya, Sabaku- _senpai_ sama sekali tidak berniat menerima permintaanku, dan tidak berniat pula menolak permintaanku. Hanya saja, Bikou- _senpai_ dengan harga dirinya, merasa dipermainkan saat mendengar permintaanku. Karena efek dari harga dirinya itulah, dia langsung membuat kesimpulan bahwa Sabaku- _senpai_ akan menerima permintaanku, dan mengambil _serve_ pertama.

Sabaku- _senpai_ terlihat diam sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Seharusnya, saat ini dia sedang dalam pergolakan batin. Jika semuanya berhasil, maka responnya adalah.

"Tidak, kalianlah yang akan mengambil _serve_ pertama,"

Bagus, bagus sekali, Sabaku- _senpai_. kau benar-benar berjalan dalam alur yang aku ciptakan.

Alasan terbesar Sabaku- _senpai_ membiarkan kami mengambil _serve_ pertama adalah harga diri klub voli. Seperti apa yang dikatakan Bikou- _senpai_ sebelumnya, martabat klub voli akan jatuh jika mereka mengambil _serve_ pertama secara cuma-cuma. Melakukan _serve_ pertama berarti menjadi yang pertama kali menyerang, dan sudah bukan rahasia lagi kalau yang akan mengambil _serve_ pertama dalam tim voli SMA Inage adalah salah satu _ace_ muda terbaik yang dimiliki Jepang, Sabaku Gaara. Jika mereka megambil _serve_ pertama, dan kami tidak bisa menerima _serve_ -nya, maka akan banyak gosip miring yang akan beredar tentang kemenangan mereka terhadap kami.

Rencana awalku benar-benar sukses.

"Kalau begitu, maafkan kami jika _serve_ kami sangat jelek, _senpai_ sekalian,"

Ucapku sambil tersenyum mengejek ke arah Sabaku- _senpai_. dia yang sadar kalau sedang aku permainkan tentu saja pasti merasa sangat kesal, itu bisa dilihat dari ekspresi wajahnya yang dia perlihatkan kepadaku.

"Sejujurnya aku tidak suka rencanamu, Uchiha- _kun_. Tapi, kita memang tidak punya pilihan lain lagi,"

"Sasuke, apa maksudnya ini? kau tidak cerita apapun soal rencanamu!"

Shitori, dan Naruto melemparkan pendapatnya yang aku yakin sudah mereka tahan sejak tadi. Aku melihat ke arah tim dadakan, raut wajah Hyuuga, dan Akimichi juga menuntut penjelasan kepadaku soal apa yang baru saja aku lakukan.

Aku membuang napasku pelan sambil mengatakan.

"Aku berjanji akan menjelaskannya nanti setelah semuanya berakhir. Untuk saat ini, kita harus fokus dengan pertandingan,"

Ya, semuanya belumlah berakhir. Apa yang baru saja aku lakukan barulah awalnya saja. Masih terlalu dini bagiku untuk merasa puas.

XxxxX

Pertandingan voli 4 _vs_ 4 bukanlah standar resmi yang dikeluarkan oleh federasi. Pertandingan 4 _vs_ 4 hanya dilakukan untuk permainan santai, atau sekedar latihan internal.

Namun, karena ini pertandingan yang membawa dua nama klub yang berada di SMA Inage. Maka, nuansa pertandingan ini pun berubah menjadi seperti sebuah pertandingan uji coba. Luas lapangan yang digunakan adalah dua per tiga dari luas lapangan voli pada umumnya, dengan panjang 14 meter, dan lebar 7 meter.

Format yang disepakati oleh kedua tim adalah bertanding dengan format satu set, dan 15 _game_ _point_. Itu berarti, siapapun yang memenangkan set pertama, akan otomatis langsung keluar menjadi pemenang dalam pertandingan ini.

Kedua tim sudah terlihat mulai masuk lapangan. Untuk tim dadakan, mereka terlihat memakai celana pendek hitam dengan kaos polos putih sebagai _dresscode._ Di sana sudah terdapat Uchiha Sasuke sebagai _spiker_ sekaligus _ace_ , Shitori Sona sebagai _tosser_ sekaligus kapten tim, Namikaze Naruto sebagai _deffender_ , dan Akimichi Chouji sebagai _libero_. Sementara itu, di sisi pinggir lapangan terlihat Hyuuga Hinata yang menguncir rambutnya secara _ponytail_ , gadis itu berperan menjadi _middle_ _blocker_. Dan di samping Hinata, ada Grayfia Lucifuge yang memakai setelan celana olahraga, dan jaket olahraga berwarna biru muda. Dia berperan sebagai pelatih dadakan untuk tim dadakan. Dari seluruh anggota tim dadakan, hanya Chouji saja yang terlihat memakai rompi oranye karena memang seorang _libero_ harus memakai seragam yang berbeda dengan anggota lain.

Khusus untuk Shitori Sona, dia memakai kacamata yang digunakan khusus untuk olahraga, sedangkan Hyuuga Hinata terlihat memakai sarung tangan tipis sebagai pengaman yang biasa digunakan pemula dalam berlatih voli.

Di sisi lain lapangan, di sana sudah ada tim voli campuran dari klub voli. Mereka menggunakan celana pendek berwarna putih, dan kaos berwarna biru muda. Jika dilihat dari susunan pemain yang telah disetorkan ke wasit, maka yang ada di sana antara lain, Sabaku Gaara yang menjadi _spiker_ , _ace_ , sekaligus kapten tim, Sun Bikou yang menjadi _middle_ _blocker_ , Shinra Tsubaki sebagai _tosser_ , dan Shidou Irina sebagai _deffender_. Di pinggir lapangan sana, terdapat pria dengan gaya rambut mangkuk bernama Rock Lee yang berposisi sebagai _libero_. Sama dengan Chouji, Rock Lee juga terlihat mengenakan rompi oranye karena dia adalah seorang _libero_.

Suasana tegang yang berasal dari kedua tim menular ke seluruh orang yang berada di gedung olahraga. Karenanya, saat ini suasana gedung olahraga benar-benar hening, sangat berbeda dengan hari-hari biasanya.

Peluit tanda permainan dimulai telah dibunyikan oleh Yamanaka Ino yang ditunjuk menjadi wasit dadakan. Seluruh orang yang berada pada gedung olahraga terlihat seperti menahan napas sebagai bentuk pengekspresian keingin tahuan tentang seperti apa pertandingan ini akan berlangsung. Meskipun ini bukan laga resmi, tapi terlihat cukup banyak orang yang menyaksikan pertandingan ini. Kebanyakan dari mereka tertarik karena pertandingan ini mempertemukan dua murid peringkat atas di tahun ke tiga, Sabaku Gaara, dan Shinra Tsubaki, dengan dua murid yang juga termasuk paling populer di tahun ke dua, Shitori Sona, dan Hyuuga Hinata. Selain itu, ini adalah momen langka untuk melihat seorang Shitori Sona melakukan kegiatan olahraga seperti voli, sesuatu yang tidak bisa dibayangkan karena sehari-harinya dia selalu terlihat dingin.

Di sisi lapangan tim dadakan, terlihat Uchiha Sasuke yang bersiap mengambil serve pertama terlihat sedang berdiri beberapa langkah di belakang garis batas. Dia memantul-mantulkan bolanya ke lantai sebagai bentuk persiapan. Saat Sasuke merasa semuanya sudah siap, dia mulai berlari kecil ke depan, lalu melemparkan bola ke atas untuk melakukan sebuah _jump_ _serve_.

 _Bang!_

Seluruh pasang mata yang ada di sini terbelalak saat melihat aksinya. Uchiha Sasuke berhasil melakukan sebuah _jump_ _serve_. Bukan hanya itu, dia mengarahkannya tepat ke dagu Shinra Tsubaki sehingga membuat sang empunya tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa saat bola itu meluncur dengan keras ke arahnya.

 _'I- itu tadi sebuah service ace yang sangat kuat. T- tadi itu kebetulan, 'kan? Iya, 'kan?'_ ucap Ino dalam hati.

"Shinra, kau baik-baik saja?"

Ucap Sabaku Gaara sambil berjalan ke arah Shinra Tsubaki yang terduduk setelah mendapat kejutan dari Sasuke.

"Y- yah, aku hanya kaget saja,"

Gaara terus menatap sengit ke arah Sasuke yang sedang melakukan tos bersama rekan setimnya. Bagaimanapun juga, dia tidak mengira sama sekali jika Sasuke mampu melakukan sebuah _service_ _ace_.

Selanjutnya, Sasuke akan mengambil _serve_ lagi. Dia melakukan kegiatan yang sama seperti yang dia lakukan di awal pertandingan. Sasuke berniat melakukan sebuah _jump_ _serve_ lagi.

 _Bang!_

Sasuke mencetak _service_ _ace_ sekali lagi. Lagi-lagi, dagu milik Shinra Tsubaki menjadi target _jump_ _serve_ yang dilakukan Sasuke.

Hal yang serupa terus-menerus dilakukan Sasuke saat dia mengambil _serve_ , dan selalu saja Shinra Tsubaki yang menjadi target bulan-bulanan bagi Sasuke.

Seluruh penonton mau tidak mau harus berdecak kagum dengan aksi memukau yang ditunjukan oleh Sasuke.

Karena aksi ciamik yang dilakukan Sasuke beberapa kali, saat ini papan skor telah menunjukan angka 0-4 dengan tim dadakan yang memimpin jalannya pertandingan.

"Dia sengaja mematikanku,"

Tsubaki berujar sambil memandang tidak suka ke arah Sasuke.

Apa yang dilakukan Sasuke dengan mengincar Tsubaki adalah sesuatu yang wajar ditemui di pertandingan manapun. Dengan Tsubaki yang seorang _tosser_ menerima bola pertama, maka formasi dari klub voli akan kacau.

Bikou yang sadar akan hal itu memberi kode sebuah rencana kepada Tsubaki melalui jari-jari tangan yang dia sembunyikan di belakang badannya.

Di sisi tim dadakan, Sasuke kembali bersiap melakukan _serve_ untuk yang kelima kalinya. Melakukan sebuah _service_ _ace_ hingga empat kali berturut-turut adalah sesuatu yang langka, terutama tim yang menjadi lawan mereka saat ini bukanlah tim kelas teri.

"Sasuke, aku tak tahu kalau kau bisa melakukan _jump_ _serve_ sehebat itu," ucap Naruto penuh semangat.

"Aku sudah berlatih sangat keras untuk melakukannya. Akan sangat konyol jika aku tidak bisa melakukan _jump_ _serve_ ,"

Balas Sasuke acuh tak acuh sambil berjalan ke belakang garis batas untuk melakukan _serve_ -nya yang kelima.

Sementara itu, Gryafia Lucifuge terlihat mengamati jalannya pertandingan dari pinggir lapangan. Di dalam hatinya, dia berucap.

 _'Akurasi yang dimiliki Sasuke sangatlah hebat, sesuai dengan info yang aku terima dari Azazel-san. Meskipun dia melakukannya dengan cara memukul bola, dia masih mampu mengenai targetnya dengan telak,'_

Grayfia memejamkan matanya sejenak, lalu dia melanjutkan.

 _'Selain itu, pengelihatan kinetik yang dimiliki oleh Sasuke juga membuat tingkat akurasinya semakin tinggi,'_

Pengelihatan kinetik adalah sebuah pengelihatan yang membuat seseorang mampu melihat suatu gerakan dengan sangat jelas, hanya sedikit orang di dunia ini yang mempunyai pengelihatan kinetik. Selain itu, dalam kasus Sasuke, dia adalah seseorang dengan bakat yang sangat luar biasa karena mampu mensinergikan pengelihatan kinetiknya, otak jeniusnya, dan saraf motoriknya sehingga Sasuke dapat mempelajari suatu gerakan yang baru hanya dengan melihatnya saja. Dengan bakatnya itu juga, gerakan tubuhnya akan selalu mengikuti perintah dari otaknya sehingga seluruh gerakannya akan menjadi sangat efektif, dan tidak ada gerakan yang terbuang sia-sia. Namun, karena bakatnya itulah yang turut membawa Sasuke ke dalam dunia gelap yang selama ini dia tinggali.

Kembali lagi ke pertandingan.

Di sudut sana, terlihat Sasuke yang sudah mengambil ancang-ancang. Sebelum dia melemparkan bola ke udara untuk melakukan _jump_ _serve_ , dia melihat ke arah Tsubaki, lalu.

 _Bang!_

Lagi-lagi _service_ _ace_. Ini adalah _service_ _ace_ kelima yang berhasil Sasuke cetak. Dia benar-benar membuktikan bahwa bakat yang selama ini telah dia asah, bukan hanya sekedar omong kosong belaka. Sasuke mampu melihat dengan jelas pergerakan dari Tsubaki yang berniat melakukan rotasi secara cepat dengan Bikou, dan Sasuke mampu mengarahkannya tepat di antara Tsubaki, dan Bikou.

Suasana gedung olahraga yang awalnya tenang berubah menjadi riuh. Pasalnya, seluruh orang yang datang di sini sangat terkejut saat ada orang yang tidak mereka kenal mampu melakukan _service_ _ace_ untuk yang kelima kalinya. Meskipun begitu, juga ada beberapa orang yang terlihat mencibir Sasuke karena apa yang dia lakukan selama ini bisa dibilang suatu cara yang licik.

Dengan _service_ _ace_ tadi, skor saat ini menjadi 0-5, sesuatu yang siapapun tidak pernah mengira bahwa tim voli akan tertinggal lima poin.

Salah seorang anggota klub voli yang diminta menjadi pengawas tim secara dadakan meminta sebuah _time_ _out_ kepada wasit atas instruksi dari Gaara. Dengan ini, pertandingan akan dihentikan sejenak, dan kedua tim berhak mengatur ulang strategi mereka di pinggir lapangan.

"Si- sial, dia bahkan bisa mengincar pada _timing_ saat kami melakukan rotasi mendadak," ucap Bikou yang geram karena perbuatan Sasuke.

"Matanya terlihat seperti elang yang tidak akan melepaskan mangsanya,"

Irina yang hanya bisa berdiri tanpa mampu membantu Tsubaki ikut kesal karena merasa perannya sebagai _deffender_ menjadi tidak berguna.

"Dia tidak hanya mengincarku karena aku adalah _tosser_. Ada hal lain yang dia incar dari menargetkanku,"

Tsubaki yang merasa frustasi karena perbuatan Sasuke akhirnya angkat bicara. Meskipun frustasi, dia tetap mampu berpikir jernih, dan menyadari sesuatu atas aksi yang dilakukan Sasuke.

 _'Jadi, ini yang dia incar dari awal. Dia benar-benar mempermainkan kami,'_ ucap Gaara dalam hati.

"Bikou, Shinra, Shidou, Lee dengarkan aku,"

Gaara yang juga masih menunujkan sifat tenang dalam situasi ini mulai menyadari sesuatu saat Tsubaki mengutarakan komentarnya, dia kemudian memberi instruksi ke para anggota timnya untuk menjalankan suatu rencana yang akan mereka gunakan agar mampu keluar dari alur permainan yang diciptakan oleh Uchiha Sasuke.

Sedangkan di sisi lain, Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum simpul sambil menghela napas.

 _'Hanya sampai di sini ya, service ace-ku?'_

"Sasuke- _kun_ , hebat. Jika begini, kita bisa menang atas mereka!"

Hinata yang sedari tadi menyaksikan dari pinggir lapangan merasa senang dengan aksi yang dilakukan Sasuke.

"Ja- ja- jangan senang dulu. Lawan ki- kita ini Sabaku- _senpai_ , lo,"

Naruto merespon ucapan Hinata dengan terbata-bata, persis seperti apa yang sering dia lakukan jika berhadapan dengan perempuan. Sedangkan Hinata, gadis itu hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya saat Naruto menyanggah pendapatnya.

"Semuanya, dengarkan aku. Mungkin, tidak akan ada _service ace_ lagi untuk selanjutnya. Jadi, bersiaplah,"

Sambil mengatakan itu, Sasuke berjalan mendekat ke timnya. Melihat tingkah Sasuke, Sona paham apa yang saat ini harus mereka lakukan. Karenanya, dia meminta seluruh anggotanya berkumpul dan membisikan rencana mereka selanjutnya.

"Begitu, ya. Kalau begitu, Namikaze- _kun_ , Hyuuga- _san_ , Akimichi- _kun_ , dengarkan baik-baik, rencana selanjutnya adalah,"

Setelah Sona selesai menjelaskan rencananya secara singkat, Naruto, Hinata, dan Chouji terlihat mengangguk-angguk sebagai respon bahwa mereka mengerti. Setelah Sona selesai menjelaskan rencananya, kini giliran Grayfia yang mengutarakan pendapatnya. Bagaimanapun juga, Grayfia adalah pembimbing mereka.

"Namikaze, aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu. Perhatikan perkataanku dengan baik,"

Sambil mengatakan itu, Grayfia menjelaskan apa yang dia inginkan dari Naruto. Wajah Grayfia saat ini terlihat serius saat menjelaskan rencananya kepada Naruto.

"A- apa a- anda yakin, _sensei_? Ma- maksduku, ini aku lo, a- aku,"

"Aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya, karena itulah aku memintamu. Tapi, aku tidak akan memaksamu,"

Mendengar ucapan tulus, dan senyum hangat dari Grayfia, Naruto yang awalnya memasang wajah ragupun mulai menunjukan senyum percaya dirinya dengan malu-malu.

"Ti- tidak, a- aku hanya ka- kaget saja anda meminta seperti i- itu. a- aku akan melakukan yang te- terbaik,"

Ditandai dengan ucapan Naruto tadi, mereka kini mulai berjalan kembali ke dalam lapangan. Namun, sebelum mereka benar-benar masuk, Grayfia terlebih dulu memanggil lagi mereka betiga.

"Sasuke, Shitori, Namikaze, apa kalian yakin mampu melakukannya?"

"Di sini ada dua otaku akut, dan seorang siswi peringkat satu. Jadi, kenapa tidak?"

Bukan Sasuke, Sona, ataupun Naruto yang menjawab pertanyaan Grayfia. Yang menjawabnya adalah Hinata. Hinata menjawab dengan senyum manis yang penuh kepercayaan kepada teman-temannya. Sedangkan Sasuke, Sona, dan Naruto mereka meresponnya dengan senyum penuh percaya diri.

Melihat para murid-muridnya seperti itu, membuat Grayfia yang menjadi pembimbing mereka memberikan sebuah jempol, dan sebuah teriakan penyemangat agar murid-muridnya melakukan yang terbaik.

Di lain pihak, Sabaku Gaara, dan para anggotanya juga mulai berjalan masuk ke lapangan dengan langkah yang penuh determinasi.

Sambil melihat tim dadakan dengan tatapan yang sangat tajam, Sabaku Gaara berkata dalam hati.

 _'Uchiha Sasuke, huh? Akan aku tunjukan perbedaan besar antara seorang pro, dengan amatiran seperti kalian,'_

Dengan begini, pertandingan voli yang mempertemukan klub relawan, dengan klub voli mulai memasuki babak baru.

 **Bersambung**

 **Author note :** Yang ingin aku bahas pertama adalah perbedaan sudut pandang dalam chapter ini. pada paruh pertama chapter ini, aku masih menggunakan sudut pandang Sasuke seperti yang biasanya. Baru di paruh kedua, atau lebih tepanya, sejak pertandingan dimulai, aku menggunakan sudut pandang orang ketiga, atau mungkin pembaca sekalian lebih familiar dengan sebutan normal pov. Di sini aku tidak memberi tanda "normal pov", "sasuke pov", atau semacamnya karena aku merasa agan2 sekalian sudah pintar, dan ahli untuk membedakannya. Sejujurnya, sangat sulit bagiku menulis adegan olahraga seperti ini. huft. Tapi memilih adegan olahraga ini adalah tantangan yang sengaja aku pilih.

Di chepter ini, aku memberi tahu tentang bakat luar biasa yang dimiliki Sasuke, yang dulu pernah disinggung Azazel di chapter 1, dan Sasuke benar2 menggunakan bakatnya pada chapter ini. bakat yang dimiliki Sasuke itu juga yang membuat Azazel tidak ingin menitipkan Sasuke di sembarang orang. (chapter 1)

Jika di chapter 5 aku membahas kalau klub relawan berisi dengan orang-orang aneh, maka di arc ini aku akan menunjukan masing-masing bakat yang dimiliki oleh member klub relawan. Di awal arc, aku sudah menunjukan tentang bakat Hinata, dan di chapter ini aku sudah mengupas tentang bakat Sasuke. jadi, tinggal bakat Sona, dan Naruto saja yang belum aku bahas. Tentu saja aku juga akan memberi porsi penampilan Chouji, karena panggung ini memang sengaja dibuat untuk dirinya.

Selain itu, di sini juga aku tunjukan sedikit alasan kenapa Sasuke enggan berkeliaran di sekitaran sungai Hanami. Karena ada gosip yang beredar tentang insiden yang disebabkan oleh Sasuke.

Lalu, aku akan menjelaskan tentang istilah-istilah voli yang aku pakai di atas.

Spike : Umumnya, orang indo menyebutnya dengan smash.

Toss : Umpan ciamik yang dimaksudkan agar pemain bisa melakukan spike. Jika dalam sepak bola, ini bisa disebut assist.

Ace : penyerang andalan.

Block : Upaya menggagalkan Spike lawan.

Serve : Sebuah teknik untuk memulai pertandingan voli. Di indo lebih umum disebut service.

Jump serve : Service yang dilakukan dengan meloncat.

Service ace : Service yang sangat mampu langsung mencetak angka.

Receive : teknik yang dilakukan oleh pemain voli untuk menerima bola dari musuh.

Time out : sebuah jeda yang hanya boleh diminta oleh pelatih. Time out dilakukan maksimal tiga kali dalam satu set.


	11. Chapter 11

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **One Piece by Eichiiro Oda**

 **Highschool DxD by Ichie Isibumi**

Genre : Friendship, Slice of life, Drama, Family, Coming-of age, Romance

(Cerita ini terinspirasi setelah melihat Violet Evergarden dan Oregairu)

 **Summary :** Dia yang dibesarkan sebagai alat untuk membunuh dan dikenal sebagai iblis dari padang pasir, dan dia yang tumbuh di daerah konflik dan besar di bawah salah satu mafia di Prancis kini mencoba untuk memulai kehidupan barunya. Mampukah dia beradaptasi di dunia yang benar-benar berbeda dengan dunianya dahulu?

Chapter 11 : Dinding yang Kokoh Itu Bernama Shinra Tsubaki.

* * *

 **XxxxX**

Pertandingan kembali berlanjut setelah _time_ _out_ yang diminta oleh klub voli berakhir. Kedua tim kini tengah terlihat sedang melakukan persiapan, dan para pemain telah menempati posisinya masing-masing.

Di kubu tim dadakan, nampak Sasuke yang sedang bersiap melakukan _serve_ untuk yang keenam kalinya secara berturut-turut. Sedangkan di sisi lain lapangan, seluruh anggota klub voli berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk memfokuskan pandangannya kepada _serve_ yang akan dilakukan oleh Sasuke.

Tampak ada perubahan posisi yang cukup signifikan pada kubu klub voli. Di sana terlihat seorang Rock Lee yang masuk menggantikan Shidou Irina. Dengan begini, klub voli berada dalam posisi yang lebih _deffensive_ dari sebelumnya.

' _Akurasi milik Uchiha Sasuke sangat tinggi, sia-sia jika aku berusaha menghindar,'_

Tsubaki mengatakannya dalam hati sambil menatap lekat Sasuke. Untuk orang yang selalu menjadi target Sasuke, tentu saja itu membuatnya menjadi lebih waspada dari siapapun yang ada di klub voli.

Sasuke mulai berlari kecil, dan melemparkan bolanya ke atas. Sebuah _jump_ _serve_ yang keras akan dilakukan sekali lagi oleh Sasuke.

' _ketinggian bolanya, benar-benar pas,'_

Sasuke yang kini tengah melompat ke udara, dan melihat ketinggian bola serta lompatannya yang berada pada posisi yang sangat ideal merasa kalau sekarang dia mampu melakukan _jump_ _serve_ terbaiknya. Dalam pandangan matanya, kini semuanya nampak seperti berada pada efek _slow_ _motion_ , semua terlihat seakan berjalan dengan lambat di mata Sasuke.

Saat Sasuke melirik ke arah Tsubaki, ekspresinya sedikit berubah, Sasuke sedikit memasang ekspresi kesal saat melihatnya.

 _Bang!_

Bola meluncur dengan deras ke arah Tsubaki. Namun, berbeda dengan sebelum-sebelumnya. Jika pada saat _serve_ yang sebelum-sebelumnya Tsubaki nampak kesulitan mengatasinya, kini dia justru terlihat sangat tenang.

Tepat sebelum bola mengenai dagu Tsubaki, gadis itu terlebih dahulu merendahkan kuda-kudanya, lalu mengangkat kedua tangannya ke depan. Dengan begini, posisi kedua lengannya menjadi menutupi sebagian dari kepala Tsubaki, khususnya bagian depan dari kepalanya.

Bola yang meluncur deras ke arah Tsubaki tepat mengenai lengan miliknya. Karena kuda-kuda rendah yang dipasang oleh Tsubaki, dan kedua lengan dalam posisi miring, itu membuat bola kembali memantul ke depan dengan ketinggian yang bisa dibilang cukup tinggi. Hanya saja, arah pantulan bola tersebut menjadi tidak bisa dikontrol sehingga bola memantul ke depan secara acak.

Meskipun begitu, dari arah belakang Tsubaki muncul seseorang yang berlari menyusul bola dengan sigap. Dia adalah Rock Lee, _libero_ dari klub voli. Lee berlari secepat yang dia bisa dalam mengejar bola agar dia tidak kehilangan sebuah momentum yang tercipta dari pantulan bola tersebut. Saat Lee hampir memasuki bagian _center_ _line_ pada lapangan, dia tiba-tiba berlompat sambil membalikan badannya ke arah belakang. Saat bola sudah tepat berada di jarak jangkauannya, dia dengan cepat melakukan sebuah _toss_ ke belakang _center_ _line_ , _toss_ yang dilakukan oleh Lee bisa dibilang sangat mengesankan.

Saat bola hasil _toss_ dari Lee masih melayang di udara, tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang melompat tinggi, lalu menyambar _toss_ itu dengan sangat cepat. Dia adalah Sabaku Gaara. Dengan tangan kirinya, Gaara melakukan _spike_ yang sanagat keras ke arah sisi lapangan klub relawan.

 _Bang!_

Bola tepat menuju ke arah Chouji. Chouji yang tidak siap terpaksa harus menerima _spike_ sangat keras dari Gaara dengan yang _receive_ yang jelek. Karena _receive_ yang jelek dari Chouji, bola memantul jauh ke samping lapangan pertandingan. Tidak ada siapapun yang berniat mengejar bola karena memang arah pantulan dari bolanya sangat jauh.

Seluruh tim dadakan yang melihat aksi yang ditampilkan oleh Rock Lee, dan Sabaku Gaara mau tidak mau harus mengakui perbedaan besar yang dimiliki oleh kedua tim. Berbeda dengan tim dadakan, seluruh penonton, terutama para kaum hawa, mereka bersorak-sorak kegirangan saat melihat aksi spektakuler yang ditunjukan oleh Gaara.

Bagi Sasuke, Naruto, dan Sona yang baru saja mempelajari voli saja sudah tahu bahwa apa yang dilakukan oleh Lee, dan Gaara tadi adalah sesuatu yang sangat hebat. Karena pada dasarnya, seorang _libero_ tidak diperbolehkan melakukan _toss_ di area _center_ _line_. Namun, yang dimaksud dengan _toss_ di area _center_ _line_ tersebut adalah tepat berada di dalam area _center_ _line_. Secara singkat, seorang _libero_ tidak diperbolehkan melakukan _toss_ jika dia masuk ke dalam kotak _center_ _line_. Namun, apa yang dilakukan Lee adalah sesuatu yang berbeda, dia tidak masuk ke dalam area _center_ _line_. Saat dia hendak masuk ke sana, Lee sudah terlebih dahulu meloncat untuk menjemput bola. Sehingga, apa yang dilakukan Lee bukanlah melakukan _toss_ di dalam area _center_ _line_ , melainkan _toss_ di atas area _center_ _line_. Mungkin sekilas terdengar sama, namun dalam praktiknya itu adalah dua hal yang benar-benar berbeda, dan apa yang dilakukan Lee adalah sesuatu yang sah menurut aturan dari federasi.

Tidak sampai di situ saja, yang paling menonjol adalah bagaimana cara Gaara mengeksekusi _toss_ dari Lee. _Toss_ yang dilakukan oleh Lee seharusnya dieksekusi dengan cara _back_ _attack_ , karena bolanya dikirimkan ke belakang _center_ _line_. Akan tetapi, apa yang dilakukan Gaara sungguh berbeda dengan kebanyakan _spiker_ lainnya. Yang dilakukan Gaara bukan hanya _back_ _attack_ biasa, melainkan sebuah _back_ _attack_ yang dikombinasikan dengan _quick_ _attack_ , atau serangan cepat. Umumnya, _quick_ _attack_ akan dilakukan dalam jarak satu, hingga dua meter dari net karena model serangannya yang cepat, dan menukik. Namun, Gaara mampu melakukan _quick_ _attack_ dari luar _center_ _line_ tanpa mengurangi esensi dari serangan itu sendiri. Sesuatu yang menakjubkan, kemampuannya benar-benar sesuai dengan reputasinya sebagai _ace_ muda terbaik kedua se negara Jepang.

Sabaku Gaara terlihat mendekat ke net, saat dia sudah berada di dekat net, dia berkata dengan wajah datarnya.

"Kau sebut dirimu ingin menjadi seorang _libero_ , Akimichi? Kau bahkan tidak dapat bereaksi saat bola itu datang ke arahmu,"

Ternyata, _spike_ yang mengarah ke Chouji tadi bukan sebuah kebetulan, melainkan sesuatu yang sengaja dilakukan oleh Gaara untuk menguji kemampuan Chouji.

Chouji yang mendengar kalimat pedas dari Gaara hanya diam menundukan kepalanya sambil melihat kedua tangannya yang baru saja gagal menerima _spike_ keras dari Gaara.

"Akimichi, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada khawatir.

"Ya, aku hanya senang karena aku bisa menerima _spike_ itu sebagai seorang _libero_. Aku juga minta maaf karena tidak bisa melakukan _receive_ yang baik. Memang terdengar aneh, tapi aku akan melakukan yang terbaik,"

Ucap remaja tambun itu sambil tersenyum ke arah seluruh anggota tim dadakan.

"Woah, kau masih tersenyum setelah mendengar ucapan kasarnya? Jangan-jangan kau seorang masokis, Akimichi?"

"Bicaralah seperti itu setelah kau merenungi kelainan mentalmu sendiri, Uchiha- _kun_ ,"

Interaksi kecil yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke, dan Sona cukup untuk membuat suasana di lapangan tim dadakan menjadi lebih cair setelah sebelumnya terlihat tegang karena serangan tidak terduga dari klub voli.

Gaara yang melihat bahwa mental Chouji tidak jatuh setelah menerima serangannya pun memilih untuk menjauh dari net, dan bersiap melakukan sebuah _serve_.

Gaara saat ini sedang berdiri di belakang garis lapangan, dan bersiap untuk melakukan _serve_.

Gaara terlihat sedang menatap bola yang dipegangnya, lalu tatapannya beralih ke lapangan yang ditempati oleh para tim dadakan. Hingga akhirnya, Gaara berlari kecil, lalu melempar bola ke atas, lalu.

 _Bang!_

Bola meluncur deras ke arah lapangan milik tim dadakan. Bola mendarat tepat di atas garis pembatas lapangan, tidak ada yang bereaksi atas _serve_ yang dilakukan oleh Gaara. Bahkan, Sasuke terllihat ragu saat akan menerima _serve_ yang dilakukan oleh Gaara.

' _Sial, aku kira itu tadi akan keluar. Tangan dominan Sabaku-senpai adalah tangan kiri, itu membuat arah bola menjadi lebih sulit untuk diprediksi,'_ ucap Sasuke dalam hati.

Dengan begini, Gaara mampu mencetak _service_ _ace_ pertamanya di pertandingan ini, dan skor berubah menjadi 2-5.

Seluruh tim dadakan menampilkan wajah yang rumit, terutama Chouji karena dia merasa bahwa mengambil _serve_ tadi adalah adalah tanggung jawabnya sebagai _libero_.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan, Akimichi- _kun_. Itu tadi memang sudut yang sulit,"

Shitori mencoba menghibur Akimichi yang sedang dalam keadaan susah.

Di sisi lain lapangan, Gaara sudah kembali melakukan persiapan untuk melakukan _serve_ yang selanjutnya.

' _Kau lihat itu, Uchiha? Seperti itulah service ace yang sebenarnya, mengarahkan ke sudut yang membuat lawanmu ragu,'_ ucap Gaara dalam hati sambil menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke.

Gaara kembali melempar bolanya ke atas, dan berlari kecil untuk melakukan sebuah _jump_ _serve_.

 _Bang!_

Bola yang dipukul oleh tangan kiri milik Gaara kini meluncur dengan deras.

Sasuke melirik sekilas ke arah Chouji yang terlihat tidak bereaksi saat bola hasil _serve_ dari Gaara mengarah di antara Sasuke, dan Chouji.

' _cih,'_

Sasuke mendecih sebal dalam hati. Akhirnya, dia menggeser tubuhnya ke kiri untuk menerima bola yang sedang meluncur deras.

Bola tepat mengenai pergelangan tangan Sasuke, namun karena _receive_ yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke itu jelek, maka bola memantul ke depan secara acak.

Sona yang melihat bola berhasil diterima meskipun dengan _receive_ yang jelek pun mengejar arah bolanya, dan memberikan _toss_ yang dia arahkan ke Naruto. Bola hasil _toss_ milik Sona melayang dengan ketinggian yang sangat ideal bagi Naruto. Saat Naruto sadar bahwa _toss_ itu diarahkan untuknya, dia langsung melompat tinggi, dan melakukan _spike_.

 _Bang!_

Naruto berhasil melakukan _spike_. Namun sayang, bukannya masuk ke lapangan lawan, bola justru berhasil di- _block_ oleh Bikou, dan berakhir masuk ke lapangan milik tim dadakan sendiri.

Seluruh tim dadakan memandang sebal dengan apa yang mereka lihat saat ini. Sedangkan Bikou, dia justru melihat ke arah Naruto dengan tatapan mengejeknya. Naruto yang dipandangi seperti itu hanya bisa menggeretakan giginya sebagai respon.

Dengan begini, skor menjadi 3-5. Perlahan namun pasti, klub voli mulai menyusul ketertinggalannya.

"Akimichi, tidak ada waktu untuk ragu!"

Grayfia yang turut melihat jalannya pertandingan juga memberikan komentarnya sebagai pelatih dadakan, dia berteriak ke arah Akimichi untuk memberinya suntikan moral.

Sementara itu, Sona terlihat mendekat ke arah Chouji. Saat dia sudah berada di dekat Chouji, Sona berkata.

"Akimichi- _kun_ , sebagai _ball_ _boy_ , seharusnya kau sudah terbiasa melihat _spike_ Sabaku- _senpai_ , 'kan? Gunakanlah pengalamanmu sebagai _ball_ _boy_ untuk menghadapi mereka,"

Pria tambun itu hanya bisa merenung sejenak, di dalam pikirannya kini dia mengingat momen-momen saat dia dulu sedang memungut bola hasil dari _spike_ dari Gaara.

"Terimakasih atas sarannya, Shitori- _san_ ," Ucap Chouji sambil tersenyum.

Chouji kini melihat Gaara yang sedang bersiap untuk melakukan _serve_ yang selanjutnya.

' _Benar, aku sudah berkali-kali melihat spike yang dilakukan oleh Sabaku-senpai. Jika ada orang di klub voli yang paling mengerti tentang ciri khas spike dari Sabaku-senpai, maka itu adalah kami, para ball boy!'_

Sedetik setelah Chouji menyelesaikan perkataannya dalam hati, Gaara telah melakukan _serve_ -nya, dan kini bola meluncur dengan cepat ke arah sudut kosong yang berada di sisi lapangan tim dadakan.

Sasuke melirik sekilas ke arah Chouji, dan dia tersenyum kecil saat melihat gestur yang ditunjukan oleh pemuda tambun itu.

Sasuke, dan Chouji melakukan rotasi dengan cepat. Dengan _timing_ yang tepat, Chouji mampu menerima bola hasil _jump_ _serve_ yang sangat keras. Bola melayang tepat ke Sona.

"Shi- shitori- _san_!"

Naruto yang melihat bahwa Sona akan memberikan _toss_ -pun berteriak, dan melompat untuk memberikan _toss_ itu ke dirinya.

Meskipun Naruto sudah melompat, namun _toss_ itu tidak diberikan ke padanya. Sona mendorong bola itu jauh ke sisi lain lapangan, lebih tepatnya ke arah Sasuke yang sedang bersiap melompat. Di depan Sasuke, juga sudah ada Gaara, dan Bikou yang juga bersiap melompat untuk melakukan _block_.

Umpan manis yang diberikan oleh Sona mampu dieksekusi dengan baik oleh Sasuke, spike keras _berhasil_ dihasilkan oleh Sasuke, namun.

" _One_ _touch_!"

Bikou berteriak saat spike milik Sasuke mengenai ujung-ujung jarinya. Karena mengenai ujung-ujung jarinya itu pula, bola berubah arah, dari yang sebelumnya menukik, kini menjadi melambung ke arah lapangan klub voli.

Bola mudah itupun diterima dengan baik oleh Lee, dan diarahkan ke tempat Tsubaki berada.

Tsubaki yang melihat bahwa ada bola datang kepadanya, mulai memikirkan opsi untuk membangun serangan. Sasuke melihat ke arah Tsubaki, dan berusaha untuk memprediksi kemana _toss_ itu akan diarahkan.

Meskipun Tsubaki sadar bahwa dirinya diperhatikan, itu tidak membuatnya menjadi ragu atau bimbang.

"Naruto kir-, apa?"

Sasuke dan Naruto yang telah yakin bahwa _toss_ itu akan dikirimkan ke Bikou yang berada di kiri lapangan klub voli, terpaksa harus dibuat menelan ludahnya sendiri saat melihat _toss_ itu justru diarahkan ke Gaara yang sedang berdiri di belakang garis center line.

 _Bang!_

 _Spike_ yang sangat menukik datang dari Gaara. Chouji yang menjadi pilar terakhir dalam pertahanan klub relawan juga berusaha mengejar bola itu. Laki-laki itu menjatuhkan dirinya ke lantai agar bisa mengejar bola.

Bola hasil _spike_ dari Gaara mengenai lengan Chouji, dan dia berhasil mengembalikan bola itu dengan baik.

Sona berlari menjemput bola, dan saat bola sudah berada pada jangkauannya, dia membalikan badannya untuk mengirimkan _toss_ ke sisi kanan lapangan tim dadakan.

 _Toss_ yang diberikan Sona bukanlah _toss_ yang mudah untuk dipukul, melainkan sebuah _toss_ yang cepat dengan sudut yang tidak terlalu tiniggi sehingga membuat seorang _spiker_ akan kesusahan untuk melakukan _spike_ -nya.

Namun, sepersekian detik setelah Sona mengirimkan _toss_ , bola langsung disambar oleh Sasuke. mereka berdua baru saja melakukan sebuah _quick_ _attack_.

 _Spike_ yang sangat keras itu sukses mencetak angka untuk tim dadakan. Kini, tim dadakan kembali menjauh dengan skor 3-6.

Seluruh orang yang berada di dalam gedung olahraga menahan napas saat menyaksikan _rally_ yang cukup menegangkan. Terutama saat kombo Sasuke, dan Sona melakukan serangan cepat untuk mengakhiri _rally_ dengan poin untuk tim dadakan.

Meskipun serangan cepat yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke, dan Sona tidak sespektakule1r seperti serangan cepat yang dilakukan oleh Gaara, dan Lee dengan aksi akrobatiknya. Namun, serangan cepat yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke dan Sona mempunyai timing yang lebih cepat dari milik duo klub voli di sana. Itulah kenapa para penonton yang menyaksikan pertandingan ini menampilkan raut wajah yang begitu terpukau atas aksi mereka.

Bukan hanya itu saja, _receive_ yang dilakukan oleh Chouji juga turut menarik perhatian para pengunjung. Pasalnya, tidak ada yang menyangka bahwa remaja gendut seperti dia mampu menerima _spike_ itu dengan baik.

' _Shinra Tsubaki, tidak diragukan lagi bahwa toss yang diarahkan ke Sabaku tadi dia lakukan sepersekian detik setelah melihat gelagat dari Sasuke, dan Namikaze yang mengira bahwa toss-nya akan dikirimkan ke Bikou,'_

Ucap Grayfia dalam hati yang sedari tadi menyaksikan jalannya pertandingan dari pinggir lapangan. Guru berambut putih itu duduk sambil menyilangkan kaki kanannya, dan sedikit menutupi mulutnya sebagai tanda bahwa dia sedang berpikir. Lalu, Grayfia kembali menlanjutkan.

' _Hingga saat ini, jalannya pertandingan masih sesuai dengan apa yang Sasuke, dan Shitori rencanakan. Tapi, ini bukan berarti semuanya akan baik-baik saja,'_

Hyuuga Hinata, pada dasarnya dia adalah seorang gadis ceria yang lemah lembut. Berada di panggung seperti ini bukanlah sesuatu yang sesuai dengan kepribadian dirinya. Oleh karena itu, saat ini dia hanya bisa menggenggam kedua tangannya dengan harapan bahwa itu bisa mengurangi rasa gelisahnya.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan, lakukan saja seperti yang selama ini sudah kamu lakukan saat latihan,"

Mendengar nada lembut dari Grayfia, dan sentuhan tangan hangat dari guru itu yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya, secara otomatis membuat perasaan Hinata menjadi lebih tenang.

"Baik, _sensei_!"

"Ah, jangan lupa untuk menyampaikan pesanku ke Namikaze. Jika bocah itu mampu melakukannya, pertahanan kalian akan semakin solid,"

Hinata menganggukan kepalanya dengan semangat. Dibarengi dengan itu, Hinata kini berdiri dan berjalan masuk ke lapangan untuk menggantikan Chouji.

Bagi seorang libero, mereka hanya bisa bermain di garis belakang pertahanan tim, itu adalah peraturan yang berasal dari federasi. Oleh karena itu, saat setelah melakukan rotasi posisi, dan para libero menempati posisi depan, maka mereka akan keluar, dan digantikan oleh pemain lain.

Hinata yang masuk lapangan langsung menghampiri Naruto, dan membisikan sesuatu kepadanya. Meskipun memasang raut wajah tertekan saat Hinata menghampirinya, namun pria pirang itu menganggukan kepalanya sebagai respon untuk Hinata.

Pertandingan kembali berlanjut dengan Sona yang sedang bersiap melakukan _serve_. Tidak ada yang istimewa dari persiapan yang dilakukan oleh Sona. Gadis mungil berkacamata itu hanya menarik napas-napasnya dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya dengan pelan.

Bola dipegang oleh Sona menggunakan tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya bersiap untuk memukul bola dari bawah. Jika dilihat dari apa yang dilakukan oleh Sona, maka bisa dipastikan bahwa dia akan melakukan sebuah _serve_ bawah. _Serve_ yang umum dilakukan oleh para pemula.

Bola yang dipukul oleh Sona melayang sangat tinggi menuju ke sisi lapangan klub voli.

Lee yang melihat bola melayang ke arah lapangan mereka, seketika memosisikan dirinya untuk menerima bola. Dia mendongakan kepalanya untuk melihat arah jatuh dari bola tersebut.

Namun, saat dia melihat ke arah bola, dia menyipitkan matanya pertanda bahwa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pengelihatannya.

' _Silau_ ,' ucap Lee dalam hati.

Karena Lee merasa silau, dia tidak mampu melakukan _receive_ yang baik. Bola mengenai lengan bagian atasnya, dan memantul pelan secara acak. Bola terlebih dahulu jatuh ke lantai sebelum Bikou mampu meraihnya.

Dengan begini, skor menjadi 3-7 untuk keunggulan tim dadakan.

' _Lampu pencahayaan gedung olahraga sangatlah terang. Siapapun pasti sangat terganggu jika mata mereka menerima cahaya terlalu banyak,'_ Ucap Sona dalam hati, lalu kemudian dia melanjutkan.

' _Selain itu, mereka adalah seorang pro, dan lawan mereka selama ini juga pastinya seorang pro. Mereka pasti selalu mendapat serve mematikan seperti milik Uchiha-kun. Tapi, aku yakin mereka sudah jarang menerima serve bawah semacam itu. Apalagi jika dikombinasikan dengan lampu yang terang, aku pasti bisa mencetak poin. Dan semua hipotesisku terbukti benar,'_

" _Nice_ _serve_ , Shitori,"

Ucap Sasuke pelan sambil menyerahkan kepalan tinjunya ke arah Sona. Gadis dengan tubuh mungil itu menyambut dengan suka cita kepalan tinju yang ditujukan untuknya. Begitu pula dengan anggota yang lain, mereka juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang Sasuke, dan Sona lakukan.

Seluruh penonton yang melihat bagaimana tim dadakan mencetak angka, memberikan tatapan aneh ke arah klub voli, terutama kepada Lee. Membuat kesalahan dalam penerimaan sebuah _serve_ memang sudah sesuatu yang lumrah. Hanya saja, _serve_ yang diterima oleh Lee tadi adalah sebuah _serve_ yang paling mendasar yang biasa dilakukan oleh seorang amatiran.

Tsubaki yang paham dengan keadaan mulai membuka suaranya.

"Jangan dipikirkan, Lee. Libero mereka telah keluar, pertahanan mereka sangat terbuka. Ini adalah kesempatan kita untuk mencetak poin sebanyak-banyaknya."

Seluruh klub voli, terutama Lee, mengiyakan apa yang dikatakan oleh Tsubaki. Bagi mereka yang telah sering berlaga dalam kompetisi, hal kecil seperti kesalahan tadi tidak cukup untuk meruntuhkan mental mereka.

"Sabaku, aku ingin mencoba melakukannya,"

Gaara hanya bisa menganggukan kepala sambil tersenyum tipis saat mendengar permintaan Tsubaki. Bagi Gaara, jika Tsubaki telah mengambil sebuah keputusan, maka gadis itu akan berubah menjadi gadis yang sangat merepotkan untuk lawannya.

Bola yang telah dipukul oleh Sona kembali melayang tinggi ke arah mereka. Untuk kali ini, _receive_ yang dilakukan Lee bisa dikatakan sempurna. Namun, bola tidak diarahkan ke Tsubaki yang seharusnya menjadi otak serangan. Bola justru diarahkan ke Gaara.

Gaara yang menyambut bola dari Lee melanjutkan dengan mendorongnya ke sisi kanan, di sana berdiri Tsubaki yang tengah bersiap untuk menyambut _toss_ dari Gaara.

' _Shinra-senpai melakukan spike? Jika begini, seharusnya bisa di-block dengan mudah,'_ ucap Sona dalam hati dengan yakin

"Namikaze- _kun_ , Hyuuga- _san_ , _block_ tiga orang,"

Naruto, dan Hinata mengikuti arahan Sona. Mereka bertiga melompat bersamaan dengan Tsubaki yang juga melompat untuk mengeksekusi umpan Gaara. Sedangkan Sasuke, dia berdiri di sisi yang kosong untuk bersiap jika saja nanti Tsubaki melakukan _spike_ menyilang.

Namun, apa yang dilakukan Tsubaki sangat berbeda dengan persepsi para tim dadakan. Gadis yang mempunyai aura yang sangat mirip dengan Sona itu hanya mendorong bolanya pelan ke bawah. Alhasil, bola dari dorongan Tsubaki jatuh tepat di samping ketiga _blocker_ tim dadakan, dan sangat dekat dengan garis net.

' _Sebuah faint?'_

Sasuke yang melihatnya lekas berlari, dan menjatuhkan badannya ke depan agar mampu menyelematkan bola. Sayang, Sasuke gagal menjangkaunya meskipun dia sudah menjatuhkan badannya.

Bola yang jatuh tidak jauh dari net pun menggelinding pelan hingga akhirnya berhenti tepat setelah bola itu mengenai Sasuke, dan menandakan bahwa tim dadakan telah kecolongan satu angka dari klub voli.

Skor yang berubah menjadi 4-7 adalah bukti bahwa perlawanan dari klub voli masihlah belum habis.

"memandangmu rendah, dan terjerembab dari sini benar-benar membuat rasa frustasiku menghilang. Jadi, terimakasih, Uchiha Sasuke- _kun_ ,"

Sasuke yang mendengar nada sarkas dari Tsubaki hanya bisa mendongak untuk menatap kesal mata dari kakak kelasnya yang hanya terhalang oleh sebuah kacamata olahraga itu.

Sebuah pemandangan yang memalukan bagi Sasuke, memang. Melihat dirinya yang jatuh, dan Tsubaki yang memandang rendah dirinya adalah sesuatu yang baru pertama kali dia alami. Bahkan, sejak dia masih berada di Irak, dia tidak pernah mengalami nasib seperti ini, baik itu dari lawan-lawannya, maupun dari rekan-rekannya.

Naruto membantu Sasuke berdiri yang masih senantiasa merutuki kebodohannya karena sangat yakin bahwa Tsubaki akan melakukan _spike_ ke arahnya.

Para pengunjung yang menyaksikan aksi Tsubaki juga dengan ramai-ramai bersorak ria karena melihat tipuannya yang dilakukan hingga detik terakhir sebelum dia benar-benar mengeksekusi _toss_ dari Gaara.

Shinra Tsubaki adalah gadis yang spesial, dia adalah seorang siswi SMA Inage yang menduduki peringkat teratas di angkatannya. Dengan pengalaman menjadi kapten voli di tim perempuan, dan ditambah dengan daya kerja otaknya yang menakjubkan. Gadis itu telah banyak mendulang berbagai macam prestasi, baik dari luar sekolah maupun dalam sekolah, dan akademik maupun non akademik.

Jika ditanya tentang siapa murid yang mempunyai pengaruh terbesar di sekolah ini selain ketua OSIS, maka jawabannya adalah Shinra Tsubaki.

Tidak ada satupun siswa-siswi di SMA Inage yang tidak mengenal sosok Shinra Tsubaki. Bahkan, _otaku_ kurang pergaulan seperti Sasuke, dan Naruto sekalipun mengetahui seperti apa sepak terjang gadis itu.

Lebih dari itu, Jika Gaara menempati peringkat kedua sebagai _ace_ muda terbaik se-Jepang. Maka, Tsubaki adalah peringkat satu nasional sebagai _setter_ perempuan muda terbaik di negeri matahari terbit ini.

Bahkan, meskipun Sasuke telah mengantisipasi keberadaan Tsubaki dengan cara menyerangnya menggunakan _jump_ _serve_ yang keras secara terus-menerus, hal itu tidak menjatuhkan seorang Tsubaki sama sekali.

Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Sasuke yang kesal karena merasa ditipu oleh Tsubaki hingga dua kali, Sona pun merasa demikian. Dia adalah pelaku utama yang memberikan perintah untuk menggunakan tiga _blocker_ sebagai antisipasi, dan menyepelekan kemampuan seorang Shinra Tsubaki. Padahal, seharusnya gadis itu adalah orang yang paling mengerti seperti apa kapasitas dari Tsubaki.

Sebagai murid yang sama-sama menduduki peringkat satu di masing-masing angkatannya, sebagai seorang yang digosipkan memiliki aura yang sama persis dengannya, dan ditambah lagi, saat ini dia sedang berada di posisi yang sama dengannya. Sona tentu saja sudah sangat mengerti seperti apa kakak kelasnya itu. Tapi, meskipun Sona telah mengerti seperti apa Tsubaki, dia tetap tidak mampu mengerti satu hal, yaitu seperti apa jalan pikiran dari gadis yang bernama Shinra Tsubaki itu.

Bagi Sona, keberadaan seorang Shinra Tsubaki bagaikan sebuah dinding kokoh yang harus bisa dia lewati.

 **Bersambung**

* * *

 **Author note :** Pertama-tama aku ucapkan mohon maaf karena keterlambatan mengupdate cerita ini. ada dua hal yang membuatku terlambat. Pertama, jujur saja aku merasa sangat kesulitan menulis adegan olahraganya, aku bingung bagaimana menuangkan imajinasi dalam kepalaku ke bentuk tulisan. Yang kedua, kesibukan sebagai mahasiswa tingkat akhir benar-benar banyak menyita waktuku.

Untuk arc ini sebenarnya sudah berakhir di chapter ini, tapi karena isi sebenarnya dari chapter ini terlalu panjang, aku memutuskan untuk membagi dua chapter ini. jadi, untuk chapter 12 bisa dibilang sudah selesai, dan tinggal upload saja.

Lalu, untuk yang bertanya tentang seperti apa bentuk sekolahannya, search saja di google "Inage Municipal Senior High School", atau "Inage Senior High School". Bersiap-siaplah terkejut bagi kalian yang merasa penggemar oregairu saat melihat sekolahannya wkwk. Untuk kenapa aku bisa terkesan tahu tentang Chiba, ya karena memang dulu sempat tinggal di sana sekitar 5 tahunan mungkin, dan juga pernah bersekolah di SMA Inage. Jadi, ya itulah alasan utama kenapa aku mengambil setting di Chiba dari sekian banyak daerah-daerah di Jepang. Untuk detail gedung-gedung di sekolahannya, mungkin akan aku bahas di author note yang selanjutnya.

Oke, itu saja untuk sekarang. Terimakasih yang telah membaca ceritaku ini, dan yang telah mereview. Kritik dan saran sangat aku butuhkan di sini, jadi tolong berikan kritik saran kalian melalui kolom review, ya.


	12. Chapter 12

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **One Piece by Eichiiro Oda**

 **Highschool DxD by Ichie Isibumi**

Genre : Friendship, Slice of life, Drama, Family, Coming-of age, Romance

(Cerita ini terinspirasi setelah melihat Violet Evergarden dan Oregairu)

 **Summary** : Dia yang dibesarkan sebagai alat untuk membunuh dan dikenal sebagai iblis dari padang pasir, dan dia yang tumbuh di daerah konflik dan besar di bawah salah satu mafia di Prancis kini mencoba untuk memulai kehidupan barunya. Mampukah dia beradaptasi di dunia yang benar-benar berbeda dengan dunianya dahulu?

Chapter 12 : Sebagai Seorang Guru, Grayifia Lucifuge Juga Memperhatikan Murid-muridnya.

* * *

 **XxxxX**

Pertandingan terus berlanjut dengan jual beli serangan yang dilakukan oleh kedua kubu. Meskipun terbilang dengan jual beli serangan, faktanya adalah tim dadakan yang terlalu banyak menerima serangan dari klub voli. _Receive_ tidak sempurna yang mereka lakukan acap kali membuat mereka kesulitan untuk mengatur serangan, dan berujung pada kehilangan poin.

Dengan tidak bergabungnya Chouji bersama mereka di lapangan berimbas besar bagi mereka. Bagaimanapun juga, Chouji adalah satu-satunya orang dengan _receive_ terbaik yang tim dadakan miliki saat ini.

Selain itu, kepiawaian Tsubaki dalam mengontrol alur permainan membuat klub voli semakin di atas angin. Tampaknya, faint yang dilakukan oleh Tsubaki tadi menjadi sebuah titik balik bagi klub voli.

Tim dadakan yang awalnya memimpin pertandingan, kini justru berbalik tertinggal dengan skor 11-9.

"Lihat wajah tertekan mereka, Gaara! Itulah akibatnya jika berani macam-macam dengan kita, Hahahaha!"

"Diamlah, primata. Menurutmu salah siapa kita menjadi kerepotan seperti ini?"

Alih-alih mendapat balasan dari Gaara, Bikou justru menerima ucapan pedas dari _setter_ andalan klub voli, Tsubaki.

Bikou yang tahu letak kesalahannya hanya bisa diam seribu bahasa, dan menahan segala komentarnya yang ingin keluar melalui mulutnya itu.

Suasana ringan yang ditunjukan oleh tim voli, sangat berbanding terbalik dengan kondisi tim dadakan yang terasa suram.

Di sana, terlihat Hinata yang berjalan keluar lapangan dengan kepala menunduk, sementara itu di sisi pinggir lapangan dari tim dadakan, telah menanti seorang Chouji yang sedang bersiap untuk kembali beraksi menjaga garis pertahanan timnya. Hinata yang digantikan oleh Chouji menampilkan raut wajah yang cukup memprihatinkan.

Setelah Hinata benar-benar digantikan dengan Chouji, gadis yang diketahui berada di kelas yang sama dengan Sasuke itu langsung mendudukan dirinya di kursi yang tersedia di pinggir lapangan. Wajah muramnya yang menutupi paras cantiknya membuat sang guru pembimbing klub relawan mau tidak mau memberikan perhatian khusus pada gadis itu.

"Ini bukan salahmu,"

"T- tapi _sensei_ , sa- saat aku masuk, permainan tim menjadi sangat kacau,"

Grayfia menunjukan senyum teduhnya saat melihat salah satu muridnya ini mulai terisak. Guru berambut putih itu memang telah mengetahui alasan tentang penyebab gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya ini menjadi murung.

"Kalau kau memang merasa bersalah, berjanjilah pada dirimu sendiri agar nanti kau bisa bermain lebih baik lagi," ucap Grayfia tulus sembari mengelus pucuk kepala Hinata dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Hinata mengusap pelan matanya yang sedikit mengeluarkan air mata. Gurunya itu tidak menuntut banyak hal dari dirinya. Hinata tahu bahwa dirinya tidak lebih hebat jika dibandingkan dengan Sasuke, Sona, maupun Naruto. Namun, gadis itu ingin menjadi orang yang paling pertama dalam mendukung mereka bertiga, khususnya untuk Naruto. Hinata ingin memperbaiki semua kesalahan, dan kebodohan yang telah dia lakukan di masa lalu.

Oleh karena itu, apapun yang terjadi, seorang Hyuuga Hinata tidak akan pernah menyerah dalam keadaan apapun. Meskipun sedikit, pancaran kepercayaan diri mulai terlihat kembali di netra sang gadis Hyuuga tersebut.

 **XxxxX**

Chouji yang telah masuk menggantikan Hinata mampu membuat sedikit perubahan pada kubu tim dadakan. Namun, perubahan itu masih belum mampu membuat klub voli merasa tertekan sedikitpun. Keadaan yang semakin di luar kendali ini juga tak luput dari perhatian Grayfia. Meskipun duduk dengan tenang, namun guru itu terus menunjukan ekspresi gelisah. Meskipun dia telah berpengalaman dalam dunia yang menuntutnya untuk terus bersikap bersikap tenang, tapi melihat para muridnya yang semakin tersudut seperti sekarang adalah sebuah perkara yang sama sekali berbeda untuk dirinya yang merupakan seorang guru.

' _Shinra Tsubaki terus dibiarkan menguasai ritme pertandingan, sedangkan Sabaku Gaara tidak menunjukan ampun sama sekali meskipun mereka telah unggul. Mereka berdua adalah poros kekuatan utama di klub voli. Jika terus dibiarkan seperti ini, mereka akan semakin menghancurkan kami,'_

Sorot mata Grayfia yang mulai menajam mengindikasikan bahwa saat ini dia sedang menganalisis seluruh data yang telah dia peroleh untuk menciptakan sebuah serangan taktis agar tim dadakan kembali menguasai jalannya pertandingan.

' _Untuk saat ini, momentum mereka harus segera dihentikan,'_

Dengan begitu, Grayfia berdiri dari tempat duduknya, dan meminta _time_ _out_ kepada wasit. Yamanaka Ino yang bertindak sebagai wasit menerima permintaan dari Grayfia, dan memberikan _time_ _out_ pertama yang diminta oleh tim dadakan.

Dengan begini, pertandingan akan diberhentikan sementara dengan skor 12-10, klub voli masih memimpin di akhir penghujung laga ini.

Seluruh pemain yang berada di lapangan, baik itu dari tim dadakan, maupun klub voli, berjalan menuju ke tempat mereka masing-masing. Berbeda dengan klub voli yang berjalan dengan perasaan yang lebih tenang, tim dadakan justru berjalan dengan beban berat yang mereka rasakan sekarang. Bahkan, Sasuke yang merupakan orang paling berpengalaman di antara mereka juga menunjukan ekspresi yang berat.

"Semuanya, tolong perhatikan aku,"

Grayfia membuka suara dengan menepukan kedua tangannya agar menarik perhatian seluruh murid-muridnya.

"Kalian semua pasti telah sadar, halangan terbesar kita adalah pergerakan Shinra Tsubaki yang sangat susah diprediksi," Grayfia sedikit menggantungkan ucapannya, kemudian dia melanjutkan.

"Aku adalah gurunya. Jadi, aku mencoba mencocokan perilakunya selama di sekolah, dan saat bermain voli. Akhirnya, aku menemukan sesuatu,"

Pernyataan yang keluar dari mulut Grayfia berhasil menarik seluruh atensi yang berada di tim dadakan.

"aku menyadari bahwa selama ini, Shinra adalah tipe orang yang selalu memikirkan persepsi orang lain tentang dirinya,"

Mendengar hal itu, Hinata dan Chouji menunjukan ekspresi yang menandakan bahwa mereka saat ini sedang bingung. Berbeda dengan mereka berdua, Sasuke dan Sona telah mengerti maksud, dan kemana arah pembahasan Grayfia. Sedangkan Naruto, laki-laki pirang itu sedikit memahami penjelasan Gurunya, dan saat ini dia sedang menerawang apa yang berusaha dijelaskan oleh Grayfia.

"Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan dia mulai melakukannya, tapi aku yakin itu sudah dimulai sangat lama. Karena terbiasa memikirkan persepsi orang tentang dirinya, Shinra menjadi orang yang dengan mudah menebak segala sesuatu yang orang lain pikirkan tentangnya. Itu membuatnya mampu mengambil keputusan-keputusan yang sangat cemerlang tepat di detik terakhir, dan memutar balikan segala kemungkinan yang telah orang lain pikirkan. Dengan kata lain, Shinra mampu membuat prediksi tentang apa yang akan terjadi dalam beberapa detik kemudian,"

Sejatinya, bakat yang dimiliki oleh Tsubaki tidaklah lebih spesial jika dibandingkan dengan bakat pengelihatan kinetik milik Sasuke. Hanya saja, Tsubaki mempunyai daya kerja otak yang bisa dibilang setara dengan Sasuke. Karenanya, dia mampu membawa bakat pengamatannya ke level yang jauh lebih tinggi. Bahkan hingga mampu membuat prediksi tentang apa yang akan terjadi dalam beberapa detik kemudian.

Bisa dibilang, kemampuan Tsubaki adalah musuh alami bakat milik Sasuke. Karena bagaimanapun juga, meskipun Sasuke mampu melihat semuanya dengan jelas, itu akan menjadi sedikit sia-sia jika ada orang yang mampu memutar balikan realita tepat di detik-detik terakhir. Mungkin, orang seperti Sasuke mampu mengatasinya jika dalam pertarungan satu lawan satu. Namun, ini adalah pertandingan olahraga, di mana sehebat apapun orangnya, mereka tidak akan mampu menang jika hanya mengandalkan diri mereka sendiri.

Dan untuk seorang Grayfia, guru itu sangat memahami di mana duduk permasalahan yang para muridnya hadapi saat ini.

Meskipun bukan maksud Grayfia untuk menambah beban para muridnya dengan memberikan informasi itu, tapi bagi Grayfia adalah informasi tetaplah informasi, dan itu penting untuk disampaikan.

"A- aku tidak pernah tahu dengan itu, _sensei_ ," ucap Chouji yang masih tidak percaya.

"Yah, itu tidak mudah untuk diketahui. Aku saja baru menyadarinya saat pertandingan ini,"

Grayfia menatap satu persatu wajah murid-muridnya, hingga akhirnya pandangannya jatuh ke Sasuke.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Sasuke?"

"Masuk akal. Selama pertandingan ini, dia sangat mudah mengatur ritme permainan timnya, seluruh _toss_ -nya juga sangat susah ditebak untuk ditujukan ke siapa. Jika ini pertandingan dengan enam orang, maka itu akan semakin menguntungkan mereka. Dengan kemampuannya, Shinra-senpai adalah seseorang dengan bakat murni sebagai ahli strategi sekaligus seorang pemimpin sejati. Lalu masalahnya adalah, bagaimana cara kita mengatasinya?"

Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Grayfia dengan tenang. Namun, di dalam pikirannya justru muncul berbagai macam pertanyaan yang belum mampu dia temukan solusinya.

' _Metodeku telah gagal. Jika kami hanya bergerak sesuai insting, itu hanya akan membuat Shinra-senpai semakin di atas angin. Solusi paling umumnya adalah kami butuh pertahanan yang jauh lebih kuat, tapi bagaimana caranya? Naruto bahkan tidak pernah berhasil mem-block spike keras dari Sabaku-senpai. Sedangkan aku dan Shitori selalu salah mengantisipasi gerakan Shinra-senpai. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Jalan keluar, carilah jalan keluar, Sasuke!'_

Bukan hanya Sasuke yang sedang ribut dengan jalan pikirannya sendiri, seluruh anggota tim dadakan juga berkutat dengan segala pemikiran mereka untuk mencari solusi yang ada.

"Ada satu cara untuk mengatasi Shinra Tsubaki,"

Hanya dengan satu kalimat dari Grayfia, membuat semua pasang mata milik klub relawan menjadi tertuju padanya.

"Namikaze, hanya kau yang bisa mengantisipasi Shinra dengan efisien,"

Kaget, itulah yang dirasakan Naruto saat namanya disebut oleh Grayfia.

"Menurutmu, kenapa aku terus memintamu untuk mengikuti warna-warna yang kau lihat?"

"Ta- tapi _sensei_ , sa- saya tidak bisa melihat warna apapun, a- atau me- mendengar su- suara aneh apapun. I- ini benar-benar ber- beda dengan sa- saat saya menggambar, a- atau saat me- membaca manga,"

Grayfia hanya memejamkan matanya, kemudian dia membalas.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak mencoba membayangkan bahwa apa yang kau lihat di depanmu sebagai sebuah manga yang sangat kau sukai?"

Tidak ada yang mengerti apa yang dibicarakan oleh mereka berdua. Hinata yang sempat dijadikan pengantar pesan oleh Grayifa pun tidak mengetahui apa yang mereka bahas.

"Ba- baiklah, s- saya akan mencobanya,"

"Bagus,"

Setelah selesai urusannya dengan Naruto, kini Grayfia mengalihkan netranya ke Sona.

"Shitori, jika kau bisa memperluas pengelihatanmu, _toss_ -mu akan menjadi lebih baik lagi. Serahkan saja urusan Shinra ke Naruto, percayalah pada rekan satu timmu,"

Sebelum Shitori mampu menyuarakan kebingungannya, Grayfia terlebih dahulu melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskannya, _time_ _out_ akan segera habis. Aku yakin kalian pasti bisa," Ucap Grayfia dengan penuh keyakinan.

Benar saja, beberapa detik kemudian, Ino yang berperan sebagai wasit meniupkan peluitnya. Dengan itu, pertandingan kembali dilanjutkan.

* * *

 **XxxxX**

Para pemain telah bersiap di masing-masing posisinya, kedua tim tampak akan bermain tanpa menggunakan _libero_ mereka masing-masing.

Pertandingan dimulai dengan _serve_ yang dilakukan oleh Shidou Irina. Bola yang meluncur ke arah tim dadakan mampu diantisipasi dengan baik oleh Naruto. Bola yang dia arahkan menuju ke dekat net, tempat Sona telah menunggu.

' _Memperluas pengelihatan?'_ Gumam Sona dalam hati.

Sona mencoba lebih jauh berkonsentrasi dengan pengelihatannya. Meskipun gadis itu tidak mengerti apa maksud gurunya, tapi dia tetap melakukannya dengan mengandalkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang mampu terjadi.

' _Ah? Aku, mampu melihat lebih banyak dari biasanya,'_

Meskipun matanya sedang tertuju pada bola yang mengarah kepadanya, Sona mampu melihat banyak hal yang lain selain bola. Sona mampu melihat lebih banyak, dia bisa melihat seluruh rekan setimnya, dan juga posisi lawan-lawannya sekaligus. Gadis itu mampu melihat Sasuke, dan Naruto yang sedang bersiap menerima _toss_ -nya, dia juga dapat melihat ruang-ruang kosong di sisi lapangan lawannya.

Dengan mengetahui beberapa letak strategis sekaligus, Sona tanpa ragu memberikan _toss_ -nya ke Sasuke. Namun, _toss_ -nya kali ini tidak seperti biasanya. Jika biasanya _toss_ -nya tepat mengarah ke tempat Sasuke atau Naruto berada, maka saat ini Sona mengarahkan _toss_ -nya sedikit lebih pendek, dan rendah.

Sasuke yang melihat _toss_ tanggung itu hanya bisa mendecih sebal. Meskipun begitu, dia mampu mengeksekusi dengan baik _toss_ -nya. _Spike_ keras yang tajam dari Sasuke mampu melewati _block_ dari Gaara dan Bikou, lalu mengarah ke sudut kosong klub voli, dan Irina tidak mampu mengejarnya.

Skor menjadi 12-11, tim dadakan mulai menyusul kembali ketertinggalannya.

"Hei, _toss_ macam apa itu? kau sengaja, 'kan? Apa kau ingin mengisengiku, huh?"

"Aku yakin kau bisa menerima _toss_ -ku. Jika tidak, kau benar-benar sampah,"

"Hoi, Shitori, itu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, tahu!"

Meskipun kerja sama antara Sasuke, dan Sona mampu membuahkan skor untuk mereka, lantas itu tidak membuat mereka bisa akur. Justru sebaliknya, mereka mulai sedikit bersilat lidah hingga akhirnya Hinata datang melerai mereka berdua seperti biasa.

Sedangkan di pinggir lapangan, Grayfia hanya bisa tersenyum saat melihat _toss_ yang dilakukan Sona barusan. Guru cantik itu berpikir kalau Sona telah mengerti maksudnya.

Jika dilihat secara sekilas, _toss_ yang diberikan Sona tadi terlihat seperti _toss_ tanggung yang tidak sempurna. Namun, jika para ahli di bidang voli melihat, itu adalah _toss_ yang diberikan dengan penuh presisi. Salah satu _toss_ terbaik adalah _toss_ yang diberikan setelah seorang _setter_ mengamati seluruh kondisi di lapangan, sehingga sang _setter_ mampu menempatkan _toss_ -nya tepat ke posisi yang memiliki kemungkinan tertinggi agar seorang _spiker_ mampu mencetak angka melalui _spike_ -nya.

Apa yang dilakukan Sona juga tidak luput dari pesan Grayfia untuk memperluas pengelihatannya. Secara biologis, terdapat sebuah perbedaan dasar antara pengelihatan seorang pria dengan wanita. Seorang pria mampu melihat sesuatu dengan pandangan yang lebih sempit, dan tajam sehingga tingkat akurasi seorang pria secara alami mampu lebih baik jika dibandingkan dengan wanita. Sedangkan untuk wanita, pandangan mereka jauh lebih luas jika dibandingkan dengan pria, sehingga seorang wanita mampu melihat sesuatu jauh lebih banyak dalam satu tangkapan mata jika dibandingkan dengan pria.

Hal itu juga yang mendasari alasan tentang kenapa seorang wanita lebih mahir dalam mencari sesuatu dari pada pria.

Atas dasar itu juga yang membuat Grayfia berusaha mendorong Sona untuk lebih memanfaatkan pengelihatan alami seorang wanita agar mendapatkan presisi yang jauh lebih baik saat memberikan _toss_ -nya. Metode dari Grayfia tersebut pun terbukti sukses.

Sasuke telah bersiap untuk melakukan _jump_ _serve_ -nya untuk memulai pertandingan kembali. Berbeda dengan sebelumnya, jika sebelumnya laki-laki bermata satu itu selalu mengincar Tsubaki, maka kali ini dia mengincar sisi kosong dari lapangan tim lawan.

Sasuke telah sadar bahwa Tsubaki tidak akan bisa dia jatuhkan dengan cara yang sama. Oleh karena itu, dia tidak ingin melakukan hal sia-sia yang hasilnya sudah jelas terjadi.

Bola diterima dengan baik oleh Irina, dan diteruskan ke Tsubaki. Seluruh tim dadakan menjadi lebih was-was saat Tsubaki mulai bersiap mengirimkan _toss_ -nya.

Sasuke yang hendak mengambil sebuah keputusan, mendadak mengurungkan niatnya saat dia mengingat pesan Grayfia untuk mempercayakan masalah Tsubaki ke Naruto.

' _Jika dibayangkan dengan manga, yang paling cocok dengan ini adalah Haikyuu, 'kan?'_ Naruto mulai membayangkan apa yang dia alami sekarang seperti sebuah manga.

' _Shinra-senpai adalah setter yang hebat, aku penasaran lebih hebat siapa antara Shinra-senpai, atau Kageyama Tobio? Pasti menyenangkan jika aku bermain dengan mereka berdua,'_

Saat Naruto sedang asik dengan berbagai khayalannya tentang dunia manga, seluruh pandangan di matanya kini mulai berubah.

Berbagai macam warna mulai terlihat di berbagai sudut dalam pengelihatan Naruto. Naruto yang menyadari hal itu juga kaget, namun dia akhirnya memasang senyum lebarnya seperti yang dia tunjukan saat dia sedang membaca manga atau sedang menggambar.

Wajah yang sangat ceria, dan tanpa beban yang selama ini hanya dia pasang jika itu berhubungan dengan hobinya, kini justru terpampang jelas di wajah Naruto.

Namun bagi Naruto, apa yang dia lihat saat ini sedikit berbeda dengan apa yang dia lihat biasanya. Jika biasanya Naruto hanya mampu mendengar suara dari karakter-karakter yang berada dalam manga maupun dari gambar-gambar yang dia buat, dan melihat warna-warni dari gambar-gambar itu pula. Maka untuk saat ini, Naruto mampu melihat berbagai warna yang terpancar secara halus dari beberapa orang yang ada di sekitarnya.

Termasuk dengan Shinra Tsubaki.

Naruto mampu melihat warna nila yang terpancar secara samar dari tubuh Tsubaki. Mengikuti warna nila yang terpancar, di sana juga ada ada warna nila tipis dari tubuh Tsubaki yang memanjang secara halus ke arah Bikou.

Naruto yang tidak mengerti dengan pengalaman baru yang dia lihat, berusaha menerjemahkan apa yang sedang dia alami saat ini. Namun, karena pecahnya konsentrasi dan khayalan Naruto, hal itu membuat seluruh warna yang dia lihat menjadi menghilang, dan kembali seperti semula.

Dibarengi hal itu, Bikou mampu mendaratkan dengan mulus _spike_ -nya ke lapangan tim dadakan, dan membuat timnya kembali menjauh dengan skor 13-11.

"Namikaze- _kun_ , ada apa denganmu? Kau tidak mencoba melakukan _block_ sama sekali,"

Dengan wajah yang ditekuk, Sona melemparkan pertanyaannya karena kesal saat melihat Naruto tidak melakukan apapun.

"Ma- maaf, Shitori- _san_. A- aku hanya bi- bingung ka- karena melihat warna-warna ya- yang biasanya hanya ke- keluar saat a- aku menggambar a- ata membaca ma- manga,"

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang diinginkan Grayfia- _sensei_ darimu, tapi semoga saja kau tidak mengacau,"

Melihat kedua teman satu klubnya yang mulai bersitegang, Itu membuat Hinata secara sadar langsung melerai Sona.

"Ah, Sona- _chan_ , percayakan saja pada Naruto- _kun_ , oke? Lalu, Naruto- _kun_ tidak usah bingung, bukankah _sensei_ bilang bahwa Naruto- _kun_ hanya perlu mengikuti warna yang kamu lihat?" ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum manis.

Umumnya, kebanyakan laki-laki akan merasa bersemangat jika gadis secantik Hinata mengatakan kata-kata manis seperti itu kepada mereka. Namun, hal itu tidak berlaku untuk Naruto. Remaja kuning itu justru memalingkan pandangannya dengan aura suram, dan menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas.

"Berhentilah, Hyuuga. Jangan menakut-nakutinya di saat seperti ini, tahu tidak?"

"Ja- jahat sekali, Sasuke- _kun_. Memangnya bagian mana yang terlihat menakuti-nakuti Naruto- _kun_?"

Hinata terlihat menggembungkan pipinya sambil mengepalkan tangannya karena tidak terima saat Sasuke menuduhnya menakut-nakuti Naruto.

' _I- imut sekali,'_

Ucap Sasuke dalam hati sambil memalingkan wajahnya, dan menggaruk pelan pipinya.

Interaksi yang mencairkan suasana antara mereka kini terpaksa berhenti saat Tsubaki tengah bersiap untuk melakukan _serve_.

Tsubaki berlari kecil, lalu melemparkan bolanya ke udara. Sang _setter_ itu melakukan sebuah _jump_ _serve_.

Meskipun tidak sekeras seperti _jump_ _serve_ milik Gaara maupun Sasuke, tapi tetap saja kalau _jump_ _serve_ milik Tsubaki bisa dibilang cukup keras untuk kategori pemain perempuan seusianya.

Sasuke menerima dengan cukup baik bola hasil _jump_ _serve_ milik Tsubaki.

Sona yang memperhatikan secara seksama dalam satu pandangan seluruh orang yang berada di lapangan, dan titik-titik yang memungkinkan untuk mencetak poin. Saat gadis mungil berkacamata itu telah mengambil keputusan, dia langsung mengarahkan _toss_ -nya tepat ke sisi belekangnya setelah sepersekian detik dia menerima bola.

 _Toss_ yang sangat presisi itu ditujukan untuk Naruto. Dengan sigap Naruto langsung menyambut bola itu, dan melakukan _spike_. Namun, di saat yang sama pula, Bikou juga meloncat untuk melakukan bolck tehadap Naruto.

"One Touch!"

Bola melambung tinggi akibat terkena ujung dari telapak tangan Bikou. Bola mudah itu diterima dengan baik oleh Gaara, dan diarahkan ke Tsubaki.

' _Ini dia,'_

Naruto yang melihat Tsubaki yang akan menerima bola, sontak langsung melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang sebelumnya dia lakukan. Naruto membayangkan apa yang dia alami saat ini adalah adegan dalam manga, tidak lupa juga dia tingkatkan konsentrasinya.

Pendar warna-warni mulai muncul kembali di pengelihatan Naruto, banyak warna yang seakan-akan berenang bebas di sekelilingnya. Dari sekian banyak warna yang terlihat di matanya, Naruto mencoba untuk memfokuskan pengelihatannya pada Tsubaki.

Sama seperti sebelumnya, di mata Naruto, Tsubaki memancarkan sebuah warna nila yang terkesan kuat. Naruto terus mengamati warna yang dipancarkan oleh Tsubaki, hingga akhirnya munculah sebuah warna nila yang terlihat bagaikan sebuah benang yang sangat halus dari Tsubaki. Jika sebelumnya benang tersebut mengarah ke Bikou, kali ini benang samar berwarna nila itu menjulur hingga ke arah Shidou Irina yang tengah berada di belakang Tsubaki, lebih tepatnya berada di sisi kiri lapangan klub voli.

' _Begitu ya, aku mengerti sekarang,'_

"Hyu- Hyuuga- _san_ , kanan!"

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, Hinata langsung bergerak bersama Naruto sesuai dengan arahannya. Mereka berniat mengunakan dua _blocker_

Di saat yang sama, Tsubaki sedikit kaget saat Naruto berhasil menebak kemana dia memberikan _toss_ -nya. Gadis itu tidak menyangka jika amatiran seperti Naruto yang bahkan selalu gagal dalam melakukan _block_ mampu menebak _toss_ -nya. Tsubaki tidak akan kaget jika yang mampu menebaknya adalah pemain pro dengan level yang tinggi, tepi beda ceritanya jika yang menebak itu adalah seorang amatir.

 _Block in_.

 _Spike_ yang dilakukan oleh Irina dengan sukses di- _block_ oleh Hinata, dan bola jatuh ke wilayah klub voli. 13-12, pertandingan semakin sengit dengan tim dadakan yang terus menempel.

Hinata yang berhasil menyumbang satu poin pun berteriak dengan penuh suka cita. Dia melakukan tos dengan seluruh rekan-rekannya, seakan-akan dia telah berhasil menjuarai pertandingan.

' _Aku sangat lega kau berhasil melakukannya, Namikaze,'_ ucap Grayfia dalam hati sambil tersenyum menyaksikan anak didiknya.

' _Shinra memang mampu memutar balikan persepsi orang yang berusaha menganalisis pergerakannya seperti yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke. Tapi yang dilakukan Namikaze berbeda, dia tidak mencoba menganalisis Tsubaki, dia hanya mencoba mengikuti warna-warna yang dia lihat, dan suara-suara aneh yang dia dengar,'_

Grayfia mendongakan kepalanya untuk menatap langit-langit, berharap agar itu mampu sedikit menyegarkan pikirannya.

' _Awalnya aku hanya berharap dengan kelainan sindrom sinestesia yang dimiliki Naruto, dia bisa membendung spike dari keras Sabaku. Tapi tidak kusangka itu akan bekerja sampai sejauh ini. Aku beruntung dia mau memberitahuku tentang kelainannya itu beberapa minggu yang lalu,'_

Sindrom sinestesia yang dibicarakan oleh Grayfia adalah suatu fenomena neurologis yang sangat langka yang menyebabkan otak mampu menimbulkan beberapa persepsi berupa pengelihatan, suara, ataupun rasa. Terdapat sebuah teori dari suatu studi yang menjelaskan bahwa fenomena sinestesia terjadi karena otak orang tersebut mempunyai sambungan neuron yang berbeda, atau simpelnya mempunyai sambungan ekstra dibandingkan otak pada umumnya.

Secara singkat, sinestesia bisa dikatakan sebagai sebuah mutasi genetik yang tidak hanya membuat seseorang merasakan sensasi yang tidak biasa, namun juga dapat memunculkan ide dan mendorong kreativitas yang lebih besar.

 **XxxxX**

Saga antara klub voli melawan klub relawan kini mulai memasuki tahap akhirnya, intensitas pertandingan juga semakin tinggi seiring dengan gemuruh teriakan yang disuarakan oleh para penonton. Tidak ada yang menyangka jika klub entah berantah yang bahkan namanya hampir tidak pernah disebut di lingkungan sekolah, mampu memberi perlawanan sengit terhadap klub voli yang di dalamnya terdapat dua orang elit yang namanya telah diakui dalam kancah nasional.

Papan skor yang menunjukan angka 14-13 adalah bukti nyata bahwa klub yang dikepalai oleh Shitori Sona tersebut tidak bisa dipandang remeh.

" _Sensei_ , apa kita bisa menang?" Tanya Hinata.

Wanita dewasa berambut putih yang ditanyai oleh Hinata tersebut tidak kunjung menjawab pertanyaan muridnya. Grayfia hanya diam sambil memandang dengan lurus sosok Sabaku Gaara yang bersiap mengambil kesempatan melakukan _serve_.

"Percayakan saja semuanya pada mereka,"

Anggukan kecil menjadi respon dari Hinata saat dia mendengar penuturan singkat dari gurunya.

' _Klub voli telah mencapai match point, jika kami melakukan kesalahan sedikit saja, maka itu akan fatal,'_ ucap Grayfia dalam hati.

Gaara yang menjadi eksekutor dalam melakukan _serve_ tidak menunjukan sedikitpun belas kasihan terhadap klub voli yang hampir seluruh anggotanya terlihat seperti telah kehabisan nafas.

 _Jump_ _serve_ yang sangat keras, tajam, menukik, dan sangat terarah dilakukan oleh Gaara. Bisa dibilang, ini adalah _jump_ _serve_ terkeras yang muncul selama di pertandingan ini.

Dengan cekatan, Chouji berhasil menempatkan dirinya dengan baik untuk menerima _serve_ mematikan dari Gaara. Namun, karena kuda-kuda milik Chouji yang kurang sempurna, dan _serve_ yang terlalu keras dari Gaara, membuat Chouji kehilangan keseimbangan sehingga dia jatuh kebelakang.

Sona mengeraskan kepalan tangannya saat melihat bola melayang jauh dari jangkaunnya. Namun, bukan Sona namanya jika dia kehabisan ide hanya karena bola yang tidak mampu dia kejar.

"Uchiha- _kun_!"

"Aku mengerti, sialan!"

Seakan seperti pasangan yang telah bermain bersama dengan cukup lama, Sasuke mampu mengartikan apa yang diinginkan Sona bahkan sebelum Sona memintanya.

Dengan kecepatannya penuhnya, Sasuke mampu menjangkau bola yang telah jauh meninggalkan lapangan, dia mendorong kembali bola itu dengan cukup keras ke arah lapangan. Apa yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke tersebut tidak bisa disebut sebagai _toss_ yang bagus, karena bagaimanapun juga, dia tidak sempat menentukan kemana arah bolanya akan dikirim. Bola hanya didorongnya sebisa mungkin agar tepat mampu masuk ke dalam wilayah lapangan timnya.

Bola meluncur dengan kecepatan sedang menuju ke Naruto. Saat bola hampir sampai padanya, Naruto melompat dengan tinggi, dan bersiap untuk melakukan _spike_. Namun, saat bola tepat berada di hadapannya, Naruto hanya membiarkan bola lewat begitu saja. Tepat di sebelah Naruto, pun telah melompat Sona yang juga bersiap melakukan _spike_.

Sona mendorong pelan bola tersebut ke bawah saat bolanya telah berada di posisi yang menurutnya ideal. Sona melakukan sebuah faint.

Bola hampir saja mengenai lantai di lapangan klub voli jika saja Rock Lee tidak menjatuhkan tubuhnya dengan cekatan.

"Masih bisa!"

Bola yang berhasil diselamatkan oleh Lee tidak disia-siakan begitu saja oleh Tsubaki. Gadis itu memberikan umpan yang cantik yang ditujukan untuk Gaara.

Di sana telah menanti Gaara yang telah siap siaga melakukan _spike_. Bola dipukulnya dengan sangat keras. Di saat yang sama juga, Naruto dan Sasuke telah melompat untuk menghadang laju _spike_ dari Gaara.

Bukannya memukul sekeras-kerasnya untuk menembus _blocker_ , Gaara justru mengarahkan pukulannya secara menyilang. Remaja berambut merah itu melakukan sebuah _spike_ menyilang.

 _Spike_ tajam dengan sudut yang sulit meluncur deras ke arah tim dadakan. Namun, di sana telah berdiri seorang Chouji yang menjadi pilar terakhir pertahanan tim dadakan.

Penerimaan yang bagus dilakukan oleh Chouji, namun bolanya memantul terlalu dekat dengan net.

' _tidak, dekat sekali dengan net,'_ ucap Sona dalam hati.

Meskipun Sona sempat ragu melihat bola yang terlalu dekat dengan net, namun keraguan itu hilang seketika dari sorot matanya. Gadis itu melompat menyusul bola, lompatan yang sangat penuh kehati-hatian dan perhitungan. Jika Sona sedikit saja melompat terlalu ke depan, maka dia akan terkena pelanggaran karena bagian tubuhnya mengenai net.

Tangan kecilnya berusaha semaksimal mungkin meraih bola, namun tangan itu tidak mampu menjangkau bola sepenuhnya. Meskipun begitu, jari-jari lentik Sona masih mampu melakukan sesuatu. Jari-jari cantik itu mendorong bola ke belakang. Karena bola hanya mengenai jari-jarinya, itu belum cukup untuk benar-benar menjauhkan bola dari net. Bola hanya melayang lebih tinggi, dengan arah yang sedikit ke belakang. Namun, bagi Sona, itu sudah cukup.

' _Selanjutnya... kuserahkan padamu, Uchiha-kun!'_

Dengan gerakan super cepat, Sasuke telah berada pada posisi yang sepenuhnya siap untuk memukul bola. Di pandangan matanya, semuanya berjalan bagaikan efek slow motion, suatu efek yang ditimbulkan Sasuke karena mampu menyinergikan antara pengelihatan kinetik, saraf sensorik, dan saraf motoriknya.

Senyum kecil terpampang di wajah Sasuke saat melihat semua yang dilihatnya mampu membuatnya yakin akan mencetak poin.

Bola dipukulnya dengan sangat keras, dan tajam. Sebuah _spike_ yang sangat hebat yang mampu Sasuke keluarkan hari ini.

Namun, ekspektasi tidak selalu sesuai realita. Tepat sepersekian detik sebelum Sasuke benar-benar melakukan _spike_ -nya, di depannya telah melompat dua orang _blocker_ dari klub voli, mereka adalah Sun Bikou, dan Shinra Tsubaki.

Shinra Tsubaki, baik bagi Sona maupun Sasuke, dia adalah dinding besar yang selalu menghalangi langkah mereka.

Bola menggelinding pelan tepat di bawah kaki Sona. Sorak sorai gemuruh memenuhi seisi gedung olahraga, tawa suka cita terpampang dengan indahnya di seluruh wajah klub voli, dan papan skor menjadi alasan utama dibalik kegembiraan di wajah mereka.

15-13, klub voli mampu mengalahkan klub relawan dengan skor yang tipis. Pertandingan yang awalnya diprediksi akan menjadi pembantaian sepihak berubah menjadi pertandingan yang sengit.

Tatapan kosong seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi terpampang jelas di seluruh sorot mata mereka. Latihan keras yang mereka lakukan selama ini, dan seluruh strategi yang mereka peras dari otak mereka selama ini, semuanya berakhir sia-sia.

Tekad, harapan, dan perjuangan yang selama ini mereka emban telah hilang begitu saja.

* * *

 **XxxxX**

Sebelum masuk ke dalam gedung olahraga, aku yakin bahwa langit masih terlihat cukup cerah. Tapi saat ini, langit telah berubah dan menampilkan warna jingga-nya yang membuat nyaman perasaan siapapun yang melihatnya. Matahari yang mulai pergi ke ufuk timur menandakan bahwa sebentar lagi sang rembulan akan datang untuk menggantikan tugasnya menyinari tempatku berpijak.

Memangnya, sudah berapa lama kami berada di dalam gedung olahraga?

Memejamkan mata menikmati hembusan angin musim semi yang mungkin tidak lama lagi akan menghilang. Hanya duduk beralaskan tanah, dan bersandar di dinding samping gedung olahraga. Mengasingkan diri dari keramaian, dan mencari udara sejuk setelah melakukan kegiatan olahraga adalah metode paling bagus untuk menyegarkan kembali tubuh. Bagaimanapun juga, sebentar lagi aku harus mengayuh sepeda cukup jauh untuk bisa pulang, 'kan? Jadi, bermalas-malasan di tempat seperti ini adalah pilihan terbaik bagiku.

Tapi, apa memang itu yang sedang aku lakukan saat ini?

Melihat Hyuuga yang menangis di bahu Grayfia- _sensei_ , wajah putus asa dari Naruto, dan terlebih lagi... tatapan penuh kekecewaan yang diperlihatkan oleh Shitori.

Meskipun bukan pertandingan resmi, meskipun bukan pertandingan yang memiliki pengaruh besar bagi kami, tapi tetap saja, kekalahan dalam pertandingan pertama adalah sesuatu yang menjengkelkan,

Seluruh dedikasi yang kami curahkan selama dua minggu terakhir, keringat yang kami peras setiap hari, dan harapan dari seseorang yang kami emban. Semua itu, kini sudah tidak ada artinya sama sekali. Di salah satu bagian di dalam tubuhku, aku benar-benar merasa kecewa pada diriku sendiri.

"Uchiha _-kun_? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Sebuah suara yang cukup asing dan terdengar merdu bersarang di telingaku, tapi aku tahu siapa pemilik suara asing ini.

"Mengisi kembali _MP_ Uchiha Sasuke,"

"Apa-apaan itu? Memangnya kau sedang bermain _game_ _RPG_?"

"Ini mengagetkan, seorang peringkat satu sepertimu ternyata seorang _gamer_ , Shinra- _senpai_ ,"

Orang yang berdiri di sebelahku saat ini tidak lain adalah Shinra Tsubaki, peringkat pertama di seluruh angkatannya, dan juga peringkat pertama sebagai _setter_ perempuan muda terbaik dalam tingkat nasional.

"Ambilah,"

Shinra- _senpai_ menyodorkan sebuah minuman kaleng kepadaku, itu adalah MAX Coffee, minuman kaleng terbaik yang pernah diciptakan oleh umat manusia.

Dia benar-benar punya lidah dengan selera yang bagus. Jika saja Shinra- _senpai_ adalah seorang _tsundere_ , aku benar-benar akan memanggilnya lidah dewa.

"Bukankah ini minuman yang tidak tepat diminum setelah berolahraga?"

"Glukosa adalah pilihan terbaik setelah kau berolahraga,"

"Aku tidak menyangka seorang murid peringkat teratas mempunyai teori konyol seperti itu. Tapi, aku sangat setuju,"

Dengan ditemani cahaya jingga yang dipancarkan oleh langit mentari senja, kami membuka kaleng bersama-sama, dan meminumnya bersama-sama. dengan posisiku yang sedang duduk di tanah, dan dia yang sedang berdiri di sampingku, itu membuat kami terlihat seperti dua insan yang sedang saling menikmati momen-momen kebersamaannya.

Ini pertama kalinya ada orang yang sepemikiran denganku tentang nikmatnya MAX Coffee. Jika itu Shitori, gadis itu pasti sudah mengeluarkan kata-kata pedasnya.

"Omong-omong, i-,"

"Aku melihatmu duduk sendirian, jadi aku berinisiatif untuk mengawasimu agar tidak bunuh diri,"

Kata-kata datarnya membuat alisku berkedut seketika. Bunuh diri, katanya? Ya, aku tahu angka bunuh diri di Jepang yang disebabkan depresi memang sangat tinggi. Tapi yang benar saja, memangnya dia pikir aku akan sedepresi apa?

Tidak, bukan itu. Yang benar adalah, apa aku benar-benar terlihat seperti orang yang menyedihkan? Sampai-sampai dia berkata seperti itu.

"Tidak akan. Sejak awal perbedaannya sudah jelas. Kalah melawan kalian adalah hal yang wajar, 'kan?"

Aku kembali menyesap MAX Coffee-ku saat setelah aku menyelesaikan perkataanku barusan. Shinra- _senpai_ masih mengamatiku dengan tatapan datarnya.

"Lagi pula, apanya yang mampu membuat prediksi tentang apa yang akan terjadi beberapa detik kemudian? Bagiku, kau justru mampu melihat sekilas ke masa depan itu sendiri, Shinra- _senpai_ ,"

Shinra- _senpai_ sedikit tersentak saat aku mengatakannya barusan.

"Kau mengetahuinya?"

"Grayfia- _sensei_ yang memberitahu kami. Dia membuat kesimpulan dari perilaku sehari-harimu, dan aksi-aksimu di lapangan barusan,"

"Ah, beliau memang _sensei_ yang sangat luar biasa," Shinra- _senpai_ tersenyum tipis saat mengatakannya.

Tidak kusangka wanita menyeramkan seperti Grayfia- _sensei_ mendapat pandangan yang tinggi dari orang seperti Shinra- _senpai_. Yah, jika mengesampingkan sifat kerasnya yang selama ini dia perlihatkan, dia memang guru yang luar biasa. Tapi tetap saja, dia adalah guru yang menyeramkan.

Aku berdiri dari posisi dudukku, dan membersihkan debu-debu yang menempel di celanaku. Ini bukanlah pembicaraan penting, dari sudut manapun melihatnya, ini hanyalah pembicaraan biasa antara dua orang penikmat MAX Coffee. Tapi, dari pembicaraan tidak penting ini aku juga sadar satu hal.

Bahwa aku ini benar-benar menyedihkan.

"Kau mau kembali?"

"Begitulah, aku ingin melihat seperti apa wajah menyedihkan mereka,"

Alasanku ke sini bukanlah ingin menikmati angin, atau bahkan sekedar bermalas-malasan. Aku hanya mencoba lari, aku tidak ingin menghadapi mereka.

Terakhir kali aku melihat wajah putus asa orang-orang disekitarku adalah saat-saat aku melihat wajah putus asa tuan muda Sanji. Saat aku melihat wajah putus asanya saat itu, semuanya berakhir dengan apa yang tidak aku inginkan.

Aku hanyalah seorang pengecut yang berusaha lari dari mereka. Kekalahan kami disebabkan karena aku yang terlalu percaya diri di awal, dan karena aku yang gagak melakukan _spike_ di akhir.

Aku adalah pengecut yang takut jika semua berakhir begitu saja, aku takut jika kehidupan baruku akan berakhir begitu saja, dan aku juga takut jika pencarian yang bahkan belum aku temukan jawabannya ini juga mendadak berakhir begitu saja.

Saat aku ingin melangkahkan kakiku, entah kenapa ini terasa berat sekali. Terasa seperti ada paku besar yang menancap di sana. Meskipun aku memerintahkan untuk bergerak, tapi kedua kakiku terasa seperti mati rasa, dan tidak ingin mengikuti semua perintahku.

"Ayolah, mereka pasti menunggumu,"

Aku sedikit tersentak saat merasakan sebuah dorongan yang cukup keras di punggungku. Dorongan itu membuat tubuhku oleng ke depan. Agar tidak terjatuh, akupun menggerakan kedua kakiku ke depan secara spontan.

Aku melihat ke belakang, dan mendapati Shinra- _senpai_ yang sedang menatapku dengan tatapan malasnya itu.

Ah begitu, ya. Kadang-kadang, aku memang harus membutuhkan sebuah dorongan keras seperti itu, 'kan?

"Ya, terimakasih,"

 **Bersambung**

 **Author note** : Akhirnya arc melawan klub voli ini berakhir juga.

Singkat saja, aku akan menjelaskan sedikit tentang bakat yang diperlihatkan Sona, Tsubaki, dan Naruto. Atas saran dari Grayfia, Sona mampu memaksimalkan kemampuan yang paling mendasar dari seorang perempuan. Aku sedikit lupa teori lengkapnya, tapi retina wanita itu memang lebih cembung jika dibandingkan pria, karena itulah wanita mampu melihat sesuatu yang lebih luas. Dan di sini Sona memaksimalkan kemampuan itu sampai dia mampu melihat posisi-posisi rekan, dan lawan, sekaligus mencari titik paling bagus untuk menempatkan _toss_ -nya. Bisa dibilang, kemampuan pengelihatan milik Sona adalah versi yang lebih rendah dari kemampuan pengelihatan milik Sasuke. Ah, jika kalian pernah menonton Assassination Classroom kemampuan Sona itu mirip dengan Hayami Rinka, sedangkan kemampuan Sasuke itu mirip Akabane Karma.

Lalu untuk sindrom sinestesia, itu benar-benar ada. Jika kalian ingin info lengkapnya, kalian bisa search di google. Tapi untuk apa yang dilakukan Naruto, aku sedikit melakukan improvisasi agar cocok dengannya. Alasan kenapa Sasuke bilang Naruto sangat ahli dalam menggambar di chap 5 adalah karena Naruto pengidap sindrom sinestesia. Di fict ini, barulah ayah Naruto, dan Grayfia yang mengetahui bahwa Naruto adalah orang dengan sindrom sinestesia.

Untuk Tsubaki, tentu saja kemampuan membuat prediksi tentang apa yang terjadi beberapa detik kemudian itu murni fiksi, bisa dibilang itu adalah suatu intuisi yang sudah diasah sejak lama. Lupakan dengan kalimat Sasuke yang _"kau justru mampu melihat sekilas ke masa depan itu sendiri, Shinra-senpai,"_ karena itu adalah kalimat yang memang sengaja dilebih-lebihkan oleh Sasuke. Aku selalu berpikir, apa jadinya jika ada orang yang selalu memikirkan persepsi orang lain tentang dirinya. Seperti "Orang itu terlihat mencurigakan, apa dia akan menyakitiku?" atau semacamnya. Tsubaki itu orang seperti itu, dan dia sudah melakukan sejak kecil. Jadi, bisa aku bilang kalau Tsubaki itu termasuk orang yang sangat skeptis. Penjelasan selanjutnya mirip dengan apa yang dikatakan Grayfia.

Di akhir arc ini aku membuat interaksi kecil dari Sasuke dan Tsubaki. Ada alasan khusus tentu saja, aku memikirkan kemungkinan Tsubaki akan terlibat dengan Sasuke pada arc terakhir nanti. Jadi paling tidak, aku harus sedikit menunjukan seperti apa Tsubaki itu, agar aku bisa membuka jalan jika saja nanti Tsubaki ikut terlibat di arc terakhir. Selain itu, jika para murid menganggap Tsubaki itu mirip Sona, faktanya justru Tsubaki itu lebih mirip Sasuke. Mereka sama-sama menyukai MAX Coffee, dan game. Di Jepang sana, di tahun 2013, di tahun-tahun sebelum game mobile booming seperti sekarang. Tidak semua orang tahu istilah MP (Mana Point), jika ada orang yang tahu istilah itu, bisa dikatakan bahwa orang itu paling tidak sering memainkan game.

Dan terakhir, ada yang mengatakan tentang unsur crime. Sebelum fict ini bergerak terlalu jauh, aku katakan bahwa fict ini berfokus pada Sasuke, dan klub relawan yang mengatasi masalah-masalah yang datang dari murid-murid yang meminta bantuan. Tentu saja nanti akan ada arc yang mengharuskan Sasuke menghadapi masa lalunya, tapi itu bukan berarti fict ini akan penuh dengan crime.

Baik, terimakasih pada semua pembaca yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fictku. Seperti biasa, kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan untuk memperbaiki fict yang tidak sempurna ini.


	13. Chapter 13

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **One Piece by Eichiiro Oda**

 **Highschool DxD by Ichie Isibumi**

Genre : Friendship, Slice of life, Drama, Family, Coming-of age, Romance

(Cerita ini terinspirasi setelah melihat Violet Evergarden dan Oregairu)

 **Summary** : Dia yang dibesarkan sebagai alat untuk membunuh dan dikenal sebagai iblis dari padang pasir, dan dia yang tumbuh di daerah konflik dan besar di bawah salah satu mafia di Prancis kini mencoba untuk memulai kehidupan barunya. Mampukah dia beradaptasi di dunia yang benar-benar berbeda dengan dunianya dahulu?

Chapter 13 : Berpikir Bahwa Mempunyai Adik Kelas Yang Imut Itu Menyenangkan Merupakan Sebuah Kesalahan Yang Besar.

* * *

 **XxxxX**

Kebebasan berpendapat adalah hak asasi dari seluruh umat manusia di dunia. Bahkan, undang-undang telah menjamin bahwa orang-orang berhak mengeluarkan pendapatnya selama itu tidak melanggar ketentuan hukum yang berlaku. Para tokoh-tokoh elit di seluruh dunia juga selalu menyuarakan kampanye tentang pentingnya menyampaikan pendapat secara sopan dan terpelajar, retorika semacam itu sangat mudah ditemui di belahan dunia manapun. Namun, retorika tetaplah retorika, mereka yang berteriak lantang soal kebebasan berpendapat secara terpelajar, mereka juga yang melanggar ucapannya sendiri. Maksudku, lihat saja orang-orang itu, mereka memutar balikan fakta, memberikan kritik habis-habisan, bahkan memberikan tuduhan palsu tanpa dasar dengan dalih kebebasan berpendapat. Menggelikan, bukan?

Berbicara mengenai kebebasan berpendapat, apa hal yang paling signifikan yang ditimbulkan dari kebebasan berpendapat? Jawabannya adalah perbedaan pendapat. Jika berbicara mengenai perbedaan pendapat, efek apa yang jelas terlihat di kehidupan sosial? Tidak bisa dipungkiri, jawabannya adalah terciptanya sebuah konflik.

Aku telah hidup dengan melihat itu semua. Perbedaan paham antara orang-orang Amerika dengan orang-orang Irak, membawa kedua negara itu ke dalam konflik yang berkepanjangan hingga menimbulkan pecahnya perang panjang di Teluk Irak. Sebagai imbas dari perang itu, aku, yang saat itu masih belum mempunyai nama, dipaksa oleh salah satu petinggi militer Irak untuk terjun ke medan perang. Seorang bocah sembilan tahun, seorang anak manusia dengan bakat yang sangat langka, harus merasakan pahitnya peperangan.

Kesimpulannya adalah, kebebasan berpendapat merupakan sumber terbesar bagi seluruh konflik yang ada.

Aku bukanlah orang dengan tipe tangan besi yang akan membungkam kebebasan berpendapat. Tidak, aku bukanlah tipe orang yang seperti itu. Aku hanya membenci orang-orang hina yang menyalah gunakan arti dari kebebasan berpendapat.

Baiklah, begini saja. Lupakan tentang perang Teluk Irak yang sangat erat dengan muatan politik yang sangat rumit. Ambil saja contoh di kehidupan yang dengan mudah dijumpai sehari-hari.

Seorang remaja yang dikucilkan karena mempunyai hobi yang berbeda, seorang gadis yang dihina karena mempunyai selera berpakaian yang aneh, ataupun kasus pem- _bully_ -an yang terjadi karena berbagai alasan. Kasus-kasus yang banyak dijumpai seperti itu, aku sangat yakin bahwa pemicunya adalah manusia-manusia yang terlalu frontal dalam mengeluarkan pendapatnya sehingga dia tidak memperhatikan efek sosial yang akan ditimbulkan.

Di salah satu ruangan klub, di lantai tiga gedung khusus SMA Inage, terdapat suatu perdebatan antara dua pendapat yang berbeda. Di ruang klub relawan, aku dan teman kuningku ini saling membenturkan masing-masing dari pendapat kami. Dari tiga anak manusia yang berada di ruangan klub, aku dan teman kucingku ini entah sejak kapan telah melakukan perdebatan panjang ini. Sebetulnya, aku sangat berharap bahwa Shitori akan menghentikan adu argumen yang kami lakukan. Namun, entah kenapa dia hanya diam saja melihat kelakuanku dengan Naruto.

Padahal, biasanya gadis itu tidak akan ragu-ragu jika memang harus melayangkan serangan verbalnya kepada kami.

Aku dengan argumenku yang aku anggap paling benar, dan Naruto dengan buah pikirannya yang ia anggap paling realistis. Aku berharap, tidak ada perpecahan antara hubunganku dengan Naruto akibat debat panas ini.

"Sudah kubilang, Sasuke. Jika berbicara tentang karakter _tsundere_ , maka Misaka Mikoto, dan Tohsaka Rin adalah ratunya!" ucap Naruto.

"Kheh, memangnya kau ini hidup di zaman _showa_? Tipe _tsundere_ klasik seperti mereka telah ketinggalan zaman, kau tahu? Kurasa aku harus benar-benar memastikan berapa usiamu, Naruto,"

Memang, jika berbicara tentang perbedaan pendapat, apa yang aku lakukan dengan Naruto ini termasuk perbedaan pendapat juga, serius ini. Debat _waifu_ dua dimensi, aku telah membaca dari berbagai forum yang aku ikuti di internet, debat seperti ini adalah salah satu pemicu terbesar dari pecahnya hubungan pertemanan. Meskipun begitu, perselisihan yang kami lakukan sudah terlanjur memanas. Pengetahuan, dan harga diri kami sebagai seorang _otaku_ sedang dipertaruhkan.

Sebelum Naruto membalas ucapanku, aku terlebih dulu memotong ucapannya agar tidak kehilangan momentum serangan yang telah aku bangun.

"Asal kau tahu saja, aku telah melakukan berbagai pengamatan dari seluruh karakter _tsundere_ yang ada. Hasilnya adalah, aku memutuskan bahwa Tsukuyo, dan Nakiri Erina adalah karakter _tsundere_ terbaik yang pernah ada,"

"Tidak, tidak. Aku tahu kau berkata seperti itu hanya karena kau ini penggemar _JUMP_ , 'kan? Penilaianmu itu benar-benar tidak objektif, Sasuke. Aku sangat kecewa padamu,"

Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan sambil sesekali menghembuskan napasnya dengan berat. Apa-apaan itu? Apa dia meremehkan pengetahuanku?

"Cih, aku telah mengamati semuanya. Shounen Jump, Shounen Magazine, Shounen Sunday, Shounen Gangan, Gagaga Bunko, Dengeki Bunko, Kadokawa Shoten, dan masih banyak lagi, semuanya telah aku lihat, baik itu versi _anime_ -nya, _manga_ , atau _light_ _novel_ -nya,"

Aku menjelaskannya dengan penuh perasaan bangga, berharap bahwa dengan begini Naruto akan sadar bahwa Tsukuyo maupun Nakiri Erina adalah perwujudan karakter _tsundere_ terbaik.

Namun, yang kudapati sangatlah berbeda dengan harapanku. Naruto justru memalingkan wajahnya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya seolah-olah dia tidak memperhatikan.

Woah, ekspresinya itu benar-benar membuatku kesal saja, sialan.

"Apa-apaan itu? Memangnya yang kau sebutkan itu nama-nama apa? Ternyata kau itu seorang _otaku_ , huh? Menjijikan sekali,"

A- apa? Apa barusan bocah kuning itu mengejekku? Maksudku, lihat siapa yang berbicara barusan. Seorang _otaku_ yang sama menjijikannya sepertiku!

Aku tahu, jika aku tidak mengatakan alasan sebenarnya mengenai keputusanku yang menganggap bahwa Tsukuyo dan Nakiri Erina adalah sosok _tsundere_ terbaik, maka bocah tengik yang duduk di sebelahku ini tidak akan pernah mengerti.

"Baiklah, kuberi tahu kau alasan yang akan membuatmu terdiam, Naruto,"

Naruto mulai menolehkan pandangannya lagi ke arahku saat merasa apa yang akan aku katakan ini adalah sesuatu yang menarik baginya.

" _Oppai_ ," ucapku dengan penuh penekanan.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya tanda bahwa dia tidak mengerti maksudku. Sudah kuduga, si bodoh ini tidak pernah menyadarinya. Naif sekali dirimu selama ini, Naruto.

"Begini, Naruto. Coba perhatikan antara Misaka Mikoto, Tohsaka Rin, Aisaka Taiga, Suzumiya Haruhi, dan beberapa karakter _tsundere_ top lainnya. Menurutmu, apa persamaan yang mereka semua miliki?"

Naruto memasang wajah berpikirnya yang terlihat sangat tidak cocok untuknya. Meskipun Naruto bukan orang bodoh, tapi entah kenapa dia sangat tidak cocok jika harus memasang mimik wajah orang yang sedang berpikir.

Apa dia benar-benar tidak paham dengan maksudku? Serius ini, lama sekali dia berpikirnya. Kedua tanganku benar-benar sudah gatal, sialan.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan tadi? _Oppai_ Naruto, _oppai_. Mereka semua memiliki _oppai_ yang kecil, bahkan cenderung datar,"

Aku sedikit menjeda penjelasanku untuk memberi kesempatan Naruto memroses penjelasan yang kupaparkan padanya.

"Sekarang coba lihat Tsukuyo, dan Nakiri Erina. Mereka berdua mempunyai _oppai_ yang besar, serta tubuh idaman para pria. Dengan perpaduan itu, seharusnya kau sudah paham maksudku, 'kan?"

Kedua mata Naruto membola saat mendengar penjelasanku yang sama sekali tidak dia sadari selama ini. Suatu hal penting yang mungkin telah ia lewatkan.

"Sasuke, kau ... benar-benar jenius," ucap Naruto dengan penuh kekaguman.

Hohoho, terkagum-kagumlah dengan kehebatanku ini, rakyat jelata. Kubilang juga apa, tidak akan ada yang bisa membantah teori yang aku buat barusan. Mungkin, aku harus mematenkan penemuanku itu agar para _otaku_ idiot di luar sana bisa memahami kalau sekarang adalah eranya revolusi _tsundere_.

 _Banzai_ , Tsukuyo- _san_ , Nakiri- _san_!

"Uchiha- _kun_ , Namikaze- _kun_ , kalian berdua ... sangat menjijikan,"

Woah, apa ini? Apa suhu pendingin ruangannya tiba-tiba turun drastis? Maksudku, saat aku mendengar suara dari Shitori barusan, aku langsung benar-benar merasakan hawa dingin yang bahkan bisa menusuk sampai ke tulangku. Lihat saja, bahkan tangan Naruto kini tengah bergetar, dan wajahnya menjadi pucat pasi.

Aku menolehkan kepalaku mengikuti sumber suara yang aku dengar. Di sana aku mendapati sosok gadis yang sedang membetulkan letak kacamatanya menggunakan tangan kanannya. Tatapan gadis itu seakan-akan mampu menusukku, bahkan aku sudah merasakan sensasi seperti tusukan jarum di dalam hatiku. Serius ini

Iblis? Tidak, itu Shitori. Shitori dalam mode iblis, _Shitoriyasha_!

Karena tidak melerai perdebatan kami sejak awal, bahkan hingga membiarkan perdebatan kami begitu saja, aku sampai-sampai lupa kalau gadis itu ada di sini. Wajar kalau aku lupa, 'kan? Maksudku, biasanya dia akan langsung menghina aku dan Naruto saat kami mulai masuk terlalu dalam saat membahas sesuatu yang berbau _manga_ , _anime_ , dan juga _game_. Tapi barusan, Shitori sama sekali tidak menunjukan tanda _-_ tanda akan menghina kami atau semacamnya. Jadi, tidak salah jika aku sempat melupakan keberadaannya, 'kan?

"Shi- shitori _-san_ , ke- kenapa kau tiba-tiba m- marah? Ku- kukira kau mu- mulai baik hati terhadap ka- kami,"

"Kumohon jangan salah paham denganku, Namikaze- _kun_. Aku membiarkan percakapan bodoh kalian, bukan berarti aku berbaik hati pada kalian. Aku hanya merasa bahwa kalian berdua sudah tidak punya harapan lagi di dunia ini,"

Bertahanlah, Naruto. Meskipun kau telah mendengarkan pernyataan pedas dari Shitori, tapi jangan tunjukan wajah depresimu seperti itu. Jika kau menunjukannya, itu berarti kau kalah dari gadis sialan berkacamata itu, Naruto.

Tapi bagaimanapun juga, kau memang telah salah menilainya, Naruto. Benar, jangan salah paham terhadap Shitori. Dia itu bukan tipe _tsundere_ yang susah menunjukan perasaannya, tahu tidak? Shitori, dia itu ... bagaimana aku menggambarkannya, ya? Seorang _himedere_? Tidak. _Kuudere_? Tidak, itu terlalu klise. _Yandere_? Kurasa hampir mendekati, tapi bukan yang seperti itu juga, sih.

Seberapa keras aku berpikir, bagiku, Shitori Sona adalah seorang gadis yang tidak akan cukup jika harus digambarkan dengan kata-kata.

Tapi, benar juga yang dikatakan Naruto. Sesuatu yang sangat aneh jika Shitori tidak bereaksi sejak awal terhadap percakapan _otaku_ kami, namun tiba-tiba menjadi sangat marah setelah aku membahas kelebihan Tsukuyo, dan Nakiri Erina.

Aku mencoba mengobservasi Shitori. Memperhatikan seluruh kemungkinan yang bisa saja menjadi pemicu kemarahannya. Aku mencoba mengingat apa yang aku dan Naruto bahas sesaat sebelum Shitori marah. Saat aku merasa telah menemukan duduk permasalahannya, aku melihat ke arah Shitori, ke arah tempat yang mungkin saja menjadi pemicu kemarahannya.

"Uchiha- _kun_ , lihat apa kau? Mukamu terlihat seperti paman-paman cabul, dasar serangga, sampah, mati saja!"

Sambil mengatakan umpatan-umpatan yang sangat pedas, Shitori berusaha membetulkan kerah _blazer_ seragamnya.

"Ti- tidak, bukan apa-apa," ucapku sambil memalingkan wajahku.

Si- sial, itu tadi benar-benar kejam, kau tahu? Jika saja kondisinya tidak seperti ini, aku pasti akan membalasnya. Tapi, jika aku memaksakan untuk membalasnya, bisa-bisa aku yang berakhir dengan berurusan oleh polisi.

Omong-omong, ternyata memang seperti itu, ya? Shitori, dia tiba-tiba menjadi marah karena aku dan Naruto membahas tentang _oppai_ yang besar. Lalu, penyebab gadis itu menjadi marah adalah ... karena Shitori mempunyai _oppai_ yang kecil.

Suara ' _sraak'_ dari pintu ruangan yang dibuka dengan lumayan keras mengalihkan atensi kami bertiga. Dari balik pintu geser itu, masuklah seorang guru cantik berambut putih yang merupakan guru pembimbing dari klub ini, Grayfia- _sensei_.

" _Sensei_ , bukankah sudah saya ingatkan untuk mengetuk terlebih dahulu sebelum anda masuk? Atau setidaknya, tolong bukalah pintu dengan sedikit pelan," Shitori mengatakannya dengan suara yang tenang.

"Ah, benar. Kalau begitu ... permisi, bisakah aku masuk?"

"Tolong katakan itu saat anda masih di luar, _Sensei_ ,"

"Hahaha, kau memang tidak bisa diajak sedikit santai, Shitori. Lagi pula, aku ini pembimbing klub kalian, lho,"

"Tidak, bukan seperti itu, _sensei_. Kebiasaan anda yang membuka pintu terlalu keras itu sangat mengganggu kami,"

Hebat, seperti yang diharapkan dari seorang Shitori _-san_. Satu-satunya murid yang bahkan berani mengomentari guru menyeramkan seperti Grayfia- _sensei_. Bahkan, tadi aku sempat mendengar kata ' _ohook'_ yang terdengar samar dari mulut Grayfia- _sensei_.

"Y- ya, tolong lupakan itu sejenak, oke? Aku membawa seorang klien untuk kalian. Masuklah, tidak perlu sungkan,"

Klien? Tunggu, bukankah keputusan untuk menerima atau menolak permintaan seseorang itu adalah hak kami? Benar-benar, si diktator putih itu.

Beberapa detik setelah Grayfia- _sensei_ meminta murid yang akan menjadi klien kami untuk masuk, masuklah seorang gadis yang bisa dibilang sangat cantik ke dalam ruangan. Gadis itu mempunyai kulit yang sangat bersih, rambut panjang dengan poni mangkuknya- tapi, tunggu dulu, gadis itu, 'kan.

"Hyuuga, kau menjadi klien kami?"

Gadis yang baru saja masuk itu adalah Hyuuga Hinata, teman sekelasku sekaligus salah satu anggota klub relawan.

"Ti- tidak, bukan aku, Sasuke- _kun_. Aku hanya kebetulan bertemu dengan Takanami- _chan_ , lalu mengajaknya berbincang-bincang sebentar," ucapnya sambil berlalu menuju tempat duduknya.

Baik-baik, segera bawa masuk saja kliennya. Aku tidak peduli dengan si Takanami- _chan_ itu, lagi pula ... siapa dia?

Dari balik pintu itu, muncul lagi seorang gadis yang memakai seragam perempuan dengan tinggi badan sedikit lebih pendek jika dibandingkan dengan Hyuuga. Gadis itu mempunyai mata yang sedikit lebar, dan hidung yang mancung. Perpaduan itu sangat cocok untuknya. Rambutnya yang berwarna cokelat, atau mungkin oranye? Entahlah. Yang pasti adalah, rambut panjangnya yang dibiarkan tergerai itu nampak sangat indah. Dengan perpaduan itu semua, ditambah kulit putih bersihnya, gadis itu sangat menawan meskipun sudah diperhatikan berkali-kali pun,

Oh, jangan lupakan juga aset berharga, yang mungkin mampu membuat seorang Shitori merasa iri, yang menggantung di tubuhnya itu.

"Dia adalah Takahashi Nami, dari kelas 1-C. Dia akan menjadi klien kalian selanjutnya,"

"Mohon Bantuannya," ucap Takahashi sambil sedikit ber- _ojigi_ di depan kami.

Takahashi Nami. Taka, dan juga Nami? Takanami? Ah, jadi gadis ini Takanami itu ya.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Oh ya, kau bisa menyerahkan laporan kegiatan dari kasus permintaan Akimichi nanti saat akan pulang, Sasuke,"

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai tanda bahwa aku mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh Grayfia- _sensei_. Sebuah laporan adalah salah satu arsip yang wajib disetorkan kepada pembimbing klub sebagai bukti aktivitas. Umumnya, laporan akan diserahkan saat akhir bulan, namun tidak untuk klub ini. Kami mengumpulkan laporan setiap setelah kami selesai menangani satu permintaan, hal itu bertujuan agar kami tidak melupakan detail penting apa saja yang terjadi. Sialnya, aku adalah orang yang harus bertanggung jawab atas pembuatan laporan itu.

Yah, itu bukan masalah yang besar, sih. Lagi pula, kebanyakan permintaan yang kami terima hanyalah sebatas mendengar curhat murid lain. Hanya permintaan Akimichi yang sejauh ini menjadi permintaan yang paling susah yang pernah kami terima.

" _Minna_ , gadis ini adalah Takanami- _chan_. Dia ada di klub sepak bola, dan menjabat sebagai menejer tim sepak bola,"

Begitu, pantas saja aku merasa seperti pernah melihat Takahashi entah di mana, ternyata dia adalah menejer tim sepak bola, ya? Sekarang aku ingat, aku pernah beberapa kali melihat gadis cantik yang sering terlihat di pinggir lapangan sepak bola.

Tapi, kalau dipikir-pikir sekali lagi, bukankah panggilan Takanami terdengar sangat keren dan jantan? Maksudku, itu terdengar seperti gelombang elang atau semacamnya.

"Lalu, Takanami- _chan_ , mereka adalah-,"

"Ah, tunggu, tunggu sebentar, Hinata- _senpai_! Biar aku yang menebaknya,"

Huh, tipe gadis yang ceria, ya? Tidak buruk juga. Di _anime_ - _anime_ , adik kelas yang enerjik adalah adik kelas idaman, 'kan?

"Yang memakai kacamata, Shitori Sona- _senpai_. Peringkat pertama di seluruh angkatan tahun kedua. Sifat tenangmu benar-benar membuatmu sangat populer lo, Shitori- _senpai_ ,"

Yah, Shitori memang murid yang sangat populer meskipun dia adalah tipe orang yang membatasi diri dengan pergaulan.

"Lalu, yang duduk di sebelah kanan Hinata- _senpai_ ... pasti Namikaze Naruto- _senpai_ , 'kan? Lukisanmu yang dipajang di lobby gedung utama benar-benar menakjubkan. Kudengar, Namikaze- _senpai_ memenangkan juara pertama dalam tingkat SMA se-nasional dengan lukisan itu, ya? Bukankah itu sangat luar biasa?"

Jantungku hampir saja berhenti saat ada gadis secantik dia yang mengenal Naruto. Meskipun gadis itu tahu nama Namikaze Naruto, tapi aku tidak menyangka bahwa dia mengetahui bentuk orangnya juga.

Yah, mungkin jika dipikir-pikir cukup masuk akal juga. Mungkin saja Naruto selama ini lebih populer dari apa yang aku bayangkan. Maksudku, lukisan Naruto yang dipajang di gedung utama memang sangat luar biasa. Bahkan, aku berani bertaruh bahwa banyak orang yang tidak akan menyangka bahwa lukisan itu digambar oleh seorang anak SMA yang sekarang masih berada di tahun kedua. Jadi, sangat wajar jika ada murid lain yang ingin tahu tentang seperti apa siswa yang mampu melukis sesuatu yang seperti itu.

Ah, omong-omong tentang gedung utama, itu adalah gedung yang menghadap langsung ke arah gerbang utama sekolah. Berbeda dengan gedung khusus, dan gedung ruang kelas yang mempunyai empat lantai. Gedung utama hanya mempunyai tiga lantai. Di sana terdapat ruangan-ruangan staff, dan ruangan-ruangan lainnya seperti ruang administrasi, ruang guru, ruang wakil kepala sekolah, ruang kepala sekolah, gudang arsip, perpustakaan, ruang OSIS, aula, ruang seminar atau rapat, dan masih ada beberapa lagi yang ada di sana.

Takahashi melihat ke arahku dengan senyum lebarnya. Jika dia mengenal Naruto, seharusnya dia juga mengenalku, 'kan? Begini-begini, aku ini peringkat ketiga di angkatanku, lho.

"Lalu, yang duduk di sebelah kanan Namikaze- _senpai_ adalah ... mata satu- _senpai_!"

Aku terdiam mendengar pernyataan dari gadis berambut oranye itu. Tidak bisa dipercaya, dari kami berempat, kenapa hanya aku saja yang tidak dikenalnya?

"Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke. Itu namaku," ucapku datar dengan mimik wajah yang tidak peduli.

Takahashi membentuk mulutnya menjadi seperti bentuk 'o' setelah mendengarkanku menyebutkan namanya.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti, _senpai_!"

Hoi! Kau melupakan kata 'Uchiha' di depannya, lho, _kouhai_ - _chan_. Bukankah kau tadi memanggil Shitori dan Naruto dengan panggilan 'Shitori- _senpai_ ' dan 'Namikaze- _senpai_ ', 'kan?

Sial, aku tarik ucapanku yang barusan. Dia bukanlah adik kelas idaman, tidak ada imut-imutnya sama sekali.

Aku menghela napasku pasrah. Aku melihat Takahashi dengan tatapan malas. Dia datang ke sini atas rekomendasi Grayfia- _sensei_. Itu berarti, setidaknya aku harus memastikan sesuatu terlebih dahulu sebelum masuk ke sesi selanjutnya.

"Takahashi _-san_ , apa kau-,"

"Takanami,"

"Huh?"

Aku sedikit tidak mengerti kenapa dia tiba-tiba memotong ucapanku.

" _Senpai_ sekalian bisa panggil saja Takanami seperti yang dilakukan Hinata- _senpai_ dan teman-temannya,"

"Tidak, itu sedikit ... kau tahu, Takahashi _-san_?"

"Takanami, panggil saja seperti itu, _senpai_ ," ucapnya sambil sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Merepotkan, dia benar-benar keras kepala. Jika seperti ini, hanya akan mengulur-ulur waktu saja.

"Nami. Kurasa, seperti itu tidak masalah, 'kan?"

"yah, kurasa itu lebih baik. Jadi, apa yang ingin _senpai_ tanyakan?"

Taka- uh, maksudku Nami melemparkan pertanyaannya padaku. Aku lega, setidaknya dia menyadari bahwa tadi aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padanya.

"Sebelum kami mendengar keteranganmu, apa kau tahu seperti apa klub ini?"

"Klub yang menyelesaikan masalah orang atau semacamnya?"

Apa-apaan itu? Jangan membuat seolah-olah kami ini terdengar seperti seorang notaris, _kouhai_ - _chan_.

Hampir seluruh anggota klub relawan menghela napasnya pelan saat mendengar jawaban dari Nami yang seenak udelnya itu. Hanya Hinata yang justru tertawa hambar sebagai respon dari jawaban adik kelasnya.

"Ahaha ... kenapa tidak lewati saja pertanyaan itu, dan langsung menuju ke sesi mendengarkan keterangan dari Takanami- _chan_? Benar tidak, Sona- _chan_?"

Orang yang ditanyai Hinata hanya menganggukan kepalanya dengan pelan sebagai tanda persetujuannya.

"Ja- jadi, Na ... mi _-san_? Bi- bisa kau je- jelaskan permintaanmu?"

Nami yang duduk di hadapan kami kini menunduk saat mendengar pertanyaan dari Naruto. Gadis itu meremas-remas roknya. Dari seluruh orang yang datang ke klub ini, tidak adakah yang langsung terus terang saja menjelaskan permasalahannya? Aku sudah sedikit bosan melihat reaksi seperti itu.

"Se- sebenarnya, ada beberapa _senpai_ yang menyatakan perasaannya padaku,"

Masalah cinta lagi, 'kah? Sudah keberapa kali kami mendengar keluhan dari orang-orang tentang kondisi asmaranya? Serius ini, bisa-bisa aku akan mengajukan proposal ke wakil kepala sekolah bagian kesiswaan untuk mengubah nama klub ini. Yang semula dari klub relawan, menjadi klub biro cinta.

 _Braak!_

"Ta- Takanami- _chan_ , kau ditembak oleh beberapa murid laki-laki? Kau pasti akan menjadi siswi yang populer nantinya,"

"Ti- tidak juga. Aku tidak populer jika dibandingkan dengan Shitori- _senpai_ , Rias- _senpai_ , dan juga Hinata- _senpai_ ," ucap Nami sambil sedikit malu.

Seluruh mata dari anggota klub relawan memandangi Hyuuga yang nampak sangat antusias dengan hal ini. Gadis ini adalah satu-satunya orang yang akan sangat bersemangat jika ada permintaan yang datang dengan membawa permasalahan asmara.

Aku tidak habis pikir dengan gadis bodoh ini. Dari pada berlaga seolah-olah menjadi pakar cinta dengan mengurusi urusan asmara orang lain, bukankah lebih baik baginya memikirkan cara untuk membuat Naruto tidak takut padanya?

Bukan itu saja, aku juga tidak habis pikir juga tentang alasan Naruto begitu takutnya dengan Hyuuga. Maksudku, Naruto masih bisa berada satu ruangan dengan Shitori yang jelas-jelas lebih menakutkan dari pada Hyuuga, tapi entah apa alasannya, bocah tengik itu tidak mau berduaan dengan Hyuuga sama sekali.

"Jadi, Takaha- ' _ehem'_ , maksudku Nami _-san_ , kau bingung mau memilih yang mana?" tanya Shitori dengan tenang.

"Shitori- _senpai_ ... Jika hanya seperti itu masalahnya, aku tidak akan datang ke Grayfia- _sensei_ , 'kan?"

Balas Nami dengan nada yang seolah-olah berkata ' _apa kau serius bertanya seperti itu? bodoh sekali_ '. Itu memang sedikit kasar, tapi aku menyukainya. Hajar saja si Shitori dengan serangan verbal tidak langsung itu.

Tapi benar juga, dia datang ke sini atas rekomendasi Grayfia- _sensei_. Itu berarti, dia telah lebih dulu melakukan konsultasi dengan guru kejam itu. Jika memang dia sampai berkonsultasi padanya, aku rasa masalahnya tidak bisa dianggap sesuatu yang sepele.

"Aku ini suka Yuuto- _senpai_ , tahu. Jadi, mereka semua aku tolak. Tapi, mereka merasa tetap ingin berteman denganku,"

Kemana harga diri semua laki-laki yang ditolaknya itu? Tidak di dunia nyata maupun di dalam _anime_ , apa semua laki-laki akan menawarkan diri untuk berteman setelah ditolak oleh gadis incaran mereka?

Aku melirik ke arah Hyuuga, dia tidak menunjukan reaksi yang berlebihan seperti tadi. Kurasa, gadis itu sudah tahu lebih dulu kalau Nami menyukai Yuuto selama ini. Yah, tidak mengherankan sih, lagi pula kelompoknya berteman dengan Nami, 'kan?

"La- lalu?"

Nami nampak menarik napasnya dalam-dalam dari hidung sebelum mengeluarkannya melalui mulutnya. Dengan tatapan yang sedikit sendu, Nami menyuarakan permintaannya kepada kami.

"Bisakah _senpai_ sekalian membersihkan nama baikku?"

Nama baik? Tunggu, apa maksudnya? Apa gadis ini terlibat dalam tuduhan dengan gembong narkoba atau semacamnya? Kami semua yang mendengarkan permintaanya merasa tidak mengerti sama sekali dengan maksud Nami barusan.

"Bisa jelaskan detailnya, Takanami- _chan_?"

Mendengar permintaan dari Hyuuga, Nami hanya menganggukan kepalanya pelan. Dia terlihat mengambil dua lembar kertas dari kantung _blazer_ -nya, dan memperlihatkannya pada kami. Saat aku membaca kertas-kertas itu, aku berpikir ini sudah terlalu kejam jika dikategorikan sebagai bahan bercandaan. Bahkan, ini sudah bisa dikategorikan sebagai _bully_.

Aku melihat reaksi orang-orang yang duduk di sebelahku. Mulai dari Naruto, Hyuuga, dan Shitori, mata mereka terperanjat sesaat setelah membaca isi kertas-kertas itu. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke Nami, adik kelasku itu, sudah tidak ada lagi pemandangan adik kelas ceria yang terpancar darinya.

' _Takahashi Nami, gadis jalang itu telah tidur dengan beberapa senpai populer dari klub-klub olahraga. Dia benar-benar jalang yang tidak tahu diri,'_

"Temanku dari klub tennis menemukan pesan itu tertempel di papan pengumuman dekat lapangan tennis saat istirahat makan siang,"

Suara lemah dari Nami mengalihkan atensi kami berempat. Selanjutnya, kami lanjutkan membaca kertas kedua yang Nami berikan.

' _Kau benar-benar menjijikan, berhentilah cari perhatian dengan sikap sok imut di depan senpai-senpai yang keren itu!'_

"Sedangkan pesan yang ini, aku menemukannya di lokerku saat aku akan pulang tadi,"

"Na- nami _-san_ , apa ke- kedua pesan itu k- kau te- temukan ha- hari ini? Apa re- reaksi dari orang yang me- menembakmu?"

Aku benar-benar mengapresiasi totalitas yang Naruto tunjukan dalam kasus ini. Biasanya, dia akan sangat pasif jika ada murid perempuan yang datang ke sini, bahkan cenderung mengabaikan keberadaan mereka. Tapi kali ini berbeda, dia benar-benar memaksakan dirinya untuk bertanya meskipun dia sendiri mempunyai masalah dengan komunikasi terhadap wanita.

"Ya, semuanya ditemukan hari ini, gosipnya pun sudah mulai beredar. Dan aku belum mencoba menghubungi para _senpai_ yang aku tolak,"

Ini buruk. Besok, gosip ini pasti akan menyebar dengan sangat cepat bagaikan air bah. Jika kami tidak bergerak cepat, maka kehidupan SMA seorang Takahashi Nami akan berakhir begitu saja. Bahkan, skenario terburuknya adalah Nami menjadi seorang _hikkikomori_.

Aku sebenarnya ingin mencoba mengonfirmasi tentang kebenaran gosip ini, tapi aku urungkan niatku setelah melihat wajahnya. Mimik wajah yang penuh ketakutan seperti itu pastilah bukan milik seorang jalang yang kurang ajar.

Jujur saja, aku tidak peduli dengan hidup gadis ini atau semacamnya. Nami menuai apa yang ia tabur, gosip ini tercipta karena dia yang terlalu mencolok sebagai siswi tahun pertama. Hanya saja, karena Grayfia- _sensei_ membawanya langsung ke sini, itu berarti dia ingin kami menyelesaikan permasalahan Nami.

Aku mulai mengerti alasannya membawa Nami kemari. Seorang guru mempunyai standar operasional dalam pekerjaannya. Lalu, untuk mengatasi kasus Nami ini, Grayfia- _sensei_ juga pasti terikat dalam suatu prosedur, hal itu tidak bisa membuatnya bergerak cepat.

Seperti yang aku katakan tadi, jika kasus ini dibiarkan terlalu lama, maka itu akan berakibat fatal pada kondisi mental Nami. Oleh sebab itu, Grayfia- _sensei_ memutuskan bahwa kami yang akan mengatasi masalah ini. Karena murid tidak mempunyai prosedur seperti SOP atau semacamnya, sehingga kami bisa bergerak lebih leluasa dalam menyelesaikan kasus ini. Celah itulah yang coba dimanfaatkan oleh Grayfia- _sensei_.

Dasar guru itu, merepotkan saja, huh.

"Kalau begitu, Takanami- _chan_. Coba hubungi dulu cowok-cowok yang kau tolak. Siapa tahu yang menempel surat itu adalah seseorang yang menyukai mereka,"

"Tunggu dulu, Nami. Jangan pernah hubungi mereka apapun alasannya, mengerti?"

Aku menolak usulan dari Hyuuga, dan mencoba membujuk Nami untuk tidak melakukan kontak dengan mereka. Tentu saja aku mempunyai alasan khusus tentang ini.

"Apa maksudmu, Uchiha- _kun_? Bukankah itu bisa menjadi petunjuk?" Tanya Shitori dengan nada yang seperti biasa, dingin dan menusuk.

"Karena pelakunya ada di antara orang-orang yang Nami tolak itu,"

Seluruh pasang mata yang berada di dalam ruangan klub relawan kini tertuju kepadaku. Hanya dengan melihatnya saja aku sudah sadar, bahwa tatapan yang mereka arahkan padaku ini adalah tatapan yang menuntut suatu penjelasan.

Aku menghela napasku pelan sambil memejamkan mata kananku sebelum memulai sesi pemaparan teori yang akan aku adakan sebentar lagi. Omong-omong, tentu saja aku hanya memejamkan mata kananku, karena memang mata kananku adalah satu-satunya mata yang aku punya saat ini.

"Pesan pertama ditemukan saat istirahat makan siang di papan pengumuman di dekat lapangan tennis. Bisa aku bilang bahwa pesan ini ditempel setelah jam pelajaran kedua. Karena jika ditempel sebelum itu, pasti siswa yang sedang pelajaran olahraga tadi telah mengetahui gosipnya," jelasku, kemudian aku melanjutkan.

"Kebetulan, kelasku dan kelasku Naruto hari ini ada jadwal olahraga. Jika kelompok Gremory saja tidak sadar dengan keberadaan kertas ini tadi, bisa aku asumsikan bahwa si pelaku tidak menempel pesan itu saat sebelum jam pelajaran kedua,"

Setelah menyelesaikan penjelasan pertamaku, aku menatap lekat-lekat Nami yang juga tengah menatapku.

"Sebelum aku masuk ke penjelasan berikutnya, aku ingin mengonfirmasi sesuatu padamu, Nami," Aku sedikit menjeda agar Nami mampu memroses perkataanku barusan.

"Pertama, apa kau bersama dengan teman-temanmu sepanjang hari? Dan yang kedua, apa orang-orang yang kau tolak itu tahu posisi lokermu?"

Nami menganggukan kepalanya secara perlahan atas respon dari kedua pertanyaanku. Aku menganggap bahwa itu adalah jawaban 'ya' untuk pertanyaan-pertanyaanku.

"Sesuai perkiraanku. Kalau orang-orang yang kau tolak itu tahu letak lokermu, maka bisa dipastikan bahwa pelakunya ada di antara mereka. Lagi pula, bagaimana bisa kau memberi tahu letak lokermu dengan mudah? Itu sangat berbahaya, kau tahu?"

"Bagaimana dengan opsi bahwa teman sekelasnya yang meletakan surat itu?"

Seperti yang kuduga, orang paling kritis di ruangan ini pasti akan menyuarakan kejanggalan yang mengganggu pikirannya. Tentu saja, siapa lagi kalau bukan Shitori memangnya?

"Jika aku menjadi teman sekelasnya, aku tidak akan menaruh surat dengan tulisan tangan di loker Nami. Akan lebih efektif jika aku berangkat pagi-pagi lalu menaruh tumpukan sampah di bangkunya, atau mencoret-coret mejanya dengan kata-kata yang kejam. Selain itu, tulisan tangan adalah bukti otentik yang mudah diidentifikasi siapa penulisnya. Teman sekelasnya tidak mungkin melakukan hal ceroboh seperti itu untuk menerornya,"

"Bukankah perumpamaanmu itu terlalu berlebihan, Uchiha- _kun_?"

"Tidak. Jika dilihat dari gosip yang ada di surat pertama, reaksi orang yang menyukai laki-laki yang ditolak Nami adalah hal yang wajar. Selama identitasnya tidak ketahuan, mereka bahkan bisa melakukan sesuatu yang lebih kejam dari yang aku umpamakan," Aku menjeda penjelasanku sejenak untuk merangkai kata-kata yang ingin aku tambahkan.

"Alasanku melarang Nami menghubungi mereka adalah, agar Nami tidak terjebak lebih jauh ke dalam perangkap si pelaku. Jika Nami menghubunginya, si pelaku akan memanfaatkan keadaan dengan berlaga seolah-olah dia menjadi pahlawan bagi Nami,"

Aku menjawab pertanyaan Shitori sekaligus memberi alasanku untuk tidak mengontak mereka dengan penjelasan yang sangat logis.

Jika menilik dari kasus skandal para idol di forum internet, apa yang aku umpamakan benar-benar tidak ada apa-apanya. Para idol yang terkena skandal, mereka akan diberikan sumpah serapah, hingga mendapat ancaman pembunuhan.

Aku melihat ke arah Nami yang tubuhnya sedikit menggigil. Wajar jika reaksinya seperti itu, gadis biasa seperti dia yang hanya bermodalkan tampang saja pasti tidak akan kuat jika mendengar konsekuensi yang aku utarakan barusan.

Atensiku teralihkan ke arah Naruto saat mendengar teman kuningku ini mengungkapkan pendapatnya.

"Tunggu, Sasuke. Jika salah satu di antara mereka yang menyebarkan gosipnya, bukannya itu justru akan menguntungkan orang lain yang juga menembak Nami _-san_ , 'kan? Maksudku, mereka yang tidak menyebarkan gosip juga bisa berlaga menjadi pahlawannya, 'kan?"

Naruto menatapku dengan sebuah tatapan yang sangat serius, dan tajam. Ini kali pertama bagiku melihatnya seserius ini dalam menghadapi permintaan klien, bahkan dia lebih serius dari pada saat menangani permintaan Akimichi. Jika sudah begini, mau tidak mau aku harus menjawab pertanyaannya dengan sebuah jawaban yang mampu memuaskan keragu-raguannya, 'kan?

"Seorang ahli komputer pasti menciptakan vaksinnya terlebih dahulu sebelum mereka membuat virus komputer. Begitu pula dalam kasus ini, si pelaku pasti punya sebuah rencana atau semacamnya yang bisa dia gunakan untuk menghilangkan gosipnya. Aku tidak tahu apa, tapi aku yakin pelakunya pasti punya sesuatu seperti itu, dan untuk saat ini, si pelakulah yang paling diuntungkan,"

Semuanya terdiam mendengar setelah mendengar penuturanku. Aku yakin tidak ada celah yang bisa disanggah dari teori yang kupaparkan. Kesunyian melanda seluruh ruangan ini, hanya dentuman dari jarum jam yang menempel di dinding yang terdengar di telingaku. Suaranya turut menarik perhatianku untuk melihat ke arahnya, sudah hampir pukul 6 sore, ya?

"Kalau begitu ... satu-satunya cara untuk menghilangkan gosipku adalah dengan menghubunginya, 'kan?" Cicit Nami.

Aku menyandarkan punggungku ke sandaran kursi sambil menengadahkan kepalaku ke atas. Serius, betapa bodohnya gadis ini? Terbuat dari apa otaknya? Apa nutrisi yang selama ini dia makan hanya berkumpul di gundukan lemak yang menggantung di dadanya itu?

"Kau benar-benar bodoh, Nami. Pantas saja kau bisa terjebak di situasi rumit seperti ini. Bukankah tadi sudah kukatakan untuk tidak menghubungi mereka? Apa telingamu mengalami gangguan atau semacamnya?"

Kata-kata pedas, dengan intonasi dingin penuh penekanan keluar dari mulutku seketika tanpa bisa kusaring terlebih dahulu. Biasanya, kalimat seperti itu akan keluar hanya saat aku melakukan pertengkaran tidak berarti dengan Shitori.

Namun, setelah melihat kedua bola mata Nami yang mulai mengeluarkan cairan bening, aku menjadi sadar bahwa kalimatku benar-benar melukai perasaannya. Mereka, bahkan Naruto, melihatku dengan tatapan yang seakan-akan mengatakan bahwa aku ini seorang penjahat yang kejam.

Tu- tunggu dulu, tadi aku hanya sedikit terbawa emosi, oke? Maksudku, tadi aku telah menjelaskan begitu panjang agar Nami mengerti rencana yang dimiliki si pelaku, tapi akhirnya justru dia berpikir untuk menghubungi para calon tersangka itu. Wajar kalau aku sedikit emosi, 'kan?

Percuma, menjelaskan alasanku seperti itu tidak akan mengubah apapun. Dari pada melihat tatapan menusuk dari mereka bertiga, aku lebih memilih untuk mengalihkan netraku ke arah Nami yang masih terlihat begitu kacau. Huh, kurasa yang kukatakan tadi memang benar-benar buruk.

"Nami, kau pikir aku yang menjelaskan panjang lebar tadi tidak memiliki rencana satupun untuk masalahmu?"

Nami yang mungkin hampir saja menumpahkan air matanya, kini mulai menatapku dengan secercah harapan yang sedikit terpancar dari mata indahnya.

"Beri kami waktu lima- tidak, beri kami waktu empat hari. Kami akan memulihkan nama baikmu, sekaligus menangkap pelakunya," ucapku dengan yakin.

Aku menatap mereka yang berada di ruangan ini satu persatu, hingga akhirnya aku kembali membuka suaraku.

"Aku belum memikirkan detailnya, tapi dengarkan ini,"

Aku menjelaskan apa yang aku rencanakan agar mampu mengembalikan nama baik Nami. Tidak lupa juga aku menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari mereka dengan jawaban yang jelas. Untuk kasus ini, dibutuhkan kerja sama yang cukup tinggi dari kami berlima agar mampu mengetahui si pelaku, dan memancingnya keluar.

Sebagai akhir dari penjelasanku, tidak lupa juga aku memberi nama operasi kegiatan yang akan kami lakuan.

"Rencana ini aku namakan dengan rencana ... ' _hancurkan saja semuanya_ ',"

 **Bersambung**

* * *

 **Author note :** Di bagian awal di chapter ini dibuka dengan percakapan tolol duo otaku menyedihkan di fict ini, di sini juga terkuak bahwa Sasuke itu selain menyukai gadis tsundere, dia juga mempunyai ketertarikan terhadap dada yang besar. Lalu, meskipun Naruto mempunyai gangguan dalam berinteraksi dengan wanita, tapi dia masih punya ketertarikan terhadap lawan jenis, yah meskipun dia tertariknya pada 2D sih.

Di chapter ini Sasuke kembali merasa penasaran dengan penyebab Naruto begitu takut dengan Hinata. sudah beberapa kali Sasuke dalam monolognya mengatakan bahwa dia penasaran dengan penyebab Naruto mempunyai gangguan komunikasi dengan wanita. bahkan, di chapter 8 Sasuke sudah mencoba untuk berkonfrontasi langsung ke Hinata.

Takahashi Nami di sini adalah Nami dari karakter One Piece. Aku menambahkan nama keluarga 'Takahashi', karena di One Piece, Nami tidak mempunyai atau belum diketahui nama keluarganya.

Di sini aku membuat nami mempunyai aset yang besar, namun tidak se oversize seperti yang ada di _anime_. Di sini, bisa dibilang aset Nami itu seukuran dengan milik Hinata. Tunggu, ini info yang penting, oke? Serius ini.

Untuk nama-nama seperti shounen jump, shounen magazine, dsb yang disebutkan oleh Sasuke adalah nama-nama penerbit manga dan light novel yang ada di Jepang.

Nami yang awalnya memanggil Sasuke dengan sebutan mata satu- _senpai_ memang karena Sasuke menggunakan penutup mata di mata kirinya. Yah, ini hanya sekedar mengingatkan saja bahwa Sasuke di fict ini tidak mempunyai mata kiri,

Oh ya, untuk merespon salah satu review yang masuk, aku menegaskan bahwa di sini karakter utamanya adalah Sasuke. Naruto, Sona, dan Hinata menjadi karakter penting yang berdiri sejalan dengan si karakter utama.

Aku rasa hanya itu saja yang ingin aku sampaikan, tidak sebanyak biasanya.

Tentu saja, terimakasih untuk semua yang telah membaca, me-review, me-fav/foll cerita ini. kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan untuk lebih mengembangkan cerita ini menjadi lebih baik. Sekali lagi, terimakasih.


	14. Chapter 14

"Nami, kau pikir aku yang menjelaskan panjang lebar tadi tidak memiliki rencana satupun untuk masalahmu?"

Nami yang mungkin hampir saja menumpahkan air matanya, kini mulai menatapku dengan secercah harapan yang sedikit terpancar dari mata indahnya.

"Beri kami waktu lima- tidak, beri kami waktu empat hari. Kami akan memulihkan nama baikmu, sekaligus menangkap pelakunya," ucapku dengan yakin.

Aku menatap mereka yang berada di ruangan ini satu persatu, hingga akhirnya aku kembali membuka suaraku.

"Aku belum memikirkan detailnya, tapi dengarkan ini,"

Aku menjelaskan apa yang aku rencanakan agar mampu mengembalikan nama baik Nami. Tidak lupa juga aku menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari mereka dengan jawaban yang jelas. Untuk kasus ini, dibutuhkan kerja sama yang cukup tinggi dari kami berlima agar mampu mengetahui si pelaku, dan memancingnya keluar.

Sebagai akhir dari penjelasanku, tidak lupa juga aku memberi nama operasi kegiatan yang akan kami lakuan.

"Rencana ini aku namakan dengan rencana ... ' _hancurkan saja semuanya_ ',"

 **XxxxX**

* * *

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **One Piece by Eichiiro Oda**

 **Highschool DxD by Ichie Isibumi**

Genre : Friendship, Slice of life, Drama, Family, Coming-of age, Romance

(Cerita ini terinspirasi setelah melihat Violet Evergarden dan Oregairu)

 **Summary** : Dia yang dibesarkan sebagai alat untuk membunuh dan dikenal sebagai iblis dari padang pasir, dan dia yang tumbuh di daerah konflik dan besar di bawah salah satu mafia di Prancis kini mencoba untuk memulai kehidupan barunya. Mampukah dia beradaptasi di dunia yang benar-benar berbeda dengan dunianya dahulu?

Chapter 14 : Uchiha Sasuke Mulai Memikirkan Pemilihan OSIS.

* * *

 **XxxxX**

Sudah dua hari sejak Nami datang membawa permintaannya yang merepotkan pada kami, dan pada rentan waktu itu pula, kami berempat telah memulai menjalankan rencana yang telah disepakati.

Meskipun seolah-olah terdengar bahwa kami akan melakukan sesuatu yang besar, sebenarnya kami hanya menghabiskan dua hari terakhir ini untuk mengintai orang-orang yang dicurigai sebagai tersangka. Tentu saja, rencana tidak akan berjalan jika pelakunya belum diketahui, 'kan?

Dalam kurun waktu dua hari ini juga, Nami mendapat berbagai teror selama ia di sekolah. Kali ini, teror benar-benar datang dari murid lain yang termakan gosip murahan yang sengaja disebarkan oleh si pelaku. Seperti yang kukatakan juga, ada murid teman sekelas Nami yang tidak menyukainya, dan sengaja menaruh sampah bungkus makanan ringan di bangku tempat Nami berada.

Dalam dua hari belakangan ini pula, berbagai hinaan, baik secara langsung maupun tidak langsung, ditujukan pada Nami saat gadis itu sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah. Untuk menghindari sesuatu yang lebih buruk, Naruto menyarankan agar Nami menghabiskan jam istirahat makan siangnya di ruangan klub relawan. Hampir seluruh anggota klub relawan menyetujui usulan yang diberikan Naruto, kecuali Hyuuga. Gadis itu lebih menyarankan agar Nami tidak perlu datang ke sekolah selama kasus ini belum selesai. Tapi, adik kelas berambut oranye itu menolak dengan alasan bahwa dia tidak ingin terlihat lemah di mata sang pelaku.

Yah, aku hargai keputusannya yang lumayan berani itu. tapi, aku pun berani bertaruh bahwa dia mengatakan hal seperti itu karena dia tahu bahwa kami berempat akan melindunginya.

Huh, merepotkan saja.

Ah, sebelumnya juga kami berempat, anggota klub relawan, juga telah menemui Grayfia- _sensei_. Pertemuan itu ditujukan untuk mengetahui metode penyelesaian kasus Nami menurut versinya. Seperti yang aku duga saat pertama kali Nami datang ke klub, alasan Grayfia- _sensei_ membawa Nami ke klub adalah karena dengan profesinya sebagai seorang guru, beliau tidak mampu mengambil langkah taktis untuk menangani kasus Nami. Prosedur, jabatan, dan tata krama, beliau terikat dengan hal-hal merepotkan semacam itu sehingga tidak mampu bergerak leluasa seperti yang ia inginkan.

Aku meregangkan seluruh tubuhku berharap bahwa itu akan efektif untuk menghilangkan rasa kantuk yang memeberatkan kedua kelopak mataku. Aku benar-benar lupa waktu saat sedang keasikan bermain _game_ Dragon Quest X menggunakan PS Vita- _chan_ kesayanganku.

Aku melihat jam dinding yang menggantung di depan kelas, saat ini kedua jarumnya menunjukan pukul 08:30. Masih ada 20 menit lagi sampai pelajaran jam pertama dimulai, mungkin aku bisa tidur beberapa menit untuk sedikit mengobati rasa kantukku.

Aku condongkan tubuhku ke depan, dan menaruhnya di atas meja. Kunikmati gaya gravitasi yang terasa membuatku semakin terasa lengket dengan meja yang biasanya kugunakan alas untuk mencatat pelajaran sehari-hari. Aku memejamkan mataku dengan khitmat, membiarkan diriku terbawa masuk terlalu dalam ke dunia mimpi.

Jika sudah begini, aku tidak peduli lagi dengan jam pelajaran pertama. Aku akan tidur selama yang aku bisa, bahkan jika itu hingga jam pelajaran keempat sekalipun. Rasa nyaman ini benar-benar memabukanku, setidaknya sampai aku mendengar suara yang membawaku kembali ke realita.

"Uchiha _-san_ , kau ingin tidur di jam pertama lagi?"

Uh, sialan. Baru saja aku akan benar-benar terlelap, muncul suara menyebalkan yang berasal dari orang yang sedang duduk di depanku. Aku berniat untuk mengabaikan suara sapaan tidak menyenangkan dari orang itu, tapi aku teringat bahwa dia sudah terlampau sering aku abaikan. Bahkan setahuku, dia sengaja memindahkan tempat duduknya dengan harapan bisa lebih sering berbicara denganku.

Yah, sesekali membalas sapaannya di pagi yang menyebalkan seperti ini kurasa bukan masalah, 'kan?

"Lebih tepatnya, aku sudah benar-benar akan tertidur jika kau tidak menggangguku, Akimichi,"

Aku mengatakannya dengan tampang malas, dan nada yang datar. Akimichi yang mendengar balasanku hanya menunjukan tawa hambarnya seakan-akan dia mengerti bahwa aku sedikit menyindirnya.

"Ma- maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, kau tahu?"

"Hn," balasku tidak peduli.

Akimichi terlihat mencari sesuatu dalam tasnya, setelah dia menemukan apa yang dia cari, pria dengan pipi tembam ini menyodorkan barang itu kepadaku.

"Kau mau? Ini keripik kentang dengan bumbu coklat, edisi terbaru yang keluar bulan ini,"

Huh, kau ingin menyuapku agar reputasimu menjadi terlihat lebih baik di mataku? Kau pikir, kau sedang berurusan dengan siapa, hm? Uchiha Sasuke adalah perwujudan pemuda bersih yang tidak akan pernah bisa disuap. Tapi entah kenapa, tangan sialanku ini bergerak sendiri, tanpa mampu kuhentikan, untuk mengambil sebungkus keripik kentang yang disodorkan di depanku.

Uh, sial. Sejak kapan tanganku mempunyai kehendaknya sendiri?

Dengan realita yang tidak bisa kupercaya, akhirnya tanganku memenangkan duel batin yang ada dalam tubuhku, dan sukses mengambil keripik kentang yang disodorkan oleh Akimichi. Aku membuka bungkusnya, dan mengintip isi yang tersaji di dalam kemasannya.

Sebuah _snack_ dengan bentuk pipih yang biasa terlihat di keripik kentang lain. Yang menjadi pembeda adalah bubuk yang ditaburkan di dalamnya, sebuah bubuk berwarna cokelat gelap yang kuyakini mempunyai rasa yang sama dengan warnanya.

Aku tidak yakin seperti apa rasanya. Mencampurkan bubuk cokelat dalam keripik kentang merupakan sesuatu yang baru terdengar oleh telingaku. Secara logika, dua rasa yang saling berlawanan seperti ini pastinya sangat sulit untuk menemukan komposisi yang pas.

Tapi, yah ... seperti yang pernah aku bilang. Makanan yang didapatkan secara gratis merupakan makanan dengan cita rasa paling lezat yang pernah ada di dunia. Tentu saja hal itu juga berlaku untuk makanan ringan.

Aku akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengambil satu biji keripik kentang yang terdapat dalam bungkusan ini. Menggunakan tangan kananku, aku menuntun keripik kentang yang telah kuambil ini menuju mulutku secara perlahan. Awalnya aku sedikit ragu, namun pada akhirnya aku memilih untuk mengunyahnya menggunakan gigi-gigi yang menempel dengan kuat di gusiku.

Dengan tampang datar yang selalu setia kupasang di wajahku, mataku sedikit melebar saat merasakan sensasi yang terasa di dalam mulutku. Rasa manis yang terasa lembut dari bubuk cokelatnya, dan sensasi gurih yang keluar melalui keripik kentangnya membuat semacam perpaduan rasa yang unik.

Yah, meskipun begitu, sensasi yang kurasakan di mulutku ini belum mampu membuat tubuhku terasa tersengat, hingga membuat pakaianku serasa ingin robek sana-sini. Tapi tetap saja, makanan gratis memanglah yang terbaik.

"Bagaimana, Uchiha _-san_? Bukankah rasanya unik?"

Kepalaku secara spontan mengangguk saat mendengar pertanyaan.

"Omong-omong, apa kau sudah bisa beradaptasi dengan posisi barumu?"

"Ah, yah, awalnya aku sangat berdebar-debar saat ditunjuk sebagai _libero_ di tim B, apalagi saat itu langsung dilakukan pertandingan uji coba dengan sekolahan lain. Tapi, rasanya sangat menyenangkan. Terima kasih banyak karena kalian telah membantuku,"

"Kau mendapatkannya dengan kerja kerasmu sendiri. Maksudku, bahkan kami kalah saat pertandingan waktu itu,"

"Jika kalian tidak melakukan pertandingan, aku tidak akan mempunyai kesempatan untuk menunjukan kemampuanku," ucap Akimichi dengan wajah berseri-seri.

Yah, terserah dia saja. Selama masalahnya terselesaikan, kurasa memang tidak masalah meskipun saat itu kami kalah melawan klub voli.

Saat aku terus memakan keripik kentang dengan tampang tidak peduliku, aku menjadi teringat satu hal. Mungkin, aku juga bisa sedikit mengorek informasi melalui Akimichi.

"Kalau tidak salah, nama Bikou- _senpai_ disebut-sebut sebagai salah satu orang yang melakukan seks dengan siswi tahun pertama, ya?"

Akimichi menatapku dengan tatapan penuh ketidak percayaan yang terpancar jelas di matanya. Memangnya ada yang aneh dengan pertanyaanku, ya?

"Aku tidak menyangka Uchiha _-san_ yang sangat cuek, ternyata tertarik dengan gosip seperti itu,"

Dasar tidak sopan. Asal kau tahu saja, bahkan sampai saat ini pun aku masih tidak percaya jika aku benar-benar harus terlibat dalam gosip yang merepotkan seperti ini.

"Uchiha _-san_ , jangan bilang kalau kau tertarik dengan gadis-,"

"Jangan mengatakan sesuatu yang bodoh kalau kau memang tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaanku," ucapku dengan nada yang sangat datar, sedatar ekspresiku.

"Ahahaha, maafkan aku, Uchiha _-san_ ,"

Aku melihat Akimichi yang saat ini duduk berbalik menghadapku. Dia terlihat seperti sedang mengingat-ingat sesuatu. Beberapa saat kemudian, pria gendut yang terobsesi pada voli ini mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Yah, Bikou- _senpai_ sangat kaget saat dia mendengar gosip tentang Takahashi Nami-san, dia juga sangat marah karena namanya ikut terseret dalam gosip itu,"

"Lalu, apa yang dia lakukan?"

"Dari yang kudengar, Bikou- _senpai_ berencana mendatangi Takahashi _-san_ untuk menuntut penjelasan. Tapi, Tsubaki- _senpai_ melarang keras Bikou- _senpai_ untuk menemuinya jika tidak ingin suasananya menjadi semakin runyam,"

"Kenapa?"

"Entahlah, Tsubaki- _senpai_ tidak memberi tahu siapapun tentang alasannya,"

Begitu, ya? Jika kutarik garis besarnya, bisa dibilang bahwa Tsubaki- _senpai_ telah mengetahui seperti apa rencana si pelaku. Memang, _senpai_ yang satu itu benar-benar mengerikan. Aku beruntung tidak bertemu orang seperti dia di medan perang, maupun di dunia mafia.

Dari keterangan Akimichi, besar kemungkinan bahwa Bikou- _senpai_ bukanlah pelakunya. Meskipun begitu, aku harus tetap mengamatinya untuk benar-benar menghapus kecurigaanku pada anggota klub voli itu.

Selain Sun Bikou dari klub voli, masih ada empat calon tersangka lainnya yang perlu kami selidiki. Di antaranya adalah Genshiro Saji, dari kelas 2-G, salah satu anggota klub basket. Riser Phenex, dari kelas 2-J yang merupakan kelas budaya internasional, dia adalah anggota klub karate. Inuzuka Kiba, dari kelas 3-C, seorang anggota dari klub kendo. Yang terakhir adalah ... Morino Idate, dari kelas 3-F, pelari andalan dari klub atletik.

Kami, para anggota klub relawan, harus secepatnya menemukan siapa pelakunya di antara lima anak yang telah ditolak oleh Nami tersebut.

* * *

 **XxxxX**

Masih tertanam dengan jelas di kepalaku seperti apa sensasi yang aku rasakan ketika berada di sana, di lapangan voli. Perasaan ketika kami harus berhadapan dengan orang-orang yang jauh lebih hebat di bidangnya, perasaan ketika seluruh pasang mata tertuju pada kami, dan perasaan ketika dihadapkan sebuah realita bahwa kami telah dipecundangi oleh para anggota klub voli.

Kekalahan itu menjadi sebuah pukulan telak bagiku. Kepercayaan diri karena mempunyai segudang kemampuan, pengalaman, dan bakat langka yang aku miliki membuatku buta akan sekitarku. Seperti yang pernah dikatakan Grayfia- _sensei_ , dunia baruku ini merupakan tempat yang benar-benar berbeda dengan duniaku sebelumnya. Cara yang biasa aku gunakan dalam kehidupanku di masa lalu tidak akan efektif jika diterapkan di kehidupanku yang sekarang.

Selain itu, terlalu naif bagiku jika aku sangat membanggakan segudang kemampuan, bakat langka, dan pengalaman yang aku miliki selama ini. Karena faktanya, di dunia baruku yang kecil ini, terdapat orang-orang yang juga mengasah bakat, dan kemampuan mereka untuk mempertahankan eksistensi mereka di sini. Shinra Tsubaki, Sabaku Gaara, Shitori Sona, dan bahkan Namikaze Naruto, aku yakin mereka adalah orang-orang yang juga mempunyai sesuatu yang istimewa, yang telah mereka asah sedemikian rupa.

Bisa dibilang, di dunia yang kecil ini, di SMA Inage, aku hanyalah seorang pendatang baru yang masih belum sepenuhnya mengerti bagaimana caraku agar mampu beradaptasi dengan dunia ini.

Aku terus memperhatikan lapangan klub voli yang di dalamnya terlihat para anggota-anggotanya yang sedang berlatih. Berbeda dari yang sebelumnya, jika biasanya aku berada di dalam gedung olahraga dalam rangka melakukan kegiatan olahraga, atau bahkan bertanding melawan klub voli seperti yang kulakukan hampir dua minggu yang lalu. Maka, hari ini aku menyempatkan waktuku sepulang sekolah untuk datang kemari tidak lain, dan tidak bukan untuk mengintai Bikou- _senpai_.

Duduk pada sisi tribun yang paling jauh dari klub voli, aku memperhatikan seluruh gerak gerik anggota klub voli yang terkenal paling berisik itu. Meskipun aku telah mendengar keterangan dari Akimichi, tapi aku harus tetap melihatnya dengan mata telanjangku sendiri agar aku benar-benar yakin bahwa Bikou- _senpai_ merupakan pelaku penyebaran gosip itu, atau tidak.

Ah, jangan lupakan juga tiga kaleng MAX Coffee yang sengaja aku beli dari mesin penjual minuman otomatis ini. Sejak dulu, aku selalu berpikir bahwa pekerjaan memata-matai merupakan perkerjaan paling membosankan yang pernah aku lakukan. Kau harus membuntuti, mengawasi dari kejauhan, bahkan harus setia memperhatikan targetmu bahkan jika mereka harus pergi ke toilet untuk membuang seluruh isi perutnya.

Aku ambil salah satu kaleng MAX Coffee dan membuka penutupnya. Dengan segera, aku tuangkan isi kaleng itu ke dalam mulutku. Rasa manis kopi yang menyegarkan itu membasahi seluruh tenggorokanku. Rasa manisnya seakan-akan menjadi semacam stimulus yang memberi energi ekstra pada tubuhku.

Kegiatanku dalam menyelami rasa nikmat yang diberikan oleh MAX Coffee dengan terpaksa harus kuhentikan saat aku mendengar suara yang cukup familiar menyapa telingaku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Seperti yang diharapkan dari orang sepertimu. Kau mempunyai pengelihatan yang tajam karena mampu menyadari keberadaanku di tengah sibuknya kegiatanmu, Shinra- _senpai_ ,"

Aku tidak kaget saat melihatnya menghampiriku kemari. Karena beberapa saat yang lalu, pandangan mata kami bertemu satu sama lain. Jadi, pada saat itu aku telah mengasumsikan bahwa dia menyadari keberadaanku.

"Berbicara tentang pengelihatan yang tajam, kurasa kaulah orang yang memiliki pengelihatan paling tajam di sekolah ini, Uchiha- _kun_ ,"

Aku lebih memilih untuk mengabaikan opini yang dilontarkan oleh Shinra- _senpai_ , mendengar opini semacam itu bukanlah tujuanku datang kemari. Aku mengambil salah satu kaleng MAX Coffee-ku. Dengan mata yang masih tertuju ke lapangan voli, aku menyodorkan minuman kaleng itu ke Shinra- _senpai_ yang kini sedang duduk di sebelahku.

"Apa ini?"

"Minuman paling nikmat yang pernah ada dalam sejarah peradaban umat manusia,"

"Jika yang seperti itu, tentu saja aku sangat paham. Tapi, apa alasanmu memberiku MAX Coffee?"

Aku diam sejenak untuk memikirkan kata-kata yang akan aku keluarkan sebelum memutuskan untuk menjawabnya.

"Anggap saja sebagai ucapan terima kasihku untuk beberapa hari yang lalu,"

"Begitu, ya? Kalau memang seperti itu, terima kasih," ucapnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

Shinra- _senpai_ menerima MAX Coffee yang aku sodorkan dengan senang hati. Kami berdua menghabiskan kopi kaleng yang berada di genggaman tangan kami masing-masing. Ini terasa menyenangkan, sama seperti ketika aku bermain dengan Naruto, menghabiskan MAX Coffee bersama dengan orang yang sama-sama memahami betapa nikmatnya minuman kaleng ini juga menimbulkan kesan tersendiri di dalam diriku.

"Kau tidak datang ke sini hanya untuk memberiku ini, 'kan?"

"Hn, tentu saja,"

Pembicaraan berhenti begitu saja. Masing-masing dari kami menyelami jalan pikiran kami sendiri-sendiri. Aku dengan berbagai perkiraan kemungkinan dalam penyelesaian masalah Nami, dan Shinra- _senpai_ dengan jalan pikirannya yang tidak aku ketahui.

Aku sesekali melirik ke arah Shinra- _senpai_ yang saat ini sedang duduk nyaman di sebelahku. Aku sesekali meliriknya untuk hanya sekedar menebak apa yang ia pikirkan saat ini. Salah satu anggota klub voli yang namanya terseret ke dalam gosip tidak menyenangkan ini, tentu saja turut mempengaruhi kondisi mental anggota lain. Di lapangan sana, aku tidak melihat Sabaku- _senpai_ , aku cukup yakin bahwa _senpai_ dengan rambut merah itu juga sedang melakukan sesuatu untuk melindungi anggotanya.

"Jadi, apa kau ke sini karena mencurigai Bikou sebagai tersangka penyebaran gosip yang beredar baru-baru ini?" Tanya Shinra- _senpai_ dengan suara yang tenang.

Aku hanya melihat ke arahnya melalui sudut mataku. Aku bebas untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu atau tidak, aku bahkan mempunyai hak untuk mengabaikannya. Lagi pula, bahkan jika aku tidak menjawabnya sekalipun, aku sangat yakin bahwa kakak kelasku yang satu ini sudah tahu alasan sebenarnya keberadaanku di sini.

"Sudah kuduga, kalian memang ikut campur terhadap masalah penyebaran gosip ini," Shinra- _senpai_ berkata demikian sambil menghela napasnya.

"Itu memang sudah pekerjaan kami,"

Shinra- _senpai_ diam tidak menyahut perkataanku barusan. Dia memandangi langit-langit gedung olahraga dengan tatapan yang seakan-akan berusaha untuk menerawang sesuatu di atas sana

"Kau tahu? Bikou memang bermulut besar, tapi aku sangat yakin bahwa dia tidak akan melakukan hal rendahan seperti itu,"

"Siapa yang tahu seperti apa jalan pikirannya jika kami tidak mencari tahunya, 'kan?"

"Yah, kau benar juga ... dari pada itu, bagaimana dengan calon tersangka yang lain? Orang-orang yang ditolak oleh siswi tahun pertama itu,"

"Aku tidak bisa memberimu informasi semacam itu. selain itu, Shinra- _senpai_ , jadi kau juga tahu orang-orang yang berpotensi menjadi pelaku?"

"Dengan laki-laki bodoh yang ditolak oleh adik kelas itu, bukankah alurnya terlihat jelas?"

Jika dia bilang alurnya terlihat jelas, aku rasa memang gosip murahan ini bukanlah levelnya. Maksudku, bahkan Shitori saja tidak menyadari motif dan tujuan si pelaku sebelum aku menjabarkan semua analisaku.

"Aku tidak akan menghalangi pekerjaanmu. Jika memang Bikou terbukti bersalah, baik aku, maupun Sabaku tidak akan melindunginya,"

Aku melihat ke arah Shinra- _senpai_ yang juga memandangiku dengan tatapan yang menandakan bahwa dia sedang berada dalam mode seriusnya. Aku sendiri juga tidak mempunyai niat untuk membalas ucapannya, karena aku tahu bahwa gadis berkacamata yang sedang berbincang-bincang denganku kini masih belum menyelesaikan perkataannya.

"Tapi, aku ingin memberimu sedikit peringatan,"

Ini sedikit kontradiksi dengan penuturannya beberapa detik yang lalu. Bukankah tadi dia sendiri yang bilang bahwa dia tidak akan menghalangi pekerjaanku? Dan dia juga tidak akan melindungi Bikou- _senpai_ jika laki-laki itu terbukti bersalah?

Shinra- _senpai_ menatap lurus jauh ke dalam mataku. Aku mampu merasakan determinasi yang sangat kuat yang terpancar dari kedua mata yang hanya terhalang oleh kacamata itu. Aku masih menyimpan perasaan ini dengan baik di memoriku, aura yang kurasakan saat ini, adalah aura yang sama kurasakan saat pertandingan voli kala itu.

Sampai detik ini, aku merasa bahwa peringatan yang akan dia katakan adalah sesuatu yang memang sangat serius. Sesuatu yang mungkin bukan berasal dari lingkup klub voli.

"Kasus gosip yang menimpa siswi tahun pertama ini sangat menyedot banyak perhatian. Dan kalian, klub relawan, aku yakin sedang merencanakan sesuatu terhadap gosip ini,"

Shinra- _senpai_ menjeda perkataannya. Gadis itu terlihat menarik napas pelan, kemudian melanjutkan.

"Jika kalian kembali melakukan sesuatu yang gila seperti saat kalian menantang kami beberapa waktu yang lalu. Bisa-bisa, ketua OSIS, dan para anggotanya akan benar-benar menindak kalian,"

Sungguh, ini memang peringatan yang terdengar merepotkan. Jika kami berhadapan dengan OSIS, tentu saja kami akan berada dalam masalah yang sangat besar. Pasalnya, OSIS adalah organisasi yang berisi murid-murid pilihan di sekolah, dan mempunyai kekuasaan yang sangat besar.

Di SMA Inage, terdapat tiga kekuatan yang saling bersinergi untuk menjalankan roda keberlangsungan warga SMA Inage. Tiga kekuatan, atau mungkin lebih relevan jika dibilang dengan tiga organisasi, tersebut adalah dewan guru, komite sekolah, dan juga OSIS. Jika kami harus berurusan dengan OSIS, maka tidak menutup kemungkinan kami juga akan diseret dihadapan dewan guru, dan juga komite sekolah.

Tapi, aku rasa aku melupakan satu hal yang penting.

"Shinra- _senpai_ , ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu," ucapku dengan tampang datarku, beserta nada yang serius.

Aku mendapatkan perhatian darinya, gadis yang terlihat cukup mirip dengan Shitori ini menatapku dengan tatapan tanda tanya. Aku memejamkan mataku, dan mengambil napas secara perlahan. Menyiapkan mental jikalau aku akan mendapat respon yang tidak kuinginkan darinya adalah hal yang penting untuk dilakukan.

"Ketua OSIS itu ... siapa orangnya?" tanyaku dengan tatapan serius.

Shinra- _senpai_ menatapku dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Mulutnya yang menganga sudah cukup memberi tahuku seperti apa yang saat ini sedang ia pikirkan.

"Kau ... bodoh, ya?"

Uh, aku tadi bertanya serius. Tapi, bisa-bisanya membalas dengan nada merendahkan seperti itu. Lihat, bukan? Menyiapkan mental jika tidak mendapat sesuatu yang aku inginkan seperti ini adalah persiapan yang sangat penting.

Shinra- _senpai_ menghela napasnya pasrah, dia memijit keningnya seolah masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang aku tanyakan. Reaksinya yang seperti itu, benar-benar mengingatkanku pada seseorang.

"Himejima Akeno, jangan bilang kalau kau juga tidak pernah mendengar namanya?"

"Ah, si peringkat dua di seluruh angkatanmu itu, ya?"

Jika Shinra Tsubaki adalah gadis yang menduduki peringkat pertama di angkatannya, dan Sabaku Gaara adalah laki-laki yang mendapatkan peringkat ketiga. Maka, Himejima Akeno adalah gadis yang mengamankan peringkat dua di angkatannya.

Aku tidak tertarik dengan struktur keanggotaan OSIS atau semacamnya. Aku juga tidak peduli dengan gosip-gosip maupun rumor apapun yang ada tentang Himejima Akeno. Jadi, aku hanya mengenal _senpai_ itu sebatas bahwa dia adalah peringkat kedua di angkatannya. Bahkan, aku tidak pernah melihat wajahnya.

"Tunggu, apa standar untuk menjadi ketua OSIS memang harus seperti itu?"

"Dari pada standar, mungkin akan lebih tepat jika itu disebut semacam sebuah tradisi,"

Di SMA Inage, aku pernah mendengar sesuatu semacam syarat menjadi ketua OSIS dari Itachi _nii_ - _san_. Dari tahun ke tahun, murid yang akan menjadi ketua OSIS adalah murid yang menempati tiga peringkat teratas di tiap-tiap angkatannya. Karena itulah, aku menganggap bahwa menjadi tiga peringkat teratas adalah harga mutlak yang harus dimiliki oleh murid yang mengincar posisi teratas dari kursi kepemimpinan siswa di sekolah ini.

Selain itu, tidak ada peraturan yang membatasi untuk tahun pertama ikut berkompetisi di ajang pemilihan ketua OSIS. Baik tahun pertama, maupun tahun berdua berhak mencalonkan diri menjadi ketua OSIS. Hanya tahun ketigalah yang tidak diperbolehkan maju sebagai kandidat. Juga, ada peraturan lain bahwa murid tahun pertama yang menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS, masih memiliki hak untuk maju di pemilihan untuk periode berikutnya. Dengan kata lain, sekolah ini memperbolehkan ketua OSIS memimpin dalam dua periode jika memang memenuhi persyaratan yang ada. Bukan hanya di SMA Inage, peraturan yang membolehkan tahun pertama untuk maju di pemilihan ketua OSIS juga diterapkan di beberapa SMA-SMA lain di Jepang.

Jadi, bisa dibilang bahwa kehidupan SMA di sini merupakan sebuah mini simulasi dari sebuah kehidupan berdemokrasi dalam pemerintahan.

Jika di tahun ketiga saat ini ada Shinra Tsubaki, Himejima Akeno, dan Sabaku Gaara yang berada di peringkat tiga teratas. Maka, di angkatanku ada Shitori Sona, Yuuto Kiba, dan juga aku sendiri, Uchiha Sasuke. Jik para _senpai_ di tahun ketiga sudah tidak bisa lagi maju sebagai calon. Maka, kandidat terkuat calon ketua OSIS ada pada kami, para siswa yang menempati peringkat tiga teratas di tahun kedua.

Yah, aku belum tahu siapa saja tiga peringkat teratas di tahun pertama. Tapi, belum ada sejarahnya ketua OSIS SMA Inage yang terpilih dari tahun pertama.

Kheh, padahal hanya sebuah pemilihan ketua OSIS, tapi entah kenapa itu terdengar cukup menegangkan.

Tapi, mari kesampingkan itu dulu. Saat ini bukanlah itu fokusnya. Aku harus kembali memutar otak agar apa yang kami lakukan nantinya tidak akan berimbas dengan keterlibatan OSIS pada kami.

Aku kembali mengarahkan pandanganku ke sisi lapangan sana. setelah aku merasa yakin dengan keputusanku, aku beranjak dari tempat dudukku untuk pergi meninggalkan gedung olahraga.

"Kau sudah ingin pergi?"

"Hn, Bikou- _senpai_ bukanlah pelakunya,"

Aku berjalan melewati Shinra- _senpai_ yang masih setia duduk di bangku tribun. Meskipun samar, tapi aku masih bisa melihat dengan jelas senyum tipisnya yang nampak manis itu.

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa," ucap Shinra- _senpai_.

Tidak dengan kata-kata, aku lebih memilih untuk membalas ucapan salamnya itu dengan melambaikan tanganku, tanpa menoleh ke arahnya sedikitpun. Aku merasa, bahwa ini adalah tindakan paling keren yang bisa aku lakukan untuk situasi seperti ini. Bukankah ini terlihat lebih dramatis? Seharusnya begitu, kan?

* * *

 **XxxxX**

 **Normal P.O.V**

Di dalam ruangan yang nampak luas, dan elegan, terdapat beberapa rak-rak dan segala perabotan yang tersusun dengan sangat rapi. Di tengah ruangan tersebut, juga nampak sebuah meja kaca, beserta sofa yang biasanya digunakan untuk menjamu para tamu, dan juga bisa dibilang mempunyai bentuk yang cukup mewah.

Di ujung ruangan, di depan sebuah jendela dengan ukuran cukup besar yang biasa digunakan oleh sang empunya ruangan ini untuk melihat segala aktivitas yang berada di SMA Inage, terdapat sebuah meja kerja dengan ukuran yang cukup besar dengan tumpukan kertas yang sedikit menggunung di sana. Di sisi lain dari ruangan ini, juga nampak meja-meja kerja yang mempunyai ukuran sedikit lebih kecil dari pada meja utama yang terletak di depan jendela.

Di meja kerja besar itu, meja kerja utama, terdapat seorang gadis dengan paras yang sangat cantik, rambutnya yang dikuncir ekor kuda itu menambah kesan _stylish_ pada dirinya. Mata sayunya yang mampu membuat luluh hati banyak pria itu nampak menelusuri satu-persatu huruf yang tersaji pada lembar dokumen yang ia pegang.

Sesekali gadis itu akan menenggak secangkir teh yang sengaja disediakan di mejanya agar mampu sedikit mengisi energi yang ia butuhkan.

Hingga akhirnya, kegiatannya teralihkan saat kedua gendang telinganya menangkap suara ketukan pintu dari satu-satunya pintu yang disediakan di ruangan ini.

"Masuk," ucap gadis itu dengan elegan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, pintu geser itu dengan mulus oleh orang yang berdiri di balik sana. Dari sana, masuklah seorang murid lain, gadis itu berjalan dengan langkah tegas ke arah gadis dengan ikat rambut ekor kuda yang sedang duduk di singgasananya.

Setelah gadis itu sampai di hadapannya, dia menyerahkan beberapa lembar dokumen dengan sikap penuh hormat ke gadis yang sedari duduk di kursi tersebut.

" _Kaichou_ , ini adalah salinan laporan kegiatan para siswa bulan ini dari para guru pembimbing,"

"Begitu, ya. Terima kasih atas kerja kerasmu, Rin- _san_ ," ucap gadis yang dipanggil _kaichou_ tersebut.

Gadis yang dipanggil _kaichou_ itu adalah siswi yang memegang komando tertinggi atas segala sesuatu yang berurusan dengan para murid di SMA Inage. Seorang gadis yang menempati peringkat kedua di angkatannya, gadis yang sangat dihormati oleh bawahannya dan murid-murid lain di SMA Inage, sang ketua OSIS, Himejima Akeno.

"Lalu, untuk gosip yang menimpa siswi tahun pertama, Takahashi Nami. Telah dipastikan bahwa klub relawan juga turun tangan untuk membantunya,"

"Sudah kuduga, klub yang membuat keributan dengan klub voli itu pasti akan terlibat dengan kasus ini,"

Himejima Akeno, gadis itu mencubit dagunya sebagai pertanda bahwa ia sedangkan memikirkan sesuatu. Sambil memejamkan matanya, gadis itu berusaha mencoba membuat berbagai simulasi di dalam otaknya. Bagi seorang pemimpin sepertinya, dia harus memperhatikan berbagai macam sudut pandang sebelum mengambil sebuah keputusan. Karena baginya, kebaikan dan keberlangsungan kehidupan seluruh siswa di SMA Inage adalah harga yang selalu ia pegang.

"Rin- _san_ , tolong tambahkan ke agendaku untuk bertemu dengan perwakilan klub relawan besok,"

"Apa perlu saya buatkan surat pemanggilan juga, _kaichou_?"

Akeno memilih untuk tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan dari sekretarisnya, Nohara Rin. Gadis yang mempunyai wajah polos itu lebih memilih untuk beranjak dari kursinya, dan berjalan menuju jendela besar yang berada di belakang meja kerjanya. Dia menatap keluar jendela itu, menatap pemandangan gerbang utama yang terlihat mulai sepi karena memang sebagian besar penghuni sekolah telah berpulang ke kediamannya masing-masing.

"Tidak perlu, aku akan menemui mereka langsung secara personal. Mereka berdua, Uchiha Sasuke, dan Shitori Sona, harus sedikit diberi pengarahan,"

Tanpa melakukan protes sedikitpun, Nohara Rin menundukan kepalanya untuk memberi penghormatan pada keputusan sang atasan yang sangat ia hormati itu.

 **Bersambung**

* * *

 **Author note :** Bertemu lagi dengan saya, author yang masih newbie ini. sebagai awalan, aku ingin membahas lebih detail tentang dewan guru, komite sekolah, dan OSIS.

Pertama adalah komite sekolah, komite sekolah adalah badan yang dibentuk untuk mengawasi seluruh kegiatan yang dilakukan sekolah. Komite sekolah beranggotakan perwakilan donatur, perwakilan wali murid, dan juga perwakilan alumni. Untuk masuk ke komite sekolah ini tidak gampang, meskipun ada seorang donatur terbesar di sekolah, tapi belum tentu orang itu bisa masuk ke dalam komite sekolah. Intinya, komite sekolah ini berisi orang-orang yang sangat berkompeten. Jumlahnya ada bermacam-macam, beda sekolah tentu saja beda juga jumlah anggota komitenya. Tapi untuk di SMA Inage, itu ada 6 orang.

Yang kedua adalah dewan guru. Dewan guru ini berisi kepala sekolah, dan para staffnya, beberapa guru senior, dan juga guru yang dianggap sangat berkompeten. Di fict ini, Grayfia Lucifuge adalah salah satu anggota dewan guru. Oleh karena itu dia merasa sangat terkekang dalam mengatasi masalah Nami.

Yang ketiga adalah OSIS. OSIS di SMA Jepang itu sangat berbeda dengan di Indo. Jika di Indo, jumlah anggota OSIS-nya bisa sangat banyak, lebih dari 20 siswa, maka di SMA Jepang itu jumlahnya jauh lebih sedikit. Sama seperti komite sekolah, jumlah OSIS di tiap SMA di Jepang itu berbeda-beda. Untuk di SMA Inage, jumlah anggota OSIS hanya ada 5 orang. Selain itu, tidak seperti OSIS di Indo yang justru fokusnya membuat event-event besar, OSIS di Jepang itu benar-benar berfokus pada birokrasi sekolah, dan pemberdayaan para siswa. Untuk event-event besar seperti festival budaya, dan festival olahraga, OSIS hanya bertindak sebagai pengawas dan penanggung jawab, bukan sebagai panitia. Jika ada event yang ditangani oleh OSIS, maka itu hanyalah event-event kecil yang bertujuan untuk lebih menjaga hubungan antar siswa, dan juga event luar sekolah yang memang dimandatkan langsung oleh kepala sekolah.

Jadi, apa hubungan antara komite sekolah, dewan guru, dan OSIS?

Seperti yang dikatakan Sasuke, bahwa tiga organisasi itu harus saling bersinergi untuk menjaga roda kehidupan di sekolah. Jika diibaratkan dengan mudah, dewan guru ini ibaratnya seperti presiden dan para menterinya yang bertugas mengatur jalannya seluruh kegiatan di sekolah, komite sekolah bagaikan MPR yang betugas mengawasi kinerja dewan guru dan OSIS, sedangkan OSIS bisa diibarkan dengan DPR yang mengatur birokrasi di sekolah dan pemberdayaan para siswa.

Jika di Indo, kurikulum pembelajaran sudah diatur oleh pemerintah pusat, maka di Jepang itu berbeda. Tiap-tiap sekolah bebas menyusun kurikulumnya masing-masing, sesuai kebutuhannya. Lalu, siapa yang menyusun kurikulum? Jawabannya adalah dewan guru, komite sekolah, dan OSIS. Ketiga badan itu akan melakukan rapat setiap tahun untuk membahas apakah kurikulumnya perlu diubah atau tidak, perlu disesuaikan lagi atau tidak, dll. Rapat pembahasan kurikulum juga dilakukan bersamaan dengan rapat pembahasan anggaran dasar kerumahtanggaan.

Seperti yang Sasuke katakan, kehidupan berorganisasi di sekolah Inage itu seperti mini simulasi dalam kehidupan demokrasi di pemerintahan.

Oke, itu saja yang ingin aku bahas. Alasan sebenarnya aku memperkenalkan sistem OSIS di arc kedua ini, karena memang nanti kedepannya akan ada arc yang melibatkan nama OSIS di dalamnya, jadi aku sedikit mencicil pengenalan OSIS. Dan jika telah sampai di arc tersebut, maka itu berarti fict ini sudah hampir sampai di penghujung ceritanya.

Seperti biasa, aku ucapkan terimakasih banyak bagi semuanya yang menyempatkan diri membca, memfav/foll, dan review cerita ini. seperti biasa juga, kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan oleh author untuk memperbaiki lagi cerita ini. sekali lagi, terimakasih.


	15. Chapter 15

"Rin- _san_ , tolong tambahkan ke agendaku untuk bertemu dengan perwakilan klub relawan besok,"

"Apa perlu saya buatkan surat pemanggilan juga, _kaichou_?"

Akeno memilih untuk tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan dari sekretarisnya, Nohara Rin. Gadis yang mempunyai wajah polos itu lebih memilih untuk beranjak dari kursinya, dan berjalan menuju jendela besar yang berada di belakang meja kerjanya. Dia menatap keluar jendela itu, menatap pemandangan gerbang utama yang terlihat mulai sepi karena memang sebagian besar penghuni sekolah telah berpulang ke kediamannya masing-masing.

"Tidak perlu, aku akan menemui mereka langsung secara personal. Mereka berdua, Uchiha Sasuke, dan Shitori Sona, harus sedikit diberi pengarahan,"

Tanpa melakukan protes sedikitpun, Nohara Rin menundukan kepalanya untuk memberi penghormatan pada keputusan sang atasan yang sangat ia hormati itu.

* * *

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **One Piece by Eichiiro Oda**

 **Highschool DxD by Ichie Isibumi**

Genre : Friendship, Slice of life, Drama, Family, Coming-of age, Romance

(Cerita ini terinspirasi setelah melihat Violet Evergarden dan Oregairu)

 **Summary** : Dia yang dibesarkan sebagai alat untuk membunuh dan dikenal sebagai iblis dari padang pasir, dan dia yang tumbuh di daerah konflik dan besar di bawah salah satu mafia di Prancis kini mencoba untuk memulai kehidupan barunya. Mampukah dia beradaptasi di dunia yang benar-benar berbeda dengan dunianya dahulu?

Chapter 15 : Baik Klub Relawan, dan Juga OSIS, Mereka Mempunyai Kepentingannya Masing-Masing.

* * *

 **XxxxX**

"Apa ini?" Tanyaku sambil menatap lekat-lekat beberapa lembar kertas yang Shitori serahkan padaku.

"Itu semua adalah kertas esai milik orang-orang yang telah menyatakan cintanya ke Nami _-san_. Aku, dan Namikaze _-kun_ memintanya ke Grayfia- _sensei_ saat istirahat makan siang tadi," jelas Shitori dengan datar, seperti biasa.

"Kau tahu Sasuke, ini sudah tiga hari sejak kita menerima permintaan Nami _-san_ , dan kita belum menemukan kemajuan sama sekali atas kasusnya," tambah Naruto dengan nada yang cukup datar.

Baik ... baik, aku sangat mengerti kenapa Shitori berkata dengan nada datarnya. Maksudku, itu memang sudah kebiasaannya, 'kan? Tapi aku benar-benar tidak paham alasan Naruto juga ikut-ikutan berkata datar seperti itu. Lagi pula, Naruto ikut Shitori meminta kertas-kertas esai ini ke Grayfia- _sensei_? Aku bahkan tidak berpikir bahwa Naruto akan bertindak sejauh itu.

Jujur saja, sebenarnya seberapa semangatnya anak itu dalam menyelesaikan kasus ini?

Huh, jika berbicara bahwa kasus ini tidak mengalami kemajuan sama sekali, sebenarnya itu tidaklah benar. Setelah mendengar penilaian mereka bertiga berdasar pengamatan yang mereka lakukan selama tiga hari ini, setidaknya aku sudah bisa menyimpulkan siapa pelaku yang menyebarkan gosip merepotkan terhadap Nami. Membuat kesimpulan seperti ini bukan perkara yang sulit bagiku, tahu tidak?

Yah, tapi aku sangat mengapresiasi tindakan Shitori, dan Naruto yang rela repot-repot meminta kertas esai untuk mencocokkan tulisan tangan mereka dengan barang bukti yang ada. Hanya saja, bagaimana menjelaskannya, ya? Ah, sudahlah. Lupakan saja bagian yang ini.

"Tunggu, Sona _-chan_ , Naruto _-kun_ , kalian tidak mengajakku saat meminta esai ini ke Grayfia- _sensei_?" Ucap Hyuuga dengan raut wajah yang sedikit kecewa.

 _Anoo_ ... Hyuuga, bukankah seharusnya kau bertanya ' _kenapa kalian tidak mengajak aku, dan Sasuke-kun?_ ' begitu, 'kan? Maksudku, bukan hanya kau saja yang tidak diajak oleh mereka berdua, lho.

"Maaf, Hyuuga _-san_. Saat kami ingin mengajakmu, kamu terlihat sedang menikmati waktu istirahat makan siang bersama dengan Gremory _-san_ , dan yang lainnya. Tapi, selanjutnya aku berjanji akan mengajakmu," balas Shitori dengan nadanya yang masih datar. Meskipun begitu, dia menunjukan senyum kecil yang sangat jarang ditunjukan olehnya.

Wajah kecewa yang sempat ditunjukkan oleh Hyuuga menghilang entah kemana setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Shitori. Mukanya kontan memerah setelah mendengar balasan dari Shitori ... atau mungkin setelah melihat Shitori tersenyum manis seperti itu, ya? Entahlah.

"Y- yah, kalau memang seperti itu, apa boleh buat, 'kan?" respon Hyuuga yang mulai luluh oleh Shitori. Ekspresinya benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang gadis yang sedang malu-malu.

Oi ... oi ... oi, kenapa adegan mereka berdua terlihat seperti adegan _yuriyuri_? Aku penasaran, apa salah satu dari Shitori, atau Hyuuga akan mulai mencium satu sama lain, ya? Seperti yang pernah aku baca di manga yang dulu aku pinjam dari Naruto.

"Jadi, Shitori ... kau pasti sudah tahu pelakunya, 'kan?"

"Tentu saja. Tapi, apa kamu, dan Hyuuga _-san_ tidak ingin mencocokkan tulisan mereka terlebih dulu, Uchiha _-kun_?"

"Tidak, sejujurnya aku juga sudah tahu pelakunya saat mendengar laporan pengamatan dari kalian. Jadi, kurasa aku hanya perlu mencocokkan dengan jawabanmu, 'kan?" setelah menjawab ucapan Shitori, aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah hyuuga, "bagaimana denganmu, Hyuuga? Apa kau ingin memeriksa tulisan mereka?"

"Jika Sona _-chan_ , dan Sasuke _-kun_ sudah tahu pelakunya, aku rasa aku tidak perlu memeriksanya juga," seperti biasa, seorang Hyuuga akan membalas dengan nada lembut yang penuh pengertian.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu pelakunya adalah ... " Naruto sedikit menggantung kalimatnya, dia menengok ke arahku, juga menengok ke arah Shitori. Aku rasa, itu adalah sebuah sinyal yang Naruto berikan kepada kami, agar kami mengucapkan nama si pelaku secara bersamaan.

Baik aku maupun Shitori paham dengan maksud dari Naruto. kami berdua menarik napas bersama-sama, lalu dengan waktu yang sama pula kami mengucapkan nama pelaku sesuai dengan penilaian kami masing-masing.

"Inuzuka Kiba."

"Si bocah pecinta anjing."

Seperti yang aku duga, kami mempunyai pikiran yang sama tentang sosok pelaku yang sesungguhnya. Bahkan jika meskipun aku dan Shitori selalu saling mengejek, tidak pernah akur, dan saling membenci, tapi dalam beberapa hal, kami mempunyai jalan pikiran yang sama. Atau bisa dibilang, justru Shitori adalah orang yang paling mengerti tentang diriku. Meskipun Naruto adalah sahabat baikku, tapi justru orang yang mungkin bisa memahamiku adalah Shitori.

Sungguh ironis, bukan? Orang yang sangat kau benci, justru menjadi orang yang sangat bisa memahamimu.

Baik, lupakan perasaan sentimentil yang tidak berguna itu untuk saat ini. Pelaku sudah ditetapkan, yang perlu kami pikirkan saat ini adalah bagaimana agar eksekusi rencana bagian akhirnya berjalan lancar. Aku telah membuat berbagai macam simulasi di dalam kepalaku dengan tingkat keberhasilan yang mampu mencapai angka sebesar 90%. Hanya saja, ada satu variabel yang sangat menggangguku, dan variabel itu adalah OSIS.

Kegaduhan yang kami ciptakan saat menantang klub voli tempo hari sudah cukup untuk membuat OSIS menaruh perhatiannya kepada kami. Jika kami membuat kegaduhan sekali lagi, bisa saja mereka menerbitkan surat peringatan terhadap kami. Bahkan, kemungkinan terburuknya adalah mereka merekomendasikan ke kepala sekolah untuk membubarkan kegiatan klub relawan.

Yah, sejujurnya aku tidak peduli jika klub ini harus dibubarkan, bahkan aku merasa senang karena tidak perlu lagi mengurusi masalah orang-orang yang merepotkan. Hanya saja, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Grayfia- _sensei_ jika klub relawan dibubarkan. Bisa saja guru yang kejam itu mempunyai ide lain yang lebih sinting, 'kan?

Jadi, pada intinya, aku tidak bisa membuat klub relawan bubar dengan cara yang seperti ini.

"Kita sudah tahu pelakunya, jadi kita bisa mengeksekusi rencana awa-."

"Tahan dulu, Naruto," potongku cepat.

Karena sanggahanku kepada Naruto, membuat semua orang yang berada di dalam ruangan klub melihatku bingung dari tempat duduk mereka masing-masing. Aku tahu, pandangan itu adalah pandangan yang menuntut sebuah penjelasan.

"Tadi aku diperingati oleh Shinra- _senpai_ untuk tidak terlalu menarik perhatian OSIS. Kasus Nami berbeda dengan kasus Akimichi yang hanya menyeret klub voli. Bisa dibilang, untuk kasus Nami ini kita harus menyeret sebanyak mungkin murid-murid di sekolah. Jadi, aku pikir kita harus kembali menyusun ulang rencana kita."

Meskipun samar, aku tetap bisa mendengar Naruto yang mendecih kesal setelah mendengar penjelasanku. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang dia rasakan hingga merasa kesal seperti ini.

Rencana awal kami adalah mengeksekusi target di lingkungan sekolah, tapi hal itu aku urungkan karena aku ingin menghindari sesuatu yang lebih merepotkan dari ini.

"Hn, kali ini aku setuju denganmu, Uchiha _-kun_. Menyelesaikan masalah orang lain bukan berarti harus membuat masalah untuk diri kita sendiri."

Aku lega karena Shitori mau mendengarkan saranku. Setidaknya, aku tidak perlu repot-repot harus bersilat lidah dengannya. Dengan begini, kami berempat, seluruh anggota klub relawan, telah mempunyai persepsi yang sama bahwa kami harus menyusun ulang rencana.

Seluruh kepala yang berada di dalam ruangan ini memikirkan rencana yang paling aman untuk menyelesaikan permintaan Nami. Tidak jarang pula Hyuuga mengeluarkan pendapatnya, dan salah satu dari kami akan memberi komentar dari rencana tersebut. Bahkan, Naruto terlihat lebih aktif berdiskusi dengan Shitori dari biasanya.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuat Naruto begitu serius dalam masalah ini. Jika memang masalah ini begitu penting untuknya, aku rasa aku juga harus mulai serius dari sekarang.

Woah! Berkata _'aku akan lebih serius mulai saat ini'_ seakan-akan membuatku menjadi seperti karakter utama dalam _manga_ _shounen_.

Baiklah, jika OSIS adalah sebuah variabel yang mengganggu, maka aku hanya tinggal mengurus variabel itu saja. Meskipun begitu, tidak mungkin aku bisa menghilangkan variabel OSIS tersebut. Jadi, langkah paling realistis adalah aku harus mengurangi pengaruh dari variabel OSIS. Ini simpel, jika OSIS, dan sekolah adalah dua variabel yang saling terkait satu sama lain, maka yang perlu aku lakukan hanyalah membuat OSIS melemahkan jangkauannya terhadap kami. Jika aku bisa melemahkan pengaruh OSIS, maka aku mempunyai kesempatan untuk mengendalikan keadaannya.

Dengan kata lain, bila jarak lokasi eksekusi yang kami pilih semakin jauh dari sekolah, maka semakin lemah pula pengaruh OSIS terhadap kami.

Hanya saja, ini tidak sesimpel dengan apa yang aku pikirkan. Seperti yang aku ucapkan ke Naruto, untuk mengembalikan nama baik Nami, kami harus melibatkan sebanyak mungkin murid-murid di sekolah. Itu artinya, yang kami perlukan adalah saksi, dan saksi yang kami butuhkan adalah murid SMA Inage. Jadi, semakin banyak murid SMA Inage yang ikut terlibat, maka semakin sukses pula rencana ini.

Aku mencubit daguku untuk membantu membuat simulasi-simulasi rencana yang akan kami lakukan. Hn, pose seperti ini cukup enak juga untuk berpikir. Pantas saja Shitori suka sekali mencubit dagunya saat berpikir.

"Jika kita tidak bisa melakukannya di sekolah, kita cukup menggantinya dengan tempat lain, 'kan?" usulku kepada mereka.

"Menggantinya?" cicit Hyuuga yang nampak kebingungan.

Oh, ayolah, apa aku harus menjelaskan yang bagian itu juga?

"Itu benar. OSIS hanya mempunyai pengaruh yang kuat jika berada di sekolah. Itu berarti, kita hanya perlu keluar sekolah untuk meminimalisir pengaruh dari OSIS," ucap Shitori yang memberi penjelasan atas usulanku.

Seperti yang diharapkan dari murid dengan peringkat pertama di seluruh angkatan. Aku tidak perlu menjelaskan detailnya, dan dia sudah mampu menangkap maksudku dengan baik.

"Tapi, jika begitu, bukankah kemungkinan rencana kita berhasil semakin kecil?" tanya Naruto yang masih skeptis dengan perubahan rencana yang mendadak.

Yah, aku tidak bisa serta merta menyalahkan kesan skeptis yang ditunjukkan Naruto, karena memang aku sendiri juga sangat memahami situasinya. Tapi, itu bukan berarti bahwa kita akan gagal nanti. Ada pepatah yang mengatakan _'masih banyak jalan menuju Roma'_ , ingat?

Untuk mencari sebuah jawaban yang masih bersifat abstrak, langkah awal yang harus dilakukan adalah membuat rumusan masalah, atau sebuah pertanyaan yang mewakili permasalahanmu.

Dalam hal ini, rumusan masalahnya sudah jelas. Yang pertama, di mana tempat yang memungkinkan banyak siswa SMA Inage berkumpul? Kedua adalah, kapan waktu yang tepat untuk siswa SMA Inage bisa berkumpul dengan alami?

Dua pertanyaan yang mewakili permasalahan yang ada telah aku buat. Jika menarik inti dari pertanyaan itu, maka masalah utamanya adalah di mana, dan kapan.

"Stasiun."

Sebuah kata yang aku ucapkan sukses menarik atensi ketiga orang yang berada di ruangan klub. Masing-masing dari mereka menampilkan raut penuh tanda tanya. Meskipun begitu, aku tidak ingin memberi penjelasan ke mereka secara langsung. Maksudku, aku ingin mereka mencoba terlebih dulu memahami maksudku.

"Begitu rupanya," bisik pelan Shitori yang langsung membuat Naruto, dan Hyuuga menempatkan perhatian mereka ke gadis berkacamata itu.

"Banyak siswa yang berangkat ke sekolah menggunakan kereta. Dengan kata lain, saat pulang sekolah di stasiun Inage Kaigan adalah tempat yang paling cocok. Benar begitu, Uchiha _-kun_?"

"Hn," gumamku seperti biasa untuk menanggapi Shitori.

"Jika hanya di stasiun Inage Kaigan, bukankah itu berarti OSIS masih bisa memantau kita?" tanya Hyuuga untuk memastikan.

"Jika semakin jauh dari sekolah, tingkat keberhasilan kita semakin menurun. Jadi, stasiun Inage adalah tempat paling ideal, Hyuuga _-san_."

Merasa tidak puas dengan jawaban Shitori, Hyuuga menolehkan kepalanya ke arahku. Apa yang kau inginkan dariku, jalang?

Aku menghela napasku pelan. Tidak ada yang salah dengan pendapat Shitori tentang stasiun Inage, bahkan aku juga berpikiran yang sama dengannya. Hanya saja, inilah perbedaan besar antara aku dengan dirinya. Bagaimanapun juga, Shitori hanya seorang siswi SMA pada umumnya.

Sedangkan aku, aku telah hidup di dunia yang benar-benar berbeda dengan mereka. Menjadi mesin perang di Irak dengan usia yang masih belia, dan dididik menjadi pembunuh handal di Prancis saat mulai menginjak usia 15 tahun. Pengalaman seperti itu membuatku lebih matang dalam menyelesaikan sebuah masalah, apalagi hanya masalah sepele seperti ini.

Darah, air mata, konspirasi, dan tipu daya adalah pemandangan sehari-hari di kehidupanku sebelumnya.

Inti dari rencana Shitori hanyalah meminimalisir pengaruh OSIS, sedangkan inti dari rencanaku adalah mengendalikan keadaan agar semuanya sesuai dengan skenarioku.

Tatapan Hyuuga yang sedari tadi menunggu responku membuatku sedikit risih. Mau tidak mau, aku harus meyakinkan dirinya agar setuju dengan pengambilan lokasi ini.

"Hyuuga, bahkan jika kita harus berurusan dengan OSIS nantinya, kita bisa berkilah atas apa yang terjadinya, 'kan?"

"Jadi maksudmu, kita harus berbohong kepada mereka, begitu?" bukan Hyuuga yang membalasku, tapi justru Shitori yang balik bertanya dengan nada yang sangat dingin.

Tunggu, nona. Memangnya, apa salahku sampai kau berkata dengan nada sedingin itu, huh? Kau benar-benar membenciku, ya?

"Tenang dulu, Shitori. Itu adalah kemungkinan terburuk, oke? Untuk menghindari kemungkinan itu, tentu saja kita akan melakukan persiapan."

"Persiapan?" kali ini Narutolah yang bertanya padaku dengan tatapan tertarik.

"Ya ... kita harus melakukan beberapa persiapan."

* * *

 **XxxxX**

Suara-suara berisik dari klub sepak bola yang melakukan kegiatannya berangsur-angsur sudah mulai tidak terdengar. Itu wajar, sebentar lagi jam akan menunjukan pukul enam sore. Itu berarti, bahwa beberapa menit lagi segala kegiatan klub harus segera diberhentikan, termasuk dengan klub relawan.

Saat ini, hanya ada aku dan Shitori yang masih bertahan di dalam ruangan klub. Naruto telah terlebih dahulu meninggalkan ruangan klub beberapa saat yang lalu. Dia berkata bahwa dia harus membeli beberapa ayam di KFC untuk lauk makan malamnya, dan ayahnya. Sedangkan Hyuuga, aku tidak yakin dengan alasan dia meninggalkan klub lebih awal. Tapi, menurutku gadis itu hanya berniat menguntit Naruto lagi.

Semoga saja kau selamat sampai rumah, Naruto kawanku.

"Hei, kau akan pergi ke ruang guru untuk mengembalikan kunci ruangan, 'kan?" tanyaku pada Shitori sambil memandangi gadis itu.

Aku memperhatikan Shitori yang mulai mengemasi barang-barangnya. Berapa kali pun aku melihatnya, pemandangan dirinya yang tengah membelakangi sinar mentari senja sangatlah memabukkan mata. Terkadang, aku mulai berpikir, apa sinar hangat dari matahari itu akan mampu melelehkan dirinya yang sedingin es?

Menit demi menit berlalu, dan aku masih belum menerima jawaban atas pertanyaanku barusan. Tunggu, gadis itu tidak sengaja mengabaikanku, 'kan?

"Oi, Shitori. Kau mendengarkanku, 'kan?" panggilku dengan suara yang lebih aku tinggikan dari yang sebelumnya.

Akhirnya gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya ke arahku. Hanya saja, apa-apaan raut wajah terkejutnya itu? Memangnya, apa yang dia lihat dariku sampai dia membelalakkan matanya?

" _Ara_ , Uchiha _-kun_? Sejak kapan kamu duduk di situ?" tanya Shitori sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

Alisku berkedut seketika ketika ketika mendengar pertanyaan Shitori. Nada heran dari pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulutnya entah kenapa membuatku semakin kesal. Lagi pula, apa yang dia harapkan dengan memiringkan kepalanya seperti itu? apa dia ingin terlihat imut, atau semacamnya?

Kumohon, jangan bersikap kejam dengan tingkah imut seperti itu, Shitori _-san_. Kau hanya akan menodai makna dari sebuah keimutan di dunia ini, tahu tidak?

"Apa maksudmu dengan pertanyaan bodoh itu, Shitori?" Itu tadi adalah pertanyaan bodoh, 'kan? Maksudku, kursi yang aku duduki saat ini adalah tempat dudukku yang biasanya.

Tidak langsung membalas pertanyaanku, Shitori justru mencubit dagunya, sebuah pose yang gadis berkacamata itu gunakan saat sedang berpikir. Tunggu, apa yang ia pikirkan? Apa keberadaanku yang duduk di tempatku sendiri adalah sesuatu yang menentang akal sehatnya?

"Benarkah? Aku kira kamu telah pergi lebih dulu bersama Namikaze- _kun_. Maksudku, kalian adalah _duo_ tidak berguna yang tidak bisa dipisahkan, atau semacamnya, 'kan?" balasnya.

Begitu rupanya. Aku sadar sekarang. Pada intinya, saat ini kau hanya ingin memulai bersilat lidah seperti biasa, 'kan? Dasar si Shitori sialan itu, jika saja waktunya tepat, aku pasti akan membalas ejekkanmu. Hanya saja, aku tidak ingin memperlambat waktuku untuk bisa segera pulang ke rumah.

Jadi, untuk saat ini aku akan mengalah padamu. Ingat itu, aku mengalah bukan karena aku kalah, atau semacamnya, ya!

"Terserah kau saja. Bisakah aku menitipkan laporan kegiatan klub padamu?" Tanyaku langsung pada intinya.

"Bisakah sekali saja kamu serahkan laporan itu sendiri, Uchiha- _kun_? Bukankah kedua tangan, dan kakimu masih utuh?"

"Tolong jangan salah paha, bukan berarti aku tidak ingin menyerahkan laporan ini sendiri, atau semacamnya."

"Lalu?"

" ... "

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku akan menyerahkan laporan ini sendiri." Putusku pada akhirnya.

Hampir saja aku terjebak dengan perdebatan melelahkan dengan Shitori. Jika saja sensor anti Shitori yang berada di kepalaku tidak memberi tahuku, aku yakin bahwa aku akan terjebak dengan beradu argumen dengan Shitori.

Benar-benar gadis yang merepotkan.

* * *

 **XxxxX**

"Kau yakin sudah menulis laporan ini dengan benar, Sasuke?"

Sebuah pertanyaan yang erat dengan nada tajam yang menusuk itu ia arahkan kepadaku. Tidak, ini bukan dari Shitori, melainkan versi _super_ _power_ dari Shitori, yaitu Grayfia- _sensei_. Sejujurnya, aku sedikit tersinggung dengan pertanyaannya itu. Maksudku, bagian mana yang menurutnya kurang? Bahkan aku harus rela mengorbankan waktu bermain _game_ -ku untuk mengerjakan laporan.

Saat ini, aku, dan juga Shitori sedang berada di ruang guru, lebih tepatnya di meja Grayfia- _sensei_. Sejujurnya, Shitori hanya ingin mengembalikan kunci ruangan klub pada tempatnya, lalu setelah itu langsung pulang. Namun, karena beberapa alasan, dia harus ikut denganku untuk menghadap Grayfia- _sensei_.

"Tolong perjelas maksud anda, _sensei_ ," balasku.

Dengan menyipitkan matanya, Grayfia- _sensei_ membalas, "coba lihat, tulisan tanganmu jauh lebih jelek dari biasanya."

Aku memperhatikan kertas laporan yang ia perlihatkan ke arahku. Aku tidak mengerti, bagian mananya yang jelek? Seharusnya, kemampuan menulisku sudah meningkat, 'kan?

" _Sensei_ benar. Tanda _dakuten_ -mu benar-benar tidak jelas, Uchiha _-kun_ ... _ara_ , atau ini ada hubungannya dengan eksistensimu yang juga tidak jelas?" seperti biasa, seorang Shitori akan mencari kesempatan untuk mengejekku.

Apa otak gadis itu sudah terprogram secara otomatis untuk menemukan bahan ejekan padaku?

"Berhenti bicara seolah-olah nilai-nilai kemanusiaanku ini sangat rapuh."

Aku menghela napas lelah, terlalu lama berada di dekat Shitori adalah sebuah bencana bagiku. Aku bersumpah, aku akan mencatat namamu dalam buku kematian yang ada di kamarku saat sampai di rumah nanti.

"Baiklah, aku akan memaklumi hal ini," ucap Grayfia- _sensei_. Kemudian, ia menatap kedua iris Shitori, dan bertanya, "Bagaimana dengan barang yang kupinjamkan padamu? Apa kau sudah tahu jawabannya?"

"Ya, kami merasa sangat terbantu dengan bantuan _sensei_."

Sambil berkata demikian, Shitori melakukan sedikit _ojigi_ di hadapan Grayfia- _sensei_. Sebuah sifat yang sangat terpuji, sikapnya benar-benar mencerminkan status sosialnya.

Merasa tidak ada sesuatu yang kami bicarakan, aku dan Shitori akhirnya memutuskan untuk pamit ke Grayfia- _sensei_. Aku pikir akan menjadi masalah jika aku dan Shitori terlalu membahas masalah Nami di ruang guru bersama Grayfia- _sensei_. Faktanya, kami di sini sedikit melakukan konspirasi. Memberikan kertas esai milik murid lain sudah termasuk pelanggaran kode etik untuk guru.

Karena itulah, sebisa mungkin kami menghindari topik itu, dan tidak membicarakannya secara terang-terangan.

Saat setelah kami berdua keluar dari ruang guru, tepat tidak jauh dari kami telah berdiri seorang siswi perempuan. Siswi itu mengenakan seragam yang sama dengan seragam perempuan pada umumnya. Seorang siswi yang mengikat rambutnya dengan model kuncir kuda, dan juga sepasang aset yang lagi-lagi menurutku tidak adil jika dibandingkan dengan milik Shitori.

Aku tidak tahu siapa siswi itu, tapi aku merasa ada sebuah karisma kuat yang terpancar dari dirinya. Senyum manisnya yang terlihat sangat hangat itu, juga memancarkan sebuah determinasi hebat di dalamnya.

Aku sedikit melirik ke arah Shitori, dan aku mendapati dirinya yang juga menatap tajam ke arah siswi tersebut. Ekspresi tenang yang selalu terpatri di wajahnya, kini menghilang dan berganti dengan ekspresi yang penuh kewaspadaan.

"Selamat sore, Shitori- _san_ , Uchiha _-kun_ ," sapa siswi tersebut dengan senyum manis yang masih terpajang di wajahnya.

Meskipun aku ingin membalas sapaannya, tapi aku urungkan niatku. Melihat Shitori yang bersikap seperti ini saja sudah menjadi alasan kuat bagiku. Selain itu, firasatku juga mengatakan bahwa siswi itu bukanlah siswi sembarangan. Dia memiliki aura yang kuat, meskipun tidak sekuat miliki Shinra- _senpai_.

"Selamat sore juga, _Kaichou_ ," balas Shitori dengan sedikit menundukan kepalanya.

" _Kaichou_? Siswi itu?" tanyaku sambil melihat siswi itu untuk memastikan.

Kaget, tentu saja hal itulah yang aku rasakan. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa orang yang harus kami waspadai dalam kasus ini justru menampakan diri secepat ini. Jadi, dia adalah siswi dengan peringkat kedua di seluruh angkatannya? Si Himejima Akeno- _senpai_ itu, siswi yang tepat berada di bawah Shinra Tsubaki- _senpai_ yang berada di peringkat pertama.

"Ara, aku rasa Uchiha _-kun_ belum mengenalku? Kalau begitu, maafkan aku. Aku harusnya memperkenalkan diriku dari awal."

Tentu saja aku tidak kenal. Bahkan meskipun aku pernah mendengar nama Himejima Akeno, aku belum pernah sekalipun bertemu dengannya. Lagi pula, kami ini berbeda angkatan.

"Kita mulai dari awal. Namaku adalah Himejima Akeno, dari kelas budaya internasional, 3-J, dan aku adalah seorang ketua OSIS SMA Inage. Tolong kerja samanya."

"Apa yang _kaichou_ inginkan dari kami sampai mendatangi kami secara pribadi?" tanya Shitori dengan dinginnya.

"Tidak banyak, aku hanya ingin berbicara dengan kalian berdua," balasnya dengan senyum yang masih setia ia perlihatkan.

Berbicara dengan kami, huh? Yah, aku tadi memang sempat terkejut karena orang yang paling berpengaruh atas rencana yang telah kami susun tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan kami. Namun, itu bukan berarti aku merasa tertekan atau semacamnya. Justru aku merasa senang karena tidak perlu repot-repot untuk bisa bertemu dengan siswi yang memegang komando tertinggi dari seluruh murid SMA Inage ini.

"Kebetulan sekali, ada sesuatu yang ingin kami bicarakan juga. Bukan begitu, Shitori?" Tanyaku tenang kepada Shitori.

Sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya, Shitori Sona berkata, "Ya. Itu sedikit mengejutkan karena _kaichou_ yang tiba-tiba muncul. Namun kami senang, karena lebih cepat, lebih baik."

 **Bersambung**

* * *

 **Author Note :** Halo hai, ketemu lagi dengan saya bersama fict ini. saya datang dengan membawa chapter 15.

Oke, pertama-tama saya akan mengingatkan bahwa di chapter ini adalah hari ketiga setelah Nami datang ke ruangan klub. itu berarti klub relawan hanya mempunyai waktu 1 hari untuk menyelesaikan masalah Nami. perlu diingat, Sasuke sebelumnya berkata bahwa mereka dapat menyelesaikan masalahnya dalam waktu 4 hari. sayangnya, di hari ke-3 ini mereka mengalami hambatan, dan memaksa untuk mengubah rencana. jadi, apa mereka mampu untuk menyelesaikan tepat waktu?

selanjutnya, saya akan memberi tahu apa itu dakouten. Dakuten adalah sebuah petik dua, dan juga lingkaran di huruf hiragana, dan katakana. yah, hanya itu saja.

Oke itu saja yang ingin aku bahas. Seperti biasa, aku ucapkan terimakasih banyak bagi semuanya yang menyempatkan diri membca, memfav/foll, dan review cerita ini. seperti biasa juga, kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan oleh author untuk memperbaiki lagi cerita ini. sekali lagi, terimakasih.


	16. Chapter 16

"Kita mulai dari awal. Namaku adalah Himejima Akeno, dari kelas budaya internasional, 3-J, dan aku adalah seorang ketua OSIS SMA Inage. Tolong kerja samanya."

"Apa yang _kaichou_ inginkan dari kami sampai mendatangi kami secara pribadi?" tanya Shitori dengan dinginnya.

"Tidak banyak, aku hanya ingin berbicara dengan kalian berdua," balasnya dengan senyum yang masih setia ia perlihatkan.

Berbicara dengan kami, huh? Yah, aku tadi memang sempat terkejut karena orang yang paling berpengaruh atas rencana yang telah kami susun tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan kami. Namun, itu bukan berarti aku merasa tertekan atau semacamnya. Justru aku merasa senang karena tidak perlu repot-repot untuk bisa bertemu dengan siswi yang memegang komando tertinggi dari seluruh murid SMA Inage ini.

"Kebetulan sekali, ada sesuatu yang ingin kami bicarakan juga. Bukan begitu, Shitori?" Tanyaku tenang kepada Shitori.

Sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya, Shitori Sona berkata, "Ya. Itu sedikit mengejutkan karena _kaichou_ yang tiba-tiba muncul. Namun kami senang, karena lebih cepat, lebih baik."

* * *

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **One Piece by Eichiiro Oda**

 **Highschool DxD by Ichie Isibumi**

Genre : Friendship, Slice of life, Drama, Family, Coming-of age, Romance

(Cerita ini terinspirasi setelah melihat Violet Evergarden dan Oregairu)

 **Summary** : Dia yang dibesarkan sebagai alat untuk membunuh dan dikenal sebagai iblis dari padang pasir, dan dia yang tumbuh di daerah konflik dan besar di bawah salah satu mafia di Prancis kini mencoba untuk memulai kehidupan barunya. Mampukah dia beradaptasi di dunia yang benar-benar berbeda dengan dunianya dahulu?

Chapter 16 : Win-win Solution.

* * *

 **XxxxX**

Jika berbicara tentang SMA Inage, maka yang pertama terlintas di dalam pikiran adalah sebuah sekolah yang berada di distrik Mihama, kota Chiba, Prefektur Chiba, dan merupakan salah satu SMA unggulan di wilayah Kanto. Tidak berlebihan memang jika menilai SMA Inage seperti itu, bahkan tingkat kesulitan ujian masuk di SMA ini sudah berada di atas rata-rata tingkat nasional.

Ah, sejujurnya aku sedikit bingung dengan nama sekolah ini. Sekolah ini berada tidak jauh dari jantung distrik Mihama, tapi anehnya sekolah ini justru dinamakan dengan SMA Inage. Maksudku, kenapa tidak menggunakan nama SMA Mihama saja?

Di seluruh prefektur Chiba, mungkin hanya SMA Narita Kokusai, yang berada di kota Narita, yang menjadi pesaing berat bagi SMA Inage. Yah, bagaimanapun juga, SMA Narita Kokusai adalah sekolah swasta bertaraf internasional. Tidak mengherankan tentu saja jika sekolah itu menjadi pesaing berat SMA Inage.

Ada berbagai aspek yang membuat sekolah ini menjadi sebuah sekolah unggulan. Di antaranya adalah banyaknya jumlah alumni yang mampu diterima di perguruan tinggi negeri setiap tahunnya, berbagai torehan prestasi akademik yang mampu diraih baik pada tingkat prefektur maupun nasional, prestasi non-akademik yang juga mampu menembus hingga tingkat nasional, dan juga kurikulum yang berada di atas rata-rata tingkat nasional.

Bahkan jika berbicara tentang prestasi non-akademik, sekolah ini saja sudah mempunyai dua wakil yang sukses menembus top nasional. Tentu saja, memangnya siapa lagi kalau bukan mereka berdua? Shinra Tsubaki- _senpai_ , dan Sabaku Gaara- _senpai_. Bukan hanya mendapat peringkat pertama, dan ketiga di seluruh angkatannya ketika ujian terakhir, mereka berdua juga menduduki peringkat tinggi di tingkat nasional dalam bola voli.

Shinra- _senpai_ yang sukses menjadi _setter_ muda nomor satu di seluruh Jepang dalam kategori putri, dan Sabaku- _senpai_ yang merupakan seorang _spiker_ muda peringkat dua di tingkat nasional. Bisa dibilang, mereka berdua adalah bintang utama di tim nasional bola voli U-19.

Bukan hanya non-akademik, tentu saja SMA Inage juga sangat berprestasi di bidang akademik. Kurikulum yang sekolah ini gunakan saja hampir seperti kurikulum internasional. Bahkan, ada satu kelas di tiap angkatan yang kurikulumnya sudah bertaraf internasional, dan kelas itu disebut dengan kelas budaya internasional. Shitori Sona, dan Himejima Akeno- _senpai_ adalah dua siswi unggulan yang berada di kelas budaya internasional, lebih tepatnya berada di kelas 2-J, dan 3-J.

Selain itu, ada sebuah tradisi unik yang telah bertahan selama bertahun-tahun pada birokrasi tingkat antar siswa. Tradisi tersebut adalah tentang pemilihan ketua OSIS. Aku dengar dari Shinra Tsubaki- _senpai_ , bahwa yang terpilih menjadi ketua OSIS pada pemilihan setiap tahunnya adalah siswa-siswi yang menempati tiga peringkat teratas di tiap angkatan.

Aku tidak tahu alasan yang mendasari tradisi itu, tapi dengan seorang ketua OSIS yang berada di tiga peringkat teratas di angkatannya, maka sudah pasti bahwa OSIS berada di bawah komando orang yang sangat berkompeten.

Lalu ... saat ini dia, Himejima Akeno- _senpai_ , sang ketua OSIS periode tahun ini adalah murid yang mendapat peringkat kedua di angkatannya. Satu peringkat di bawah Shinra Tsubaki- _senpai_ yang merupakan murid dengan peringkat pertama, dan satu tingkat di atas Sabaku Gaara- _senpai_ yang berada di peringkat ketiga. Dengan dirinya yang menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS, maka tradisi itu benar-benar tetap dijalankan hingga saat ini. Tidak bisa diabaikan juga fakta bahwa OSIS benar-benar menjalankan tugasnya dengan sangat baik. Itu pun terlihat dengan berbagai keputusan, dan tindakan yang telah ia perbuat selalu tepat.

Seperti misalnya untuk saat ini, aku, dan Shitori sedang berada di dalam ruang sekretariat OSIS karena undangan khusus dari Himejima- _senpai_. Ah, biar sedikit kuperjelas. Daripada dibilang undangan khusus, sepertinya ini lebih mirip dengan sebuah sergapan. Maksudku, kami berdua tiba-tiba diminta olehnya untuk datang ke ruangan ini setelah keluar dari ruang guru. Itu mirip dengan kami yang disergap oleh Himejima- _senpai_ , kan?

Selain itu, ada apa dengan suasana ini? Tidak. Maksudku, ada apa dengan para anggota OSIS itu? mereka berdiri berjaga di berbagai sudut ruangan, dengan sikap badan yang tegap. Jujur saja, para anggota OSIS itu justru terlihat seperti sekelompok mafia yang sedang menjaga bos besarnya. Apa mereka benar-benar sadar dengan apa yang mereka lakukan saat ini?

Lalu, bukankah anggota inti OSIS harusnya ada lima orang, termasuk dengan ketua OSIS? Jadi, kenapa ada sepuluh orang di sini? Jangan bilang jika para staff pembantu OSIS juga diharuskan untuk ikut dalam urusan ini?

Oh, ayolah. Ini bukanlah rapat internal OSIS. Jadi, kalian para staff pembantu OSIS tidak perlu repot-repot datang ke sini, tahu tidak? Otak kalian tidak dicuci oleh Himejima- _senpai_ , kan? Lagipula, kami ini hanya ingin membahas sesuatu yang sepele, _lho_. Jadi, tolong jangan keluarkan aura seperti itu. Kalian hanya menambah suasana canggung di antara kami, serius ini.

Jika dilihat-lihat, ruang sekretariat OSIS ini memiliki ukuran yang lebih besar dari pada ruang klub pada umumnya. Letaknya pun berbeda, jika seluruh ruang klub ditempatkan di gedung khusus, maka ruang sekretariat OSIS berada di gedung utama.

Perabotan-perabotan yang ada juga tersusun dengan rapi, meja-meja kerja para anggota OSIS juga terlihat rapi. Kukira, meja kerja mereka akan sangat berantakan seperti meja kerja para budak perusahaan yang sudah menyerah dengan karirnya.

Ah, sofa tamunya juga empuk. Meski bukan sofa mahal, tapi tetap saja ini benar-benar empuk. Pendingin ruangannya juga terlihat bisa digunakan sepanjang waktu. Sungguh fasilitas yang terasa tidak adil jika dibandingkan dengan yang ada di ruangan klub. Aku juga sangat yakin, bahwa anggaran yang dikeluarkan hanya untuk ruang sekretariat OSIS saja sudah berbeda dengan jumlah dana yang dianggarkan untuk ruang klub. Astaga, aku bahkan tidak mengerti apakah ini termasuk diskriminasi strata sosial di tingkat sekolah atau tidak.

Enaknya ... menjadi perwakilan siswa. Andai saja aku salah satu anggota OSIS, aku akan tidur di sini selama istirahat makan siang.

"Kalian ingin minum sesuatu? Kalian bebas memilih selama itu masih wajar," tawar Himejima- _senpai_ pada kami.

Siswi perempuan itu kini duduk tepat di sofa yang berada di depan kami, hanya sebuah meja yang terbuat dari kaca yang menjadi pembatas antara dia, dan kami.

"Aku cukup teh hitam saja."

"Ah, kalau begitu ... bisakah aku minta MAX Coffee?"

 _Ouh_! Apa ini? seseorang menginjak kakiku? Aku melihat ke sisi kiriku. Shitori, dia adalah si cewek sialan yang seenaknya menginjak kakiku. Wajah datarnya seolah menunjukan kalau dia tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali.

"Rin _-san_ , tolong ambilkan yang tamu kita minta," perintah Himejima- _senpai_ ke salah satu anggotanya.

 _Huh_? dia menyanggupi permintaan anehku? Apa memang OSIS itu seperti badan organisasi serba ada atau semacamnya? Aku bahkan hanya bercanda tentang MAX Coffee, tapi aku tidak tahu kalau mereka akan menganggapnya serius. _Hei_ , mereka masih bisa diajak bercanda, kan?

"Bukan bermaksud tidak sopan, tapi apa tidak bisa lewati saja basa-basinya ini? Maksudku, ini sudah jam enam sore, kan?" tanyaku.

Baik, lupakan sejenak tentang MAX Coffee. Daripada minuman, sejujurnya aku lebih ingin pulang. Asal kau tahu, aku benar-benar sangat gerah di sini. Meskipun aku merasa beruntung karena bisa bertemu dengan ketua OSIS secepat ini, tapi tetap saja jika terlalu lama di sini rasanya tidak nyaman sekali. Aku bahkan belum membuat makan malam, jika tahu begini aku tidak akan bilang ke _haha_ - _ue_ untuk membuat makan malam.

Parahnya lagi, _anime_ favoritku sebentar lagi akan tayang!

"Tidak perlu khawatir, Uchiha _-kun_. Kalian tidak akan dimarahi oleh guru yang piket meskipun telah melewati jam kegiatan sekolah," balas Himejima- _senpai_.

"Ah, tolong jangan salah paham. Aku hanya tidak ingin melewatkan _anime_ favoritku yang tayang hari ini, itu saja."

Mulut Himejima- _senpai_ terbuka sedikit setelah mendengar jawabanku, sesekali itu akan menutup, lalu terbuka kembali. _Senpai_ -ku cantik itu terlihat bingung memilah kata-kata untuk menjawab ucapanku. Aku tidak tahu kenapa responnya seperti itu, aku bahkan yakin tidak ada yang salah dengan jawabanku.

"Uchiha _-kun_ , bisa-bisanya kau berkata seperti itu," ucap Shitori sambil memijit pelipisnya, "maafkan anggotaku ini, Himejima- _kaichou_. Dia hanya _otaku_ idiot yang kurang peka terhadap situasi."

 _O_ \- _oi_! Apa maksudnya itu? Apakah salah jika aku jujur dengan alasanku sendiri? Setidaknya, berterima kasihlah karena aku tidak bilang bahwa aku merasa alergi jika berada di dekatmu, Shitori sialan!

" _Fufufu_ ... kalian berdua benar-benar menarik," aku tidak paham apa yang Himejima- _senpai_ tertawakan.

Percakapan yang tidak menyenangkan ini terinterupsi oleh siswi yang tadi dipanggil Rin _-san_. Dia membawa nampan yang di atasnya terdapat segelas teh hitam, dan sekaleng MAX Coffee.

Tunggu, dari mana datangnya MAX Coffee itu? Aku yakin tidak ada seorang pun yang keluar atau masuk di ruangan ini.

Aku masih memandangi MAX Coffee yang telah tersaji di hadapanku. Minuman kaleng favoritku ini sudah tidak dingin, atau hangat lagi. Itu artinya, ini tidak dibeli di mesin penjual minuman otomatis yang ada di lingkungan sekolah. Atau setidaknya, para anggota OSIS telah menyiapkan MAX Coffee sebelum mereka memanggil kami.

Apa itu berarti mereka telah menyelidiki kami terlebih dahulu? Tapi, kapan? Aku bahkan sama sekali tidak merasakan ada orang yang mengikutiku.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, kami tidak mencari tahu kesukaan kalian atau semacamnya," ucap Himejima- _senpai_.

 _Huh_? Dia sadar kalau aku sedang memikirkan itu, ya? Tapi, meskipun dia sudah berkata demikian, aku tidak bisa percaya begitu saja dengan perkataannya.

"Tsubaki sangat sering kemari, dan dia selalu meminta MAX Coffee. Karena terlalu repot jika harus membeli MAX Coffee setiap ia datang, kami memutuskan untuk membeli beberapa kaleng sekaligus sebagai persediaan."

Jari telunjuk milik Himejima- _senpai_ menunjuk ke suatu sudut di ruangan ini. Baik kepalaku, dan kepala Shitori secara otomatis mengikuti direksi yang ditunjuk oleh sang ketua OSIS.

Di sana, terdapat dua buah meja yang didempetkan menjadi satu. Di meja pertama, ada beberapa bubuk minuman, dan gelas, beserta teko elektrik untuk memasak air. Di meja kedua, terdapat beberapa kaleng MAX Coffee yang tertata sedemikian rupa hingga membentuk sebuah ... piramida?

Betapa bodohnya aku karena tidak menyadari objek yang sedikit mencolok seperti itu ketika pertama kali masuk kemari.

Yah, jika memang itu alasannya, aku rasa semua menjadi masuk akal. Tidak ada masalah dengan MAX Coffee ini. MAX Coffee tetaplah MAX Coffee, tidak akan ada yang berubah.

Maafkan dosaku ini yang telah meragukan kemurnian MAX Coffee.

Melalui sudut mataku, aku mampu melihat Shitori yang saat ini duduk dengan tenang di sebelahku. Dia menyesap tehnya dengan tenang, tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Sebuah sikap yang elegan yang sangat khas dimiliki oleh seorang gadis dari kalangan atas.

"Jadi, apa yang Himejima- _kaichou_ inginkan dari kami?"

Bahkan setelah dijamu dengan sebuah minuman, namun gadis itu tidak berniat memulai basa-basi sama sekali. Tatapannya tajam, deru napasnya teratur, gestur tubuhnya juga sempurna. Untuk remaja biasa seusianya, penguasaan diri yang dimiliki Shitori terkadang membuatku kagum.

"Sebelum itu, Uchiha _-kun_ ...,"

Huh? Kenapa Himejima- _senpai_ tiba-tiba memandangiku dengan senyuman sadis seperti itu?

"... Tolong lepas penutup matamu, aku tidak suka saat kamu bermain-main sebagai _chuunibyou_ saat aku sedang serius. Meski aku menghargai hobi _otaku_ -mu, aku tidak senang melihat orang yang bertingkah tidak sopan saat di dalam forum diskusi seperti ini," lanut Himejima- _senpai_.

"Tidak, ini bukan seperti itu ...,"

Perkataanku terhenti seketika saat aku kehilangan kata-kata. Menjelaskan seperti apa keadaan mata kiriku pada Himejima- _senpai_ bisa dibilang sedikit sia-sia. Tentu saja aku mengetahuinya, sensasi kuat dari perintah mutlak yang dikeluarkannya barusan sudah menjadi alasan bagiku.

Meskipun nada bicaranya yang kalem, dan senyum simpulnya yang selalu terlihat manis, tapi aku bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa ada semacam kata _'ini adalah perintah dariku'_ yang terpancar kuat dari sorot matanya.

Bukan hanya dia, tapi juga seluruh orang di dalam ruangan ini mengeluarkan aura yang menuntutku untuk melepas penutup mata ini. Bahkan, Shitori yang terlihat tenang sambil menyesap secangkir teh hitamnya juga mengeluarkan semacam tuntutan yang sangat kuat dari tubuhnya.

Sial, kenapa menjadi merepotkan seperti ini, _huh_?

"Aku mengerti."

Bersamaan dengan itu, aku mengarahkan sebelah tanganku ke penutup mata yang menutupi mata kiriku. Secara perlahan, aku membuka penutup itu. Memperlihatkan sebuah luka diagonal di kelopak mata kiriku. sebuah luka dari kegagalan masa lalu yang hingga saat ini masih terus menghantuiku setiap malam.

Seluruh pasang mata terperanjat seketika saat menyaksikan luka melintang di mata kiriku. Terlebih, hanya dari melihat luka di kelopak mataku saja, terlihat jelas bahwa tidak ada sebuah bola mata yang berada di balik kelopak mata ini.

Hanya dengan melihat reaksi yang diberikan oleh mereka semua, aku sudah mengerti yang saat ini sedang mereka pikirkan, khususnya untuk Himejima- _senpai_ dan Shitori.

Lihat, bukan? Ini adalah salah satu alasan aku tidak ingin membuka penutup mataku. Suasana canggung yang terasa, jauh membuatku merasa tidak nyaman untuk menghadapi mereka semua.

Shitori yang pertama kali sadar dari keterkejutannya, bertanya lirih padaku, "Uchiha _-kun_ ... matamu?"

"Hn, aku kehilangan mata kiriku dalam sebuah kecelakaan lalu lintas tahun lalu."

Tentu saja itu bohong. Mata kiriku tidak hilang dalam sebuah kecelakaan lalu lintas atau semacamnya. Hanya saja, aku tidak berniat, dan tidak mungkin menceritakan kebenarannya kepada mereka semua. Aku bahkan tidak berani membayangkan reaksi Shitori, dan mereka berdua jika aku menceritakan semua kebenaran ini.

Tidak ada yang merespon penjelasanku. Suasana hening kembali menyelimuti ruangan OSIS selama beberapa menit, hingga akhirnya Himejima- _senpai_ sengaja mengeluarkan suara batuk untuk mengembalikan suasana canggung yang mengelilingi kami.

"Aku minta maaf karena berpikir kamu menutup mata kirimu hanya untuk bermain-main," ucapnya sambil menundukkan sedikit kepalanya.

Diikuti dengan Shitori yang juga menundukkan kepalanya, gadis berkacamata itu berkata, "Aku juga. Kurasa ucapanku tentang mata kirimu selama ini sudah keterlaluan,"

"Tidak masalah, itu tidak menggangguku sama sekali."

Dianggap sebagai _otaku_ , _chuunibyou_ , _emo_ , atau hal-hal lain seperti itu, sudah merupakan makanan sehari-hariku sejak aku pindah ke Jepang.

Tidak bisa dipungkiri, label bahwa _'Sasuke si remaja aneh'_ sudah menjadi semacam identitas diriku. Rambut model pantat bebek, dan penampilanku yang menutup mata kiriku telah membuat seluruh orang memasang label _'aneh'_ di diriku. Aku tidak menyalahkan mereka, karena memang seperti inilah keadaannya.

Aku juga tidak peduli meskipun mereka menganggapku seperti itu, menjelaskan hingga mulutku mengeluarkan busa pun hanya membuang-buang waktuku. Mereka tidak akan percaya, dan tetap menganggapku orang yang aneh.

karena memang seperti itulah manusia. mereka hanya melihat apa yang ingin mereka lihat, dan mendengar apa yang ingin mereka dengar. Tidak terkecuali diriku.

"Bisa kita langsung masuk ke pokok pembahasan?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja," ucap Himejima- _senpai_ dengan pasti, "kalian saat ini sedang menangani masalah gosip yang menimpa Takahashi Nami _-san_ , kan?"

Baik aku maupun Shitori, tidak ada dari kami berdua yang berniat menyela perkataan Himejima- _senpai_. kami masih menunggu ketua OSIS agar menyelesaikan perkataannya.

"Aku tahu itu adalah berita bohong yang sangat keterlaluan, yang sengaja disebarkan untuk menjatuhkan nama baik Takahashi _-san_. Sebagai ketua OSIS, tentu saja aku tidak bisa membiarkan gosip ini terus berkembang. Hanya saja ..."

Penjelasannya menggantung, seakan memberi sinyal untuk kami meneruskan, atau setidaknya menebak apa yang menjadi masalahnya.

"Kau tidak bisa bertindak cepat karena terikat dengan SOP, dan peraturan sekolah kan, Himejima- _senpai_?" tanyaku untuk memastikan.

"Dan kamu ingin kami menyelesaikan _request_ Nami _-san_. Hanya saja, dengan posisimu sebagai ketua OSIS, kamu tidak bisa membiarkan kami membuat kegaduhan lain seperti saat kasus dengan klub voli beberapa minggu yang lalu," timpal Shitori.

Senyum manis yang selalu ditampilkan oleh Himejima- _senpai_ , kini mengambang beberapa mili dari biasanya. Senyumnya sedikit lebih lebar dari sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Seperti yang diharapkan dari dua murid yang menempati tiga peringkat teratas di tahun kedua. Aku tidak perlu repot-repot menjelaskan maksudku."

"Kami memang berniat membahas ini denganmu, dan kami juga senang karena tidak perlu repot-repot mencarimu, Himejima- _kaichou,_ " balas Shitori kembali.

Perbincangan ini mengalir dengan sangat baik. Kami menceritakan garis besar rencana yang telah kami susun, dan mereka mendengar keseluruhannya dengan seksama. Sebuah negosiasi yang tenang, detail, dan hingga akhirnya mengerucut pada suatu kesimpulan, yaitu sebuah kesepakatan.

"Inuzuka Kiba _-san_ telah banyak membuat onar sebelumnya, namun kali ini dia sudah sangat kelewatan."

Himejima- _senpai_ membuang napasnya lelah, berkali-kali dia mencoba menenangkan dadanya yang terlihat naik turun karena menahan gejolak amarahnya.

 _Ah_ ... _uhm_ ... kurasa ini adalah pemandangan menyehatkan akal sehatku. Melihat dada sebesar itu naik turun, membuat Sasuke junior menjadi sedikit memberontak. Jika kau tidak bisa menahan beban di dadamu, jangan sungkan, dan langsung katakan saja padaku, oke? Aku akan dengan senang hati membantumu menahan dua buah beban yang terlihat sedikit memiliki muatan berlebih itu.

Ti- tidak, ini bukan berarti aku orang mesum atau semacamnya, ya! Aku ini hanya adik kelas normal yang akan dengan senang hati membantu sang ketua OSIS untuk meringankan bebannya, tahu tidak? Lagipula, aku ini adalah anggota klub relawan. Jadi, wajar jika aku ingin menawarkan bantuan ke Himejima- _senpai_ , kan?

Lalu, untuk masalah memberontaknya Sasuke junior itu hanya efek biologis. Bagaimanapun juga, Sasuke junior masih berada dalam masa pertumbuhannya. Jadi, itu sangat wajar, kan? Iya, kan?

"Baiklah, aku setuju. Aku akan menutup mata selama kalian tidak membuat kegaduhan di lingkungan sekolah. Lalu ... Aku juga akan mengurus sisanya," ucap Himejima- _senpai_ sambil berdiri.

Gestur yang diberikan tubuhnya itu berarti bahwa pembicaraan ini telah usai, tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi. Ini adalah sebuah kemajuan yang sangat berarti, bahkan kami mendapat lebih dari yang kami harapkan. Mendapat dukungan, dan bantuan dari murid yang memegang komando tertinggi seluruh siswa di SMA Inage adalah keuntungan besar.

Mengikuti gerak tubuhnya, aku dan Shitori juga berdiri dan menunduk hormat padanya. Setelah segala bentuk formalitas seperti itu telah selesai, akhirnya kami berdua meninggalkan ruang sekretariat OSIS, dan pulang menuju rumah kami masing-masing.

Pada awalnya, aku hanya ingin memberi tahu mereka tentang rencana klub relawan dalam menyelesaikan _request_ Nami. Setidaknya, jika OSIS mengetahui rencana kami, maka mereka tidak akan terkejut saat kami mengeksekusi seluruh rencana kami. Aku sendiri juga sangat yakin bahwa mau tidak mau, OSIS harus menyetujui rencana ini.

Karena seperti yang dipikirkan oleh Grayfia- _sensei_ , semakin lama kasus ini diselesaikan, maka semakin buruk juga pengaruh yang akan terjadi. Jika harus menjabarkan apa yang terjadi saat ini, maka rinciannya kurang lebih seperti ini.

Grayfia- _sensei_ datang membawa Nami ke klub relawan, dan meminta kami untuk mendengarkan permintaannya. Kami melakukan beberapa penyelidikan, hingga akhirnya kami mampu mengerucutkan dari lima calon tersangka, menjadi satu tersangka utama.

Namun, karena terkendala dengan pengaruh OSIS, dan sekolah, kami memutuskan untuk merombak sebagian rencana yang telah kami susun. Sebagai upaya untuk mempermulus keadaan, kami pun memutuskan melakukan beberapa persiapan, dan mencoba datang ke ketua OSIS untuk melakukan sebuah negosiasi.

Sedikit tidak diduga, ketua OSIS justru datang dan memberi tahu kami, bahwa dia tahu jika kami sedang mengerjakan _request_ Nami. Dia juga memberi tahu kami bahwa dia akan mengambil tindakan. Hanya saja, keadaannya kurang lebih sama seperti Grayfia- _sensei_ , otoritasnya sebagai ketua OSIS membuatnya terkekang dengan sebuah SOP.

Dengan kata lain, dia mengatakan secara tidak langsung bahwa dia memberi kami lampu hijau untuk menyelesaikan gosip menyebalkan yang menimpa Nami, dengan beberapa catatan tentunya. Bahkan, dia akan mengurus sisanya jika andai saja pihak sekolah akan menyeret klub relawan atas kegaduhan yang akan kami ciptakan nantinya.

Kami datang membawa sebuah solusi, dan ketua OSIS datang menawarkan bantuan. Bisa dibilang, ini adalah kerja sama yang sangat menguntungkan bagi kami.

 **Bersambung**

* * *

 **Author Note :** Huft, akhirnya saya kembali dengan chapter 16. sebuah update yang sangat lama dari saya. dan saya menyadari itu, tentu saja.

Tidak banyak yang ingin aku bahas di chapter ini. Hanya saja, terlihat jelas bahwa sikap skeptis Sasuke kembali terlihat di cahpter ini. Itu menunjukkan bahwa dia masih belum bisa percaya sepenuhnya pada lingkungan sekitarnya.

selain itu, di sini saya kembali sedikit membahas tentang mata kiri Sasuke. di kesempatan ini juga aku ingin kembali mengingatkan ke para pembaca lama, atau bahkan memberitahu ke para pembaca baru bahwa Sasuke kehilangan mata kirinya. Di chapter ini juga Sasuke terlihat mulai peduli dengan reaksi Sona, dan "mereka berdua" jika mereka tahu kebenaran tentang masa lalu Sasuke.

Dengan kata lain, sudah ada sedikit perkembangan karakter di diri Sasuke.

Oke itu saja yang ingin aku bahas. Seperti biasa, aku ucapkan terimakasih banyak bagi semuanya yang menyempatkan diri membaca, memfav/foll, dan review cerita ini. seperti biasa juga, kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan oleh author untuk memperbaiki lagi cerita ini. sekali lagi, terimakasih.


	17. Chapter 17

"Baiklah, aku setuju. Aku akan menutup mata selama kalian tidak membuat kegaduhan di lingkungan sekolah. Lalu ... Aku juga akan mengurus sisanya," ucap Himejima- _senpai_ sambil berdiri.

Gestur yang diberikan tubuhnya itu berarti bahwa pembicaraan ini telah usai, tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi. Ini adalah sebuah kemajuan yang sangat berarti, bahkan kami mendapat lebih dari yang kami harapkan. Mendapat dukungan, dan bantuan dari murid yang memegang komando tertinggi seluruh siswa di SMA Inage adalah keuntungan besar.

Mengikuti gerak tubuhnya, aku dan Shitori juga berdiri dan menunduk hormat padanya. Setelah segala bentuk formalitas seperti itu telah selesai, akhirnya kami berdua meninggalkan ruang sekretariat OSIS, dan pulang menuju rumah kami masing-masing.

Pada awalnya, aku hanya ingin memberi tahu mereka tentang rencana klub relawan dalam menyelesaikan _request_ Nami. Setidaknya, jika OSIS mengetahui rencana kami, maka mereka tidak akan terkejut saat kami mengeksekusi seluruh rencana kami. Aku sendiri juga sangat yakin bahwa mau tidak mau, OSIS harus menyetujui rencana ini.

Karena seperti yang dipikirkan oleh Grayfia- _sensei_ , semakin lama kasus ini diselesaikan, maka semakin buruk juga pengaruh yang akan terjadi. Jika harus menjabarkan apa yang terjadi saat ini, maka rinciannya kurang lebih seperti ini.

Grayfia- _sensei_ datang membawa Nami ke klub relawan, dan meminta kami untuk mendengarkan permintaannya. Kami melakukan beberapa penyelidikan, hingga akhirnya kami mampu mengerucutkan dari lima calon tersangka, menjadi satu tersangka utama.

Namun, karena terkendala dengan pengaruh OSIS, dan sekolah, kami memutuskan untuk merombak sebagian rencana yang telah kami susun. Sebagai upaya untuk mempermulus keadaan, kami pun memutuskan melakukan beberapa persiapan, dan mencoba datang ke ketua OSIS untuk melakukan sebuah negosiasi.

Sedikit tidak diduga, ketua OSIS justru datang dan memberi tahu kami, bahwa dia tahu jika kami sedang mengerjakan _request_ Nami. Dia juga memberi tahu kami bahwa dia akan mengambil tindakan. Hanya saja, keadaannya kurang lebih sama seperti Grayfia- _sensei_ , otoritasnya sebagai ketua OSIS membuatnya terkekang dengan sebuah SOP.

Dengan kata lain, dia mengatakan secara tidak langsung bahwa dia memberi kami lampu hijau untuk menyelesaikan gosip menyebalkan yang menimpa Nami, dengan beberapa catatan tentunya. Bahkan, dia akan mengurus sisanya jika andai saja pihak sekolah akan menyeret klub relawan atas kegaduhan yang akan kami ciptakan nantinya.

Kami datang membawa sebuah solusi, dan ketua OSIS datang menawarkan bantuan. Bisa dibilang, ini adalah kerja sama yang sangat menguntungkan bagi kami.

* * *

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **One Piece by Eichiiro Oda**

 **Highschool DxD by Ichie Isibumi**

Genre : Friendship, Slice of life, Drama, Family, Coming-of age, Romance

(Cerita ini terinspirasi setelah melihat Violet Evergarden dan Oregairu)

 **Summary** : Dia yang dibesarkan sebagai alat untuk membunuh dan dikenal sebagai iblis dari padang pasir, dan dia yang tumbuh di daerah konflik dan besar di bawah salah satu mafia di Prancis kini mencoba untuk memulai kehidupan barunya. Mampukah dia beradaptasi di dunia yang benar-benar berbeda dengan dunianya dahulu?

Chapter 17 : Bahkan Seorang Nami Pun Mulai Meragukannya.

* * *

 **XxxxX**

Entah sudah berapa kali aku menghela napas di pagi ini. berangkat sekolah pagi-pagi buta bukanlah gayaku. Gaya seorang Uchiha Sasuke adalah datang tepat sepuluh menit sebelum pelajaran pertama dimulai.

Lihat! Bahkan saat ini masih pukul 07:29, hanya orang gila dengan semangat masa muda yang menyilaukan yang rela datang pagi buta seperti ini ke sekolah.

Tentu saja, aku tidak akan sudi datang terlalu pagi jika tidak ada urusan yang sangat mendesak.

Saat ini, aku berdiri di samping mesin penjual minuman otomatis yang berada di sebelah gedung olahraga. Menunggu salah seorang _riajuu_ sialan di sekolah ini. waktu pertemuan kami adalah pukul setengah delapan. Dengan kata lain, kurang dari satu menit lagi hingga waktu perjanjian kami.

Lihat saja, jika dia sampai terlambat bahkan satu detik pun, aku pasti akan membunuhnya.

Perlu dicatat, aku sangat membenci _riajuu_. Aura kepopuleran mereka membuatku sakit mata. Jadi, kebencianku akan menjadi dua kali lipat jika dia sampai membuatku menunggunya lebih lama lagi.

 _Ahhh_ ... aku menenggak kembali sekaleng MAX Coffee yang beru saja kubeli. Sungguh, jika tidak ada minuman sakti ini, aku pasti sudah menggila dari tadi. Sejujurnya, aku sedikit heran. Bagaimana bisa minuman senikmat ini hanya dihargai 120 Yen saja?

Maksudku, aku bahkan berani membayar 1000 _Yen_ untuk sekaleng MAX Coffee.

" _Yo_ , Uchiwa."

Uchiwa? Tunggu, siapa itu Uchiwa? Tidak ada orang bernama Uchiwa di sini. Selain itu, namaku Uchiha, bangsat!

Merasa orang tidak sopan itu bermaksud memanggilku, aku pun menolehkan kepalaku ke arahnya. Di sana aku mendapati seorang pria super tampan berambut pirang yang mengeluarkan aura seperti tokoh utama dalam sebuah _manga_.

Itu dia, si _riajuu_ sialan, Yuuto Kiba.

" _Osu_."

 _Hei_ , apa-apaan ini? Kenapa balasanku seolah-olah kalau aku ini temannya? Pasti ada yang salah dengan diriku.

"Hinata bilang kalau kamu ingin berbicara denganku secara rahasia?" tanya Yuuto sambil tersenyum.

"Begitulah, aku ingin ka-."

"Tapi Uchiwa, meskipun aku tidak punya pacar, aku tidak tertarik menjalin hubungan dengan laki-laki. Jadi, maaf!" ucap Yuuto sambil sedikit membungkuk ke arahku.

"H- _huh_?"

Kenapa kau menolakku, sialan? Siapa juga yang ingin menyatakan perasaannya padamu? Lagipula, aku ini masih menyukai Nakiri Erina- _chan_ dan Tsukuyo- _chan_! Meskipun mereka hanya karakter anime, tapi mereka benar-benar cantik, kau tahu?

Selain itu, namaku ini Uchiha, bukan Uchiwa!

"Aku akan menganggap kalau itu tadi lelucon darimu, Yuuto," balasku dengan datar.

"Apa? Memangnya kamu tidak akan menyatakan perasaanmu?"

 _Hei_ , apa-apaan dengan reaksimu itu? Kau benar-benar ingin dibunuh, ya?

"Tentu saja tidak, bodoh."

Responku dengan nada yang terkesan datar tersebut mengakhiri perbincangan kami untuk sementara. Hembusan angin yang mulai memasuki penghujung musim semi ini sedikit menggoyangkan helai-helai rambutku.

Merasa cukup dengan ketenangan yang melanda sementara waktu, aku pun mulai melanjutkan pembicaraan.

"Ini tentang Takahashi, Takahashi Nami."

Merasa nama juniornya disebut, Yuuto mengalihkan pandangannya kepadaku.

"Kau pasti tahu tentang gosip yang beredar, kan?" tanyaku untuk memastikan.

Sebenarnya, tidak perlu bertanya pun jawabannya sudah dipastikan. Nami adalah menejer klub sepak bola, dan Yuuto adalah _ace_ di sana. Jadi, dia pasti selalu bertemu dengan Nami hampir setiap harinya. Selain itu, jika aku tidak salah ingat, Nami pun sangat tergila-gila dengan pria ini. Dengan kata lain, Yuuto pasti tahu betul tentangnya. Tapi _yah_ , anggap saja ini sekedar basa-basi dariku.

"Tentu. Akhir-akhir ini bahkan dia tidak ikut kegiatan klub," balasnya dengan sedikit murung.

"Kau tahu, klub relawan mendapatkan permintaan untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya."

"Lalu, kalian butuh bantuanku?"

Aku hanya menganggukkan sedikit kepalaku sebagai jawabannya.

"Apa yang bisa kubantu?" Tanya Yuuto lebih lanjut.

Aku terdiam sejenak. Mencoba berpikir tentang bagaimana caraku memulai penjelasan ke Yuuto. Dia adalah peringkat kedua di angkatanku, seharusnya dari mana saja aku memulai, dia pasti bisa mengerti maksudku, kan?

"Marinpia. Aku ingin kau menunggu di Marinpia saat pulang sekolah," ucapku singkat.

"Hanya menunggu?"

"Ya, hanya menunggu."

Melihat wajahnya yang menampilkan ekspresi yang tidak puas, aku pun menghela napasku pelan. Sejujurnya, aku tidak ingin membicarakan rencanaku ke orang luar. Cukup para anggota OSIS saja yang tahu rencana ini. Setidaknya, seperti itulah yang aku inginkan.

Namun, setelah melihat raut wajah pria tampan ini, aku sadar jika menyuruhnya tanpa memberi penjelasan yang tepat tidak akan memuaskan rasa penasarannya.

Tidak punya pilihan lain, aku pun mulai menjelaskan keadaan dan rencana yang akan kami lakukan. Mulai dari awal eksekusinya, hingga peran masing-masing pihak yang terlibat. Tidak ada satu kata pun yang kulewatkan dan tidak ada satu kata pun yang terbuang sia-sia.

Setelah mendengar penjelasanku, ekspresi Yuuto sedikit mengeras seolah-olah dia tidak setuju dengan rencana yang telah kami ambil. Aku bisa mengerti itu, tapi sayangnya tidak ada jalan lain lagi yang bisa kuambil.

Atau lebih tepatnya, aku sudah tidak punya waktu lagi untuk membuat keputusan yang mampu membuat semua orang bahagia.

"Uchiwa, apa kamu yakin dengan ini? Maksudku, nama baikmu akan-."

Sebelum Yuuto menyelesaikan kalimatnya, aku telah terlebih dahulu memotongnya.

"Tentu. Aku tahu risikonya, dan aku merasa tidak keberatan dengan itu."

Dan juga, namaku ini Uchiha, kau tahu?

"T- tapi ...," sanggahan yang akan ia keluarkan mendadak terhenti tatkala ia menyadari seperti apa kondisinya.

"Aku hargai kebaikanmu, tapi keputusan telah diambil."

Sambil mengucapkannya, aku berlalu meninggalkan tempat kami berdiri. Sudah tidak ada lagi pembicaraan yang ingin aku bicarakan dengannya.

Namun, sebelum aku benar-benar menjauh darinya, Yuuto terlebih dahulu memanggil namaku.

"Uchiwa!"

Baik, sedikit kuralat. Bajingan itu tidak benar-benar memanggil namaku.

" _Hn_?" Balasku sambil sedikit melirik ke arahnya.

"Jika dulu kita berada di satu SD yang sama, menurutmu apa yang akan terjadi?" Tanyanya sambil sedikit tersenyum.

Senyum itu bukanlah senyum cerah yang biasa Yuuto tunjukkan. Tidak ada aura karakter utama dalam senyumannya.

Melihatnya yang tidak biasa berekspresi seperti itu, lantas membuatku memikirkannya dengan sedikit serius. Jika aku berada di sekolah SD, kah?

Masa laluku benar-benar berbeda dengan anak normal lainnya. Karena itulah aku tidak terlalu mengerti, tapi itu pasti sesuatu yang menakjubkan. Aku lahir ketika konflik antara Timur Tengah dengan Amerika Serikat sedang memanas, dan dididik menjadi senjata perang yang mengerikan di sana. Lalu, ketika aku beranjak remaja, aku dibawa ke Prancis untuk menjadi pembunuh profesional.

Namun, setelah aku keluar dari itu semua dan dibawa ke Jepang untuk mendapatkan sebuah kehidupan yang normal ... jujur saja, itu terasa seperti aku telah terlahir kembali menjadi Uchiha Sasuke. Sebagai seorang siswa di SMA Inage yang ingin mempunyai kehidupan normal seperti remaja lain.

Menanggapi pertanyaan Yuuto, aku rasa ini adalah jawaban yang paling tepat.

"Jika aku satu SD denganmu, maka itu hanya akan menambah satu lagi karakter fiugran di sekolahmu."

Ya, itulah jawaban yang tepat.

"Begitu, ya? Kurasa, apa yang Hinata ceritakan tentangmu memang benar," balas Yuuto dengan santai.

Meskipun tidak ada raut lega setelah mendengar jawabanku, setidaknya ia tidak lagi menunjukkan senyumannya yang tidak biasa itu lagi. Aku tidak terlalu peduli tentang yang Hyuuga ceritakan kepada Yuuto. Lagipula, itu pasti sesuatu yang tidak penting, yang sangat khas tentang pembicaraan para _riajuu_.

"Kalau sudah tidak ada yang ingin kau tanyakan ... selamat tinggal," ucapku pelan sambil pergi menjauh darinya.

* * *

 **XxxxX**

Berdiri terlalu lama di depan pintu itu tidaklah baik, karena kau bisa menghalangi seseorang yang akan masuk atau keluar. Bisa dibilang, berdiri terlalu lama di depan pintu adalah tindakan yang tidak sopan.

Namun, di sinilah aku sekarang. Berdiri diam tepat di pintu perpustakaan sekolah. Aku sedikit ragu untuk masuk ke dalam. Bukan, ini bukan karena aku tidak pernah ke perpustakaan atau semacamnya, ya. Aku ini termasuk siswa yang sering berkunjung kemari.

Hanya saja, seseorang yang menungguku di dalam sana membuatku sangat malas untuk masuk.

Kuhembuskan napasku dengan sedikit kasar. _Yah_ , terus berdiri di sini tidak akan mengubah apa pun bagiku. Karena itulah, aku akhirnya melangkah masuk ke dalam perpustakaan.

Seorang gadis dengan rambut sepunggung berwarna cokelat menyapaku tatkala aku masuk ke sana. Aku pun sedikit membungkukkan badanku untuk membalas sapaannya.

Jika tidak salah, namanya adalah ... namanya adalah ... tunugu, siapa nama gadis si penjaga perpustakaan ini? Yang aku ingat hanyalah dia adalah sekretaris OSIS dan baru kemarin sore aku bertemu dengannya. Tapi, aku rasa aku tidak mengingat namanya dengan baik.

Kurasa, Himejima- _senpai_ memanggilnya Noha-sesuatu- _san_ atau semacamnya. _Yah_ , karena aku tidak begitu mengingatnya, mari sebut saja gadis itu sebagai Noha-sesuatu- _san._

Setelah berkeliling sejenak, akhirnya aku menemukan dua orang gadis yang sedang kucari. Mereka terlihat sedang duduk tenang sambil membaca buku bacaannya masing-masing. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya, hanya satu dari mereka yang benar-benar merasa nyaman membaca buku, sedangkan yang satunya lagi justru sedang berusaha mati-matian mempertahankan kesadarannya.

Ya, mereka berdua adalah Shitori Sona dan Takahashi Nami.

"Kamu terlambat, Uchiha- _kun_ ," ucap Shitori tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku yang ia baca.

Memilih untuk tidak merespon perkataannya, aku langsung saja menarik kursi yang berada di hadapan mereka berdua dan duduk di sana. Sama seperti mereka berdua, aku pun mulai mengeluarkan buku pelajaranku untuk sedikit mengulas apa yang telah kupelajari.

Andai saja tidak ada mereka berdua di sini, aku lebih memilih membaca manga daripada belajar. Sayangnya, jika aku melakukan itu di perpustakaan, Shitori pasti akan sangat marah padaku.

Namun, sebelum aku mengeluarkan bukuku, Shitori telah terlebih dahulu menginterupsi kegiatanku.

"Kamu terlihat lebih bersemangat hari ini. Jarang sekali melihatmu seperti ini yang biasanya menampilkan wajah seperti tikus yang siap mati kapan saja."

 _Hei_ , tikus apa dia bilang tadi? Tidak-tidak, abaikan itu. aku tidak ingin memluai pertengkaran dengannya.

"Kau tahu, semalam akhirnya aku telah berhasil menyelamatkan sebuah dunia. Dengan kata lain, aku adalah seorang pahlawan yang-."

"Oke, _stop_. Namikaze- _kun_ tidak ada di sini, jadi jangan memulai percakapan antar _chuunibyou_ -mu itu, Uchiha- _kun_."

H- _hei_ , bukan kah kau sendiri yang ingin tahu alasan kebahagiaanku hari ini, Shitori-san? Jadi, setidaknya tolong dengarkan ceritaku sampai selesai.

 _Ugh_ , baiklah lupakan saja. Gadis kampret sepertinya tidak akan tahu seperti apa kehebatan gim Dragon Quest versi terbaru yang baru saja aku selesaikan semalam. _Huh_ , dengan seluruh kebijaksanaanku sebagai seorang _sage_ terhormat, aku akan membiarkanmu kali ini, _evil_ Shitori!

"Kalian berdua benar-benar sesuatu, ya?" ucap Nami yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam pembicaraan kami.

"Aku tidak begitu tahu arti dari 'sesuatu' yang kau maksud, tapi aku rasa itu bukanlah hal yang bagus. Jadi, akan kukatakan kalau aku bukanlah 'sesuatu'," balasku.

Shitori tampak mengangguk menyetujui ucapanku. Lalu, kemudian dia berkata, "baik, cukup sampai di sini saja obrolannya. Kita lanjutkan kegiatan hari ini."

Ya, itu benar. Kegiatanku benar-benar tertunda dengan silat lidah yang tidak berguna, yang sempat kulakukan dengan Shitori barusan. Kubuka buku catatan sastra Jepang modern milikku, dan berusaha memahami apa yang baru saja kupelajari di kelas tadi.

Dengan segenap rasa percaya diriku, aku berani mengatakan bahwa subjek bahasa Jepang adalah malapetaka bagiku. Entah itu sastra klasik maupun sastra modern, nilaiku benar-benar hancur di keduanya.

Andai saja ... andai saja aku bisa mendapat nilai sempurna di subjek ini, aku pasti bisa menduduki peringkat pertama di angkatanku dan memamerkannya ke depan wajah Shitori yang selalu terlihat menyebalkan setiap harinya.

"Jadi _senpai_ , apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Nami dengan bingung.

"Belajar, tentu saja." ucapku.

" _Heehhh_? Kenapa kita harus belajar?" tanya Nami kembali.

"Karena itu adalah tugas seorang pelajar, Nami- _san_ ," balas Shitori dengan tenang.

"Minggu depan sudah UTS, kau harus persiapkan dirimu juga, Nami," imbuhku.

Ia mengembungkan kedua pipinya sebagai respon atas ucapan kami.

"Kukira kita akan mengadakan rapat untuk membahas langkah selanjutnya atau semacamnya," ucap Nami dengan malas.

"Tidak ada yang seperti itu, kau tahu," balasku dengan datar sambil membaca buku.

"Lagi pula, dengan tidak memberi tahu rencana kami padamu, itu akan membuat semuanya nampak lebih natural. Tolong mengerti, Nami- _san_ ," Shitori pun menanggapi perkataanku dan berusaha membuat pengertian ke Nami.

Nami nampak lebih diam kali ini. Biasanya ia akan sedikit lebih ribut ketika bersembunyi di ruang klub. Kehadirannya di perpustakaan saat ini jelas membuat orang-orang disekitarnya membicarakannya.

Tentu saja, dengan orang-orang sekitar yang sedang membicarakanmu, itu akan memberi suasana yang sangat tidak nyaman.

"Aku tahu, dan aku bukannya tidak mengerti atau semacamnya. Hanya saja, aku merasa tidak nyaman di sini," keluh Nami.

Lihat? Seperti yang aku bilang, suasana di sekitar Nami lah yang membuatnya sulit berkonsentrasi.

"Kau tahu sesuatu, Nami?"

Gadis itu mendongak ke arahku setelah dia merasa bahwa aku memanggil namanya. Wajahnya yang nampak lesu itu menjadi pertanda yang buruk bagi kami.

Aku bukanlah seseorang yang pandai dalam menghibur orang lain. Tidak, bahkan aku tidak punya pengalaman untuk menghibur orang yang sedang dalam kondisi terpuruk seperti ini. Tapi, jika ini bisa sedikit memberi motivasi padanya, kurasa tidak ada salahnya aku menceritakan sedikit kisah padanya.

"Kenapa kau begitu khawatir dengan perkataan orang lain? Jika kau merasa tidak nyaman dan ingin menyerah, maka menyerah saja. tidak akan ada yang menyalahkanmu karena ini. Kau bisa menghilang untuk sementara. Mengurung diri di dalam kamarmu bukanlah sesuatu yang buruk, kau tahu?"

Kalimat yang terucap dari mulutku tersebut mengalir begitu saja. Aku menggunakan nada yang serendah mungkin, berharap agar Nami mampu menangkap maksudku.

"Apa kamu baru saja bilang kalau menjadi _hikkikomori_ itu bukan masalah? Pemikiran seperti itu hanya berlaku pada _otaku_ tidak sehat sepertimu." Balas Shitori dengan nada yang dingin.

 _Waahh_ ... lihat, baru saja bisa tenang, sekarang dia sudah memulai mencaciku kembali. _Yah_ , tapi itu bisa diterima. Siapa pun tidak akan begitu saja setuju dengan maksudku. Bahkan, Nami pun semakin menampilkan wajah tidak puasnya setelah mendengar ucapanku.

"Hanya untuk seorang _otaku_ , katamu? Kurasa, pengetahuanmu tentang dewa-dewi Shinto lebih buruk dari yang aku kira, Shitori."

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Shitori sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

Baiklah. Biarkan seorang sage yang agung ini, Uchiha Sasuke- _sama_ , memberikan sedikit pengetahuannya kepada dua domba yang sedang tersesat ini.

"Kalian tahu dewi Amaterasu, bukan?" Tnyaku kepada mereka berdua.

Kudapati anggukan kecil dari mereka berdua, dan aku asumsikan itu sebagai jawaban 'iya' atas pertanyaanku.

"Kalau begitu, seperti yang kalian tahu. Hanya karena Amaterasu salah paham dengan adiknya, Susano'o, dia pun bertengkar dengannya. Lalu, karena kalah berargumen, Amaterasu justru marah dan langsung mengurung dirinya di dalam gua _Ama no Iwato_ selama ratusan tahun."

Aku menjeda sejenak penjelasanku untuk mengambil sedikit udara. Kemudian, aku pun melanjutkan penjelasanku.

"Dengan kata lain, Amaterasu adalah pencetus dari kehidupan seorang _hikkikomori_. Jadi, secara tidak langsung, menjadi _hikkikomori_ adalah salah satu amalan yang diajarkan oleh aliran Shinto." Kuhembuskan napasku secara pelan sebagai pertanda bahwa sesi penjelasan ini telah berakhir.

Sekarang, bagaiamana reaksi kalian berdua, wahai domba-domba yang tersesat?

"Ahahahaa ... _senpai_ , kamu benar-benar kurang ajar, ya?"

"Setelah kamu mengarang kisah Amerika- _chan_ dan Soviet- _chan_ , sekarang kamu membuat kisah Amaterasu Oomikami- _sama_ dengan versimu sendiri? Kali ini aku benar-benar kehabisan kata," Shitori pun membalas sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dan sedikit memijit pelipisnya.

"Mendengar bahwa kau kehabisan kata untuk membalasku, apakah itu berarti kau mengakui kehebatanku, Shitori?"

"Itu berarti aku mengakui kebodohanmu dari lubuk hatiku terdalam. Sungguh, kau sudah tidak bisa ditolong lagi. Siapa kau ini? Apa kau sejenis _ayakashi_ atau semacamnya? Aku benar-benar yakin bahwa ada banyak pemikiran negatif yang berkumpul di kepalamu," ucap Shitori sambil membetulkan posisi kacamatanya.

 _Hei_ , bagaimana bisa kau menyamakan aku dengan ayakashi? Memangnya aku ini kumpulan dari perasaan negatif di dunia, hah?

Ketika aku hendak membalas ucapannya, tiba-tiba Nami pun terlebih dahulu menimpali adu mulut kami.

"Sampai menganggap bahwa dewi Amaterasu adalah seorang _hikkikomori_ aku tidak habis pikir denganmu, _senpai_. Tapi ...,"

Baik aku maupun Shitori, kami berdua masih setia menunggu Nami untuk melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Tapi, kau tahu. Aku selalu berpikir bahwa kisah Amaterasu Oomikami adalah sesuatu yang sakral. Namun, setelah mendengar ceritamu, aku pun menjadi berpikir bahwa ternyata dewi agung seperti beliau juga mempunyai sisi kekanakannya sendiri," sambil mengatakan itu, sudut bibir milik Nami terangkat sedikit. Tidak terlalu lebar, tapi itu sudah cukup untuk mengangkat seluruh perasaan negatifnya.

"Jadi, _senpai_. Mulai dari sekarang dan seterusnya, tolong bantuannya, ya?" Kali ini, Nami mengatakan itu dengan senyum yang lebar sambil melihat ke arahku.

Kepalanya yang ia miringkan dan matanya yang sedikit menyipit itu menghipnotisku sejenak. Berbohong jika aku mengatakan bahwa saat ini ia tidak terlihat manis. Sebagai adik kelas pertama yang aku kenal, ini pertama kalinya Nami mengatakan sesuatu seperti itu ke arahku.

"Nami- _san_ , aku paham maksudmu. Tapi tolong jangan terlalu dekat dengan Sasukomori- _kun_. Asal kamu tahu, eksistensinya itu berbahaya untuk kesehatanmu," ucap Shitori yang berusaha menginterupsi.

"Hei, apa kau pikir aku ini sebuah virus, huh? Lalu, kenapa namaku menjadi Sasukomori? Apa kau sudah memutuskan kalau aku kelak akan menjadi _hikkikomori_?"

" _Ahahaha_ ... Tenang saja, Sona- _senpai_. Tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan dari _otaku_ seperti _senpai_ , kan?" balasnya dengan mengedipkan sebelah matanya secara centil.

Kutarik kembali ucapanku kembali yang mengatakan bahwa Nami adalah adik kelas yang cantik. Dia hanyalah adik kelas centil yang tidak tahu kapan harus memperbaiki sikapnya.

" _Cih_ , dasar _bitchy_ _bitchin_."

 **Bersambung**

* * *

 **Auhtor Note :** Wah, sudah berapa bulan fict ini terbengkalai? haha.

Yah, kali ini tidak ada sesuatu yang bisa saya bahas secara mendetail di sini. Hanya saja, chapter depan mungkin akan menjadi chapter terakhir dari arc Nami ini. Lalu, aku akan sedikit memberi info, kalau kata "bitchy bitchin" itu adalah kata-kata khas para gyaru. Entah kenapa aku justru menulis itu. hahaha

Oke itu saja yang ingin aku bahas. Seperti biasa, aku ucapkan terimakasih banyak bagi semuanya yang menyempatkan diri membaca, memfav/foll, dan review cerita ini. seperti biasa juga, kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan oleh author untuk memperbaiki lagi cerita ini. sekali lagi, terimakasih.


	18. Chapter 18

"Jadi, _senpai_. Mulai dari sekarang dan seterusnya, tolong bantuannya, ya?" Kali ini, Nami mengatakan itu dengan senyum yang lebar sambil melihat ke arahku.

Kepalanya yang ia miringkan dan matanya yang sedikit menyipit itu menghipnotisku sejenak. Berbohong jika aku mengatakan bahwa saat ini ia tidak terlihat manis. Sebagai adik kelas pertama yang aku kenal, ini pertama kalinya Nami mengatakan sesuatu seperti itu ke arahku.

"Nami- _san_ , aku paham maksudmu. Tapi tolong jangan terlalu dekat dengan Sasukomori- _kun_. Asal kamu tahu, eksistensinya itu berbahaya untuk kesehatanmu," ucap Shitori yang berusaha menginterupsi.

"Hei, apa kau pikir aku ini sebuah virus, huh? Lalu, kenapa namaku menjadi Sasukomori? Apa kau sudah memutuskan kalau aku kelak akan menjadi _hikkikomori_?"

" _Ahahaha_ ... Tenang saja, Sona- _senpai_. Tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan dari _otaku_ seperti _senpai_ , kan?" balasnya dengan mengedipkan sebelah matanya secara centil.

Kutarik kembali ucapanku kembali yang mengatakan bahwa Nami adalah adik kelas yang cantik. Dia hanyalah adik kelas centil yang tidak tahu kapan harus memperbaiki sikapnya.

" _Cih_ , dasar _bitchy_ _bitchin_."

* * *

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **One Piece by Eichiiro Oda**

 **Highschool DxD by Ichie Isibumi**

Genre : Friendship, Slice of life, Drama, Family, Coming-of age, Romance

(Cerita ini terinspirasi setelah melihat Violet Evergarden dan Oregairu)

 **Summary** : Dia yang dibesarkan sebagai alat untuk membunuh dan dikenal sebagai iblis dari padang pasir, dan dia yang tumbuh di daerah konflik dan besar di bawah salah satu mafia di Prancis kini mencoba untuk memulai kehidupan barunya. Mampukah dia beradaptasi di dunia yang benar-benar berbeda dengan dunianya dahulu?

Chapter 18 : Meskipun Kau Suka Idol, Kau Juga Tetap Harus Membaca Buku Sejarah.

* * *

 **XxxxX**

Namaku adalah Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke. Setidaknya, nama Uchiha yang tersemat itu kudapatkan sekitar enam bulan yang lalu.

Dengan seluruh pengalaman yang kudapatkan di dunia gelap selama ini, aku berani mengatakan bahwa takdir manusia adalah sesuatu yang tidak dapat diprediksi sama sekali. Sebesar apa pun bakatmu atau secanggih apa pun teknologimu, tidak ada metode yang dengan akurat mampu menebak masa depan.

Satu-satunya cara yang dapat digunakan manusia untuk mengantisipasi apa yang terjadi di masa depan, hanyalah dengan belajar dari pengalaman-pengalaman masa lalu. Maksudku, apa kalian menganggap jika sejarah ditulis hanya ditulis untuk dibaca dan dikenang? Tidak, sejarah ditulis untuk menjadi pengingat bagi orang-orang agar mereka tidak melakukan kesalahan yang sama sehingga sejarah buruk dapat terulang kembali.

Sejujurnya, tidak terlalu berlebihan jika aku menganggap jika peramal adalah seorang yang belajar dari sejarah atau masa lalu orang lain. Tidak ada magis maupun ilmu hitam di dalamnya, hanya sebuah metode pengaplikasian ilmu psikologi saja.

Coba kalian pikirkan baik-baik. Jika kalian pernah mencoba pergi ke bilik tukang ramal, maka kalian akan disuruh untuk menceritakan beberapa hal terlebih dahulu tentang diri kalian masing-masing. Entah itu pengalaman sehari-hari, kisah memalukan, atau apa pun itu. Setelah itu, barulah mereka—para peramal—akan menarik kesimpulan tentang kemungkinan masa depan yang akan kalian alami.

Manusia selalu mengulang siklus yang sama secara terus-menerus. Mengulangi kesalahan yang sama tanpa menengok sejarah terlebih dahulu. Kisah dari Luth dan orang-orang Pompeii, adalah contoh nyata tentang pentingnya membaca sebuah sejarah.

Selain itu, salah satu kutipan paling terkenal dari Hitler tentang insiden Holokaus, nyatanya membuat hampir seluruh mata dunia tertuju pada perkembangan kaum Yahudi setelah Perang Dunia II selesai. Maksudku, semua orang sekarang tahu, siapa yang memicu peperangan panjang di wilayah Timur Tengah, 'kan?

Terlepas dari konflik antara Syi'ah dan Sunni sejak akhir kepemimpinan Muhammad, keterlibatan para Yahudi yang turut memanas-manasi Timur Tengah pun tidak bisa diabaikan begitu saja.

Karena itulah, tidak ada yang tahu secara pasti tentang yang akan terjadi di masa depan. Bahkan, seseorang yang beberapa waktu yang lalu namanya tidak diketahui oleh publik sama sekali, kini tiba-tiba menjadi _trending_ di jagad dunia maya dan wajahnya banyak muncul di berbagai majalah.

Salah satunya seperti pada majalah Anan yang baru saja kubeli di stasiun Inagekaigan ini.

" _Are_ , ternyata kamu juga suka membaca majalah tentang _idol_ ya, _senpai_?"

Suara yang sangat familiar, yang tiba-tiba muncul itu mengalihkan fokusku dari isi majalah yang sedari tadi kubaca. Ya, dia adalah Nami, adik kelasku yang seorang biang masalah.

Beberapa saat yang lalu, dia berpesan padaku jika dia ingin pergi ke toilet. Kukira, dia sedang gugup atau semacamnya, tetapi ternyata dia hanya pergi ke toilet untuk membetulkan riasan wajahnya.

"Tidak, ini bukan seperti yang kau lihat. Aku hanya penasaran dengan _idol_ yang tiba-tiba menjadi fenomenal itu."

"Ah, Hashimoto Kanna, ya? _Yah_ , dia benar-benar sangat cantik, sih."

 _Ho_ , bahkan orang yang bukan _otaku_ seperti Nami juga mengetahui _idol_ yang tiba-tiba _viral_ itu, ya? Namun, itu sangat wajar karena memang anak muda yang sering berselancar di dunia maya seperti Nami mengetahuinya.

"Selain itu, entah kenapa aku merasa seperti dia mempunyai sesuatu yang sangat berbeda dari _idol_ lain," lanjut Nami sambil duduk di sebelahku.

Tanpa sadar, aku menganggukkan kepalaku sebagai tanda persetujuanku atas opininya. Hashimoto Kanna …, bagaimana aku harus menjelaskannya, ya?

Jika bicara tentang _top_ _idol_ , tentu saja Maeda Atsuko adalah sosok yang paling bersinar di antara seluruh _idol_ di negeri ini. Bahkan, aku berani bersumpah jika dia juga mampu bersaing dengan para _idol_ dari negara tetangga. Meski aku tidak pernah mendatangi _event_ -nya secara langsung, tetapi aku dapat melihat kalau dia mempunyai aura yang sangat bersinar terang hanya dari melihat foto wajahnya.

"Kau benar, dia mempunyai semacam aura unik yang dapat menarik orang lain ke sisinya," ucapku pada Nami.

"Tapi … bukankah itu juga sulit bagi teman-temannya?"

Perhatianku sedikit tertarik untuk menunggu komentar yang sepertinya sebentar lagi akan Nami utarakan.

"Maksudku, anggota lainnya tidak semenarik dia, 'kan? Bukankah itu sulit jika mereka harus terus berada di bawah bayang-bayang Hashimoto tanpa bisa melakukan sesuatu?"

Begitu, ya? Kurang lebih, aku mengerti dengan apa yang ingin disampaikan Nami. Bila setahun yang lalu, Acchan—sapaan akrab Maeda Atsuko—menyatakan kelulusannya dari AKB48. Mungkin, Hashimoto Kanna dapat menjadi figur selanjutnya dari _idol_ yang sempurna untuk menggantikan Acchan.

Akan tetapi, itu bukan perkara mudah. Meskipun Hashimoto Kanna mempunyai kemampuan untuk menarik orang lain, tetapi itu belum cukup untuk mendongkrak _idol_ _group_ miliknya. Selain Kanna- _chan_ , para anggota dari grup REV. From—apalah itu Namanya—tidak mempunyai kapasitas yang cukup untuk menaikkan level mereka menjadi _idol_ tingkat nasional.

Jadi, tidak akan mengejutkan jika nanti ternyata Kanna- _chan_ jauh lebih bersinar dari mereka. Bahkan, bisa saja ia mengambil banyak pekerjaan solo yang justru melambungkan namanya sendiri.

Itu sangat wajar, sih. _Yah_ , lagi pula … Selain Kanna- _chan_ , sejak awal pun level mereka hanyalah _idol_ lokal dari prefektur Fukuoka, 'kan?

"Ternyata, kau lebih pintar dari yang kukira, ya?" pujiku tulus kepada Nami karena menyadari itu.

Ini sudah hampir satu minggu sejak kami bersama dengan Nami untuk menjaganya. Selama itu, aku selalu menganggap bahwa Nami tidak ada bedanya dengan kebanyakan remaja lain yang butuh pengakuan dari orang sekitarnya. Namun, kurasa aku telah salah. Gadis itu, Takahashi Nami mungkin saja mempunyai lebih banyak nilai daripada yang selama ini terlihat.

"Apa-apaan itu, apa kamu mengira kalau aku ini bodoh, _senpai_?" ucapnya sambal menggembungkan sebelah pipinya. " _Hmph_ , lupakan itu. Ada sesuatu yang masih tidak aku mengerti."

Setelah mengatakan itu, jari telunjuk di tangan kanannya pun mulai menunjuk sebuah rangkaian kata yang tertulis di majalah. Secara otomatis, kedua mataku pun mengikutinya agar mengetahui maksud dari Nami.

"Jika Hashimoto Kanna adalah _idol_ yang muncul selama seribu tahun sekali. Jadi, siapa _idol_ seribu tahun yang lalu yang muncul sebelum Hashimoto Kanna?"

Tunggu dulu, benar juga. Tidak-tidak-tidak, bukan begitu. Bukankah itu sudah jelas bahwa itu hanya sebuah kiasan yang dibuat untuk menggambarkan betapa spesialnya Kanna _-chan_?

Sebenarnya sih aku ingin menjawab seperti itu. Akan tetapi, aku tidak bisa mengkhianati ekspektasinya setelah melihat kedua mata Nami yang penuh dengan rasa penasaran.

Sial, apa ini yang dinamakan dengan naluri ' _onii-chan_ ' yang selalu ingin memenuhi ekspektasi adiknya? Tunggu, memangnya kenapa aku harus memenuhi ekspektasi Nami yang bahkan bukan keluarga atau pun temanku?

Tidak kuat menahan dorongan dari dalam diriku yang berusaha untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari Nami meskipun aku tidak tahu jawabannya. Aku pun akhirnya lebih memilih untuk menjawab dengan asal-asalan saja.

"Kurasa … Ono Imouko?" jawabku dengan sedikit ragu.

"Ah, Ono Imouko, ya? Benar juga. Dilihat dari namanya saja itu sudah terdengar sangat imut, 'kan?"

"Eh? _Yah_ , seperti itulah, _haha_."

Jujur saja, aku tidak begitu tahu tentang Ono Imouko. Asal kalian tahu, nama itu terlintas begitu saja di kepalaku. Yang aku tahu hanyalah, dia adalah seorang politisi terkenal pada Periode Asuka. Jadi, setidaknya Ono Imouko adalah orang nyata, bukan hanya sekedar nama asal jawab saja.

Selain itu, seperti yang dikatakan Nami. Nama Ono Imouko itu sangatlah imut!

"Seperti biasa, kamu memang sangat bodoh ya, Uchiha _-kun_? Ono Imouko itu adalah nama dari politisi laki-laki di Periode Asuka, lho."

 _Uwah_ , ini dia. Sosok yang sangat tidak kuharapkan akhirnya muncul juga. Jika saja bukan karena tuntutan rencana untuk membersihkan nama baik Nami, aku mana mau pergi ke stasiun bersama dengan gadis itu.

"Shitori- _senpai_?" beo Nami.

"ini bukan salahku jika aku salah paham kan, Shitori? Maksudku, Namanya benar-benar seperti nama perempuan."

Tidak, bukan begitu. Aku tahu kalau aku sudah salah karena menarik kesimpulan begitu saja. Hanya saja, siapa pun pasti mempunyai pemikiran yang sama denganku ketika mendengar nama itu. Lagi pula, orang tolol macam apa yang memberi nama laki-laki menggunakan nama yang sangat imut seperti Ono Imouko?

" _Senpai_ , kau membodohiku, ya? Kau sangat menyedihkan," ucap Nami dengan ekspresi jijik.

Tunggu dulu, _kouhai-chan_. Bukankah kau barusan juga setuju kalau itu sangat cocok untuk nama seorang _idol_?

Melihatku yang semakin terpojok seperti ini, membuat tatapan ganas yang sebelumnya ditunjukkan oleh Shitori Menjadi lebih melembut. Meskipun begitu, itu bukan berarti bahwa Shitori adalah gadis baik atau semacamnya. Maksudku, alih-alih melembut karena rasa simpatinya terhadapku, dia justru melihatku seperti roh yang sedang tersesat saat melintasi sungai Sanzu.

Dengan sedikit helaan napas, ia berkata, "ini bukan kali pertama kamu mempermalukan dirimu sendiri, Uchiha- _kun_. Jadi, aku akan memakluminya."

" _Hei_ , bisa kau Tarik kembali ucapanmu itu, Shitori?"

"Benar juga, apakah ada kabar dari Namikaze _-kun_ atau Hyuuga _-san_?"

Tunggu, nona. Jangan mengabaikanku dan mengalihkan pembicaraan seenak jidatmu begitu saja! Kau masih harus memperbaiki ucapanmu sebelumnya yang sangat menusuk, tahu tidak?

Memilih untuk melupakaan perkataan Shitori sebelumnya, aku pun menutup majalah yang sebelumnya kubaca dengan Nami. Meskipun aku masih sedikit jengkel dengan Shitori, tetapi ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk bersilat lidah dengan gadis itu.

"Naruto memberi tahuku, bahwa target berhasil dipancing dan sekarang sedang menuju kemari. Seharusnya, tidak lama lagi mereka akan sampai," kataku untuk menjelaskan situasinya.

Nami yang mendengarnya sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. Gestur tubuhnya itu menandakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang tidak ia pahami.

"Mereka?" beo gadis dengan surai sewarna jeruk itu.

Aku mengangguk dan mengatakan, "tidak mungkin Inuzuka akan ke sini sendirian, 'kan? Dia pasti mengajak gerombolannya."

Ya, benar sekali. Pengecut yang bahkan hanya berani meneror gadis tidak berdaya seperti Nami, pasti tidak akan berani datang sendirian.

Tentu saja, hal ini sudah masuk ke dalam skenario yang telah kubuat. Jadi, tidak perlu terlalu khawatir. Meskipun skenario baku hantam dengan Inuzuka tidak terelakkan, tetapi itu bukan masalah bagiku. Yang perlu kupikirkan hanyalah, bagaimana caraku mengatasinya tanpa memberikan kesan yang mencolok.

Bagiku yang telah lama hidup menjadi mesin pembunuh di masa lalu, mengatasi mereka hanyalah masalah yang sangat kecil. Justru yang menjadi masalah adalah, cara agar aku mendapatkan hasil yang maksimal dengan bertindak layaknya seorang amatiran.

Aksiku dalam pertandingan bola voli beberapa minggu yang lalu telah mengundang cukup banyak buah bibir. Sekarang, aku tidak ingin terlalu mencolok seperti waktu itu.

Ketika pikiranku sibuk memikirkan metode yang tepat untuk mencari jalan keluarnya, tiba-tiba indra pengelihatanku menangkap segerombolan siswa yang berjumlah sekitar lima orang. Mereka terlihat berjalan santai memasuki stasiun. layaknya seorang _riajuu_ , cara mereka berjalan sudah membuatku kesal. Bukan aku saja, nampaknya Shitori dan Nami pun menyadari kehadiran mereka semua.

"Mereka datang," ucap Shitori pelan.

 **Bersambung**

* * *

 **Auhtor Note :** Wah, sudah berapa fict ini terlantar? oke, aku menelantarkan fict ini bukan karena sepi peminat atau semacamnya. tapi karena aku memang lagi buntu ide untuk meneruskannya. maksudku, aku membuat kesalahan di beberapa bagian di fict ini. jadinya aku harus memikirkan bagaimana fict ini bisa lanjut haha. selain itu, karena sudah lama tidak nulis fict ini, aku jadi sedikit hilang sentuhan.

baik, yang pertama dan inign aku bahas adalah Hashimoto Kanna. Fict ini bersetting tahun 2013, dan itu adalah tahun di mana Kanna mulai naik daun. jujur saja, aku tidak ingat itu bulan apa, tapi aku pernah melihat foto Kanna dipajang di toko buku di dalam stasiun Inagekaigan waktu aku pulang sekolah dulu.

oke, selanjutnya adalah Ono Imouko. kanji namanya ditulis 小野 妹子, kalau diartikan secara harfiah, itu bisa diartikan seperti Ono si adik perempuan. joke ini sedikit umum digunakan sebenarnya sama orang Jepang di sana.

oke, itu aja sih pembahasanku haha. terima kasih untuk dukungannya, sampai ketemu lagi.


End file.
